Fear of Falling
by MidnightGemstone
Summary: Happiness was the variable in Yugi's life. Heartbreak was not. Feeling at the end of his rope, Yugi vowed that he would never love again— until he met HIM.
1. Reminisce

**Cherophobia - Describes someone who's afraid of being happy because whenever they get too happy, something bad tends to happen.**

Yugi has never been able to be happy for very long. As soon as he grasps it, tragedy always follows. After this pattern of misfortune, he decided that he was just meant to be unlucky and any future sign of serendipity would be snatched from him, so he pushes any sign of happiness away, including love. He wouldn't be caught dead in it. But when he meets Yami, the new employee that works at the same place where lands his internship - Kaiba Corp, all of his vows to stay away from happiness seem to be all forgotten…and he finds himself determined to make Yami his.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Kaiba Corp, or it's employees. Yugi would like to own Yami's body however…

"Mr. Mutou, please take your seat."

The teacher did absolutely nothing with that statement but light the fire that fueled the class in an uproar as he stood at the chalkboard – reluctantly, only there because Mr. Maximillion Pegasus volunteered him when no one raised their hands to come solve the math equation on the board. Yugi was probably one of the worst students, not in behavior, but academically wise, and yet Pegasus seemed to choose him the most out of everyone else. Yugi started to think he had some sort of personal pleasure out of embarrassing him to solve this obvious foreign language.

Yugi turned a deep crimson red as his face felt almost like a sauna as he slowly sauntered to his seat, his head hung low. _I swear he does this shit to make my life miserable,_ he scowled, twisting his face at the thought. He tried to be good at math, he honestly did. But it was just one of those things, that he just couldn't grasp, no matter what he did. Why couldn't Pegasus choose a better student, such as Teá or Ryou? They were absolute wizzes at this thing, as if they've been practicing math since they were 2. They both even tried helping Yugi after school for hours on end, but to no avail. Yugi was just too distracted and bored to even care to learn, which was also part of his problem.

Being only 5'3 did have its advantages. Yugi could use his short legs to return swiftly to his seat without drawing more attention to himself than he already did with his fuck up of a performance. And it would have been a peaceful retreat if he saw that foot stick out in front of him in time…

_**THUCK! **_Yugi tasted nothing but cold concrete as his face fell sickeningly on the marble tiled floor. Of course it was concrete because Pegasus was too lazy to have carpet – that would mean having to vaccum and shampoo more often whenever it got dirty.

His face grew somewhat numb as he lifted his head, feeling a heartbeat in his ears from all the ringing. He didn't realize that his nose was bleeding until someone pointed it out to him. _Oh great. _Pegasus was having a hard time quieting the class down from their giddy jeers and screaming laughter. They felt absolutely no sympathy for Yugi. Despite him having done nothing to them, they didn't seem to like the kid very much. It appeared as if they, and the whole world had something against short people. But Yugi couldn't help that!

He turned to his right to discover who tripped him and to his horror he locked eyes with D'Mitri Thorn, the biggest guy in the class, not to mention the dumbest.

D'mitri was 19 years old and still in high school, being held back 2 years. If anyone needed a math tutor, it was him. He didn't even try to apply himself, even at the easiest of math problems; at least Yugi did. But they both couldn't grasp the concept of precalculus algebra. But Yugi still saw himself way better off in life than this guy.

D'mitri gave Yugi a stern whatcha-gonna-do-about-it look before he took his seat behind him, defeated. He was about a foot taller than Yugi. He wasn't stupid. He actually wanted to live past his 18th birthday. Yugi knew how to pick his battles. And Joey, Yugi's best friend, wasn't in this class with Yugi and the others, otherwise, he and D'mitri would have went 12 rounds, easy. Joe had a hot blooded temper but he was extremely protective and loyal to Yugi, ever since Yugi saved he and Tristan from getting their asses handed to them by the _Elite_ – basically Domino High School's biggest and baddest clique. No one messed with them, and they seemed to get away with a lot more than they should've been able to. Rumor has it, they paid off a few administrators to keep quiet and give them leeway, but then again, it was just a rumor. No one dared to question it. Everyone tried their best to keep a far distance from this group, but somehow Joey and Tristan owed them money, for whatever reason (Yugi never found out) and when they didn't have it well…

Instead of them getting beat up, Yugi took the fall for them. It cost him some of his teeth and a lot more of his dignity, but at least he got 2 new buddies out of the deal. The 3, including Teá and Ryou, have been inseparable ever since.

Yugi slumped in his seat for the rest of the class, not paying any attention to what Sensei was explaining at all, knowing that if he didn't pass the class, he most likely wouldn't be able to apply for an internship of his dreams at of all places, Kaiba Corp. He and Seto Kaiba were always, and probably will always be rivals, at least when it came to the popular game of duel monsters, but Yugi never really saw him as an enemy. Just someone who had lost his way, blinded by anger and poisoned by his troubled past that he seemed to take out on everyone, including his brother, Mokuba. But by this time, the CEO was 21, well out of high school, and doing well with his company, and even improved his attitude a smidge, and Yugi wanted to become part of it. He wanted to train to join the marketing/creative team and eventually become the head there, but to even be considered for a spot in the internship, prospective students had to have an A-B grade point average, and Yugi was see-sawing between a B-C average. All because of this stupid class. A class that had NOTHING to do with what he wanted to major in in college, but it was required that all students take this class, or the like, or you couldn't graduate. And despite knowing all of this Yugi spent most of the class period daydreaming just because he couldn't grasp the material. "You need to study!" Teá said to him once. She was always so practical, more worried about Yugi's grades than he was, but it was all in good intentions. He liked that the most about her.

Yugi was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the bell ring. He jerked his head up from resting on the back of his hand, shooting a glance at Pegasus who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"You seem to be more interested in the back of your eyelids than passing this class," he said gruffly, his almost perfect white stiff hair hiding one of his eyes. Yugi probably thought it was best if he didn't have both of them boring a hole into him. He shuddered slightly.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but I just don't understand this material at all. Perhaps if I had a tutor – "

"We've tried that before, remember, Mr. Mutou?" the Sensei raising his eyebrow, interrupted.

Yugi half chuckled, half clearing his throat, nodded his head in agreement, but didn't say anything, reminiscing the study session turned water balloon fight between him, Joey, Teá (surprisingly), Tristan, Ryou and Mokuba.

Pegasus grabbed a few pieces of tissue and handed it to Yugi. "Looks like you had a little accident there," he said pointing gingerly.

_Dammit._ Yugi had forgotten all about his bloody nose. The blood had dried up by now, along with some mucus that must have strewn from his nose from the air that was sucked out of him when he hit the grown. He took the tissues, embarrassingly, before thanking the Sensei and leaving the classroom.

"I hope you're ready for the test next week young man."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't.

Thankfully, math was the last class of the day before school let out. Yugi waited at his locker for his friends to meet up, before they walked home, and to gather all the books he needed for homework. _Homework. _It almost left a bitter taste in his mouth. Most of the stuff his teachers assigned him wasn't even collected the next day to be graded, nor was it hardly on any tests. What was the point of even doing it? Yugi sighed, shoving the books into his backpack anyway.

He closed the locker door and turned around, only to be greeted by Rebecca, his ex girlfriend. Yugi's eyes widened as she was literally 3 inches away from his face. She could have stolen a kiss if she wanted to.

"Hi, Smooshie!" she exclaimed in her high pitched voice that would have made an onion cry. She reached out to hug him.

Yugi flinched and took a few steps back. "Hi, Beck," he said under his breath. She was the _last_ person he wanted to see right now.

"You need any help with that?"

"Help with?"

"Your books."

"Nope, I'm good!"

Rebecca shot Yugi an incredulous look before deciding that starting a silly argument over books wasn't worth it. Maybe next time.

"Later," she said dryly. Yugi exhaled a sigh of relief when she disappeared around the corner.

Yugi and Rebecca dated for 8 months. When they first met, Yugi was smitten immediately. She had long, dark brown hair flowing all the way to her ass that swayed when she walked. And speaking of her ass, Yugi liked the firmness of it, not being able to unglue his eyes from it when she walked away in her white frilled mini skirts that she wore all the time. All of those squats were finally paying off.

But not only was she beautiful physically, she was also beautiful mentally and emotionally. Yugi was shy and timid and quite frankly, intimidated by her beauty. He told his friends how he felt about her, and they goaded him into asking her (especially Joe), but in the end, it was Teá who brought the 2 together, despite her being secretly jealous. She had a crush on Yugi since they were in elementary school. She always found him adorable. But fearing that Yugi never felt the same way, she didn't tell him how she felt and, well, that was that. She managed to keep her jealousy at a stand still, and at the same time, wanting Yugi to be happy.

By their 3 month anniversary, Yugi was head over heels in love with Rebecca. They spent almost every waking minute together, from make-out sessions in between classes, to spontaneous dates to the park or fancy restaurants that Rebecca's grandfather always paid for of course. Yugi simply didn't have the money, and he certainly wasn't going to ask his grandpa for it. Owning your own game shop didn't bring as much luxury as everyone thought, but it did get them by. Initially, it didn't bother Rebecca that Yugi wasn't rich and didn't have expensive paraphernalia at his disposal, but the dates were getting pricy and she put more and more pressure on Yugi to "man up", in her words, and pay for more dates. But the only thing he could afford to pay for were tickets to the dollar movie. But to Yugi, it shouldn't have mattered because they were spending time together.

But it sure did matter to Rebecca. As the months passed, she became more and more superficial and demanding, passively-aggressively suggesting that Yugi get a job to support her shopping habits and their constant dates. He really couldn't because of the heavy demand of his classes, especially his nagging precalc class. He explained this to Rebecca, and she was sufficiently surprised, as if she was expecting him to succumb to her ultimatums. She then suggested that Yugi apply for a job at Kaiba Corp at the entry level when he graduated. _If_ he graduated. That's where he got the idea to register for an internship, but since he was still in high school, he had to be put on the waiting list.

Nonetheless, Yugi was beginning to see Rebecca's true colors. While he loved and cared for her well being, she just wanted someone to spoil her rotten. But he still tried to make the relationship work.

The cherry on the sundae, however, was one night at Rebecca's 6 bedroom white and red brick mansion, surrounded by white steel pointed tipped bars, with a security code being the only method of entrance. If you didn't know the code, you couldn't get in. Rebecca's grandfather was away on another archaeological excavation, leaving her all alone with Yugi. The 2 did their usual making out pastime, but after only 4 months, Rebecca thought they should take their relationship to the next level. Yugi, of course, was totally undisclosed of her plans. He was still a virgin- she wasn't. He wanted to wait until the time was perfect and that – that definitely wasn't it. Rebecca was drunk from her grandfather's scotch whisky, that she wasn't supposed to be drinking because she was underaged, and she was feeling frisky. Yugi didn't know that she was drunk when he arrived at her house but after a few minutes of kissing and making out, he smelled the alcohol on her breath. But by the time he realized this, she was already trying to rip his shirt off and pinning him down on her light pink silk sheet bed.

She had succeeded in taking his shirt off and climbing on top of him, kissing his neck and saying dirty unmentionables in his ear. Yugi couldn't help but admit that it felt so good. He surrendered to her wants, taking off her blouse, then her bra, touching and squeezing her breasts, causing her to moan, making him grow harder and harder in his pants. Rebecca, feeling this growth, kissed him on his chest and went lower and lower until she approached his swollen member.

Just as she went to unzip his pants, a cold realization slapped Yugi in the face. He didn't want to have sex with Rebecca when she was in this intoxicated state. It didn't feel right to him. He grabbed her hand, and then eventually her arms, pulling up to her up to him to stop her. In this memory, he vaguely remembers her screaming and scolding him for stopping her and that he should just "fuck her brains out" because she was horny. As much as Yugi wanted to, he refused. No. Not like this.

She tried to climb on top of him again and succeeded initially and began grinding on his cock, making Yugi moan unintentionally. _Damn this feels so good,_ Yugi was thinking. But he couldn't go through with it.

"You like that don't you?" Rebecca said, a dark want in her eyes.

A wave of guilt vanquished over Yugi as he once again smelled alcohol on her breath. Searching for some inner strength, he snatched both of her arms and flung her off of him, causing her to sprawl on the floor, leaving Yugi on the bed panting, looking down at his member still erect.

He grabbed his clothes and ran for the door before any more damage was done, being followed by Rebecca, cursing at him and he even thought he heard her call him a douchebag. When Yugi arrived home, he couldn't get the image of her grinding on him out of his mind, so, desperate for release, he masturbated, feeling deep shame afterwards. At least it was better than releasing inside Rebecca, possibly getting her pregnant, which was his biggest fear.

Needless to say, she ended their relationship the next day, claiming that he wasn't "man enough" for her. Yugi wasn't sure if she meant stature wise or what. In any event, Yugi figured out that Becca didn't really love him for him and just wanted him for her personal piggy bank. When she started dating his former friend Duke Devlin, he was at the end of his rope; he felt at his lowest for the longest time and if it weren't for his friends, he probably would have never bounced back.

That is…until one night when Teá came over to comfort Yugi in his sorrow. Her intentions were there, but the visit resulted in her kissing Yugi on the lips, and him returning the exchange. In his vulnerability, Yugi thought he could find refuge in her. Until a few days later when she confessed that she only kissed him to make him feel better. There were no feelings involved at all. Teá felt guilty for taking advantage of Yugi at such a fragile state, but after that second blow, Yugi couldn't take any more heartbreak. He swore off women and dating until after graduation and decided that relationships just weren't for him.

"YUGI! Let's go already, half pint! For fuck sake!"

The booming familiar voice violently shook Yugi from his reminiscences. Damn, he had to stop doing that. He saw that the gang was waiting for him at the exit. He hurriedly ran up to catch up to them, heavy books in hand and all.

"What's with you man?" Joey demanded, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Nothing, just…don't worry, I'm fine, Joe. Just a lot on my plate."

"There better be something on my plate soon, or else I'm gonna go ape shit!" he chortled, laughing at his own joke.

The gang all jumped in Tristan's 2005 Honda Civic down the familiar street, Domino Avenue, first dropping Yugi off since he was the closest by. Everyone said their goodbyes and Tristan waited for Yugi to walk in the game shop before he sped off.

Just as he opened the door, his eyes widened and he dropped his backpack at his feet, almost in disbelief at what awaited him.

"Kaiba?!"


	2. All Shook Up

**I would like to apologize in advanced, because I really really suck at describing things like outfits and cars, and buildings, and the like. So I'm sorry if they seem a little vague. I'm just really bad at it. Anyway, Yugi meets Yami in this chapter so enjoy! **

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!_

Yugi stared, bewildered for a few more seconds at Kaiba, who was also accompanied by his grandfather, Solomon, sitting at the register, both looking at Yugi with the same blank stares, as if to say, _everything is in order here._ There didn't seem to be any kind of distress in their eyes. So Yugi relaxed his shoulders a bit when his grandfather smiled.

It was just so unlike Kaiba to just show up at his house unexpectedly. The last time he did, the outcome wasn't so pleasant, which was the reason Yugi was on high alert this time. But Kaiba had a different agenda this time, a much more good natured one.

"Hey…Kaiba," he said hesitantly and on alert, just in case something really was wrong. He walked slowly towards the billionaire CEO. "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba, wearing his white trench coat, black one pieced suit and black tipped boots, and carrying a briefcase, raised his hand, motioned Yugi to stop walking towards him, as if he meant all business, which was nothing new. "This isn't a social call," he said flatly. "I just wanted to give you this." He opened the briefcase and took out a large packet and handed it to Yugi. "If you wanna be a part of my team, you better learn this stuff. You do things _my way_ or get the hell out. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

_Jeez._ Kaiba was always so serious. Yugi didn't like his cold slab demeanor and his matter-of-fact attitude. He couldn't even recall ever seeing Kaiba smile. Ever. He was such a paradox to his younger brother, Mokuba, who was the complete opposite of Seto, warm, caring, sensitive, and fun to be around. If their last names weren't Kaiba, no one would ever believe that they were related. But on the other side of that toast, Yugi could fully understand why Kaiba acted the way he did. His upbringing wasn't the best one, and looking at Kaiba's status now, it was a miracle that he overcame all that life was throwing his way when he and Mokuba were kids. They were abandoned by their drug ridden parents and forced into a foster home where Seto decided that, even as a child, he would have to grow up fast and toughen up to protect his baby brother. He would have to become the parent and provider to his brother. Mokuba's safety was Kaiba's number one priority.

Almost in a stroke of luck, the two of them were adopted by Kaiba Corp's then president Gozoburo. Seto had plans to takeover his stepfather's company right from under him, even though, Gozoburo was planning on passing down the title of president to his biological son, Noah. These plans were far beyond Mokuba's understanding, but he trusted his brother completely. Kaiba promised to never let anything happen to him.

Long story short, when Kaiba was old enough, more educated enough, he inherited his stepfather's entire company when he was near his death, learning everything there was to know about being president. Luckily, Seto also inherited his stepdad's ruthless, cold, callous attitude that Gozoburo believed would make one a success in this world. He consistently pushed Seto to the brink of his abilities, believing that "a "pussy could never run Kaiba Corp," to put it bluntly. He showed absolutely no mercy, hardly leaving any room for rest or weakness. Unfortunately because of that, Kaiba never learned what compassion felt like and he never got to experience real human feelings and emotions. Mokuba somehow saw the light but Kaiba never did. He decided a long time ago that emotions just got in the way, and he wanted nothing to do with them. He didn't want anything clouding his thought process when it came to running Kaiba Corp and taking care of Mokuba. Decorum was just not in his dictionary.

Yugi took the packet and set it in his backpack, planning to read it later when he was done with his mountain of homework. He wondered if he was even going to get around to it.

"Oh, and I suggest you start studying that thing tonight. The competition for internship at the marketing/creative department at Kaiba Corp is no joke," Kaiba warned. "We also have a new head supervisor of the marketing department and he's almost as tough as me. He's going to be training the new intern, whoever it is, so if you want to be a shoo in, you better work that scrawny little ass off. Don't take this lightly."

"Of course not," said Yugi vigilantly, totally aware of the stakes and obstacles that he had to climb. He wasn't gonna take this as a joke, like he did a whole bunch of other things, for reasons of his own. And he wasn't going to be distracted by anything or anyone. He was determined. Unyielding.

Kaiba gave them one final look before turning off to leave.

"Later."

He grabbed his briefcase and waited outside for 2 minutes before a stretch limo pulled up to take him home. He looked back once at Yugi, who gave him a weak handed wave, but Kaiba didn't wave back. When the limo finally arrived, he sat in the cushioned black leather seat before Yugi's curiousity got the better of him. He ran outside before the limo could take off.

"Wait, Kaiba!" he cried.

Kaiba lowered the window and poked his head out, vexation clear on his face. "What is it now?"

"Is that the only reason you came over? To give me the packet?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba sniffed and shifted his eyes to avoid Yugi's. "Why wouldn't it be? Just because I stopped by today doesn't mean we're friends or anything. Don't get any ideas Mutou. I've told you time and time again that I work alone. I don't need any stupid friendships – "

"Okay, okay, I was just asking," Yugi interrupted, holding his hands out in defense. He should have known better than to goat Kaiba. But this time he couldn't help it. Kaiba wouldn't be caught dead at someone's house just to hand them _paper. _That's what sparked Yugi's curiousity the most. But he found out that he bit off more than he could chew, even with his simple question. Kaiba was extremely defensive in any given situation. Thanks in part to his harsh upbringing.

He watched Kaiba's limo pull off, a brown cloud of dirt swirling after it, making Yugi run inside to avoid it. He shut the door and noticed that his grandfather was still at the register, eyeballing him and grinning from ear to ear. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"What was _that_ all about?" he demanded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That maybe Kaiba actually _wants_ me to get that internship?"

"Bingo. Why else would he take time from his busy day to personally hand you the important packets? Do you have any idea how much he does at Kaiba Corp? How many duties he has to fulfill every day as the president? The head honcho? And yet he came here? And between you and me, those packets weren't even allowed to be handed out until the prospectors officially applied and that wasn't even going to be possible until after high school. Kaiba gave you a head start. But don't tell him I told you."

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened. His mouth agape. Could that be true? Could Kaiba honestly want him to have the spot. But…why? Kaiba didn't even _like_ him.

Solomon, reading Yugi's facial expression, chuckled and lay a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Kaiba has a weird way of showing his endearment," he snorted. He must have thought that you would be the best man for the job. Not to sound biased, but I completely agree with him. You're one of the hardest working students around. Kaiba would never admit that though. But he knows a great success when he sees it. Just keep up the good work and try to focus harder on that math class. It's challenging, but I need you to do well Yugi. You're not living up to your potential in that class and I know you can ace it. Just go upstairs and study while I get dinner started."

Yugi opened his mouth for a rebuttal before he decided to recede, nodding in agreement and smiled. Solomon returned the smile, ruffling Yugi's hair a bit in amusement before going back to the kitchen.

Upstairs in Yugi's room, he casually flipped over the pages of the packet. Everything from dress code to ETTIQUETTE IN THE BREAK ROOM was in this thing. _Ridiculous_, he thought. Kaiba couldn't have come up with so many of these silly rules. But then he remembered what Kaiba said about there being a new head supervisor of the team…what was his name? Yugi doesn't even recall Kaiba even telling him. He either didn't want to, or it just slipped his mind. It didn't even matter at this point.

Be that as it may, Yugi was almost certain that it was this mystery supervisor who made up all these extraneous rules. But he decided that if he was going to be part of Kaiba Corp, he had to suck it up like a man. After all, he was graduating soon and would be part of the real world before he knew it. Playtime was over. Now to master this damn homework.

_**The next day**_

Graduation was only a month away, but Yugi was slowly getting serious about passing his algebra class. He completed his homework the previous night - well – coerced Ryou into doing it for him, for a small reward of his grandfather's famous brownies that no mere mortal could resist. Irregardless of the impending possibility of not graduating at all, Yugi figured he could cram the night before exams, and pass with a decent grade. But then he thought about that internship and how Kaiba went out of his way to make sure he was ahead of the game. Yugi definitely had to consider that. If he fucked around and didn't graduate, Kaiba would surely take it out on his ass. Yugi was a peace loving guy and violence was surely not the answer for him. So, as much as Yugi hated to admit, his grandfather was right. He had to get his act in gear and pass this class with flying colors. He wanted that internship so bad. He could almost taste it. With that job, he could be set for life, and especially if he could work his way to the top and eventually become head supervisor himself, he could take his grandpa away from that game shop and take care of him. He would never have to work again.

Yugi was just on his way to school after leaving his house after breakfast. Tristan's car had broken down- _again_ so he couldn't ask him for a ride. Joe, Teá, and Ryou all took the school bus, which had already ridden by Yugi's house, so that was also a no go. Seeing no other way around it, Yugi decided to just walk to school.

_Fuck._

The thought of being hot and sweaty before the day even started made his skin crawl. Why couldn't he have missed the bus in the fall or the winter or something? Then maybe at least the walk could have been more pleasant. He groaned as he lifted his slipping backpack straps onto his shoulders. Glancing down at his watch he saw the time, _7:53am. _School would start at 8:30, so he would have plenty of time to get there. He wanted to find his friends and hang with them for a while before the first bell rang however. They only could see each other during lunch, which miraculously they all had at the same time. Yugi still didn't know how the school administration could've made that brilliant mistake.

He was walking on the sidewalk of Domino Avenue, the sun beaming down on him, as if mercilessly, as his strides began to increase with speed. He took off his school uniform jacket and flopped it over his head to block the sun and heat. He stopped at a crosswalk, looked to the right and the left and saw no cars coming. He knew it was illegal, but Yugi decided to cross without pushing the pedestrian button, in a haste to get to school quicker. He took 3 steps into the road when he heard a sudden screech to his immediate left.

"Holy shit!"

Yugi recognized the voice immediately. "Kaiba!" he shrieked, his voice raising a few octaves.

"What the fuck, don't you look both ways, runt?!"

Yugi clutched his heart, in an attempt to slow down its rate. Breathing heavily, he discovered that he dropped his backpack, his books and papers spilling all over the street. But that was the least of his worries. He was one second away from being run down!

Kaiba had exited his limo and approached Yugi swiftly, almost lightning speed. Yugi flinched, almost getting ready for an ass kicking that Kaiba could clearly give to him for being in his way. He was 5'3. Kaiba was 6'1. There was no contest. Instead of giving the smaller student a beat down however, Kaiba began checking to see if any damage had been done to him.

"Well everything seems to be in working order," he reported, shrugging his shoulders.

Yugi, totally mystified at this point, stared up at the young billionare CEO. He's never seen Kaiba shown him any type of concern. Unless of course, his life was in real serious danger, like in the past. But the situation at hand wasn't even remotely near life threatening, though it could easily well be. But everything was fine.

He brushed his shoulders off, shaking away the confused thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine Kaiba," he said.

Kaiba ordered his driver to get out and help Yugi gather his books and papers. Again, Yugi was perplexed. What the hell had gotten into Kaiba? Did this have something to do with the internship? Or what? Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Yugi was compelled to ask, but decided at the end against it. He didn't want a repeat of Kaiba's defensive outburst yesterday.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you, squirt," he said while picking up the papers and books, interrupting Yugi's thoughts. "Though I certainly didn't expect my driver to almost turn you into road kill."

Yugi snickered lightly. "Really, what for?"

"Come with me, we had business to discuss."

"Oh, sorry Kaiba, I can't, I have school – "

"I already took care of it."

Yugi tilted his head back in awe. "But what about my grandpa – "

"He already knows."

Good grief. This guy was clear and cut right to the chase. Yugi felt weird about missing school, but if it was about the internship, he guessed it couldn't hurt. He just hoped that he could catch up in math class the next day, or maybe email Pegasus from one of Kaiba's computers. While Kaiba was away mind, you. He hated Pegasus more than anyone.

Yugi and Kaiba sat on opposite sides of each other in the limo. Kaiba ordered the driver to his headquarters on Sunset Parkway, a little over 10 miles from Domino High. Yugi sat in the seat a little uneasily. Moments alone with Kaiba were always awkward, seeing as there was still an unspoken dislike for Yugi, from him. He was better at Kaiba in duel monsters and for the longest time, Kaiba held a huge grudge. But now, here he was, helping him with his books, taking him on rides – what could be next? Dinner? Yugi deemed that too awkward to even consider.

After 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Yugi decided to speak up. "So where are we going?" he asked cautiously, hoping not to offend him. Even the slightest, most innocent question could set Kaiba off.

"To my office."

"Kaiba Corp?" he swallowed hard.

"Where else, chump?"

_But – but why? _This mystery was just getting weirder and weirder. First he shows up at Yugi's house, now he's taking him on a tour _inside_ his place of business? This was just….too confusing for Yugi to even try to fathom.

"By the way, did you look at that packet? I know it's only been a day since I've given it to you, but did you at least skim through it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm assuming you came across the name of our new head supervisor of the marketing department?"

Dammit. Yugi didn't even think to do that. "No," he confessed, lowering his amethyst eyes to the floor.

Kaiba shrugged. "No biggie. You'll just meet him when we get inside."

10 more minutes of silence passed when the limo pulled up to an underpass, where they were greeted by a bellman who opened the door, greeting Kaiba, referring to him as "Mr. Kaiba" as he stepped out of the limo. He gave a brief look down at Yugi before Kaiba grabbed his attention again.

"Take his bags, Roland," he commanded.

Yugi took a step back in defense. "No, it's okay – "

"Oh, but I insist sir," he urged with a forced smile. He knew how Kaiba got when his demands weren't met, no matter how small or ridiculous.

Yugi sighed and gave in, bargaining that his backpack was beginning to hurt his back, mainly because of that stupid algebra book. He figured his body could use a little rest.

Yugi followed Kaiba into the building to main hall, beyond the double automatic doors. He shivered as a gust of cold air greeted him. The sweat on his forehead felt like ice now, but he enjoyed the relief. Inside the lobby, it beautifully decorated with creamy white wallpaper, each side with a picturesque framed with different famous paintings one of _American Gothic_, by Grant Wood, for example. Classic paintings from every known artist was strewn about the lobby, protected by double glass frames. Above them were staircases that went around in circles as they ascended upward, chandeliers at every 4th floor. They too, were made of double glass, and the floors were white marbled tile. Yugi figured Kaiba didn't want to spend the extra money on vaccums and shampooing.

_Damn._ Yugi was astonished that Kaiba would be into paintings. It made him wonder what else he was interested in. The two walked onward, as Yugi stared around the foyer in amazement, wondering how anyone could even think to decorate their hall like this. Much less Kaiba. As they treaded on, they were bombarded with an abundance of Kaiba's employees greeting him formally, either calling him "sir" or "mister". Mostly women.

Damn, it must be good to be president.

But as they continued on, Yugi couldn't help but notice the baffled looks, as if they weren't used to their boss bringing anyone to his job like this, other than Mokuba. The stares made Yugi uneasy. He decided that he was gonna ask Kaiba what this was all about when they got to his office, no matter what his reaction was gonna be. He had the right to know.

The two passed by in between 2 receptionary desks, who also greeted Kaiba, with Kaiba only returning their greeting with a nod, before the two approached an elevator.

_Oh great. More awkwardness._

The whole entire building had to have at least 20 stories and Yugi was almost certain that Kaiba's office was way at the top. He slumped his shoulders. Kaiba pressed the up button as they waited for the elevator to work its way down. It was on the 17th floor. Yugi nervously fidgeted his fingers, trying to think of a way to ask Kaiba why he brought him here. Maybe he wanted Yugi to have an even bigger head start when the internship was available to him. He liked the idea, but frowned when he thought about how all of the other applicants were gonna have a tougher time even trying to get in. Yugi was almost guaranteed the position, or at least it appeared that way.

The elevator finally made its way down to the first floor where they were waiting, the door opening slowly, where a slim figure stood in the background, his arms folded, his eyes closed, and his head slightly bouncing back and forth, as if listening to music. As the 2 approached closer, Yugi noticed that the man's hair was almost identical to his, except his golden yellow bangs were strewn towards the rest of his multi colored black and magenta starfish like hair.

He was wearing a black vested shirt, with another black sleeveless tank underneath, black slacks and black flipped flop sandals. All black everything. But his wardrobe seemed a little underdressed for Kaiba Corp, which made Yugi initially assume that he didn't work here. As he and Kaiba entered the elevator, Yugi noticed more of the man's tanned firm muscles, and his neck muscles jutting out each time he bobbed his head to the music. It was too low to hear what he was listening to. His eyelashes seemed almost like they were painted on his porcelain face and Yugi could have sworn he saw deep dimples when the man smiled, as he enjoyed his music no less. Yugi could also smell his Axe body spray cologne invading his nose. _That was his favorite scent_. He always made sure to buy Joey or Tristan some for their birthdays or for Christmas, or keep it for himself, simply because he was obsessed with smelling it.

This stranger was, in a word, a perfect 10. Yugi found himself swallowing hard as he and Kaiba entered the elevator, his heart rate elevating. What was happening to him? Yugi was sure that he was straight, and wasn't interested in guys one bit. After all, he once had a girlfriend and had another run in with another. I mean sure, he found Joey and Tristan fairly attractive guys, but in a brotherly sort of way. Plus they were best friends, it was normal. He never thought twice about it. But this guy was so intriguing. Yugi wasn't even in the elevator for 2 minutes with this guy and he had him questioning his sexuality.

Kaiba laughed at the man enjoying his music, not being aware of the two new passengers that the elevator picked up, and pressed the button number 20 as the door closed. The man jumped up, startled, catching Kaiba first and then looking down at Yugi. He removed his earphones from his ear.

"Enjoying your music, man?" Kaiba teased, trying to hold his laugh in. It was the only time Kaiba did laugh – at someone else's expense.

"Well I _was_," the stranger scoffed, but smiling back. Wow. Even his voice was sexy. It demanded attention.

Yugi turned away from him, afraid that he had been staring too much and too hard. He didn't want to freak the guy out before they had even been introduced. And speaking of which, Kaiba didn't seem to be too much in a hurry to do so.

The stranger must have thought the same thing, clearing his throat to get Kaiba's attention. "Well?"

"Well what?"

The stranger, eyed down towards Yugi, and then back up to Kaiba, motioning him, as if he was a director. Kaiba's face flushed. "Ohhh!" Yugi buried his face in his hands, feeling it turn red.

"Yugi, this is Yami Sennen, the new head supervisor of our marketing department."

_The what?!_

Yugi nearly choked on the air around them. He put his finger to his ear, wiggling it, not sure if he heard Kaiba right.

Once again, Yami must have known what he was thinking because he repeated himself after Kaiba. "Yep, I'm the head supervisor." He reiterated, holding his hand out to Yugi to shake his. "Nice to meet you."

Yugi gulped, brushing his spiked hair back, as if it could go anywhere, but it was as stiff as a board. He reached out to take Yami's hand. It felt warm, but firm, and it made Yugi almost melt. Yami's hand felt like a missing puzzle piece, fitting perfectly into Yugi's and soft as a baby's bottom. The two shook hands for a few seconds before letting go. Yugi still felt the warmth of Yami's loitering on his.

_Oh God. _Now this guy was really making Yugi question his sexuality, and with only a handshake nonetheless. By this time, his heart was beating what it felt like, triple its regular rate, making Yugi take deeper and deeper breaths to calm it down. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _He pondered.

Yami looked at the elevator's buttons and groaned. "I seemed to have missed my stop," he confessed, slightly blushing, holding one arm over his head, smililar to what Yugi did a few seconds ago. Yugi could barely stand to even look at Yami after that. His expression was absolutely adorable, almost identical to how Yugi's countenance was when he was faced with an embarrassing situation. Both their physical appearance and mannerisms could pass them off as twins.

Yugi fawned over Yami's slight embarrassment, which made him even more attractive, as Yami pressed the '17' button.

_Hm. Not far from Kaiba,_ Yugi thought. The fact made him secretly happy.

Kaiba must have witnessed Yugi drooling over Yami, because he cleared his throat quite forceful. Yugi winced a little.

"So Yugi's gonna be applying to become an intern in _your_ department Yami," he announced boldly.

Yami's deep violet eyes widened, crossing his arms, causing them to bulk out even more. Even with his long sleeved shirt, his muscles protruded. He looked down at Yugi. "Is that so? But isn't he still in high school?"

_Wait, how did he know that?_

"Well yes, but I just wanted to let him know what he was in for, in case he wanted to back out now," Kaiba replied.

Yami scowled. "With all due respect, that doesn't seem very fair, sir," he said sternly. "What about the other participants?"

"Look, I'm the president here. I can do what I want. If I wanna show this kid the ropes before he graduates, then I can. I have my reasons."

Yami held his hands up in defense of Kaiba's bullet like tone. "I was just saying is all, sir."

Yugi leaned against the side wall of the elevator, feeling somewhat nauseous. He could tell Yami didn't like the idea of him getting a head start over everyone. He was starting to regret even coming there. But he wanted Yami to like him, just as he quickly as began to like Yami, even during this short meeting. But he felt like he fucked up already without even trying.

"Maybe I should just go back to school – "

"No, no don't. Please. It's nothing against you, Yugi. Mr. Kaiba's just never done this before, so I was just taken aback. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. You're more than welcomed here."

I cloud of relief overcame Yugi, and his nausea diminished. Even though they had just met, he wanted so bad for Yami to like him. Especially if he was going to be his future boss. Yugi wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from, but he had grown to like them. Yami was the most gorgeous human being he had seen since Rebecca – well at least before she changed her looks and personality. Yami seemed mysterious and assertive, yet friendly and warm. His muscled physique showed that he cared about his appearance and his health a great deal. His eyes almost stared into your soul when he looked at you, and Yugi could almost promise that Yami had a twinkle in his eye when their gazed touched.

Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Yugi struggled to calm his hormones and his heart, while at the same time, figuring out his feelings.

_But I'm not even gay,_ he thought dejectedly. He was almost sure that he wasn't. But being in an elevator with this man had him rethinking everything. He had never been attracted to a guy before. Why now? Yugi was on the verge of graduating from high school, and getting into a prospective college, Domino University. He was also aspiring to get an internship here. He had _no room_ for distractions like this. Especially after what happened between Rebecca and Teá. He decided that after that disaster, that he just wasn't meant to be happy in love. Love hated him. So there was no way he could even entertain the thought of falling for Yami. As attractive and kind as he was….Yugi decided against these sudden feelings. He couldn't set himself up, just to get hurt. **Again. **He would probably never recover. The very thought scared him so badly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator reached the 17th floor, Yami's level. He turned to shake Kaiba's hand, and then Yugi's, only this time, placing his other hand on top, grasping firmly. Yugi's heart fluttered, and he gasped sharply, almost as if he couldn't breathe. 3 minutes in the elevator and this guy was already having a tremendous effect on him. There was no way he could get through the internship with this handsome distraction.

"Until we meet again, Yugi?" Yami declared, almost forming it into a question.

Yugi shook the cobwebs of thoughts in his head. "Oh yes sir, Mr. Sennen. Of course."

Yami held his hand out in protest. "Please, call me Yami." He smiled beautifully, making Yugi feel weak in the knees. Fortunately, he didn't fall over or faint, and Kaiba didn't notice his stupor. Was there anything unattractive about this guy?!

"Yes sir," Yugi replied, returning the smile. Yami's gorgeous velvet pools of eyes seemed to light up and glisten. For what seemed like forever, the two stared at each other, and it felt like they were the only ones in that whole building. Yugi felt his breathing grow more shallow, and his pants more tighter. The feeling was almost too much to bear. The very feeling that he was supposed to be fighting against. Yugi was growing more confused by the second.

Kaiba coughed loudly, signaling that he was ready to go. Yugi jumped slightly, breaking out of his daze, and noticed that he and Yami were still holding hands. He chuckled nervously and he loosened his grip while Yami did the same. The two looked away awkwardly, blushing.

"Come on, shrimp, let's get this over with. I'll see you later, Sennen," he said obviously annoyed.

Yugi reentered the elevator, watching the door close, as Yami waved at them both, before averting his eyes to Yugi, a cute smirk forming on his face, bringing one eye down forming a wink. Yugi felt his face burn red immediately.

_This is going to be quite interesting, _he thought.


	3. Breathless

**Here's chapter 3. I didn't really like how I went about it because I felt like it was too much description and not enough dialogue and action. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy, and please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Yugi and Kaiba's meeting consisted of Kaiba explaining to Yugi what he was to expect if he got offered the internship, protocol, standard procedure during an emergency, lunch breaks, penalties if you were late…._blah blah blah_. Yugi couldn't really remember everything that was said because his mind was so preoccupied with replaying the elevator scene over and over and his first encounter with Yami. He couldn't stop thinking about how identical they were, right down to their stances, and how demanding and reverberating his voice was. But what Yugi loved the most was how despite that he had a hard body that seemed to be chiseled out of stone and a face that appeared to be painted by Van Gogh himself, Yami was the most kindest humble attractive person he'd ever met. Most good looking people were cruel to Yugi, simply because they knew they could be, and their looks could allow them to get away with a lot of things. And Yami could have easily been the same way, but he wasn't. He treated Yugi like an actual person, how Yugi always wanted to be treated. Despite their very short encounter, Yugi found himself wanting to know more about Yami, curious and eager to get to know the man behind the headphones. If only he could get him alone somehow just to have a casual conversation with him…maybe they could even become friends.

The very notion made Yugi extremely tense. Though Yami was very friendly, his physical presence was rather intimidating, compared to Yugi's 5'3 stature. Yami was just a little bit shorter than Kaiba, but his brawny built made up for it. He wasn't super athletic looking, but Yugi could tell that Yami spent a good amount of time in the gym.

_Oh gosh, why am I even thinking about him like this…I like girls! _

The words "I like girls" echoed over and over again in Yugi's mind as he left Kaiba's office to head back to school. The more he thought about it, the more confusing his feelings were to him. On one hand, Yami was extremely cute and delicious, with gorgeous eyes and dimples no matter how much Yugi tried to deny it, and judging from his cool guy stance, he was probably great in bed.

Yugi's own perverse thoughts made him gasp and panic. _Cute and delicious? Straight guys don't talk like this. What's happening to me?!_

On the other hand, Yami could be an asshole and was just acting nice as a cover up until Yugi got the internship, and then his true colors would start to show. He could treat Yugi as his personal bitch and make him do all kinds of humiliating tasks, such as spit shining his shoes, and Ra knows what else. Likewise, Rebecca did a good job of hiding her real personality until way after Yugi fell in love with her. Why wouldn't Yami do the same?

Yugi decided that the latter of his theory was gonna be the better judge of character (in spite of lack of evidence to substantiate this) and falling for Yami just wasn't a good idea. His heart was still mending from the loss of Rebecca, and as much as Yugi hated to admit it, he still had feelings for her as well. If he was even going to think about trying to be with someone else – male or female – he had to get her out of his system first. And even before all of this still, school came first, and graduation would be here before he knew it. Yugi established that his best friends graduating without him was not an option, and at least until the internship, he was going to have to forget about Yami. But that was easier said than done.

Kaiba's limo driver gave Yugi a lift back to Domino High. It was going to be about 20 minutes before he got back. He looked at his phone to check the time – _12:40pm_. Damn. He was there longer than he realized. Yugi hadn't told any of his friends where he was, but he was surprised none of them had texted him to check up on him. _Eh, they're probably just swamped with schoolwork,_ he surmised.

Almost on cue, his cell phone vibrated, making Yugi jump up in his seat a little. He reached in his pocket and looked on the screen. It was Joey.

_**WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL DAY!**_

_Really?_ Yugi's phone didn't have any missed calls or messages. Maybe Kaiba Corp messed up his phone signal or something.

He flinched at Joey's text, almost as if he could hear his voice rise out of it. Yugi pressed the 'reply' button.

_**Omw 2 school now. Will explain when I get there.**_

Yugi put his phone back in his pocket. But another vibration caught his attention.

_**I'm gonna kill you for making us worry.**_

Yugi rolled his eyes and decided not to text back. He already had enough on his mind: school, graduation, his feelings – or non feelings about Yami; he didn't need his best friend angry at him. But what was he going to tell Joey and the rest of the gang when he got there? That he hung out with Kaiba? No. That would just bring more interrogation since they _never_ hang out, and Yugi wasn't supposed to tell anyone that he got a head start in the internship program. You could damn near say he was cheating. And he certainly wasn't gonna tell them about beautiful, _perfect_ Yami. But he hated lying to his friends, and he knew that they were gonna notice him acting strange when he got back to school. Ever since he met Yami, his train of thought had been completely disheveled. He was so sexy, that Yugi couldn't think straight at all – _literally. _

Yugi shook his head to get the thoughts of Yami cleansed from his mind. He had to deal with the situation at hand, and the limo was just 5 minutes away from school. He had to think of something quick.

Fuck.

If only he wasn't obsessing over Yami so much, maybe he could actually _think_ of something. _Get outta my head dammit_, Yugi thought, frustration beginning to seep into his blood.

The limo pulled in front of the main office, where Kaiba had already called ahead of time letting the administration know that Yugi was returning to school and needed a hall pass. Yugi exited the limo, thanking the driver, and reached down to the ground to pick up his backpack, only to discover that it wasn't there.

"What the – "

To Yugi's horror, he realized that he totally forgot to retrieve his backpack from Kaiba's bellman. _His homework was in there! _He had so much on his mind that he just totally forgot. Pegasus was totally going to bitch at him when he showed up for math class. Just great. And Yugi knew Pegasus wasn't going to believe his story that he actually did the homework, but forgot it. Now what?

**YAMI'S OFFICE**

Yami leaned back comfortably in his computer chair, taking a sip of his e_spresso con panna_, that he made himself savoring each drop. Outside of his window was a beautiful display of other tall buildings like Kaiba Corp, the sun beaming off the glare of the glass windows, making Yami glad that his were somewhat tinted. The sky was a beautiful pool of blue without a cloud in sight. There was even less traffic than there usually was, especially around this time, on a Friday afternoon. It was times like these that made him truly thankful for his comfy job.

He carefully read over the current projects that Kaiba had him working on. One was creating character outfits for his new virtual video game software. The game allowed players to interact with other known popular video game characters (such as Sonic the Hedgehog) to solve levels and bosses. Yami thought it was a great idea, especially since he came up with it himself.

As he looked onward reading the project plan, his mind couldn't help but wander a on little Yugi. Their first meeting in the elevator was exactly on cue, according to plan. When he was discussing the internship with Kaiba, Yugi's name was brought up extensively. Yami couldn't help but be a little bit curious to what Yugi looked like. His name sounded awfully familiar to his, but when Kaiba pulled out his old yearbook from Domino High and showed Yami Yugi's old picture, he was astonished. If he and Yugi were the same age, they could pass off as twins. There were hardly any differences in between the 2, height being one of them. Other than that, he was practically a carbon copy of Yami.

Yami couldn't help but notice Yugi's soft, rosy cheeks and gentle looking lips. He found himself being attracted to Yugi fairly quickly, but immediately dismissed the thought, assuming that Yugi was completely straight and would never even go through with that notion. However, the more Kaiba talked about Yugi (aside from him being a shrimp, twerp, geek, runt, etc.) the more intrigued Yami was about him. So it was no coincidence that he ran into him and Kaiba in the elevator. After Kaiba told him be planned on brining Yugi to his office, Yami actually _planned_ for it to happen, unbeknownst to Kaiba or Yugi. And it worked like a charm.

Yami decided to go looking for Yugi, in case he was still in the building. The itch to get to know this kid was becoming far too strong to ignore. And besides, if he was going to become the new intern, Yami figured he might as well get to know as much about him as soon as possible. He wanted to talk to Yugi a more comfortable setting, away from Kaiba preferably. He seemed nervous around him. He was curious about Yugi's persona, his hobbies, what kind of friends he had, what type of food he likes…anything. Yami just had to make an excuse of wanting to speak to Yugi about the internship to get him alone though. He was well aware of the company's "no fraternize" policy, but he couldn't help but think that there was more to Yugi than meets the eye. And he was determined to find out.

He walked outside of his office, in a hurry, blinded by the bellman, Roland, that passed in front of him. They both ran into each other as Yami fell back hard against the wall with an "oomf!" clutching his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Sennen, sir."

"It's no problem dude."

Yami couldn't help but notice the backpack on the bellman's shoulder. His raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that the guy was well into his 30s and had no kids that Yami knew of. So what was he doing with it?

"Can I ask what you're doing with that?" he asked Roland pointing to his shoulder.

"Oh," he chuckled realizing what Yami was talking about. "This is Yugi's backpack, don't know if 'ya met 'im yet. He was here with Mr. Kaiba earlier. He forgot to pick it up."

Yami's eyes widened in delight, a brilliant idea formulating in his head. Before Roland had a chance to ask what he was thinking, he snatched the backpack.

"Hey, don't trouble yourself man, you got a lot on your plate already. I'll take the backpack to Yugi, myself."

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble, sir?"

"I'm taking it, aren't I?" Yami gave the guy a pat on the shoulder and left before he could object.

_**DOMINO HIGH**_

When he arrived at school, Yugi tried his best to avoid his friends, especially Joey, so he wouldn't have to explain his absence to them. But to his dismay, they found him anyway, as if they had him on radar. And being short didn't help matters either. Thinking on his feet, Yugi simply stated that his grandfather had a case of diarrhea and Yugi had to stay and help with the shop. But he was all better now. Most of the gang seemed convinced, except Joey. He didn't come out and say it, but he knew Yugi's story was a crock of shit. Gramps would never let Yugi miss school, for whatever reason, other than severe sickness. Joe wasn't gonna let Yugi weasel his way out of this one. He was gonna corner him after school.

But that was hours ago. Yugi shifted in his seat uncomfortably in algebra class, feeling naked without his backpack, as Mr. Pegasus went over last night's homework – the same homework that Yugi left in his backpack, which he left at Kaiba Corp. How could he convince Pegasus that he actually (almost) did his homework?

He sighed loudly, resting his head on his hand and slumped in his seat.

In the row behind him, Teá couldn't help but notice Yugi's distress, and decided to pass him a note.

Teá_**: u okay, kiddo?**_

Yugi_**: Yea, why do you ask?**_

Teá_**: Idk, u just seem kinda tense. Jus' checkin'. I'm here if u wanna talk.**_

Teá was honestly the last person Yugi wanted to talk to. Ever since that kiss, he wasn't able to look at her the same way. He never thought she would make a move on Yugi like that, and even though Teá was a very attractive girl with short silky auburn hair, and a fit body, Yugi didn't feel the same. And he still secretly harbored some ill feelings over the incident, despite Teá's numerous apologies. Yugi had a hard time letting things go.

Just as Yugi nodded at Teá and was about to put the note in his pocket, Pegasus walked up to the two. Yugi froze in fear.

"Oh, what have we here?" he asked, obviously displeased that the two weren't paying attention to the lesson.

"Nothing," Yugi lied, averting his eyes to the floor.

Pegasus put forth his hand, demanding the note. He stood impatiently as Yugi slowly reached into his pocket and handed it to him. _Could this day get any fucking worse?_ He groaned in his head.

Pegasus walked to the center of the class and opened the note.

_Yep. It could._

The class joined in unison as an uproar filled the room as Pegasus read the note out loud in a seemingly mocking voice unfamiliar to Yugi. His face turned beet red as he put his head down between his elbow and forearm, as he heard Teá mutter the words, "fucking asshole" under her breath. Yugi couldn't help but agree when he was done reading the note.

"Maybe if you two spent less time writing love notes back and forth and more time on this lesson, things like that wouldn't happen."

"Love notes - ?"

"Can someone tell me the sum of these two logarithms?" Pegasus interrupted abruptly, dismissing whatever Yugi was going to attempt to say. The total lack of respect just put him in an even worse mood. He decided to keep his head down the rest of the class period.

When the final bell rang, Yugi didn't realize that he had drifted off to sleep. The bell interrupted his temporary peaceful slumber. He groaned, rubbed his eyes and reached for the floor for his backpack, out of habit, forgetting that it was still with Kaiba at his place. _Ugh. _He slowly crept to his feet to leave, careful not to draw attention to himself. Maybe if he was quiet enough, he could exit without Pegasus noticing.

"Where is your homework, Mr. Mutou?"

Or not.

Yugi stopped in his tracks, annoyed. "I don't have it."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't believe me anyways."

Pegasus sat back in his chair, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Yugi sighed. "You know what, let's just not, I've had a long, tiring day, and I don't wanna argue, just give me the zero and I'll – "

"I'm actually interested in what you have to say, Yugi," Pegasus interrupted, gesturing that he have a seat.

Yugi instead stood up, anxious to leave the classroom so he could call Kaiba and see if he could bring his backpack over to the game shop.

"Look, I forgot it at home, okay? I was in a rush to get to school, and. I. . it. Just give me the zero so I can go," he snapped.

Pegasus' eyes widened with curiosity. When did Yugi grow the balls to talk to him like that? Aside from his constant daydreaming and poor performance on his tests, Yugi was a good student. Perhaps the pressure of graduating with a 3.0 or higher GPA to get into that internship program was getting to him.

"Yugi, is there something you need to get off your chest? Something that's bothering you?" he genuinely asked.

_You stopping me from leaving this class is what's bothering me,_ Yugi thought mentally, though he dare not say those words out loud. Instead a fake smile formed on his face.

"Nope! Just give me the zero, and I'll be on my way." He muttered quickly, anxious to leave.

Pegasus, arms still folder, sighed and signaled to Yugi that he could leave. He'd deal with him tomorrow.

Yugi burst out of the classroom, not really watching where he was going. He was in such a rush to hurry back to Kaiba Corp that he totally forgot about the most important factor of them all – _how was he going to get there? _It was a 20 minute drive, and he didn't have any change for the city bus. Plus, he had missed the regular school bus…again. Damn Pegasus.

He had just sharply turned the corner blindly, when he ran into what appeared to be a brick wall – but it was actually D'Mitri, standing against it. The brute turned around to see what had hit him, and then looked down at Yugi and scowled, who was now on the ground from the impact.

"Little bitch," he growled, picking Yugi up by the collar. Yugi found breathing next to impossible as his collar was tight around his throat, his little legs kicking in the air, desperate to hit concrete. He knew what was coming.

D'Mitri leaned back, a fist already formed in his hand. "Shoulda watched where you're going little shit," he grimaced, as his fist swung forward towards Yugi's face.

Yugi's tried to shield his hands from the blow, but instead D'Mitri hit right in the stomach where Yugi was totally vulnerable, totally knocking the wind out of the little one. He clutched his stomach for protection, just in case he landed more blows. D'Mitri then landed one hard knock to the back of Yugi's head, pouncing him to the ground. Yugi lay on the pavement, doubling over in pain, as D'Mitri grabbed him by his t-shirt to lay one final blow to his face.

"P-p-please s-stop," Yugi groaned breathlessly. He couldn't take much more unnecessary punishment.

"Shut the fuck up and take it like a man!" D'Mitri cried before raising his fist. This punch would surely hurt the hardest.

"You heard the little guy, STOP!"

D'Mitri paused. Yugi winced as he awaited the last blow from the bully.

_Huh? Who's voice is that?_

Yugi still lay on the ground on his knees in a fetal position. His head was down, resting on the crook of his elbow so he couldn't see who the second person was that arrived. But he was sure glad they did.

"Hey queer, this is between me and the bitch, so why don't you just fuck off?!"

"Don't you have any home training? Didn't your mama ever teach you not to pick on people? I suggest you get the hell outta here before someone really gets hurt. I've already called the police. Now go the fuck home already!"

Oh my god. _Yami!_

Words couldn't begin to describe Yugi's relief at that moment. He relaxed his body a little, bringing his legs from underneath him because they began to cramp up and become numb. He slumped on the ground.

He heard footsteps come toward him, and he tensed up a little. He still didn't know Yami enough to know what he was capable of. But he was still glad he came to Yugi's rescue.

He felt warm, firm hands on his shoulders and then a slight lift. "Are you okay, Yugi?" he gently lifted Yugi's chin with his hand.

"Noooo…please…it hurts," Yugi moaned, clutching at the back of his head. He was sure that D'Mitri gave him a concussion. His head began to throb and pound. Yugi collapsed towards the ground again.

"Ohh!" Yami cried out in surprised as he caught Yugi before he hit the concrete. He was obviously injured and needed to see a doctor. Yami felt overwhelming grief, none of which he had ever felt before, and he wanted to take care of Yugi's injuries right away. Cradling Yugi in his arms like a newborn baby, he tapped gently on his cheek to keep him awake just in case he really did have a concussion. _God, his face was so soft_. If anything happened to Yugi, Yami would have never been able to forgive himself.

"Yugi…I need you to stay awake for me, please," he begged him. He was growing more panicked by the second because he wasn't responding.

Yami looked around to see if anyone was in the vicinity, but since it was after hours, Domino High School was a ghost town. The only people on campus were maybe a few teachers, but since it was a Friday, everyone was in a rush to get home.

He looked down at Yugi, whose eyes were only half opened this time. His heart sank. He knew he had to hurry and get him to a hospital quick.

Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and walked gingerly towards the front office, but decided to walk around to avoid grabbing anyone's attention. He briskly veered towards his pick up truck, opened the door, and placed Yugi inside. He ran towards the driver's side of the truck and got in. Yugi was completely flat on his back, still semi conscious. Yami straddled over him to attempt to wake him completely back up. He was almost desperate.

"Yugi! Yugi" he yelled as he shook his shoulders. He came closer to Yugi's face deciding that maybe he needed some CPR. Yami was no doctor but he had common sense.

Just as he was about to start the procedure, and their faces were inches apart, Yugi's eyes widened as he grabbed Yami's face aggressively and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Yami tried to yell as Yugi forced his tongue into his mouth, sucking his lips hard to prevent Yami from talking. He was resistant at first, totally confused by Yugi's bold and sudden actions but Yugi's warm tongue began to taste delicious, tasting the remnants of chocolate of that he could never resist, so he succumbed to his wants. The two made out passionately, their tongues circling each other as Yugi pulled Yami completely on top of him….

* * *

"Yugi, did you hear me? I said that I was interested in what you have to say."

Yugi shot his eyes open wide and shook his head violently, looking around, realizing that he was still in the classroom. Had he been daydreaming again?

_Fucking fuck_, he thought angrily. Kissing and tasting Yami felt so real and so good. The idea made Yugi's pants tight as he crossed his legs, fearful that Pegasus had noticed that he wasn't paying him attention.

"Uhh, yeah sir," he replied hesitantly. "I forgot my homework at home." Only halfway true.

Pegasus sat back in his chair, crossed his legs, and rested his chin on his forehand. He never knew Yugi to be a liar, and with graduation so close, he didn't count on Yugi to sabotage his chances of leaving this place. So he decided to cut him some slack.

"Okay, look," he finally said, sitting up. "I usually don't do this, but to be honest Yugi, I like you, and I want you out of this place. So I'm giving you an extra day to return your homework. I can tell you've been stressed out lately about graduation, so I'll cut you a break. But, if it's not here by tomorrow, I'm giving you a zero. So don't take advantage of my kindness."

Yugi gave Pegasus a Japanese like greeting, putting his hands together and bowing, and quickly rushed for the door, in a hurry to get home. He decided to just call Kaiba when he got there, and maybe with a little begging, he could convince him to bring him his backpack or even ask Mokuba to do it, thinking he'd probably have a fairer chance with the younger Kaiba.

He ran, but eventually made it home safely with no run ins with D'Mitri like he had in his daydream, his face drenching with sweat when he got there. His grandpa wasn't in his view when he opened the door, but he found a note near the cash register.

"_Went grocery shopping. Watch the shop while I'm gone. Be back soon."_

Seeing as Yugi ate absolutely nothing that whole day because of the time he spent at Kaiba Corp, and arriving at school way after lunch was over, this was music to his ears. But he checked the fridge anyway too see if there was anything that he could scrap up in the meantime. Luckily, he found some chocolate pudding cups and a bag of red grapes. _Yum. _

This will do until gramps got back.

He fixed up the snack and reached for the house phone to call Kaiba's office. Even the thought of trying to communicate with someone so thick headed and stubborn made Yugi tense up. He picked up the receiver to dial the number, with a little flare of hope that somehow, Mokuba would pick up the phone instead of his brother. But before he even had the chance to press the first number, there was a knock on the door.

Wow that was fast, he thought as he walked towards the door, assuming it was grandpa coming back from the grocery store. But as he approached closer, he noticed that the silhouette of the figure was way taller than his grandfather, not to mention younger and more built. But the blinds in front of the door made it difficult for Yugi to tell who it was.

"Yes, who is it?" he asked meekly.

"Hi, Yugi, it's me, Yami."

Oh my Ra. Yugi swallowed extremely hard. Yami, the beautiful stranger that has been preoccupying his thoughts ever since they met, was at his door? While Yugi was alone?! So many thoughts and questions raced through his mind, including numerous erotic possibilities. I mean, Yami could have been stalking Yugi for all he knew, and he could have seized this opportunity to corner Yugi in his own home. But secretly Yugi liked that. He'd never been in a relationship with another boy before, and he never ever entertained the thought before he met Yami. But now, it was all he thought about. That short interaction that they had in the elevator had affected Yugi more than he wanted to admit. But he tried his hardest to push the feelings away, further and further in the back of his mind. He just couldn't do this again.

"Can I come in Yugi?"

Fucking hell. Yugi had to learn to stop thinking so much. With a shaky hand, he unlocked the door and opened it, only to be greeted by such a breathtakingly beautiful site.

Apparently, since their last encounter, Yami had taken a shower and changed clothes, wearing a white tank top, black Bermuda shorts and the black sandals from earlier. Yugi couldn't help but notice his broad and smoothly tanned arms, glistening in the sun. So handsome. Oh my goodness…

Yugi swallowed hard, trying to calm his nerves as he opened the door a little wider. As Yami walked in further, Yugi noticed something familiar over his shoulder. He gasped loudly.

"My backpack!" he exclaimed, his eyes widened with jubilance. "But how did you? When did you? I –"

Yami laughed, amused at Yugi's shock. He secretly found it adorable. Returning Yugi's backpack back to him was only part of his plan. He was hoping to get Yugi alone to talk to him, and get to know him, not only to see if he was fit enough for the internship, but Yugi fascinated him so much when their hands touched, that he wanted to get to know the boy behind the mask. Yami loved a challenge.

"Well, you left this behind at work and I ran into Roland, and he was going to return it to you, but I decided to bring it myself."

Yugi was wide eyed. "Wow," was all he could say. He was almost sure that Yami was a busy man, but he took the time out of his schedule to come bring his bag to him. He was speechless.

He let Yami inside the game shop and took the bag. Yugi couldn't stop staring at his arms and his shoulders. So robust, and yet so relaxed. It was as if Yami knew exactly when to stop working them to fit his own unique body. But despite all of this, Yugi struggled against his wants and desires, fearful that he was doomed to a life of pain and without love. _I'm obviously unlovable_, he thought sadly.

Yami noticed Yugi's fixated gaze and decided to speak up. "How are you, Yugi? How was school?"

"Huh…?" Yugi shook his head to shake the cobwebs from his mind. He was sure that he was losing it at this point.

"Umm, school was…fine, I think," he muttered with uncertainty. To be honest, he was barely even paying attention in school. "Would you like something to drink? Some water maybe?"

"That would be nice, thank you, Yugi," said Yami a soft smile forming on his lips.

_No, no. Please don't do that. Oh God, why are you so gorgeous? So perfect? And in my house. Untouched. Unfucked. You'll be lucky to leave that way. Mmm, Yami._

…_Wait, no! What am I saying? He's a guy. I'm a guy. It just wouldn't work. He's straight! So am I. He probably has women drooling over him all the time. He'd never be interested in me – I mean IF I was gay. Which I'M NOT! But he's so cute. Why is he doing this to me? No Yugi. Stop it. Just go. Get out before I molest you. Oh my, he's so beautiful. Look at him. He just…I just…I want him in my bed. Fuck…fuck! What's wrong with me? This isn't me. I wasn't like this before Yami came into my life. I was focused and apathetic when Rebecca and I broke up, because I decided that love wasn't for me and any future signs of love, I was gonna push away. School comes first, and I don't have time for this. Okay. It's decided. I won't fall for Yami. I'll just stay friendly. No catching feelings, whatsoever. And if he makes any moves on me here, I'll just kick him out. Okay…okay. Yeah._

Yami stared into Yugi's eyes, a look of concern on his face. He noticed that Yugi wasn't walking towards the kitchen to fetch the water. He couldn't keep quiet any longer. He had to say something. "Yugi, is there something on your mind? You seem preoccupied."

"Oh my god. Yami, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so weird. I'll get you that water now," said Yugi, totally avoiding his question. _Please. Don't try to get close to me. I'll fall in love with you._

Before Yugi could take a step forward, Yami grabbed his arm. Yugi's heart began to pound, his throat dry. He slowly looked back at Yami, obvious unease in his dark violet eyes.

"Yugi, is everything alright? Do you need to talk?"

_Talk? I'd rather throw you on my bed, pin you down, straddle you, and fuck you til you scream. _Yugi's pants tightened at the thought.

Yugi straightened out his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Yes. Everything is okay," he said, a blatant lie. He just couldn't afford to let someone get close anymore. As far as he was concerned, Yami was still a stranger. They had only met a few _hours_ ago. There was no way he was going to express his feelings to a stranger.

Yugi walked to the kitchen and reached – or tried to reach the top shelf for a cup. But being only 5'3, that was impossible. He looked for the stool, and found it under the sink, sat it under the cupboard, and stood on it. He could still barely reach it. As he struggled to reach the cabinet door, he felt the stool slip from under him. Before he could even react, his foot slipped and he fell backwards. "Oof!"

He was expecting to his the floor, but instead was welcomed by two sturdy arms on either side of him. The two of them fell back until they hit the wall with a loud thud, Yami still holding Yugi in his arms.

"Woah!" Yugi screamed when he realized what happened.

"Good thing I came in time! I saw it coming."

_What? Yami saved me? Oh great._

Yugi could feel Yami's pectoral muscles on his back, which made him shudder, unable to move. He even thought he felt his member down by his butt, or maybe he was just imagining it, but in any event, it freaked Yugi out, and he broke out of Yami's hold.

"I'm okay, really. Thank you," he said trying to compose himself quickly before Yami noticed anything.

"Maybe I should get the water myself?" Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded. "Sure."

He walked back to the main room of the game shop while Yami poured himself a glass of water. He needed to get his head together, at least until Yami left, and after that, he would be able to fall apart in his bedroom and release all of his frustrations. But something told Yugi that Yami wasn't going to leave until he knew what was bugging him.

"So," Yami said from behind, interrupting Yugi's constant train of thought. "You sell games here?"

Yugi turned around slowly to Yami. "Well…yeah, me and my grandfather. He owns this shop. It's just the two of us."

"Really? What about your parents?"

"Oh…umm." Yugi looked down at the floor and blushed a little. He wasn't expecting such a bold question, at least this soon. He started to feel panic, apprehension. He felt his walls coming up. The same walls that he used to keep people out and away from getting close to him him.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I apologize. Please forgive me." Yami said, sensing the discomfort on Yugi's face.

_Ugh, why does he have to be so sweet about everything? It's hard not to like him. _

"Oh no…you're not being rude at all, Yami. It's just that…we don't really know each other, and…well…"

"No, you're right, Yugi. I totally understand. It's fine. Would you rather just talk about something else? Or, I could just leave you to your studies. I did come over unannounced. I should have called first. I'm sorry for my intrusion."

_God, stop being so nice, damn you. _"Actually, I just….do you mind just letting me get to my homework? I really need to pass this math course, and it's kicking my ass," he said, eyes still focused on the tile floor. He honestly didn't want Yami to go, but if he stayed any longer, Yugi would be afraid he would start acting on his desires and wouldn't stop. He didn't want to scare Yami off. That was the last thing he wanted. Still, so many feelings and emotions were running through him, and he didn't totally understand them all. So until he did, distancing himself from Yami seemed like the best option.

"I understand, Yugi. Maybe next time, we can meet up for lunch, and I can tutor you in math or something. I used to be a straight A student at Domino High."

This honestly didn't surprise Yugi at all. Yami seemed highly intelligent, judging by his articulate speech. And he never seemed to lose his temperament, despite Yugi's awkward and childish behavior.

"Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt. But thank you for bringing my backpack home. I really appreciate it. So nice of you."

"No problem."

Yami walked towards the door, glancing back once at Yugi, a perfect painted smile on his face. Yugi cringed as his two dimples appeared and disappeared a second later.

He followed Yami to the door, closed and locked it, while watching through the blinds. He didn't notice it until Yami walked out, but he has a pretty great looking ass. Yugi blushed, not being able to peel his eyes away from it.

When Yami drove away in his Navy 2012 Nissan Titan, Yugi turned his back to the door. He sighed and slipped down to the floor against it, burying his head between his knees.

He didn't know what to think anymore at this point. In all of his years, he'd never come across someone so seemingly perfect. He always thought the next person he would fall for would be someone in the near future _after college. _He also thought his future mate would be a female. But meeting Yami, had him literally rethinking everything he thought he had all figured out. These strong sudden feelings seemed dormant inside of Yugi, screaming to get out when the right person came into his life. Maybe Yami was that person.

But it was still too soon to tell. One day was not enough time to decide whether or not Yami was the one. Yugi knew that he would see more of Yami in the near future. He seemed to be interested in Yugi's life, his background, and his past. Yugi trembled at the thought of someone else getting close to him. He just couldn't afford to feel that pain. This was beginning to feel like Rebecca all over again. But at the same time, Yugi couldn't deny how sweet and kind Yami was, and he most certainly couldn't ignore how incredibly attractive he was. Just thinking about seeing him again made Yugi's heart race. It made him…._happy. _

Happy. For some reason that simple word scared Yugi to his core. Everyone loves to be happy. Except him. Every ounce of happiness he had was snatched from him. He grew to fear happiness, which was a large part of the reason he was pushing Yami away. The heartbreak of losing his parents, being dumped so coldly by Rebecca, being lead on by Teá….why wouldn't Yugi fear love and happiness?

Nonetheless, something inside of Yugi wanted – _craved_ to get to know Yami. No one ever made Yugi feel like this, in such a short time. Around Yami, Yugi stumbled on his words and his feet, his heart leaped in his throat, and his knees felt weak. And Yami didn't even have to say a word. Yugi had to find out why Yami made him feel this way. He just had to. He also had to come to accept the truth. The truth that he knew all along that, up until this point, he was trying to deny.

_I'm falling. I'm falling for Yami._


	4. Confession is good for the Soul

**Yugi finally opens up to Yami, but will he regret it? Also, Yugi's grandfather is getting sick. Please review!**

**YXY: I :) don't :) own :) Yu-Gi-Oh :)**

* * *

For the next 3 weeks, twice a week, Yugi would meet Yami at the school library for tutoring. Though he would never admit it to Yami, Yugi was excited about it. He'd known Yami for only a month, but he was already hoping for some kind of future with him. If not a romantic one, at least they could be friends.

Their first encounter in the library was extremely awkward. It had only been two weeks since they met, and they knew absolutely nothing about each other. But ever since that day, Yami had been compelled to help Yugi in his troubles with his math class. He knew that Pegasus was a harsh teacher. Hell, he _had_ him as a teacher once.

The library wasn't that full, only a small group of students from an English Lit class doing a book study and other students on the computers. Yugi and Yami were in a study room, all to themselves, so they wouldn't be interrupted. It was just a table and a few chairs in the room with a white dry eraser board, which was perfect for Yami to show Yugi how to work out certain math problems.

He was actually on that very board, calculating a polynomial function, and then graphing it. It seemed like cake to Yami, but a foreign language to Yugi.

"Okay, Yugi, since this polynomial has a degree of 4, how many curves will it have on the graph?"

Yugi stared blankly, as if Yami wasn't even talking to him. The struggle on his face told Yami that he wasn't going to answer.

"How the hell should I know?" he scowled. He turned his chair towards the table, defeated.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, you're not even trying. I even showed you how to calculate and graph this before I gave you this problem on your own. Now can you at least try? For me?"

_For me. _Yugi hated those two words. It reminded him too much of Rebecca. That's all he ever seemed to hear her say.

_Buy these roses for me._

_Do my homework for me._

_Lie to my grandpa because I was out all night with my friends getting high and drunk, and doing God knows what else, for me._

Bitch.

The memories left a bitter taste in Yugi's mouth. It all but left him willing to continue this tutoring lesson. He didn't even want to anymore now.

"Yugi, can you try for me?" Yami repeated, staring at Yugi, who was now averting his eyes towards the floor. His demeanor seemed to have changed dramatically.

"Look," he said after a few minutes of silence, finally looking up. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"But we haven't even been here for 20 minutes – "

"It doesn't matter. I have to go help my grandpa at the game shop," he lied. His grandpa actually called him earlier and told him that he was closing the shop early because of a doctor's appointment. Yugi didn't ask for what, because Mr. Mutou said not to worry over it. So he didn't.

"Yugi," Yami said, this time with more strain in his voice. "Do you even _want_ to graduate?"

Yugi shot Yami a dirty look. "What kind of question is that?!" he snapped. He was getting angry at this point, feeling familiar flashbacks of his fights and arguments with Rebecca.

"I just…Yugi, no offense, but I honestly don't think you're trying here. I promise that I can help you if you just work with me here. Please. I just want to help."

Dammit. That soft, yet demanding voice made Yugi's knees buckle like gelatin. Even during the heat of an argument, Yami knew how to keep his cool. Why couldn't Yugi be like that?

He honestly was getting upset over nothing. But he felt his blood boiling over Yami's question. In the past, he was very passive, letting people walk all over him, and it left him bitter. He never talked to anyone about it and now he was just left with these defensive, pent up feelings to deal with.

He sat in his chair for a few more seconds before he just left Yami with a simple, "Whatever," and left the room.

Yugi heard Yami's pleads for him to come back to the room, but he simply ignored it. He picked up his pace as he walked downstairs to the first floor of the school lobby. He wanted to get away from this beautiful, perfect stranger as quickly as possible. Because as much as Yugi hated to admit it, he liked Yami. And that scared him. So he had to act like an asshole to him to cover up his true feelings.

He realized that he would have to take the city bus home, since asking Yami for a ride was out of the question. He sat in the bus stop for 10 minutes before it came. Yugi entered the bus, and deposited his change. He sat down towards the very back of the bus.

But _fuck. _How was he going to pass this class without any help? He decided to send Yami a text to apologize. He really didn't mean what he said, and how he treated him. Yami could've been at work, or doing something else with his time, but instead he chose to spend his time with Yugi, and Yugi did appreciate it. It's just that every time Yami tried to get close to Yugi, it scared him badly. His rude conduct was just a defense mechanism. If only he could learn how to stop it, damn it. He opened his phone to send the text.

_**Hey…I'm really sorry about that…**_

Yugi waited. No response. His heart dropped a little.

10 minutes. Still nothing.

Finally his phone beeped, but to his disappointment, it was only Joey. Not that he ever disliked hearing from his best friend. But he wanted a reply from Yami.

_**Yug! Up to watch a movie tonight?**_

_**Sure, why not? Who else is coming…**_

_**Neh, just me! **_

_**Ok….**_

_**Everything alright Yug'?**_

_**Yeah why wouldn't it be?**_

_**Ya just don't seem like urself. Everything ok in school?**_

_**Yea, sure….**_

_**I'm not sure I like that answer. Where are ya now bud?**_

_**On the bus…**_

_**The bus?! I thought you were with that Yami fella.**_

_**WAS….**_

_**Yug, stop with all the dots, man! I'll be over soon!**_

Sigh. Yugi loved Joey, he really did. But now was not the time.

The closest bus stop was about a block and a half away from the game shop. Yugi didn't mind the short tread, though.

He reached into his pocket for his phone to see if Yami had texted him back.

He didn't.

Yugi was beginning to regret how he treated Yami. All he wanted to do was help, and Yugi couldn't even accept that. And he knew that it was probably so much that Yami would endure before he just gave up on Yugi completely, and that was the last thing he wanted. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he said aloud.

He hadn't noticed that he was being followed from behind by a familiar navy truck. The engine wasn't very loud, so Yugi didn't hear anything.

"Same thing I've been wondering," the voice said.

Yugi stopped abruptly. He hadn't realized that someone was following him. He spun around directly behind him to find Yami with his arm hanging out of the window, and his other hand on the steering wheel. God, he looked so handsome like that.

"How long have you been stalking me?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow. He pretended to be appalled but honestly secretly liked it.

"Two minutes," Yami said.

"Well…I'm guessing you read my text."

Yami nodded.

Yugi continued. "Well…I would invite you over, but Joey's coming over soon. I don't want it to be awkward."

"That's fine. What about after our next tutoring session? That is…if you don't walk out on me again – "

"Yami, I'm sorry about that. Really I am. I'm just…" Yugi's voiced trailed off.

"Just what?"

Yugi felt his walls come up again. _No, no, dammit. Please no. Not this time._ He fought internally to bring them down. He felt a tightness in his chest. He swallowed hard.

"Um…talk to you about it next Tuesday?"

"Is that a promise?"

Yugi paused for a second. "No," he said sadly, looking down. That would be asking for a bit much.

"But, can I at least try to get to know you?"

_Walls, walls, walls, walls. These fucking walls. Go AWAY._

They seemed to have a mind of their own now. Yugi grabbed his shirt and clutched as he shut his eyes tight to fight the feeling of fear and apprehension away.

"Oh, o-o-okay, Yami," he stuttered, feeling embarrassed. "If you want…"

"You okay? You look a little pale, Yugi," Yami said, concern on his face. He opened the door of his truck, just in case Yugi would pass out, and he would be there to catch him. "Can I drive you home?"

"N-no, no. Really. I'm okay. I promise," Yugi said, assuredly, only halfway telling the truth. What was this hold that Yami had on him. Was it love? Lust? No. It was still too soon to tell. Maybe things would be better next week. Yugi really didn't want to drive Yami away by constantly pushing him away. Something had to give.

Yami looked Yugi's small frame up and down. Not really convinced but he didn't say anything, trusting Yugi's judgment. "Well okay. I'll see you next week Yugi. Take care of yourself."

Yugi partly grinned. "You too, Yami."

The two waved at each other as Yami's truck sped off. Yugi watched him disappear into the dark shadows of the evening. He realized that it was already 6:30. It got dark early in Domino City around this time. He power walked home, anticipating that Joey will be there waiting with a movie that he brought for the two of them to watch, pissed off that Yugi took his sweet ass time coming home.

Just as Yugi thought. When he walked in the door of the game shop, Joey was on the other side of it, with his hand on the door knob, as if he was leaving.

"Fucking hell, Yug, I was just about to come looking for ya!"

"Sorry, Joe. Where's my gramps?"

"In his room," said Joey dubiously, but worry was in his eyes. "He doesn't look so good."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my grandpa, Joey?!" he cried, his voice rising to a falsetto.

Before Joey could answer, Yugi bolted for his grandfather's room upstairs, which was adjacent to his. Joey chased after Yugi, his strides being longer, since he was taller than Yugi. He tried to grab Yugi's arm to stop him from busting in the door, but to no avail.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Yugi shrieked as he ran to his side of the bed. "What happened? Are you okay? What happened at the doctor's today?" panic and terror in his voice. He expected the worse.

"Yugi, it's nothing serious, my boy. Please calm down," Solomon said, barely above a whisper.

"Grandpa, what did the doctor say?" Yugi demanded, ignoring his request.

"Yugi, it's – it's nothing. He just said it was acute chest pains called _angina pectoris_. I don't even know what that is. But don't worry, Yugi! This old man ain't ready to kick the bucket yet. You just," he paused to take in a few breaths. "You just focus on graduatin' from that school. That's all I want. And don't you fret my boy. I'll be right in the front row cheering the loudest! This here chest pain won't keep _me_ away from seeing my only grandson graduate! We've been through too much tragedy not to experience a little triumph. Now Yugi…I want you to…promise me that you'll try your hardest. That's all I want. Even if you don't make it. I'll be happy to know that you tried your best. Can you do that for me, my boy?"

By this time, tears were rolling down Yugi's face like the Nile River. He knew what it was. It meant that his grandfather was going to die of a heart attack soon, if he didn't get the right treatment. The thought of losing his grandfather made him almost lose the will to even want to go on.

"Grandpa…I can't….I can't lose you…please…you're all I have. You can't leave me here…if you do, I'll die…I'll just die." He fell to his knees at his grandfather's side, crying even harder.

"Yugi, please! You're overreacting! Now chin up boy! I'm Superman. I'll get thru this." Grandpa said. Though he knew it not to be true. He knew his time was coming up.

Joey kneeled behind Yugi, putting his hands on his shoulders. As soon as Yugi felt this, he turned and ran into his best friends arms, crying profusely. "It's gonna be ok, Yug," he said rubbing his back.

Yugi didn't reply. He buried his face in Joey's shirt, and continued to sob. Joey fought hard to hold back the tears from falling, but seeing his best friend like this was killing him. He squeezed Yugi tighter, wishing he could take his pain away. _Please be okay, Yug. I'm here for you._

The rest of the week was a blur for Yugi. He avoided his friends to keep from having to open that wound again. He avoided his teachers who asked if everything was okay. He didn't even care that D'Mitri shoved him into a locker when he accidentally bumped into him. He was actually kind of glad to feel some other kind of pain besides emotional pain.

He ignored everyone. Even Mokuka Kaiba had tried to reach out to him – only because his older brother wouldn't be caught dead trying to get involved in that sort of tangle, and Joey and the rest of the gang were running out of options. But no dice. Nobody could get through to Yugi.

Until that next Tuesday.

* * *

"Yugi, can you tell me what x equals?"

Yugi tapped his pencil on the table repeatedly. He squinted his eyes hard at his paper. He had an answer, but wasn't sure if he wanted to say it. He didn't want to feel dumb.

"Umm…." He hummed for a few seconds before answering. "Seven?"

Yami smiled at the petite, younger looking version of himself. He couldn't help but adore the way that Yugi was concentrating on his paper. So cute. It made Yami's heart leap. But he stayed focused. "Well I can see how you would come up with that answer, but I'm afraid that's not the right one, Yugi. But I appreciate that you're actually trying this time."

Yugi felt his face grow red, and he looked back down at his paper. He hadn't been saying much since the tutoring lesson began 10 minutes prior. He was too preoccupied and sad, thinking about his grandfather. But he did promise Yami that he would be here, and he was determined to try.

Yami turned his back towards the white eraser board and Yugi looked attentively. Yami was wearing a black polo shirt that seemed to be painted on his body, green capri Bermuda shorts and black Nike sneakers. His attire was always simple, and yet Yugi found him the most attractive no matter what he wore. He couldn't help but stare Yami up and down, admiring his frame, secretly wanting to touch and feel him from head to toe. Yugi licked his lips, subconsciously, naughty thoughts entering his mind before Yami turned around to present him with the new math problem.

Yugi quickly realized what he was doing, and stuck his tongue back in his mouth. His heart pounded so hard, praying that Yami didn't notice.

Yami smirked slightly, realizing what just happened. He knew Yugi was checking him out, but didn't bring attention to it.

"Okay, Yugi, can you tell me the degree of this polynomial?"

Yugi exhaled slowly, happy that Yami didn't catch him staring, although unbeknownst to him, he did.

He squinted hard at the white board, thinking. Dammit, why couldn't concentrate? He opened the book to the chapter on Polynomials. He reread the first section that they went over earlier:

_**The **__**degree**__** of a polynomial is the highest degree of its terms when the polynomial is expressed in canonical form**__._

_What form? _Yugi moaned in frustration, and dropped his head between the crook of his elbow. No matter what, he just didn't get this.

Yami, feeling immediate sympathy, sat down beside Yugi. He placed a gentle hand on Yugi's arm, making him gasp and lift his head. Yugi's cheeks flushed as Yami faintly squeezed his arm. Yugi began to pant and a bead of sweat ran down his face. Yami then took his other arm and put it around Yugi's shoulder.

_Oh dear. He's touching me. Okay, keep your cool, Mutou. Don't jump him. Don't rape him. _

Yugi peeked his head up and looked at Yami, who had a warm smile on his face; That made Yugi's stomach do cart wheels. Gods, he was so handsome. How can anyone be so flawless looking?

"Yami, I…I'm sorry. But I really don't get this," he finally said. He felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed to force it back down.

Yami squeezed his shoulder a little more firm. "It's alright, Yugi. That's what I'm here for. I'll be here until you understand everything. I know you can do this. I know you can succeed."

Wow. He sounded just like Yugi's grandfather. That comment alone cheered Yugi up immensely. To have someone that wants him to triumph so much brought new found inspiration in Yugi. He didn't want to let Yami, his grandfather, or his friends down. He had so much support. How could he give up?

"Thanks Yami, I needed that," he said, lifting his head. "Do you mind telling me what it means again?"

Yami's face seemed to light up like the stars. "Of course, Yugi," he grinned. He scooted his chair closer to Yugi, and Yugi could feel the hem of his shirt on his arm. He shivered a little. He could also smell Yami's sweet cologne invading his nose. That familiar weak feeling in the knees took him over again.

"Okay, Yugi," Yami said pointing to the book. "Do you see all these little numbers above the big ones? They're called exponents. Now, look at the biggest number on the exponents. That's the degree of the polynomial, okay?" he said, looking Yugi in his amethyst eyes.

Yugi could barely return the stare without flinching. His breathtakingly good looks were simply intimidating. But at least he could finally understand what Yami meant. "Y-yes," he stammered. "Thank you, Yami."

Yami returned Yugi's gratitude with a simple smile, revealing his deep dimples that Yugi was so drawn into. Yugi was elated that he finally understood something about math that even Pegasus couldn't break down for him. Yami stood back up and returned to the white board. "_Now_ can you tell me the degree of this polynomial, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes searched the board and he saw that the equation had three exponents: two, five, and nine. Since nine was the biggest number, he blurted out, "Nine?"

Yami beamed, happy that Yugi finally understood the material. "Yes! That's absolutely correct, Yugi!" he exclaimed happily. "See, I knew you could do it."

_Wow. He has a lot of faith in me_, Yugi thought. _But why? I'm not worth all that much._

"See Yugi, it's not so bad once you get the hang of it. You can do it," Yami said with merriment in his voice.

Yugi looked down at his paper, which was filled with scribbles of numbers and small doodles. "Well…if you say so Yami," he said with uncertainty in his voice.

Yami frowned. "What do you mean, Yugi? You don't sound very sure of yourself."

"Well…" Yugi started to say.

"Well what?"

Yugi tapped his pencil on the paper on his binder. "Never mind."

Yami returned to the seat next to Yugi, placing his hand on his shoulder again. "No Yugi, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid to open up to me. I'm your friend."

_Friend?_ Only after a month, Yami considered Yugi his friend?

Yami couldn't help it, but he felt such compassion for Yugi that he'd never felt for anyone else. Ever since that day they met in the elevator, he was drawn in by…something. He just couldn't put his finger on it. After that day, he was determined to find out what it was. Only, up until this moment, Yugi was preventing him from discovering it. Yami did take notice to Yugi constantly pushing him away whenever he tried to get close. But it only made Yami want to want to push back, to do whatever he could to get into Yugi's heart, and make him break down those walls. In the little amount of time that he'd known Yugi, he'd grown so attached, wanting to protect Yugi as if he were his own child. Why was Yugi having such an effect on Yami? He didn't know.

Yugi adjusted in his seat and slouched a little. He was feeling those walls come up again. He didn't say anything.

Yami moved his seat closer. At this point he was almost desperate for Yugi to talk to him. "Is everything alright, Yugi? It's okay to open up to me. It's not healthy to keep everything in. Please," he said putting his hand over Yugi's, making the boy jump up in his seat. "Please talk to me."

Yugi's breathing sped up a little. He just couldn't think straight at this point. This beautiful man has seemingly had taken over his heart and his _soul. _Whenever Yami was around, Yugi could never keep his cool.

"Yami…please…I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't….do this."

"But Yugi, it's just you and me here. You can trust me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah I've heard that before," Yugi whispered sardonically.

He didn't think Yami heard him, but he did. But Yami didn't say anything. "Does that mean you'll hurt me anyway?" he added.

"What? No, why would you think that? I could never hurt you."

Yugi snickered a bit and turned away. "Heard that before too."

Yami grabbed Yugi's chair by the arms and spun him towards his direction and pulled him closer. He was getting frustrated. "That's not fair, Yugi. You're trying to make me pay for someone else's mistake. Please stop. It's not fair that you're pushing me away. I'm trying so hard here."

Yugi crossed his arms in a pout that made Yami's heart melt. He looked absolutely adorably yummy. "Trying hard to do what?" he demanded, avoiding Yami's eyes.

"Yugi, please, look at me." Yami begged, the sincere concern in his voice. At this point, he didn't care how pathetic he looked or sounded.

Yugi crossed his arms tighter and looked further away. "I can't." This was beginning to be too much for him. Too much emotion.

"Why?!" Yami cried, his voice scaring Yugi, causing him to flinch and whimper.

_Because I'm falling in love with you. _

At least that's what Yugi_ wanted _to say_._

"I just can't okay? Please…can we just go back to doing these math problems – "

"No. I need to know what's bothering you, Yugi. I'm your friend now, and I won't stop until I know you're better."

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Yami's shoulders and pushed him – or at least tried too, but Yami stood his ground with a counter move and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him towards his chest, cradling him.

Yugi could hardly believe how bold Yami's move was. But the sudden movement freaked him out and he tried to break free from Yami's grip, but it only made Yami hold on tighter.

"Listen to me Yugi!" he cried as Yugi continued to struggle to break free. "You're hurting a lot inside. I know you are. Your friend Joey told me about your grandfather. And I know school is stressing you out, and your friends don't seem to understand you. I also know about that kid who picks on you all the time. Yugi! Don't you get that I only want to make things easier for you? You don't have to be so scared all the time when you have someone like me." He squeezed Yugi even tighter. "Please just let me help you, Yugi. I won't hurt you like Rebecca did."

Yugi stopped squirming at this point. To be honest, Yami's body felt so good and so warm and snuggly against his. How did Yami know about Rebecca? How much did Joey tell him? Did that question mean that Yami was interested in Yugi too? That he liked boys too? Yugi was elated at the idea, however, he was gonna choke his best friend for spilling so much information later, but for now he had to deal with the situation at hand.

"I….I….how did you know?" he stammered.

Yami loosened his grip a little and took Yugi's face in his palms. He stared directly into his eyes.

"No…please…don't," Yugi whimpered, lowering his gaze. He was mortified at this point. Yami was seeing him in his most vulnerable state.

Yami brought his face closer to Yugi's, lowering it to meet his. He turned his head at an angle, and pulled him for a simple peck, pausing an inch away from Yugi's lips, just in case Yugi wanted to back out. But he didn't. Their lips joined together softly and slowly in a chaste kiss, causing a moan to escape Yugi's lips and the sound seemed to travel in between their mouths. Yugi was afraid to open his mouth to let Yami's tongue gain entrance. He'd never kissed a boy before. He didn't know how different it was from kissing a girl, but Yami's lips felt so supple and so irresistible, like they were made from silk.

He felt Yami's tongue at the slit of his mouth, and he panicked and gasped, pushing Yami away.

"I'm sorry…I can't do this," he said breathlessly. His forearms were on Yami's chest while Yami still had his arms around Yugi's waist. "We better stop."

But Yami didn't want to stop. He was in way too deep now. There was no way that he could hide his feelings from Yugi no longer. They were spilling out like a river. "Yugi…" he whispered into his ear, sending a chill down his spine. "Why won't you let me in?"

"Yami…I can't…."

"Can't what?"

He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "I can't love you."

Yami froze. His heart seemed have leaped his ears, because he heard a hard and constant beat. His chest seemed tight. His palms began to sweat. What was happening? Was the mere thought of losing Yugi causing him to have a nervous breakdown?

"Yami…please let me go," Yugi whispered. "I have to go home to my grandfather."

There was a complete silence for 10 minutes. Yami didn't loosen his grip on Yugi. He was still trying to collect himself. Why was he seemingly losing his mind?

Yugi stared out in space, not knowing what his next move was. He didn't want to leave Yami. He honestly wanted to tell him everything. But…it was still too soon to do that.

"Do you mind taking me home….please, Yami?" he finally said, looking him in the eyes. He was taken aback by what he saw. Yami's eyes were red, almost as if he was crying, but he wasn't. The stress was pouring out from him, and it made him fatigued. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to get Yugi to open up.

Yami slowly nodded in agreement, and lifted himself up from the boy. The heat from Yami's body left Yugi, making him shudder as he was welcomed by the room's cold air conditioning. He halfway wished he was in Yami's arms still.

The ride home was extremely awkward and silent. Yugi felt incredible guilt because, although he agreed to talk to Yami, something was still holding him back. He mentally kicked himself for that. Yami was probably the most perfect person for him, and yet he was being stubborn.

When they arrived at Yugi's house, Yami didn't turn to him. He just put the truck in park, and looked out of the window. Yugi felt compelled to say something.

"Yami, can we – "

"No, Yugi. You need to check on your grandpa." He said sharply without looking back.

The sudden change of tone in Yami's voice caused Yugi to panic a bit. He didn't want to lose him. Perhaps Yami was at the end of his rope. Maybe he was finally giving up on Yugi.

Yugi began to hate himself even more. _Great job, asshole. You pushed away the one person who could probably save you from yourself. And you fucked it up. Nice._

"Yami…."

He didn't answer. Yugi's eyes were starting to get wet from sudden tears. He blinked repeatedly to get rid of them.

He put his hand on Yami's. He didn't budge. He seemed almost like a statue sitting there.

"Say something, please." He pleaded. He scooted closer to him. Yami felt Yugi's shoulder rub against his. He couldn't help but soften up.

Finally, he turned to him. "Yugi, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. Perhaps I was being too pushy."

"No, no. You weren't. I just….never had anyone care about me this much, and it scared me. It scared me so bad. I'm sorry Yami. Please don't hate me." His voice was shaky and began to crack.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's cheek. Yugi rested his face against it. "I couldn't hate you if I tried, little one. You're way too adorable."

This statement made Yugi's face turn a crimson color and blush profusely. He'd receive compliments before, but they never made him react the way Yami's just did.

"Do you wanna come in, Yami? I mean..if you're not doing anything later," he said shyly.

"Sure," he said cheerfully. He was actually happy to get a break away from working at Kaiba Corp for once. His job paid extremely well, but didn't come without drawbacks. And having Kaiba as your boss was no picnic.

Yami parked his truck in the garage, and the two of them walked in the game shop, only to be greeted by Yugi's grandfather. He had a huge smile on his face and he was attending to customers. This put Yugi in an even better mood.

"I guess gramps is okay now," he said joyfully.

"Yugi, my boy! I see you have a guest with you? Welcome to the Kame Game Shop!" his grandfather seemed elated to meet Yami. He shook hands with the man, and gestured him forward towards the games. "I hope you like Duel Monsters!"

"Are you kidding me, I love Duel Monsters!"

Yugi's eyes widened with glee after hearing this. This was _perfect. _He reached in his back pocket and took out his deck. "I challenge you to a duel, Yami," he dared, showing him his deck.

"Oh? But I forgot my deck at home," he said sadly. "Maybe some other time."

"Fiddlesticks! You boys must be starving though. Go in the kitchen and fix yourselves a plate. I made barbequed baked chicken with white rice, corn, cornbread and German chocolate cake for dessert."

_Oh my god._ Yugi's mouth watered at his grandpa's announcement. He and Yami dashed for the kitchen to get it.

Since there were customers downstairs, Yugi suggested that they eat upstairs in his room. His grandpa didn't allow it, but since they had a guest, Yugi didn't think he would mind.

In Yugi's room, the two ate silently. Yugi sat on his bed, and Yami sat at the desk, eating slowly. Perhaps he was watching his calorie intake. The thought made Yugi chuckle a bit.

Since the mood was significantly lightened, Yugi decided that now as a better time than ever to tell Yami everything. Everything that he was holding inside. Everything that he held inside his heart. He just hoped Yami was ready to hear it.

"Yami? C-can I tell you something?"

He stopped chewing, and put his fork down on the plate. "Sure, Yugi."

Yugi sat on the edge of his bed, after placing his plate on the floor. "I, umm. I'm really, really sorry about the way I've been treating you lately. You've been nothing but kind and supportive, and I've done nothing but push you away."

"Yugi, it's okay, really. I understand - "

"No, no it's not. Please let me finish, Yami. I really don't think you do understand," said Yugi as his eyes moved to the floor.

Yami scooted his chair closer to Yugi, ready and willing to listen. "Make me understand."

"Well, I…."

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I've been through…a lot. In my life. I…don't even know where to start."

"You can start from the beginning, aibou. Tell me about your parents."

Yugi's stomach churned once Yami said that. He was afraid of that. Besides his best friends and his grandfather, no one knew about Yugi's parents. It was too painful to keep repeating it to everyone.

"Well…Yami…my parents…they…gave me up."

"For adoption?"

"No…they…abandoned me."

Yami's heart filled with sorrow. Who could dare give up such an adorable, helpless creature? He moved his chair closer to Yugi.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Yugi," he said apologetically. "Why did they abandon you?"

Yugi felt a familiar lump in his throat. This was always going to be hard to talk about. It took him forever to tell his friends what happened. And he begged them not to ask him to repeat it - ever. And they didn't. He didn't count on anyone else asking him about it.

"Th-th-they, umm. They," he started to say, but his voice cracked. "Yami, I'm sorry, I – "

Yami put his hand on Yugi's, reassuring him that it was okay. "Take your time, Yugi. It's just us here."

Yugi averted his eyes to the floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was shaky at best. "They – were on drugs…really bad, Yami. They would s-sometimes leave me at home alone when I was a child, to go out and do drugs. I would be home alone, with no food or water, while they were out partying. And when they had no money for drugs or alcohol, they would….they would….would…"

Yami sat on the edge of his seat, eager to know. "What, Yugi?" he asked, afraid of the answer. "What did they do to you? Talk to me."

After a minute, Yugi answered. "They would sell me…."

At first Yami didn't understand. "What do you mean, sell you?"

Yugi throat tightened as he struggled to find his voice. "Strange…men…and women…would…h-h-have their way with me…Raped me…and they would give my parents drugs…." He confessed, shaking his head to try to get the horrific memories out of his head.

Yugi choked up, feeling the tears falling down his face. He felt his body feeling weak and falling apart as he begin to shake and moan, holding his sides as he called Yami's name. "Y-Yami…"

Yami immediately jumped up and took Yugi in his arms, holding him tight, embracing him. "It's okay, Yugi, I'm here now," he said running his hands through his tri-colored hair. "I'll make sure you never get hurt like that again. I promise."

Yugi cried endlessly in Yami's embrace, every single emotion, fear, and every frustration coming out in the form of tears. He sat on his knees and hugged Yami, wrapping his arms around his waist so tightly, they could've easily became one. He couldn't stop crying. He held that in for so long, that it even surprised _him_ how it made him react.

His crying was beginning to affect Yami, who was by this time, overwhelmed with grief and sympathy. If he could turn back the hands of time, he would've made it so that Yugi never even went through that ordeal. He found himself compelled to take every ounce of Yugi's pain away.

Yugi's cried were calmed after a while, so the two sat on the bed, with their backs against the headboard, and Yugi sitting in Yami's lap. Yami held him like newborn child and Yugi wrapped his arms around the back of Yami's neck, and buried his face in the crook of it. He still smelled as sweetly as he did earlier.

Yami began to get slightly aroused. His neck was his weak spot. But he fought against his desires, deciding that now wasn't a good time to make _that_ type of move on Yugi. Maybe some other time. He grinned at the idea.

After 20 minutes of silence, Yami spoke up. "Did you still want to talk some more Yugi? It's okay if you don't."

Yugi took a minute to answer. "Well…I think I'm okay now, now that I have you here to comfort me, so I guess I'll continue," he said. He sat up in Yami's lap.

Yami waited patiently for Yugi to start. He would listen to the boy talk all night if that's what Yugi wanted.

"Well, one day, my neighbor came over while my parents were away on their usual drug binge, and found me on the floor crying, in pain. I was so hungry. She took me with her to her house and fed me, and then called the police after that. She was appalled that no one else noticed that my parents always left me home and that no one could ever hear me crying in my house. My parents never came home, so the police went looking for them. Apparently, they were planning on leaving me that night anyway and never coming back, which explains why they never returned home. I never saw them again after that. To this day, I have no idea where they are. And I was so young when all of this happened, I probably wouldn't be able to recognize them anyway. Drugs can fuck your looks up bad."

Yami continued to listen attentively, without interrupting.

"Anyway," Yugi pressed on, "eventually my grandfather took me in and I've been living with him ever since. It took me a while to trust him though. I didn't know good people existed. But he always took care of me, and never let anything happen to me. And whenever I needed him, he was there. It really softened the blow of losing my parents and having such a horrible childhood. And then of course as I got older, I met Joey, Teá and Tristan, my best friends. My grandfather taught me that not everyone in the world are as evil as my parents were. It took me some time to let them in, but now as you can see, we're inseparable." Yugi lowered his eyes away from Yami's. "And….and I hope we are too, Yami." He said shyly.

Yami lifted Yugi's chin with his hand, bringing their foreheads together. "Don't worry, Yugi. We will be."

But, as far as the both of them were concerned, they already were.


	5. Joey's Scheme

A/N: I honestly didn't know what to do with this chapter, so I don't really feel like it went anywhere. In any event, I hope you guys like it more than I did. Oh and don't forget to review :)

**Yugi: She doesn't own me, Yami does! Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

"Yami, I just don't think it's wise to get emotionally involved with a future employee."

"Oh, so you agree that he has what it takes to work here."

"Don't digress from the subject. What I'm saying is, don't get too attached before you know what you're getting yourself into, because it could destroy you so fast. I'm actually kind of surprised because I thought you knew better than to get involved like this. I would just advise you not to."

"So, what are you saying Kaiba? Is my job on the line here?"

"No, I'm just giving you some sound advice. Just be careful. You _do_ realize that if he was working here, you'd lose your job right? It's against company policy."

Yami paused and sighed before he nodded his head, but at the same time wishing Kaiba wasn't so hard on him about it.

The two of them were in Yami's office at Kaiba Corp, discussing, rather redundant company rules that Yami already knew about, but Kaiba felt like he had to drill in his head again. Somehow, word had got around that Yami and Yugi were spotted together at the school's library, and also that they were hanging out together at Yugi's house. Yami didn't bother asking who told Kaiba about it, because he didn't care. He didn't see any harm in helping someone with their homework.

Kaiba stood in front of Yami, who was sitting at the edge of his desk. They were both wearing business suits that day that Yami was never really excited about. He loved more casual attire.

"Let me ask you a question, Mr. Sennen, and I want you to think about your answer very carefully before you say it."

Uh oh. Kaiba only called him that when he was in big trouble. Part of Yami couldn't blame Kaiba because he had never been involved with someone like this before, but Yugi was like a magnet, drawing Yami towards him, so Yami couldn't exactly help it. Plus, Yugi was so damn lovable and cute.

"Yes…boss?" he asked, creeping on every word.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Kaiba spoke again. "Do you have feelings for Yugi Mutou?"

The bluntness and suddenness of the question caught Yami off guard. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor, not knowing how to respond.

"Because if you do," he added, not really waiting for an answer, "and you two have something going on, let me just say that outside of this place, your life is none of my business. However…once you step foot in here – "

"I get it boss, I get it," Yami interrupted, waving a dismissive hand at Kaiba.

Kaiba straightened his shoulders and adjusted his neck tie. "Good. Now that we have an understanding. I would really hate to have to find a replacement because of this. Believe it or not, I like you, Yami.

_Yeah, I can tell._ He thought.

Without another word exchanged between the two, Kaiba walked out of the office leaving Yami contemplating in his chair, swinging it left and right, with his chin resting on his hand. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he _did_ have feelings for Yugi. He was too irresistible not to like. But with him being a possible employee here in the future, just how far could their relationship go?

* * *

"Oh god, so you guys did the – you know – the thing?"

"Please don't tell me you guys – "

"Ahhh, stop beating around the bush you idiots, did you fuck him or not?"

Yugi stared at his best friends at the lunch table across from him, bewildered, in amazement at their sudden interest in his love life. Or lack thereof. He didn't even know if Yami felt for him what he did for Yami. Sure, Yami stayed over Yugi's house the previous night for the whole night, but he was just consoling Yugi, making him feel better, like a _friend_ would have done. To be honest, Joey, Tristan or Teá would've done the same thing. So what was the big deal?

After Yugi confided in Yami about his parents, he ended up telling him about everything else too, including his relationship with Rebecca. He revealed how materialistic and shallow she was, and how much demand and pressure she put on him, and even told Yami about that night when they almost had sex, but Yugi was able to keep a level head and not go through with it.

Yugi had sat down with his friends at lunch and told them about it, but as usual, they blew the whole thing out of proportion.

"I don't know what you guys are so wound up about, I'm not even gay, remember?" he said, almost immediately regretting not telling the truth. The gang wouldn't have honestly cared if he was. But he still wasn't ready to reveal all of that.

"Bullshit," Joey laughed, shoving a couple of French fries in his mouth. "Ever since you met the guy, you've been walkin around here like yer on a damn cloud, Yug. You're doing better in school, concentrating more, and just in time for graduation too. Admit it, he lit a fire under your ass."

Yugi hated to admit, but Joey was right. Graduation was just a week away now, and miraculously, Yugi passed his precalculus algebra class with a B, as well as his other classes. After Yami spent the night, the two spent all of their free time together just practicing and solving equations together. That was probably when someone spotted them together and for some strange and unknown reason, reported it to Kaiba. As if Kaiba would care about something like that. If it didn't have anything to do with Mokuba, Kaiba would care less.

"It was so nice of him to help you though, Yugi," Teá commented. "I'm sure he has a busy schedule, being a supervisor of that department at Kaiba Corp and all, but he still made time for you. What a sweetheart."

Joey rolled his eyes, somewhat irked at Teá's girly remark. "So Yug, give up the goods man. Did you let him in or what?"

Yugi gasped and shot a glare at his best friend. When did he become so blunt about sex? "Look, nothing happened, okay? Yami's not like that."

Although deep down, Yugi wished he was.

He cleared his throat before anyone noticed him smirking at the idea. "You'll see when you guys meet him. He's an all around good person."

"When?" everyone repeated in unison.

Yugi looked around the table at all of his friends before a pink blush crept on his face, making him look down at the ground. "Yeah," he replied.

"Wow," Joey exclaimed, "Moving pretty quick huh, Yug?"

Yugi shot him another glare and widened his eyes in a will-you-shut-up? kind of way. Joey was beginning to annoy him at this point. Only because everything he was saying was true. It was amazing how Joe could read Yugi like a book. "Look, I invited him to our graduation, so that's why I said that."

Tristan sat at the end of the table and was relatively quiet up until this point. "I don't see what the big deal is Joey. Yugi said they're just friends. Chill out."

Joey simply shrugged, not really caring about winning or losing the debate. He just liked to ruffle Yugi's feathers every now and then. But part of him _was_ curious about this Yami guy. Why was Yugi so attached to him? He hadn't been this bouncy since he was with Rebecca. He decided that he was going to ask when the time was right.

"Speaking of graduation, what are we gonna do afterwards to celebrate guys?" Teá asked.

The gang all looked at each other, confused. During the week, they were all too focused on exams and passing their classes. No one really thought about it.

Well. Almost no one.

"I'm glad you asked," Joey replied, a deep smile creeping on his face.

"Oh no, Joe, we don't need any more brilliant ideas from you," Tristan groaned. "Remember the stinky cheese in the air conditioner vents last year? I can still smell that shit every now and then. Ugh."

"That idea was stupid anyways, and wasn't worth sitting in detention for three days for," Joey scowled. "But I promise this one's even better."

"Joey, maybe we shouldn't – "

"Okay here's what we're gonna do," he interjected, totally disregarding Yugi's protest. "Everyone likes to party right? So I say we sneak into Kaiba's mansion and do just that." He sat back in his seat, crossed his arms and shook his head as if to say, "I'm such a genius."

Teá stood up abruptly and gasped. "As if! I will not participate in your nonsense, Joey! Count me out!" and with that she got up and left the table.

Joey chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, ignoring her. He turned to Yugi and Tristan. "Well?"

"Joey," Tristan sighed and massaged his forehead as if a headache was coming on. "We're not even old enough to drink."

"And plus, do you know what Kaiba would do to us when he catches us? What he would do to _me_? I can say bye bye to that internship," Yugi denoted.

"Who said anything about drinking? All we have to do is ask Mokuba to sneak us some food, soda and music and we're good to go. And Yug, you need to relax. Kaiba won't even know that you're there."

"Mokuba wouldn't go behind his brother's back," Yugi protested. "There's no way."

"Don't worry, I have an…_incentive_," Joey sneered, with an evil smile settling on his face.

Yugi and Tristan exchanged worried glances. They both knew that meant trouble for all of them. Joey was addicted to fun and mischief and if he went down, he was sure to bring the rest of the gang down with him.

"Fine…count me in," Tristan said reluctantly, shaking his head. Joey gave him a thumbs up.

Then they both looked at Yugi, anxious to hear his answer. He was looking down at the floor, but he could feel both of their eyes boring a hole into him.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," he moaned in frustration. "But _only_ to watch out for you guys and to make sure things don't get out of control. That tends to happen when I'm not around."

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me Yug, as long as you're there. Oh and bring your 'friend' Yami too," he grinned, putting his fingers in quotations when he said the word "friend."

Yugi exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes laughing before the bell rang to get back to class. He stood behind his best friends, wrapping his arms around them in a squeeze before saying goodbye. He knew breaking into someone's house was against the law, but something told him to tag along anyway, just to keep an eye out. But this wasn't going to end well…at all.

Math was the last class of the day, and it was pretty boring, mainly because Yugi was basically done with it and Pegasus had already told him that he passed and that he was eligible to graduate. But it was still required for seniors to attend class anyway. Yugi thought it was a dumb rule.

For this reason, Yugi asked to be excused to the bathroom, just to waste time and get some fresh air – and to also text Yami and tell him about Joey's awful and crazy plan to break into Kaiba's own house just to have a party. Yugi was sure that it would never work and Kaiba would go ballistic and call the police on them or worse, take matters into his own hands. Yugi was a bit trepid because that would mean he would have absolutely no chance of getting the internship. He wished Joey would use his head for once.

Just as he was about to send the text, his phone lit up. It was Yami! Yugi's heart soared when his name popped up on the screen. He felt butterflies as he opened the message, happy to hear from his love interest once again. Even though it had only been a day since they were together, Yugi missed him so much. Just a month ago, he felt so much anxiety and worry about trusting Yami, but he had proven to Yugi time and time again that he was no Rebecca or Teá, and that things would be different. Yugi would hoped that would mean that Yami wanted to be more than friends, but he still wasn't sure, and he was too shy to ask.

In any event, boyfriend or not, Yugi knew that he wanted Yami to be a part of his life. Maybe forever.

Yugi read the text: _**Hi, Yugi. Are you alone and available? I need to speak with you.**_

Uh oh. He didn't sound very happy.

_**Yeah, what's up Yams? Is everything okay?**_

_**I'm not sure. Give me a call when you can, please?**_

_I'm not sure?_ The words echoed in Yugi's head, sending a chill down his spine. He ran to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls and immediately dialed Yami's number.

He picked up after the third ring. "Hey, Yugi, how are y – "

"Yami, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay? Do you need anything? Yourtextdidntsoundverygoodissomethingthe – " his words were garbled and had no breath between them and Yami had to interrupt.

"Yugi! Please calm down. Take a deep breath for me," he cried, a little panicked that Yugi was feeling panicked.

During his jargon, Yugi hadn't noticed that his voice was a pitch higher than usual, and his heart beat a little bit quicker than normal. He had overreacted to Yami's text, thinking there was danger, when in actuality it was nothing. It was then that Yugi then realized that he cared for Yami more than he was aware of. He didn't know what to think of this. Should he accept it or to push it away, like he did in the past?

No. Yugi had to recognize that Yami was no Rebecca and it was a totally different person and scenario. He mentally chastised himself for even comparing the two.

"I'm so sorry, Yami," the boy said taking deep breaths. "Please forgive me."

Yugi was beginning to sound like Yami with his polite gestures and mannerisms. At least when he was around Yami, he was more mature and careful with his words. He didn't want to offend or hurt Yami in any way. He seemed to be the sensitive type.

"It's okay, really. All is forgiven. Listen, Yugi…has Kaiba said anything to you about, you know…us?" he asked hesitantly.

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed. "No, why would he?"

'Well he….kinda…wants me to…stay away from you. He didn't actually say that, but he suggested it." Yami bit his lower lip after saying this. He knew this would hurt Yugi's feelings.

For a few seconds, there was dead silence on Yugi's end. He almost couldn't find his voice.

"Yugi, are you there? Talk to me," Yami pleaded.

Yugi shook his head out of his stupor and laughed, perhaps to hide his sudden disappointment. Why did Kaiba insist on being a pain in the ass? He and Yami were just friends, nothing more. There was nothing sexual going on, and their only kiss lasted a few seconds, _if that. _And besides, Yugi didn't work for him yet, so as far as he was concerned, he could do whatever he wanted to with Yami. _To_ Yami. Yugi was starting to think that the idea to break into his house to throw a party was becoming a good one. Just to defy Kaiba and piss him off.

"Yugi…" Yami repeated into the receiver of the phone. "Are you okay little one?"

Little one. The cute nickname stuck with Yugi immediately. _As if I needed another reason to fall for this perfect human being,_ he thought. "Yes, Yami. I'm okay. So he doesn't want us to be friends huh?"

Yami lowered his head towards the floor of his office. "It appears that way, Yugi."

"Well…I guess this would be a bad time to mention that my friends and I plan on breaking into Kaiba's mansion and throwing a graduation party." He winced, waiting for Yami to explode.

Yugi's bold statement would've swept Yami off his feet if he let it. After what he just said? Why would Yugi even…."Yugi, are you crazy? Why would you even think to – "

"It wasn't my idea! It was Joey's. I tried to talk him out of it but – "

"Couldn't huh?"

"Nope."

"Well why did you agree to it, then?"

"To make sure he and Tristan don't completely fuck everything up and the police have to get involved. I swear those two don't know how to stay outta trouble."

"That sounds like a really bad idea," Yami said authoritatively. He could only imagine what a bunch of high school graduates could do inside a huge mansion with no adult supervision.

"Actually," Yugi paused, twirling his golden bangs on his index finger. "Joey kinda asked me to invite you."

"Oh? Just out of nowhere?"

"Well not really. I kinda…told him and Tristan and Teá about last night. About how you slept over. They're my best friends so I figured – "

"No, no Yugi, it's fine. You trust them. But what was the reason Joey invited me?"

"Well….he…..k-kinda thinks…we….did something."

It didn't register to Yami at first what Yugi was insinuating. "Did what?"

Yugi took a huge breath, as if he was about to dive into deep waters head first. "He thinks we had sex."

Yami's eyes widened greatly. He secretly had thoughts and fantasies of making love to Yugi, of course way down the road when they had established some sort of relationship and deep trust. He was never raised to treat people like a piece of meat, no matter how little you knew about them, and Yugi was way too good of a person to just use up like yesterday's news. Still. The thought of being on top of Yugi, thrusting and pushing into him and hearing his cute, pleasure filled moans did excite Yami to no end. He couldn't deny that.

"Just because we were alone together? How narrow minded," Yami scoffed, pretending to be offended. "I was just being a good friend to you. You needed a shoulder to cry on."

"That's exactly what I told him," Yugi replied, although he was also secretly imagining what sex with Yami would be like. The thought was so overwhelming that he almost grabbed himself.

Yami chuckled, scratching his head in amusement. "Boys will be boys. I'm guessing he wants me to join you guys to question me?"

Yugi nodded his head in agreement, although Yami couldn't see.

"So will you come?"

"Come?"

"To the party I mean." Yugi bit his lower lip, hoping Yami wouldn't catch on to the accidental pun.

"I really don't think it's a good idea. Kaiba will be sure to find out, but I suppose you boys will need someone to vouch for you and bail you out, so you can count me in. But wouldn't it be easier just to ask him though?"

"Well…" Yugi started. "Joey said he had a 'way' of getting us into that mansion. I'm afraid to find out what it is."

Yugi totally lost track of the time, forgetting that he was supposed to be back in class by now. Yami had that effect on him. When they were together, time didn't exist at all.

When the bell rang, Yugi hissed a "fuck!" escaping from his lips before regretfully telling Yami that he had to go and that he would text him later. Neither of them wanted to hang up, but knew that they would reconnect in the near future.

Yugi caught up with Joey outside of the school gates, just in time to walk home together. He actually wanted to try to talk him out of this crazy ass scheme of his. The two waited at the crosswalk with the guard who was there to stop traffic when need be.

It was actually quite sunny outside, without a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze slowed down the sweat that dripped down the boys' faces. Joey was wearing a white t-shirt with simple denim jeans and black Reebok sneakers. Yugi was wearing his usual white tshirt, with his navy jacket now being used as a cape, navy slacks and black tipped shoes.

When they reached the opposite side of the street, Yugi shaded his head with his cape to shield his face from the sun. "So Joe," he began as they strolled down the sidewalk. "How are you gonna pull this off? Just spill it man."

Joey didn't reply. Instead he just grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk.

"Joey, please! – "

"I'll tell you when you tell me what's going on with you and this Yami fella," Joey intercepted.

This stopped Yugi in his tracks. He wanted to tell Joe and the rest of the gang about Yami, but what was there to tell that he didn't already say? They were just friends and that was it.

"We're just friends Joey," he said as he twiddled with his shirt, slightly irritated.

"We both know that's bullshit. Every time you speak his name, you start to blush and there's a twinkle in your eyes. You just seem….happier, Yug. And you know how much your happiness means to me, especially after all of the bullshit you've been through in your life. I just wanna see if this guy is right for you."

Yugi hung his head, almost in defeat as Joey grabbed his arm to cross the busy section of the street, since Yugi wasn't paying attention to where he was going. When they got to the other side, Joey spoke again.

"If you have feelings for this guy, then who cares? As long as you're happy. Whether you're straight or gay, it has no effect on our friendship. Either way, you're stuck with me for life little buddy."

_Wow._ Yugi had no idea Joey even felt this way. Maybe he had underestimated Joey's knowledge about the whole situation.

"Well…I…" he began.

"Yessss?" Joey said in a sing songy voice putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeezing gently.

Yugi leaned into Joey's embrace. "Fine, fine, I like him okay?" he sighed and dropped his arms at his sides. "I can't exactly help it. Yami is perfect."

"He must be if he has this much of an effect on you," Joey said, rubbing Yugi's shoulders to cheer him up. "But it's okay. If he treats you well, he's fine in my book. I still wanna meet 'em though."

"You will, at graduation," Yugi replied, a smile subconsciously spreading on his face.

"Wait," Joey interjected, putting a hand to Yugi's chest, and stopping their hike. "How old is this guy?"

"He's twenty-one."

Joey's eyes widened while Yugi's face turned tomato red. "Wooooooow!" he clamored. "He knows you're only seventeen, right?"

"Of course he does!" Yugi exclaimed, his voice being a little higher than usual. "Come on, Joe, I need to check up on my grandpa," he said tugging at Joey's shirt. "And you're gonna tell me about your impossible scheme."

When the two reached the game shop, Yugi expected to see his grandpa sitting at the register counting money or helping customers. But he was nowhere in plain sight.

"Gramps! I'm home!" he called. No answer back.

Joey and Yugi both looked at each other worried. "I'm sure he's fine though," Joey said, trying to reassure his best friend.

Yugi could only offer Joey a half smile as he paced around the house looking for his grandfather. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen or the patio, so that only left one more room he could possibly be in.

The two boys jogged upstairs to Mr. Mutou's room and found him sitting on his bed in the dark. Yugi fumbled the wall to find the light switch when his grandpa pleaded with him. "No, keep it off."

"Gramps are you okay? Have you been taking your medicine?" Yugi asked, his voice becoming somewhat shaken.

"Of course, boy," he said in a blatant lie. He honestly didn't believe in medicine, that it would just make him sick. So he just relied on more natural ways to get better.

Yugi stared at his grandfather, almost incredulous, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. Finally he gave up thinking, bent down to his knees, and put his hands on his shoulders. "Well, okay. Just remember that graduation is next Friday, and you _promised_ to be there, right? You won't go back on your word, will you gramps?"

Solomon Mutou looked at his grandson weakly. His orchid orbs had less of a beam in them that usual, and they were puffy with bags underneath them from lack of sleep and it significantly made him look older than he really was. They could barely focus because of the pain in his chest. It's been getting worse as time progressed, but he didn't want to alarm Yugi or his friends as graduation approached. He was convinced that it would pass eventually. "Of course my boy, wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yugi smiled half-heartedly, still worried about his grandfather's physical and mental state of mind. "Maybe, I shouldn't go… - "

"No Yugi! You're going to the ceremony and that's final! Now for the last time, quit worrying!" he scolded, brushing Yugi's hands from his shoulders.

Yugi glanced up at Joey, who was looking just as confused and troubled as he was. But he had no choice but to obey his grandpa's commands.

"Well, okay," he said dejectedly, climbing to his feet. He and Joey left the room, leaving grandpa in the dark once again.

_**Next Friday**_

Yugi had been a nervous wreck all day. He couldn't find the right outfit to save his life and he wanted to look perfect for Yami. He was sure that Yami would be wearing the most custom made tailored suit, only fit for someone as gorgeous as him. Yugi wanted to look at least halfway decent.

He groaned in disappointment, as he stood in front of the mirror, not satisfied with his third outfit choice. It was black and white flannel shirt with simple black slacks, with black socks, dress shoes to match and a jacket that was too short for his shirt. He decided that the flannel shirt didn't match the rest of his attire, but he was too annoyed at this point to even try on another outfit.

Graduation was in 4 hours and Yugi prayed that everything would go smoothly. He had only talked to Yami once after their conversation at school last week. He was still worried over Kaiba and what he would do if he found out the two boys were becoming closer as friends, but Yugi honestly didn't care. Kaiba had control over a lot of things. This _wouldn't_ be one of them. Whether or not Yugi ended up getting the internship was irrelevant at this point; he would keep Yami close, whether Kaiba liked it or not.

Yugi was sure Yami felt the same way, although still at the same time, perturbed over what Kaiba would do once Yugi began working at Kaiba Corp. But Yugi kept reassuring him that all would be well, if he had anything to do with it.

Each time they spoke, whether it was on the phone or in person, Yugi felt himself falling harder and harder for Yami. He was so sweet, caring and thoughtful. And so damn sexy! Yugi sometimes found it hard to breathe when Yami would "accidentally" stand too close to him. His urges to kiss Yami were growing more and more unbearable and he wondered how long he could contain his hormones before he pounced.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts, making Yugi jump up a notch. But before he could ask who it was…

"Yug!"

Bursting through the door came Joey, Tristan, Teá, and Ryou. Yugi figured as much. They all sprawled throughout Yugi's room, Joey jumping on Yugi's bed, Tristan on the back wall, Ryou sitting on the computer desk and Teá taking refuge on the floor. She was weird like that.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?" Yugi asked, still trying to adjust his shirt in the mirror.

Joey fought to hide a snicker. "Are you wearing _that_ tonight? Yug! It's a graduation, not a wedding. That outfit is way too formal."

Yugi looked down, examining his outfit, brushing it off. "What's wrong with it?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with it?" Joey retorted, grinning from ear to ear. "I know what you're up to though." He added, winking at Yugi, making his face turn red immediately.

"Look can we just not discuss that right now?" Teá cut in. "I wanna know if we're honestly gonna go through with this whole breaking-into-Kaiba's-house fiasco. Because if you guys are – "

"You already said you weren't going, so what does it matter?" Joey replied, cutting her off.

"Because, I just don't think you should go through with it, that's all. And I'm sure Yugi agrees with me."

On cue, everyone averted their eyes towards Yugi, who was still standing in front of the mirror. He stared back through the mirror and froze in place. He hated being the center of attention.

"Don't look at me, I'm just the tagalong," he simply said. He returned to fixing his mess of an outfit.

"Welp! I guess that settles it. The party's still on. Oh and uhhh, Yugi, did you invite you-know-who?" Joey asked, moving his eyebrow muscles up and down. This made Yugi's blush turn to an even deeper red.

"Joey!" he hissed, waving a hand at him to keep his voice down. He couldn't help but smile at the mention of Yami though.

Tristan intervened. "By the way Joey, you never even told us how we were going to sneak into Kaiba's mansion undetected. I'm sure one of his goons will notice a group of punk kids trying to climb over the gates."

"Nahhh, they won't," Joey replied, leaning back on the wall, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag of peanuts, and dumping the bag upside down into his mouth. He almost seemed confident.

"So spill it already, asshole!" Tristan insisted.

"Don't wowwy 'bout et!" Joey garbled, his mouth full of peanuts.

Ryou sat in silence, laughing and being entertained by Joey's antics. He secretly mentioned to Ryou his plans earlier that day, and it had something to do with Kaiba, but Joey wouldn't come out and say what it was. The rest of the gang didn't know that Ryou knew because Joey counted on him not to tell.

Joey swallowed his peanuts before speaking again. "You'll all see tonight. This party will be something to remember."

That statement alone set an ominous vibe for Yugi. He just didn't realize how right Joey would truly be.

Later that night, the Domino High School auditorium filled pretty quickly with parents, siblings, and extended family members, all coming to watch their loved ones graduate. It was a pretty big building, holding about 500 students, which was the number of students that were graduating. The administration needed somewhere big enough to hold everyone and luckily for them, they didn't need to rent any property off school campus.

The first 20 rows were reserved for the students, and Yugi was in the 5th row. Teá was three rows in front of him, Ryou was two ahead of her, and Joey and Tristan were on the very last two. So they weren't that close to each other.

Yugi had sent Yami a text to confirm that he was showing up, even though Yami had already told him that he was. Yugi felt silly checking up on him, but he hadn't seen Yami since the last tutoring session and Yugi was more than anxious to see him. Yami found Yugi's eagerness nothing short of adorable and he appreciated Yugi wanting to see him so much.

When the ceremony began, Yugi looked around frantically for Yami, but couldn't find him. There were so many people, it would've been impossible anyway, and being short didn't help one bit, but Yugi still tried. Finally he just gave up and flopped in his seat. He was tempted to text him again, but decided against it, not wanting to seem overly clingy.

To say that the ceremony was boring would be an understatement. Yugi sat in his seat with his chin rested on the palm of his hand for the most part. He was too distracted with his thoughts about Yami and this so called graduation party that Joey had planned. Sure he wanted to celebrate with his friends, but not at the expense of Kaiba.

Yugi almost didn't hear his name being called to the stage to get his diploma. He was standing in line near the stage with the other people that were in his row. He was too busy searching for Yami, but he still couldn't find him.

_Fuck! _Yugi was beginning to feel his mood being ruined again.

When his name was eventually called to the podium, he scurried across the stage to grab his diploma. He heard cheers in the crowd and he took a glance and found all his best friends on their feet – of course cheering the loudest – but no Yami!

Was Yami blowing him off?

After Yugi took his diploma, he walked briskly backstage before anyone could spot him. He wasn't supposed to be back there, but his emotions had taken him over again. Not seeing Yami at all that night was beginning to upset him.

He was walking through the black curtains and couldn't see where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get out of there.

Yugi finally found an opening from all the blackness. He whipped the curtains from his face and ran right into unknown arms that grabbed him around his waist and covered his mouth as a "Mmm!" tried to escape Yugi's lips. His heart sped up like a rabbit's, and his body went frigid.

"Don't scream Yugi, it's me."

Yugi knew that low and sexy voice from anywhere. It was Yami!

Yugi relaxed his body against Yami's chest and Yami hugged him from behind even tighter. Yugi could smell his wonderful _Axe Apollo_ cologne, and it made him want to melt into Yami's arms.

As far as Yugi was concerned, they could stay in that position forever. Yami leaned down and met his face with Yugi's, bringing their cheeks together. "I'm so proud of you," he beamed.

Yugi's legs felt like jello at this point. Yami's embrace felt so warm. So snuggly. He forgot about his bad mood from earlier, and all of his worries and stress just vanished into thin air. Nothing mattered at that very moment. Just Yami.

_Oh god, just hold me forever, _he thought, as Yami continued to cuddle him in his muscular arms.

"Are you okay, little one? You seemed upset when I grabbed you," Yami finally said.

"Well…I am now. I wasn't before because I couldn't find you anywhere. I was afraid that you didn't show."

Yami spun Yugi around so that he was facing him. There was a bit of worry in his eyes now. "Yugi, I would never do that. Don't you know how much I care about you? I know how important this day is to you. I wouldn't miss it for anything," he said, hugging Yugi again. His face was now buried in Yami's chest. He smelled like pure Heaven.

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry," Yugi replied, looking up at his love interest. "But I'm happy that you're here now."

Yami's eyes seemed to resemble pools of deep violet pools.

The two just stared at each other, not really knowing what to say next. It wasn't long before their faces became less distant, and more towards the other. Yami angled his face a bit as he readied himself to enter Yugi's mouth. Yugi looked up one last time at Yami before closing his eyes.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

Yugi could smell Yami's minty breath enter his nose. He began to pant, and his heart rate increased.

Closer. Closer. Even closer. Yami licked his lips, anxious to put his tongue inside Yugi's deep cavern.

Just as their lips were about to join –

"_There you are!"_

Startled, Yugi gasped and shoved Yami away before the intruders caught them in a compromising position. Yami cursed under his breath.

"Yug! Why the hell did you run off like that?"

Joey and Tristan were standing in front of the black curtains just beyond the administrators that were on the stage. Apparently they both saw Yugi run off behind it.

"How'd you guys get past everyone?!" Yugi demanded, ignoring Joey's question.

"Who cares?" he sneered, but then smiled when he looked at Yami. "I see you've uhh, found your friend."

Yugi gasped and realized that he was put in an awkward situation. He hadn't introduced his friends to Yami yet and it was only a matter of time before they would run into each other. He just wished it wasn't right now.

"Ummm, well, Joey and Tristan, meet Yami. Yami, these are my two best friends, Joey and Tristan,"

Yami smiled, and those familiar deep dimples crept on his face. "Pleasure to meet you both," he said extending his hand.

Joey met his handshake with an equally strong one. "The pleasure's all mine," he replied.

Yugi knew it was a matter of time before Joey said something stupid or embarrassing.

"Wow, Yug. You said Yami was gorgeous, but _daaaaaaamn! _You did him no justice," Joey fawned, obviously exaggerating, but he wanted Yugi to sweat.

Yugi immediately turned a deep tomato red. His mouth widened but no sound came out. He felt his body temperature rise, his heart rate climb and his palms began to sweat. He wanted to kill Joey, because he knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Joey couldn't do anything but laugh as he watched his best friend damn near have a nervous breakdown. "Come on, Yug, lighten up. I'm sure Yami will appreciate the compliment."

Yami ran his fingers through his hair a few times and chuckled nervously. He was honestly glad that Yugi thought that was of him, because he regarded Yugi just as highly.

"It's okay," he finally said, putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders to calm him. "I can see Joey is the comedian of the group."

"He sure is," Yugi replied through gritted teeth. He glared up at Joey who had the biggest grin on his face. His heart was in the right place though.

The ceremony was over and everyone was with their families in the lobby hugging and taking pictures. Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan joined Teá and Ryou outside. It was beginning to get dark, and Joey was antsy to get to Kaiba's place before it got too late.

"I'll see you guys later. Like I said, I want no part of this," Teá reported, walking towards her family after waving goodbye to everyone.

"Ehh, her loss, said Joey as he rubbed his hands together vigorously.

"Question, Joey. How the hell are we even gonna get there? My car is still in the shop," Tristen chimed.

"I'm glad that you asked."

On cue, a black stretch limo pulled up in front of the boys. Everyone watched in awe as the limo stopped and the side door opened, revealing a small sneaker.

"Mokuba!"

"What's he doing here?" Yami demanded, somewhat alarmed. Kaiba never let his little brother wander out in public alone.

"Don't worry about it guys," Joey said, trying to put everyone's mind at ease. "Just get in."

"Hurry up! My brother doesn't even know that I'm here," Mokuba stated, beckoning everyone into the limo.

Everyone got inside in a rush, not wanting to get Mokuba into trouble. But what was he even doing here? Did he know about the party? Did Joey tell him? If so, did Mokuba agree to sneak everyone in? Why?

Joey sat on the opposite side of Yugi and Yami and reached into his pocket and pulled out a Mentos. He crossed his legs and popped one into his mouth before saying, "It's party time."


	6. Good Party Gone Bad

This chapter is much more eventful than the last! :) **Warning: Very slight dub-con in this chapter. Also some puppyshipping!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape or form.**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

For the most part, the car ride to the Kaiba mansion was pretty quiet and awkward, mainly because everyone was wondering what in the world Joey could have possibly said to Mokuba to get him to agree with this whole fiasco. Except for Joey of course, everyone thought that the whole thing was crazy and that it would never work. But seeing as how they were halfway there, things seemed to be in order.

Yugi was sitting next to Yami, and he occasionally glanced up at him a few times. He had his chin resting on his hand, looking outside of the window. He wasn't wearing anything too fancy, just a black medium sleeved shirt that buttoned up and khaki polo slacks. His shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way, so Yugi noticed his neck muscles jutting out a bit. So much about this man was perfect, it made Yugi wonder if Yami was even _human_. Not only were his physical qualities top notch, but his personality was the warmest and most sweetest that Yugi had ever come across. His was wiser and mature beyond his years. It made Yugi thankful that they met.

He scooted closer to Yami and somewhat nuzzled his shoulder with his chin. Yami turned to him and smiled and rubbed Yugi's hand with his own.

Joey noticed this of course and snickered. "Ya know, it hadn't dawned to me up until now, but you guys could really pass off as twins."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Only because of the hair, Joe. Other than that, we look nothing alike."

"Not only the hair, but the eyes, the lips, the way you act – everything! Better to a background check to make sure you're not cousins."

"Joey!" Yugi hissed, this time not putting up with his best friend's teasing any longer. "How much longer until we get there?" he said to Mokuba, trying to change the subject. He had never been to Kaiba's house before.

"Not much longer," Mokuba said, distracted by his laptop. He seemed unnerved and on the edge, which was quite understandable because if his brother found out what he was doing, surely he'd have a fit.

"What in the hell did Joey say to you, Mokuba? Why did you agree to this?" Yugi demanded.

Mokuba simply shrugged. "He said I could join you guys if I let you in, so I agreed."

Yugi's eyes widened in amazement. "So he bribed you."

"No!" Joey interjected. "I just invited him." He took another Mentos to his mouth.

"Unbelievable," Yugi said, shaking his head in disbelief. "But just because Mokuba let you in, doesn't mean Kaiba will."

"Oh yes he will," Joey insisted, popping another Mentos. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and adjusted himself. "I guarantee you that."

Everyone in the limo just stared as his demeanor changed a bit. Almost as if this was a suicide mission for Joey.

"Ugh, you aren't going to hurt the guy are you, Joe?" Tristan asked.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course not. I'm just gunna coax him a little," he said, lowering his voice towards the end.

Coax? Yugi didn't like the sound of that. Joey had been known for his crazy antics and dangerous stunts that landed him in detention or even suspended from school numerous times. It was a miracle that he was even able to graduate.

Yugi pulled out his phone and an idea popped in his head. He sent Joey a text, thinking he would tell him that way, instead of saying it out loud.

_**What's the deal man? What could you possibly do to Kaiba to convince him to let us have a party as **_**his**_** mansion?**_

Joey replied:

_**I can't tell you that Yug. You'll have to find out like everyone else. But I will say that Kaiba will be very willing to let us in when I'm done with him ;)**_

The wink at the end of Joey's text made Yugi cringe. He didn't even wanna think about it anymore. He closed his phone and glanced up at Joey, who gave him the most mischievous look ever. Yugi sat back in the leather seat and decided to let it go for now.

Fifteen minutes later, the limo came to a stop, and Joey rolled his window down and stared out into the opening. His mouth dropped open when he saw the mansion. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "This house is bigger than I imagined."

Everyone exited the limo and collective gasps escaped from their throats. The Kaiba Mansion sat on ten acres of land and the whole property was surrounded by a black steel bar fence with a security officer by the entrance. There was a main house in the front that was about three stories high, eight or so windows, at least that's how many Yugi counted at first. It was beautifully laced with a Victorian like setting, white bricked, with a fountain in the front and no doubt a swimming pool in the back.

There was a separate building behind that was no doubt a pool house that resembled the main house. It was just as beautiful.

"Wow. This is gonna be one fun ass night," Joey beamed, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. "You have the rooms set up already, right Mokuba?"

"Yep! Food and drinks and everything else are already there. Now let me just go tell Seto and – "

"Uh, uh, uh. Leave that up to me," Joey said, grabbing Mokuba's arm before he could walk off. "You stay here with the others."

"But, Joey – " Yugi started to protest.

"Yug, chill out. I got this." And with that Joey sped off before Yugi could say anything else.

Yugi sat back in the limo and groaned. He slouched in the seat next to Yami. Yami put an arm around Yugi, bringing him closer. Yugi rested his head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. "I'm sure he won't do anything too insane."

Yugi chuckled, snuggling a little closer to Yami. "You don't know him very well, do you?"

* * *

Joey keyed in the security code that Mokuba gave him earlier that day. He was at the back door of the mansion where he was sure no one would see him come in. Not that it mattered, since it was dark and would be hard to notice anything suspicious.

When he entered the mansion, he figured that Kaiba's room would be at the third floor so he looked for a staircase or maybe even an elevator to take him there. He ran into a kitchen – or at least he thought it was a kitchen, but he didn't want to set any alarms off by turning on a light, so all Joey could do was guess. He squinted his eyes and saw cabinets, a dishwasher, two sinks put together, and other kitchen appliances so he figured he was right. He continued his trail.

He ran into what appeared to be a living room and all he could see was red. Red carpet, red sofas, red and white striped walls and huge frames hanging on the wall of Seto and Mokuba as kids.

Joey was astonished at the beautiful layout of the room. There was a fireplace near the back, two HD flat screen televisions on the opposite sides of the wall, and two loveseats just beyond the fireplace. Not to mention a cherry wood dining room table set on the other side of the room that had a huge chocolate fondue fountain on top, probably for Mokuba's entertainment, but he couldn't stand and admire it forever. He had to find Kaiba. He continued his trail and eventually found a staircase that spiraled upward, making Joey dizzy as he tried to trace it with his eyes.

As Joey began his tread, he noticed that the steps were marble and the staircase handle made of glossy wood. He tried to make his steps as quietly as possible, because the floor wasn't soft and any harsh step could blow his cover.

It seemed to take him forever to reach the third floor, but when he finally did, all he could see was a long hallway that seemed to never end with doors on each side. Joey groaned, thinking it would take him a while to find Kaiba's room. It was quite the opposite though, because he soon came across a door that shone a light on underneath it. Joey put his ear to the door and he heard clicking sounds, like someone typing on a computer.

Bingo. He found Kaiba.

Joey slowly grabbed the doorknob and gently tried to turn it to see if it was unlocked. And to his surprise it – _was? _Joey couldn't believe his luck. He giggled to himself and took in a few deep breaths. He had envisioned what he was going to do in his mind over and over again. But now it was time for action.

After another deep breath, he kicked the door open, and saw nothing but a desk in the middle of the room with Kaiba sitting in front of a computer. The sudden noise startled Kaiba and he shot up from his seat. When he saw that it was Joey, his eyes extended with fury.

"What the fuck are you doing here – "

But before Kaiba could walk around his desk, Joey was already walking full speed towards him. When the two met in the middle of the room, Kaiba prepared to tackle Joey to the floor, but Joey ran right up to Kaiba, grabbed his face, and planted a forcible kiss on his lips.

All Kaiba could manage to utter was, "Mmm! Mmmm!" as Joey kissed him harder, pushing down on Kaiba's body until he could completely subdued on the floor, with Joey on top of him.

Kaiba's usual mental acumen was completely worn away. He was confused to say the least. Joey's kiss caught him off guard and left him in a state of shock. He tried to push Joey off of him, but Joey's determination to turn Kaiba out was too strong, and he forced his tongue into Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba tried to resist, but then Joey reached down and grabbed Kaiba's dick, making him cry out and his mouth was free and open for Joey's tongue to enter.

It didn't take long for Kaiba's member to grow hard as Joey continued to play with it, although Kaiba tried to struggle and fight against it. As far as he was concerned, Joey was trying to rape him.

But as time went on, Joey's kisses softened Kaiba up and he stopped resisting. He wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and licked his lower lip imploring for entrance, and Joey let him in.

To his surprise, Joey tasted much better than Kaiba imagined. He could taste a combination of strawberry, kiwi, and grape on Joey's tongue. He dove his tongue in Joey's mouth even deeper, wanting to taste even more flavors.

After a while, the two stopped the session to come up for air. Joey sat up right on Kaiba's erection as the two stared at each other in amazement. Kaiba still looked at Joey, incredulous, almost not believing what was happening. Joey simply smiled and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. He took Kaiba's hands and guided them along his own body, rubbing up and down his chest, causing his nipples to harden. A low moan escaped Joey's mouth as he closed his eyes. Kaiba grinded his hips against Joey, perhaps to coax him a little to keep going. "Please..." he moaned.

When Joey opened his eyes, a dark cloud had overtaken them as he looked Kaiba right in the eyes before saying, "Let me show you what I'm made of."

* * *

Outside, everyone was still waiting for some kind of signal from Joey that it was okay to come in. Yugi and Yami still sat in the limo, casually talking about certain subjects that they could think of. It wasn't that boring waiting for Joey, because they had each other's company. Yugi would notice that while Yami was talking to him, their hands were either slightly touching, or next to each other on the seat. He was tempted to take Yami's hand and hold it, but he was still a bit shy to make a move.

During the car ride, Yami seemed a bit anxious about attending this party, because Kaiba could possibly catch him, thus assuming that he was a part of Joey's scheme, which could then in turn cost him his job. But Yugi pleaded with him to relax and that Joey would never want to cost Yami his job. As insane as Joey's plans always were, they usually turned out alright.

"So what usually happens at these parties?" Yugi asked out loud. Sadly, he had never been to one.

Tristan was standing through the opening of the limo on the roof. He exploded with laughter when he heard this. "Ohhh, you're in for a rude awakening, pal."

"And what do you mean by that?" Yugi demanded.

Tristan sighed, trying to stifle his laughter. "You'll see."

Yugi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, relaxing back in the seat. Yami relaxed back with him, resting his head on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi gasped a bit. Yami's fragrance invaded his nose once again. _He's just lucky we're not alone,_ Yugi thought, smirking.

"You know," Yami said, taking Yugi's fingers in his hand, fondling them. "You have really soft hands, Yugi," intertwining their fingers together.

"Ohh. Uhhh, haha, th-thank you," Yugi said nervously. Something about the way Yami touched him always sent a chill up and down his body.

Yugi looked out at the mansion, trying to count all of the windows. He knew there was a huge chance of he and Yami being alone in one of those rooms….and with the loud music blaring and the commotion going on…no one could hear them having –

"Where the hell is Joey already? I'm getting hungry!" Tristan complained, interrupting Yugi's erotic thoughts. "Maybe he got caught up with Kaiba or something. I knew this shit wouldn't work."

"Just be patient, Tristan," Yami said. "I'm sure Joey is working something out, even if Kaiba did catch him."

"Listen Yami," Tristan replied, dropping back down to his seat from the roof. "You don't know Joey like we do. He tends to do these stupid things a lot, and let me tell ya, they almost always never work. This is no different, trust me. We might as well just go home."

"Hell no. You guys dragged me all the way out here, so we're staying," Yugi said defiantly. "And plus, I'm hungry just like you are T, and I'm sure you are too, right Yami?"

"To be honest, yes."

"See?" Yugi said, squeezing Yami's hand. He turned to Mokuba who was standing at the gate, looking inside. "Why can't you just punch in the security code and let us in?"

"I would, but Joey made me promise to let him handle this," Mokuba said.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. He was so convinced that whatever plan he had for my brother would work, so…" his voice trailed off with a shrug.

Weird. Joey must have been up to something really devious.

Everyone continued to wait, some in the limo, and some outside of the gate, for Joey.

Fifteen minutes later just as all hope seemed lost, the front door of the mansion finally opened. Everyone froze.

It was dark, so nobody could hardly see. A fairly tall figure appeared from behind the door and made its way to the gate. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out who it was.

"Joey!"

He was walking gingerly towards the gate. As he approached closer, Yugi could see that Joey's hair was disheveled and his t-shirt was on backwards. And for some reason, he kept adjusting his pants, especially in the groin area.

Everyone just gawked at him. They didn't want to come out and say it, but they had a pretty good idea what Joey just did.

"Joey, what the fuck – " Tristan sputtered.

Joey held his hand up to silence him. "Mission accomplished."

"What the fuck did you _do?_"

Joey didn't respond. His breathing was labored, so he put his hand to his chest to calm himself. Having sex with Kaiba took more out of him than he realized.

Mokuba's face twisted up as he continued to stare at Joey, wondering what the problem was. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god! You slept with my brother!" he screamed.

His voice echoed down the street, and everyone shot their heads towards him. Mokuba was just fourteen, but he knew a thing or two about sex. More than he probably should have known.

Tristan averted his attention back to Joey, who was now holding his head down in shame. "Ohh oh ohhhh, you little fucking slut!" he yelled in laughter. "No wonder you were so damn confident about this."

Joey held on to the gate and hung his head down low. "Look, it worked didn't it? Now get your asses in here."

Yugi was so dumbfounded and speechless, that he couldn't even move his legs. Joey did some crazy things during their friendship, but this? This one takes the cake.

Yami stood behind Yugi, gently pressing on his back to get him to walk. "Come on Yugi. I'm sure Joey will explain himself when we get inside."

"He better," Tristan said, as Mokuba pressed the code to unlock the gate doors, letting everyone in. Tristan burst through first, trying to get at Joey, but Joey quickly backed up, begging Tristan to stop trying to charge at him. The two of them ran back into the mansion.

Yami and Yugi walked inside the mansion hand in hand, and were in awe at what they saw.

The place was beautiful! As soon as they stepped in, they saw tables and tables of food and drinks, and a huge sound system towards the back. Apparently Joey had called in a few more people and told them about the party because it was more crowded than Yugi expected. He thought it would just be them partying but it didn't surprise Yugi that Joey wanted more people to come.

"Wow!" Yugi clamored, trying to talk over the music. "Good outcome so far."

Yami didn't reply back because he couldn't hear him, so Yugi squeezed his hand to get his attention. "Can I get you something to eat?" he said in Yami's ear.

Yugi's sweet voice sent a shiver up Yami's back, but he tried to play it cool. He nodded his head, not wanting to strain his voice to compete with the volume of the music. Yugi squeezed his hand one last time before letting go.

He walked over to the table and grabbed two plates. His eyes beamed over what type of food there was: pizza, chicken wings, nachos with salsa dip, finger sandwiches, mini burgers, cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, shrimp, deviled eggs, meatballs, and so much more. Yugi's mouth watered as he prepared the food for himself and Yami.

The table that held the drinks was adjacent to the food and Yugi couldn't handle carrying that along with the plates of food by himself so he decided to take Yami his plate before he returned. But when he turned around, Yami was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird," he said. He looked all around, walking towards the kitchen, but saw nothing but people dancing, some even on top of the counters, getting wild. Yugi rolled his eyes and returned to the main hall.

He was so busy walking that he didn't see Joey in front of him. He bumped into him, dropping his food on the floor.

"Dammit!"

Joey turned around, with a cup in his hand, spilling some of the drink on Yugi's head. "Oops, my bad, Yug!"

Yugi sighed and waved his hand at Joey. "It's fine, it's my fault anyway – " he stopped when he thought he smelled alcohol on Joey's breath. "Joey, c'mere."

Joey kneeled down to Yugi's height. "What?"

Yugi sniffed Joey's face and his breath. "I thought you said there wasn't gonna be any alcohol!" he cried.

"Hey, I didn't bring this here!" Joey said, holding his hands out in defense.

"You also didn't have to drink it," Yugi scolded, trying to snatch the cup out of Joey's hands. But he failed.

"Stop it, Yug." Joey insisted, blocking Yugi's hand with his arm. "Now go find Yami and yourself a nice quiet room and make it not so quiet, if you know what I mean." He winked and jabbed Yugi's ribs with his elbow.

"I _would_ if I could _find_ him," Yugi said, frustrated.

Joey looked at Yugi, surprised at his comment.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Yugi said laughing nervously. That was only half true.

Joey shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "Well have fun, whatever you do. Or _whoever_ you do," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Wow, you have sex one time, and you're such a freak all of a sudden," Yugi giggled.

"Shhhh! Keep it down. No one's supposed to know about that. As far as you're concerned, you know nothing about it either. Now go and find your boyfriend!" Joey replied, slapping Yugi on the ass before walking away, cackling like crazy.

Yugi couldn't do anything but grin, but at the same time, hoping Joey wouldn't go overboard with his drinking.

He found a staircase that spiraled as it ascended (the same one that Joey found earlier) and decided to look for Yami up there. There was no telling how many rooms were up there, but Yugi would look into every single one until he found Yami.

The entire mansion was three stories high, so Yugi checked every single one. Unfortunately every floor had 4 rooms on either side of the long hallway so it would take him a while. Yami wasn't on the first floor so he went ahead to the second.

Suddenly, Yugi realized that he had to go to the bathroom, so when he got to the second floor, he opened the first door that he saw.

The room was huge. On the left side was a canopy bed with white drapes, which Yugi figured this was probably a guest room because it was too girly for Kaiba or Mokuba's liking. The right side was a whole walk in closet that you could probably fit another bed inside. On the wall ahead of the bed was another big HD television with a dresser underneath it. A desk with an Apple computer was on the left side beyond the dresser. And finally, the bathroom was about a couple of more steps further down.

When Yugi was done taking care of his business, he walked towards the door to exit so he could continue his search for Yami. But as soon as he opened the door, he was face to face with an unwelcomed guest.

"Smooshieeeeeeeee!"

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Rebecca literally five inches from his face when he opened the door.

"Rebecca! What're you doing here?!" he cried.

"Ohh nothing. I heard about this big graduation party that Kaiba was throwing at his mansion, so I thought, why the hell not? I never expected to see you though," she said, walking forward, forcing Yugi to walk backwards into the room.

She was wearing a very tight and skimpy black tube top dress that barely covered her knees and her boobs for that matter, with pearls around her neck and earrings to match. Her lipstick was a fuchsia color and she smelled of some sort of flowery fragrance. She also had black strapped high heels to match. Yugi hated to admit it, but Rebecca looked beautiful.

"So…what are you doing up here all _alone_, Yugi? Looking for someone?" Rebecca asked, trying to make her voice sound as seductive as she could. She was still walking towards him and he kept backing up.

"Umm, n-n-no, I was just – " he tried to walk past her on the left side, but she just cornered him again. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Simple, I saw you walking up the stairs and followed you," she said bluntly. She stood closer to Yugi and she could hear his shallow breaths. "Yugi, why so nervous? I thought you'd be happy to see me," she said just as sweetly as ever.

That's the same voice that she used to bribe Yugi with all the time when they were a couple. He honestly forgot how easily she used to manipulate him.

Rebecca walked against Yugi up until his back was against the wall. She pressed her body against his, and gently caressed his face. Her hand felt like a delicate flower.

"No, Rebecca, I r-r-really have to go – "

"I don't think so," she interrupted. "Just relax. It's just you and me here."

_That's the whole problem,_ he thought. _If Yami catches us together, he'll never speak to me again._

She cupped Yugi's face and brought her face closer to his. Yugi immediately pushed her away, and tried to escape from the side of her again, but Rebecca was stronger than Yugi thought.

She had his wrists in her hands and she flung herself against him, causing Yugi to lose his balance and fall on the bed. She was now _on top_ of him!

Yugi fought hard to resist Rebecca, but she was sitting right on top of his member and it wasn't long before it grew hard and stiff. He hated his body for betraying him, because mentally and emotionally, he didn't want this at all.

"Mmm, Yugi, I can feel your dick under me getting hard. I knew you wanted me," Rebecca moaned and she took Yugi's hand and guided them on her boobs, making her moan even louder.

"Reb-b-becca no!" Yugi pleaded, trying to reason with her. "We can't do this! We just can't! Please stop!"

Rebecca leaned forward into Yugi's ear, pinning his arms to the bed. "Just shut up and fuck me," she growled.

Yugi's erection grew bigger as he groaned in frustration. He honestly didn't want this. If someone walked in on them, then pretty soon the whole party would know what was going on upstairs. Word would get around to Yami eventually, and he wouldn't want anything to do with Yugi after that. The last thing on earth that Yugi wanted to do was hurt Yami. He cared about him too much.

A rush of adrenaline overcame Yugi as he took one last chance to push Rebecca off him before someone walked through the door. He took his pinned down arms and with all his might, thrust them forward. He lifted his body for extra strength and pushed Rebecca as hard as he could. She stumbled backwards, almost breaking one of her heels as her back hit the dresser.

"Whad'ja do that for asshole?!" she screamed.

As soon as she said that, the door flung open. To Yugi's horror, it was Yami! He gaped in horror at Yugi, who was still on the bed, leaning on his back and elbows, and Rebecca's dress was partly down, exposing her bra.

There was complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. Yami stared back and forth at the both of them, but didn't say anything. Yugi looked at him with regret, wanting to explain himself but couldn't. He could see the sadness in Yami's eyes. It was heart wrenching.

Yugi would do anything to go back in time at that moment, if that meant not seeing that look on Yami's face again. He began to hate himself even more now.

"Sorry to interrupt," Yami finally said, his voice above a whisper. Yugi could have sworn that he even heard a crack in his voice.

"No…Yami…it's not what you think," Yugi replied, "Please don't – "

But before Yugi could finish his sentence, Yami was already walking away.

Yugi quickly got up to run after him, when Rebecca tried to grab his arm.

''Don't touch me! _Don't fucking touch me!" _he screamed at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms back to prevent Rebecca from grabbing him again.

He sped down the hall after Yami, who was already on the descending staircase back to the main hall of the party. Yugi picked up the pace and tried to follow. He kept his eyes lasered on Yami so he wouldn't lose track of him in the crowd. When they got towards the kitchen, he sprinted right behind him and grabbed Yami's arm. To Yugi's surprise Yami didn't snatch his arm away.

"Yami…can we please talk?" Yugi's voice sounded so small, but he didn't care. Losing Yami was not an option for him.

Yami continued to walk, and Yugi didn't let go of his arm, so he was forced to follow. The kitchen was too crowded to talk anyways.

When they got to a smaller, quieter room/lobby, Yami stopped his tread. He never once looked back at Yugi. He just kind of stared into space.

Yugi took Yami's hand and squeezed, but Yami didn't squeeze back. Yugi's heart sank. His throat felt so tight, he couldn't find his voice at all.

"Yami….please turn around and talk to me…I can explain," he whispered.

No reply. Yami just stood there like a statue.

Yugi felt the water of tears forming in his eyes. He began to shake. He'd never been so scared of losing someone before.

"Please, just say something. I can't take this silent treatment from you, Yami."

"What do you want me to say, Yugi?" he finally replied.

"I just….don't want you to think that what you saw was really going on. Nothing happened. I promise you that Yami."

"You know, Yugi…I really shouldn't be upset at all. We're not even officially dating. You're allowed to be with whoever you want. I just thought…." Yami's voice trailed off.

Yugi tugged at Yami's arm. "Thought what? Tell me. Please?"

Yami slightly glanced back at him, with the saddest look on his face that made Yugi's heart almost stop. "Never mind, Yugi. Have fun at the party."

Yami slowly walked towards the door. Yugi began to freak out and panic.

"No, Yami, you can't leave me. Please don't go. Nothing happened, I swear to you. I don't want her, Yami! I want you!"

But Yami continued to walk. He opened the door and was about to exit.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and began crying. He couldn't lose Yami because of some stupid misunderstanding. He just couldn't.

"Yami, please stop! I'm begging you! Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you so much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me! You mean the world to me, Yami! **I love you!"**

That definitely stopped Yami in his tracks. He was standing halfway outside of the door, and looked back in at Yugi, who was now on his hands and knees, crying profusely and breathing hard, staring at the kitchen floor.

Yami couldn't stand seeing Yugi like that. No matter how upset he was, Yugi's emotional state was more important than anything in this world, especially after the horrible upbringing he had as a child. Yami had promised Yugi that he would never have to feel that emotional trauma ever again.

He came back into the kitchen and closed the door, and walked towards Yugi, not wanting to add on to the trauma.

Then he suddenly noticed that Tristan was standing on the other side of the kitchen with two policemen, and to his horror, standing beside the policemen, was Kaiba. Yami froze before he could reach Yugi. It honestly was only a matter of time before Kaiba found out that Yami was here.

"Yugi…." Tristan said.

"Not now, Tristan." Yugi replied in between sniffles. He still didn't know that the police were behind him.

"Yugi, it's time to go."

"I said not now, Tristan," Yugi growled, annoyed.

"Yugi!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet and spun around. What he saw next made him gasp. There was Tristan with Kaiba and two police officers behind them. "Wh-what's going on here?"

"Yugi…it's your grandpa….he's…" Tristan couldn't come out and say it.

"He's what?! What happened, Tristan? Where is he?"

Tristan walked up to Yugi and took his hand. "I think you better come with us."


	7. Rock Bottom

This chapter will shock you to your core. Enjoy!

* * *

The night had gone from edgy, suspenseful and fun, to disastrous in a matter of hours. Yugi was looking forward to having such a great time with Yami with the night possibly ending with them in bed together. Though farfetched because they hadn't known each other for super long, Yugi and Yami had grown close relatively fast. He had known things about Yugi that only his closest friends and grandpa knew about, and all of their time spent alone had made Yugi grow extremely attached to Yami. Yugi couldn't exactly help it, because Yami treated Yugi so well since the day they met, acting like a protective boyfriend most of the time. Never getting angry or raising his voice, despite Yugi's constant mood swings, and confusing behavior at times. But Yami knew that Yugi was just trying to protect himself from being hurt again, and that his temperament was just a defense mechanism, and his lingering abandonment issues. Yugi fell for Yami for being so patient and sweet to him, it's no wonder he fell in love so quick. For that reason, Yugi honestly didn't mind losing his virginity to Yami at the party, but of course Rebecca had to go and ruin that. She ruined everything. Now thanks to her, Yami may never want to speak to him again.

But Yugi couldn't worry about that right now. Tristan had dropped some unsettling news about his grandpa and after that announcement, and the incident with Rebecca and Yami, Yugi was in absolutely no mood to party anymore. He left immediately with Tristan and the others in the police car. He had no idea where they were going but Yugi had a bad feeling about it.

It didn't dawn on him until they were in the car, but Yugi realized that his grandpa wasn't at the graduation ceremony. He never even knew if grandpa made it out of the house after Yugi left with his friends. _I could kick myself for not even noticing. My mind was on all the wrong things,_ he thought sadly. Nothing in this world was more important than his grandfather. He was the only family Yugi had left.

There were two cop cars. Yugi, Joey and Tristan sat in the first one, while Yami and Kaiba were in the second one. Yugi could only imagine what Kaiba was saying to him.

The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence. Joey was still partially drunk, but he knew what was going on. He and Tristan sat on either side of Yugi in the back seat, wanting to say something, anything to lift him up.

Yugi just sat with his lower arms sitting in between his legs, staring at the floor, trying to recollect in his head all that happened in just the last few hours. Everything was nearly perfect before, and now he was possibly losing two very special people in his life. Why did this always happen to him? Why was he always losing people that he loved? He didn't know how many more losses his heart could handle.

Joey could sense the pain in Yugi's eyes, and it hurt him to his core. Sure, he loved to get under Yugi's skin and rattle him most of the time, but that was only for laughs. Best friends teased each other all the time. But Joey wasn't in the mood for that. This was a totally different setting. It was time to get serious.

"Yug…" he said softly and moved his hand towards Yugi's shoulders, almost afraid that if he touched him, Yugi would literally fall apart.

Yugi didn't answer. It's not like he could. He was too lost in his own head, trying to make sense of everything.

Finally after a few moments of more deafening silence, Yugi opened his mouth to speak. "Tr-Tristan…what's wrong with my grandpa?" his voice was as small as a mouse, and it took everything in him to garner up his words.

Tristan winced, almost as if he was expecting that question sooner or later. "I…don't know Yugi. I just saw Kaiba walk in with the police and they were looking for you. They said they needed to take you to your grandfather."

"Wait…Kaiba wasn't mad about the party? Everyone was basically making a mess of the place."

"He didn't seem too upset, on account of a certain _somebody_," Tristan cleared his throat and glared at Joey who blushed and stared down at the floor.

Yugi shook his head and partly grinned, but didn't say anything after that. He directed his attention towards the floor again.

What _was _wrong with grandpa? He was sick with chest pain before, but Yugi thought he was taking his medicine. So why wasn't he getting any better?

All of these constant questions were beginning to make Yugi sick with stress. He buried his head in his lap and tried taking deep breaths to calm the nauseous feeling in his stomach. There was a hint of pain in his head and he groaned, not really in the mood for a headache right now. He hated how his body reacted to trauma of any kind.

In the other cop car, Yami and Kaiba sat on opposite sides of the back seat. Kaiba had his arms folded and his legs crossed, looking out of the window and Yami had his arms at his sides, and the palms of his hands flat on either side of him on the seat. He was so nervous about what was on Kaiba's mind. He wasn't even supposed to be at that party. He just came along to make sure Yugi and his friends didn't get into any trouble. But trying not to get caught failed miserably.

Yami's mind took him back to that moment when he caught Yugi and Rebecca together in the upstairs room. It crushed him to see them together again, especially after Yugi swore to him that he was completely over her and that there was absolutely no chance that they would get back together.

So then why were they alone in that room? Were they about to have sex? If Yami hadn't walked in on them, he was sure that that would've been the case. Rebecca's dress was down for goodness sake. But Yugi's never lied to Yami about anything. Part of him didn't believe that Yugi would betray him like that.

Or at least he didn't want to believe it. Yami did admit to himself that his jealousy got the best of him, which was why he left without giving Yugi a chance to explain himself. It's not that he didn't want to hear Yugi's side, but the thought of Yugi being with someone else was too much for Yami to handle. The past few weeks of being with Yugi, hanging out with Yugi, talking to Yugi, left Yami completely enamored. He was head over heels. But catching those two together had Yami rethinking that maybe he got too close to Yugi too fast, and they needed to slow things down a bit and let Yugi figure out his feelings before they went any further in their relationship.

_Relationship. Was that even what we had?_ Yami asked himself. They never actually made it official. Yami took partial blame for that. He never even really told Yugi what he wanted. He was still somewhat waiting for Yugi to make the first move, but unbeknownst to Yami, Yugi was doing the exact same thing to him.

Yami couldn't deny the jealousy and envy that built up inside when he saw Yugi in the same room alone in a compromising position with someone that _wasn't_ him. He was supposed to have the privilege of making love to Yugi. Not Rebecca. He just…couldn't stand the thought of Yugi being with someone else, or _leaving him_ for someone else. It drove him up the wall.

It sort of softened the blow when Yugi ran after him and begged him not to leave him.

Leave _him. _Not the party. But _him_. Yami couldn't help but soften up. And when Yugi dropped those three beautiful words, Yami knew…he just knew that he and Yugi couldn't live without each other. Yugi sure knew how to bring out that compassionate, sensitive side of Yami.

"Can't say I didn't tell you so," Kaiba said, breaking Yami's train of thought.

"Wh-what? Tell me what?" Yami stammered.

"I told you not to get involved with this kid. Maybe you'll listen to me next time."

Kaiba continued to stare out of the window, not even looking at Yami once. "I tell you these things for a reason," he added.

"I…I couldn't exactly help it, Kaiba," Yami replied softly.

"Hmm. So you _do_ have feelings for him," Kaiba concluded.

"Yes."

Kaiba sighed and shook his head, still not turning his head towards Yami. "Well. Until he steps foot in my territory, I can't do anything about that. Like I said, it's your life, and your business. We can cross that bridge when we get there. But right now, I think Yugi needs you."

_Wait, what?_

That was totally out of character for Kaiba to say. Unless Yugi's life was in absolute danger, he could've cared less about anything that Yugi did or said. Just what exactly had gotten into Kaiba? More importantly, what the hell did Joey do to him to turn him so lenient?

Yami decided not to even ask, thinking he wouldn't find the answer very PG-13.

The two cars traveled along the highway instead of the city streets, to get to the destination faster. There were hardly any traffic around this time, and it was way after midnight so Yugi was happy that they could get to wherever the police was taking them as quickly as possible. The suspense was driving him crazy.

His phone vibrated in his pockets and he reached to see who it was, secretly hoping it was Yami, but no luck.

Teá: _**Where are you guys?**_

Yugi_**: In a cop car, but idk where we're going. Whats going on Teá?**_

Teá_**: I think I'd rather wait to tell you until you get here.**_

Yugi:_** Get **_**where**_**?**_

Teá didn't text back. That made Yugi's anxiety climb even higher. Where the hell was she? And why couldn't she tell him until he got – wherever the hell they were going? Yugi was getting tired of being left in the dark. Whatever was going on, he was sure that he could be able to handle it, especially with his best friends at his side.

And he was hoping Yami would want to be at his side as well, but after what happened with Rebecca, Yugi wasn't too sure.

The thought of Yami leaving him made Yugi groan loudly and rebury his face back in his lap. It was physically making him sick to even contemplate on. Everything that he told Yami in that kitchen was 100% true. He did need Yami. Yami did mean the world to him. And most importantly, he _did_ love Yami. Whether or not it was too soon for Yugi to say those things didn't matter now. The words already came out of his mouth and he couldn't take it back.

Yugi hadn't told Joey or Tristan about Rebecca yet, so they only assumed that he was upset because of his grandfather. That was only half true, and he knew he would have to tell them eventually, but not right now.

Yugi was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice when the car came to a halt - in front of the Domino Hospital. Joey and Tristan looked at each other in horror, and then looked down at Yugi, who didn't even have the slightest clue what he was in for. His head was still in his lap.

Joey tapped lightly on Yugi's shoulder. "Uhmmm…Yug?"

"Yeah, Joey?" Yugi answered, looking up. He looked beyond Joey outside of the window, and gaped at the tall building in front of him. His eyes darted up and down the seventeen story hospital as a huge, uneasy feeling overcame him.

Yugi fumbled over Tristan and opened the door, almost falling out face first before his hands broke his fall. He scrambled to his feet as Tristan and Joey followed suit and tried to catch Yugi, but he was too fast.

Yami rolled down his window and saw Yugi sprinting towards the automatic doors of the hospital. He glanced back at Kaiba with a worried look, and Kaiba motioned his hand, indicating that it was okay for Yami to go after Yugi. Yami nodded a thanks, and rushed out of the car.

A familiar face was standing at the entrance when Yugi, Joey and Tristan arrived. It was Teá. But she had the most somber look on her face. Yugi tried to run past her to get inside, but she held her arm out to stop him.

"Teá!" Yugi cried, trying to break free from her grip. "Let me go! Is my grandpa in there? What's wrong? I need to see him!" He tried to push her away from him, so he could go inside, but she just held on stronger.

"Please! Let me go!" he pleaded again.

"Yugi, stop!" Tristan said from behind. He tried to grab him too, but Yugi was too squirmy.

"Listen, Yugi!" Teá protested. But he kept trying to break past her and run into the hospital. "Yugi! I need to tell you something! It's about your grandpa!"

By then, Joey was on his knees holding Yugi around his hips, and Tristan held onto Yugi's arms. By this time, Yami had caught up with them, but he somewhat kept his distance to give Yugi space. But he could still hear everything that was being said.

"What?" Yugi said. He was terrified about what she was about to say.

"Your grandpa….he…he had a heart attack…"

Everyone froze. They stared blankly at Teá as Yugi swallowed hard before he asked the next heartbreaking question. "But…he's okay….right?"

Teá hid her face in her hands and began to cry. That pretty much said it all. Everyone just stood in horror, except for Yugi who uttered softly, "No…no he has to be okay, right? Teá, tell me he's okay! Please…"

Yugi's child-like voice only made Teá cry even harder. Joey, still on his knees, tried to hug Yugi from behind to console him. Yugi tried so hard to convince himself that Teá was lying. That she was making it up.

"Yugi," Tea sobbed, removing her hands from her face, now wet from tears. "He…he passed away."

The words pierced through Yugi's heart like a dagger. He started to hyperventilate. "No…no….no…you're lying…you're lying! Please stop lying to me!" he screamed, and bolted for the door again.

His sudden sprint caught Joey and Tristan off guard and Yugi was able to break free from their grip. Yugi burst through the hospital doors, catching everyone's attention that was inside of the lobby. Other patients that were waiting to be helped, as well as the receptionist, all stared at him, dazed and confused.

"Where's my grandpa!" he shrieked. He ran up to the receptionist's desk, almost knocking himself down from bumping so hard into it. "Can you please tell me where Solomon Mutou is?"

Joey and Tristan came in after Yugi, but they were too slow. Yugi ran off full speed again, without waiting for the receptionist to tell him what room his grandpa was in. He decided to just search around until he found it.

The long hospital hall seemed to go on forever, and the rooms seem to be a blur as Yugi dashed past every one of them. He was sure to find his grandpa in one of these rooms.

Behind Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Teá, Yami, Mokuba, two nurses and hospital security all ran in pursuit after him. He was catching the attention of the entire staff.

Pretty soon, the whole first floor staff was running after Yugi. But being short had its advantages. He could get to wherever he was going pretty quickly and faster than anyone else. Everything whizzed past him, but he heard lots and lots of footsteps behind and he didn't wanna be caught before he could find his grandfather's room.

He ran past what he thought he saw a tall figure holding some kind of white fabric. Almost like a – sheet?! Yugi grabbed the side wall of the opening of the room to stop himself. It was hard for him to catch his breath, but his eyes could see very well what it was.

A doctor was covering something – or someone up on that bed with that white sheet. Yugi almost didn't see who was under the sheet, but at the head of the bed, he saw familiar grey starfish shaped hair, just like his. Yugi inhaled so sharply that it hurt his chest. The people that were chasing after him eventually caught up with him.

The doctor heard the commotion behind him and looked at Yugi, noticing his hair right away. He looked back down at the bed, and then back at Yugi again. The gloomy look on his face sent a chill down Yugi's spine.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, as he draped the sheet over Solomon's head. This sent Yugi absolutely over the edge in a rage.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to lunge at the doctor, but this time, Joey had the sense to grab Yugi before he had the chance to. He tackled and wrestled Yugi to the floor, as Yugi flailed, kicked, and screamed, trying to break free. Tristan joined Joey to help, and then the nurses and finally the security guards.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY GRANDPA! BRING HIM BACK! I NEED HIM!" Yugi bawled, with tears streaming down his face as everyone tried to subdue him, but he had so much energy and was moving like a fish out of water.

"Yugi! Yugi! Stop it! Stop this now!" Joey yelled, trying to hold Yugi around his waist, but Yugi's will was too strong to be held down. He was kicking and punching everyone that tried to grab him. He had absolutely lost his mind.

"You can't - do this to me! He's all I had! This has to be a dream! Someone wake me up, please!" Yugi wailed. His emotions were beginning to take him over and cloud his common sense and judgment.

"Yugi! I'm sorry, but your gramps is gone! I'm so sorry!" Tristan was beginning to cry too. Everyone loved Solomon like family, so it was understandable why Yugi lost it. But the hospital staff couldn't keep him here because he was disturbing the peace.

Joey held Yugi under his arms, while everyone else carried him by his waist, legs, and feet. Yugi was still squirming and struggling to break free, but he was getting tired at this point, physically and emotionally.

"Please….please let me go," he said weakly, still trying to get loose from everyone's grip.

"Young man, you need to leave now." One of the nurses told Yugi. "You're making entirely far too much noise."

"Why did you kill him?! He was all I had! Why can't you bring him back?" Yugi growled, his voice becoming more and more hostile. He was getting annoyed of his body not being free to move.

The group carried Yugi back towards the hospital doors where Yugi had first burst in. Yami stared in devastation as everyone walked past him. When they were at eye level, Yugi looked Yami dead in the eye, and his face softened up, almost as if seeing Yami was calming him down. Yami stared back with an equally soft look, wanting so badly to help Yugi, but didn't know how to.

The crowd carrying Yugi gathered stares from everyone that they passed, until they exited the hospital. After taking a few more steps where it was safe, they finally put him down.

The sudden outburst of emotion that Yugi felt earlier rendered him too weak to stand on his feet, so he collapsed on the ground to sit. The nurses and guards all went back inside while everyone else stood and stared at Yugi on the ground, wanting so badly to console and comfort him.

Yugi just sat on the ground with his knees tucked in, and his arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth. He felt like he was going insane, and his life was spinning out of control.

Everyone was too afraid to come near Yugi or even say anything, including Yami. They were worried that he would go postal again if they touched him.

Yugi continued to rock back and forth, staring into seemingly nothing but air. His clothes were torn from the struggle and he was missing a shoe.

"He…he…he….can't…be…gone…I…can't….can't…" he stammered, his eyes wide gazing into space, and his breath strained. "Please….please…."

Yugi's mental breakdown was beginning to affect everyone, especially Yami. At that moment, nothing else mattered to him. Not Rebecca, Kaiba, his job – nothing. He was gonna try with all his might to be there for Yugi.

Yugi's gasps and frail moans were too much for Joey to take, so he was the first one to move forward. But as soon as he did, Yugi blinked and seemed to snap back to life.

He scrambled to his feet. He looked at everyone, dazed and confused, as if he didn't know who they were or what was even just happened. "Who…what…why am I here?..." he said in the most softest tone. "Who are you people?"

It dawned on everyone that Yugi was quickly losing touch with reality. Joey and Tristan walked slowly towards Yugi before he tried to run off again.

"No…no! Don't come near me. My grandfather's waiting for me at home…he needs me!" His backward steps were becoming quicker now.

"Yugi, come here. Don't run off. You don't know how to get back home," said Joey, growing extremely anxious that that's exactly what Yugi was thinking of doing.

"No. Stop…please..I can't come home with you…hahahahaha! This is…this is so much fun, right Joseph? Mmmmm, it feels like cotton candy!"

Everyone exchanged horrified looks. Yugi wasn't making any sense now! He really was losing his mind. They all charged at him in unison before he decided to hurt himself or run away.

But they were too slow.

Yugi took off at full speed, into a seemingly dark cloud of night, laughing maniacally and everyone tried to keep up, but he was just too fast. It wasn't long before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Fuck!" Joey screamed in defeat. "We need to find him, we can't lose him!"

"Come on, get in!" Yami cried, as he jumped in the driver's seat of the police car. He was about to commit grand theft auto, but he didn't have his own vehicle, seeing as how he was in the limo with everyone and left his truck at home.

Everyone quickly gathered inside, Tristan and Teá in the back and Yami and Joey in front. He fumbled the keys, but his hands were shaking so badly, it took him a while to ignite the car. He was beginning to lose his cool, with the thought of Yugi being out there all alone in the dark, where someone could hurt him, or worse….

He shook his head to get the bad ideas out and started the car. Who knows where Yugi could've been by then because of his stalling?

Out on the streets, Yugi continued to run until there wasn't anyone behind him. He had no idea where he was going, and he really didn't care. He just needed to be alone to escape everything. Everyone. His phone kept vibrating in his pocket, which he wasn't surprised at, and he looked down on occasion and saw that it was Joey or Tristan or Teá or even Yami calling him constantly, taking turns it seemed, leaving him frantic voicemails and text messages asking him where he was. But Yugi ignored it all.

Yugi still didn't want to believe that his grandfather was dead. Who would take care of him now? Where would he live? How would he eat? How would he _live?_

Yugi held his temples. _No. He's not dead. He's not, _he thought, shaking his head. His body began to tremble, and his vision blurred. He laughed as well, maybe from exhaustion or insanity. He fell to his hands and knees and continued to laugh like a deranged maniac.

He was definitely losing touch with himself. He had to push away any idea of his grandfather being gone, because that would mean dealing with the real world. Dealing with reality. So he just pretended that it never happened. But he needed something else to help him escape this pain. It was too much to bear.

Yugi was seemingly walking forever in the darkness when he saw a familiar light post. The same one that was near his home at the game shop. He knew that he was only two blocks away now. Home sweet home. "Grandpa must be worried," he said.

He stopped at the crosswalk, not pressing the button to make it safe for it to cross the road. Yugi secretly hoped that car would come by and run him over, to take him out of his misery.

But no such luck.

When he got to the other side of the road, he approached an alley, and he could hear something faint. Maybe..voices?

Yugi crept closer, and his instinct was right. He tip toed to the dumpster ducked down, and peeked around the corner. He was shocked to see who one of the voices belonged to.

"D'mitri!" he whispered.

He was with two other people in a close huddle, but Yugi couldn't see what they were doing. He could however see their arms going back and forth, as if they were exchanging something.

Yugi would probably regret this later, but his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to join the group.

His footsteps startled the three guys and the group dispersed. D'mitri turned around and saw Yugi, and he gasped.

"Chill out dudes, it's alright. No cause for alarm," he said reassuringly. The two guys returned back to him. "What're you doing here, punk? Shouldn't you be in bed with you little bitch?"

"Maybe," said Yugi as he got closer to the trio. He looked down at D'mitri's hands and saw that he had something in his grip. "What's that?"

"None of your business, now take your ass home,"

"Can I have some?"

Yugi's question caught D'mitri by surprise. "But you don't even know what this is."

"I don't care. Let me have some," Yugi demanded, holding his hand out.

D'mitri looked at the other two guys who were with him. They both shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to tell him. Then he stared back down at Yugi, who was holding his hand out patiently, with the most innocent look on his face. _What's wrong with this kid?_ He thought. _I bet he's never done drugs before in his life. But it would be fun to see how it could fuck him up._

"Okay, fine," he finally said. "Here."

He opened his hand and there lay a bag of lavender pills and tablets. There had to be at least twenty of them there. Yugi's eyes widened as he eagerly tried to snatch the bag, but D'mitri snapped his hand closed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, twerp. You can't take all of these at once. Two at a time is max. Otherwise, you'll end up at the hospital with your stomach pumped. Hear me? And if you tell anyone you got these from me, your ass will be eating my shoe laces for breakfast, got it?"

"Fine, fine, hahaha," Yugi giggled as D'mitri raised an eyebrow at him, almost having second thoughts but decided against it, and opened his hand again, and Yugi took the bag. D'mitri furrowed his eyebrows as he seized Yugi up and down, noticing that he only had on one shoe, and his flannel shirt was torn at the shoulder.

"The hell happened to you, dude? Someone tried to fuck you up?"

Yugi didn't know what he meant at first, but he looked down and realized. "Yeah, they did," he shrugged.

D'mitri looked around, making sure the four of them were all alone and then reached into his pants and pulled out a .44 magnum gun. "Well take this just in case they come back."

Yugi looked astonishingly at the gun, seeing as he never saw one in person before and glanced up at D'mitri. "Why are you helping me?"

"Ehh, I figured you weren't the little bitch I thought you were in school. This just confirms it," he replied. "Now take this shit and go home."

Yugi obliged without saying another word and he left the three thugs by themselves again as he trotted his way home.

When he got there, it was dreadfully quiet and dark, not to mention painfully hot. It felt like no one had been there in weeks. Yugi stood at the center of the game shop, looking down at the bag of pills in one hand and the gun in the other. He never ever thought he would resort to doing drugs, but if it meant taking away the pain of losing his grandfather, then so be it.

His phone was still vibrating like no tomorrow. Yugi was beginning to get annoyed. He reached in his pocket and looked at the screen.

58 missed calls, 17 voicemails and 94 text messages.

_Geez_, he thought. _They must really be worried. But I'm fine. Grandpa's fine. We're all fine…_ he looked down at the pills that were in his hands, and his eyes widened somewhat with curiosity. Why was D'mitri so willing to give him this stuff? Maybe it makes you feel good? Or maybe it helps you to forget about your pain and troubles?

Whatever it was, Yugi wanted to find out right away. He just couldn't deal with everything that was going around him right now. Losing his parents at a young age, being led on by girls, almost not being able to graduate, losing the only person who ever cared about him over something so stupid and now his grandfather dying.

"Please…" he moaned holding the temples of his head again. "Just make me forget." He began to quiver and hold himself at his sides, as if the memories were beginning to physically hurt. Panting, he dropped the gun, and reached into the bag of pills and took three of them, stuffing them into his mouth and swallowing hard.

At first he felt nothing. He sat on the middle of the tile floor of the game shop and rested his chin in his hand and sat indian style, waiting for the pills to kick in.

Ten minutes passed. Still nothing. Yugi was beginning to believe that his was a hoax and these were just regular pills. His phone vibrated once more before he got fed up and decided to check to see who it was.

Another text message. From Yami.

There were about thirty messages altogether from him, but Yugi decided to just read the most recent one.

_**Yugi, we're all worried about you. Where did you go? Why won't you answer us? Please pick up the phone! This is about the thirtieth message that I've sent. Please answer me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you….and pick up some snickles for me.**_

At least that's what Yugi thought it said. He squinted hard at the last sentence and laughed. "Well, that makes no sense," he chuckled.

He tried to stand up, and immediately went dizzy. He lost his balance and tripped to one of the side displays of duel monsters cards, slamming hard on the counter. Yugi cried out in pain as he tried to hold his ribs, seemingly to keep them together, as if they were broken.

He then heard a knock on the door. He quickly reached down to the floor to grab the gun and ran the opposite direction of the game shop.

Or at least he tried to run. But everything had seemingly shape shifted, and Yugi couldn't find his way into the kitchen. The square of the tile floor seemed to have turned into shifting circles, and every time Yugi tried to take a step, the floor seemed to move as well to prevent that, making him trip on his own feet.

Yugi started to sweat and pant, and squeezed his eyes open and closed to get a better focus around him. But all he saw were shifting tables and walls. What the hell was going on? Was the game shop actually physically changing shape, or was he officially losing his mind?

The knock at the door increased in sound and it hurt Yugi's ears inside his head. He groaned loudly and covered his ears, as he continued to try to run away from whoever was at the door. But it was so distorted and clouded that he fell to his hands and knees, squeezing his eyes shut again.

_What the hell was in those pills?_ He wondered. He couldn't catch his breath and it suddenly began to feel really cold. His body shivered and quivered as he crawled to his hands and knees to find the kitchen.

_BOOM BOOM!_

"Ahh!" Yugi screamed as the knock on the door was beginning to sound like a gong or a bomb going off. He tried to crawl faster to distance himself.

After a while, the floor under him started to feel like a different texture. He looked under him, but didn't know where he was. But the knock at the door was becoming more faint. Nausea began to overcome Yugi and he covered his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting.

He had to find a bathroom quick! But he was so high that that would be impossible, so it need be, he would throw up on the floor.

Yugi stay on his hands and knees and continued to crawl. He had to find some kind of relief from this high. He didn't like the feeling at all.

But at the same time, he did. He couldn't remember what was bugging him beforehand, nor did he care. The pills were making him loopy and off balance, but as time passed on, he was starting to like the feeling. It helped him forget everything.

He lay flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. It sort of looked like a kaleidoscope; only it was swirling back and forth.

"Ooh, chocolate swirl ice creaaumm," he mumbled. His words were so garbled, and he could barely form a coherent sentence.

Yugi wanted more. He wanted more pills. For the first time in years, he felt completely relaxed and carefree, with no worries or stress from anyone or anything. He felt everything. He felt…nothing. He could've stayed on that living room floor forever.

When the feeling somewhat passed, he stood back up on his feet, but barely. His head still felt a little groggy and his knees were shaky, but at least he could finally walk. A heavy feeling in his stomach made his knees buckle however, and he cried out as he fell back to the floor. His head began to pound and his muscles ached.

"Need…more…pills," Yugi groaned as he struggled to his feet again. The feeling of euphoria was disappearing and he was forced to deal with reality again. "No…please..I can't…" he moaned, and lay back on the floor in a fetal position. His harsh reality was returning to him, and he would do anything to stay far away from it. He mustered enough energy to get back on his feet gingerly and crawled back to the kitchen to fetch more pills.

It took him forever to get there because he still felt somewhat nauseous. Yugi peered as hard as he could. His eyes just wouldn't cooperate, damnit. He thought he saw the moonlight reflect on the tile floor, which meant that he was near the kitchen again. Yugi took a leap of faith in the direction of the glare and fell face first to the floor.

Yugi whimpered in pain as he realized that he fell right on top of the phone that was ringing – as usual. Not being able to stand the constant buzzing, he finally pressed the "answer" button.

"Whaaaaaa?" he yelled.

"Yugi!? Where are you? Why haven't you been answering your phone, or answering the door?! I need to see you!"

"Aye, aye, aye captain fruit loops," Yugi laughed hysterically. He was obviously still high. "You calm that down hokay?"

"Yugi! What in the world – "

"Listen Yaaaaami, I'm just fine, k?! You worry too much dudette. I'm a big boy now." Yugi reached into the bag and swallowed three tablets this time, making sure Yami heard the loud gulp.

"Yugi what are you eating?"

Yugi laughed again, a half moan escaping his lips. "Ohh, Yami, I'm eating youuuu, you taste so good, ohhhh!"

The tablets hit Yugi a little quicker and harder than the regular pills did. He felt a burst of energy and suddenly felt like dancing all around the house, so he did. He put the phone down, while Yami was still trying to talk some sense into him, and at the same time try to make sense of what the hell was going on.

He was beginning to panic at this point. Yugi was incoherent and Yami could have sworn that he heard Yugi swallowing something while he was on the phone with him. His fears climbed as he thought of the possibilities. It could've been anything.

Yami initially underestimated the stress that Yugi was under and after he ran from him, Joey, Tristan and Teá at the hospital, he quickly began to realize the magnitude of the situation. He began to think of solutions to this problem and how he could get to Yugi. He didn't have a key so he couldn't unlock any doors, and breaking in wasn't an option either.

So what could Yami do? In a moment of weakness, Yugi could've done something drastic to himself and was now suffering the consequences and Yami wasn't there to make it better. If something happened to Yugi, Yami would've never been able to forgive himself.

Yami screamed Yugi's name over and over on the phone, but got no response. His voice was getting hoarse.

He heard footsteps return to the receiver. "Yami, was that you screaming my name? Wait until later tonight, you'll be doing again," Yugi cackled like a madman.

Yami face palmed. "Yugi, I'm coming back over. I told your friends to go home because it was getting late, and that I'll take care of this."

This statement changed Yugi's mood dramatically. He didn't want to share his high with anyone. "NO! YOU STAY AWAY! You….you…please…no…I can't feel that again."

Yami's heart began to race and pound in his chest. "Yugi, what are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

Yugi began to hyperventilate. The ecstasy pills were starting to have an adverse affect on him. "No…you're gonna hurt me like you did my grandpa!" he cried. "You're the one who killed him didn't you Ya-mi?"

Yami's face scrunched. "Yugi! – "

"No! Shut up! Don't come over here! My grandpa is dead," Yugi cried and began to weep. "He….he left me here alone…but…I can't live without him. I can't…please Yami. Save me…"

Yami felt his heart flutter. Yugi's voice was so helpless and babyish, it made Yami feel weak. He wanted to punch himself for not being there for his little one right then and there.

Yugi's emotions were all over the place. Yami was noticing that his mood literally went from manic to depressive in a matter of minutes. How had Yugi completely lost touch with reality so quickly? Or maybe this was just his breaking point?

That didn't matter anymore. Yami had to get to Yugi's place and _fast. _There was no time to scrambled to his feet and grabbed his coat and umbrella. It had started to rain in the past half hour. He held the phone under his chin as he grabbed his keys and crowbar. If push came to shove, he would have to break in Yugi's house if need be.

"Yugi!" He yelled into the phone a little too loudly. "I'm coming over okay? Please let me in this time."

There was no response at the receiving end. Yami's throat tightened. "Yugi?! Are you there? I'm coming to get you."

There was a thick silence that seemed to last an eternity. Yugi's state of mind continued to deteriorate. The voices in his head seemed to scream at him. He pulled at his hair and hit his head with fists to stop them.

Nothing helped.

"Yugi, did you hear me? I'm coming over to get you. Just sit tight. I'll be there soon," Yami reiterated, walking out of his home.

Yugi's eyes were bloodshot red and teary. He was still hyperventilating and just wanted the voices and the pain to stop. He glanced down at the .44 magnum that was still on the floor. He couldn't think of any way out of this, but to end it all. But could he really…

He picked up the phone and put it to the gun. He spun the barrel and cocked it. Yami's stomach sank to his feet, his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and his knees went weak.

Yugi put the receiver of the phone to his mouth. He could hear Yami's gasping breaths. Yugi put the gun to his head.

"You better come get me before this bullet does."

_Click._


	8. Framed!

**If any of you hated me for the last chapter, you're gonna really hate me for this one, haha! Puzzleshipping fluff and a suicide attempt mentioned. Also, I changed the title of the story to 'Fear of Falling' because it was more appropriate I guess. New title, same plot! And as always, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Dial number. Ring. No answer. Hang up. Dial again.

This was the redundant and tiresome pattern that Yami fabricated as he sped down the street in his Tundra, way above and beyond the speed limit, on the way to Yugi's house. It seemed redundant and pointless because it was always the same result – no answer on Yugi's end – but he still was compelled to keep trying. He knew for a fact that he heard the cocking of a gun before Yugi hung up on him. He lived in enough bad neighborhoods as a child to recognize the sound of a pistol.

Yami was paralyzed with fear when he heard the noise, and being so far away from Yugi left him feeling powerless, small and mentally frail. He found it so hard to take in a complete breath, and each time he thought of Yugi doing what Yami _thought_ he would do and clutched at his chest and tried to swallow the truth down his throat. It tasted sour.

His heartbeat reverberated so loud and hard against his chest that he thought it would explode, and it slightly caused Yami physical pain from all this stress, but he couldn't help it. Yugi's ominous voice did more damage to Yami's mindset than any other blow to his heart could. Not even losing everything he owned and worked for could measure up to this kind of loss.

To even know that Yugi was in that house, willing and able to do the unthinkable, leaving Yami and the rest of Yugi's friends to pick up the precious pieces. To know that…Yugi wanted to end his life?

To know that Yami could…possibly lose the only person he'd ever had real feelings for. It was just…

"Too much for my heart to take," he said out loud to himself, not even realizing that his thoughts spilled out into actual words. He shook his head to clear his mind, at least until he got to Yugi's place, and continued to drive.

It was a rainy and dreary night, quite fitting with Yami's mood as well as the setting, cloudy and somber, just like his temperament at the moment. As he watched the rain splatter hard on his windshield, he imagined every raindrop representing the love he had for Yugi. It was never ending; infinite. Falling into the ground, just as Yami had fallen in love with Yugi.

In love or not, he knew he had to save the boy. So many people loved Yugi and wanted to see him do well, but just literally in a matter of _hours_, he was doing just the opposite. Everything seemed to deteriorate way too fast and Yami saw that the weight of the world was on Yugi's shoulders, and as strong a person that Yami _knew_ he was, he buckled under that weight. Well, Yami was going to be there with Yugi to help him carry it. That was it. Whatever it took, Yugi would be saved that night.

To Yami's annoyance, the trip seemed to take way longer than usual, perhaps because of his anxiety and impatience. He continued to dial Yugi's cell phone number, as pointless and useless as it was, but still. Nothing. Yami's stress level rose with every unanswered call. What if he was too late?

_No, idiot, think positive. _He said to himself, pressing a little harder on the gas pedal, seeing familiar street lights and crosswalks, that indicated that he was almost there. Yes. He was going to take his truck and slam into the house with it if he had to. Hopefully he wouldn't. Yami didn't want to imagine the cost of the house repairs when this thing was over.

One last time. He dialed Yugi's number once again and time nearly froze as he thought he heard him pick up the phone. "Yu – "

But he was interrupted by a familiar click, and Yami uttered a frustrated scream and tossed the phone down on the floor.

_Faster, Yami, faster!_ He continued to speed, and he faintly recognized the game shop's welcoming sign. Thank God. He was almost there. He would just stand at the door and demand that Yugi open it, and if not, just use the crowbar to break in.

Speaking of which, Yami fumbled for it at the last red light before he hit Yugi's house and had trouble finding it at first. Maybe it was on the backseat or the floor where it was too dark to see. Damn these dark clouds that only made it worse. Yami just decided that he would look for it when he parked.

Yami sat in his seat, not being able to be still, squirming badly, as the red light seemed to be taunting him, knowing that he had somewhere important to be, and it purposely stayed red because of it. He didn't know how much more he could take. "Dammit, hurry up!" he hissed. Yugi could've done the terrible deed by now because of this hold up. He gripped the steering wheel and lowered his head on it, closing his eyes, _trying_ to relax.

Yami had to calm down, or else he would lose it. Like Yugi did earlier that night, he felt his own sanity slipping away. It became apparent that if something happened to Yugi that night, it would also happen to Yami. If Yugi was taken away from him, Yami could probably able to be miserable after that, at _best._

"No. I can't. Please…" he mumbled, his voice beginning to sound like Yugi's did earlier, helpless and meek. He tapped his foot lightly on the gas pedal, making the truck creep, as the light finally turned green. He slammed his foot down flooring it, not caring if there were police officers in the area or not, ready and willing to give him a ticket for speeding. He was on a mission, and failure was not an option. It couldn't be.

He was relieved when he pulled up to Yugi's house. He stopped right in front, not wanting to waste time looking for somewhere to park, when more important matters were at hand. He opened the door and a light brightened the inside of the truck, and he searched frantically for the crowbar again, but still couldn't find it. Did he leave it at home in a rush?

Yami slammed his fist down on the seat in aggravation and exited the truck. He would have to find a new way to break in then if he needed to. He rushed to the door and tried to turn the door handle. It was locked. _Of course_ it was locked. He huffed in desperation and pulled out his phone again to call Yugi, even though there was a slim possibility of him answering. He dialed anyway.

One ring. Two rings. Three. Nothing. Yami peered inside the door to see if he could find any sign of life inside. The dark colored blinds behind the door prevented that, so he squinted as hard as he could.

He then put his ear against the door to maybe see if he could hear anything through it. He held his breath and clutched at his heart to stop it from beating so hard because it resounded in his ears.

Yami listened hard. He dialed Yugi's number once again and when he heard the ring on the cell phone, he pressed his ear even harder against the door. Then he heard it….

The ringtone. Yugi's cell phone was ringing, which meant that either he was close by the door, or his phone was. But no one was picking up. Yami grinded his teeth as anxiety and worry began to fill him as he waited and waited for some kind of life behind that ring. He had almost started to hang up by pressing the 'end' button on his phone when:

"Mmmmm hello?"

"YUGI!" Yami hurt his own ears when he screamed into the receiver. "It's me, open the door!"

Yugi didn't answer. Instead he just breathed heavily on his end. Yami's heart wouldn't stop pounding so hard. He cringed. "Please open the door, Yugi," he pleaded, his voice lowering a few octaves now. He juggled the doorknob, indicating to Yugi that he wanted in. "Open it, please. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Yami tried to stay calm so that he wouldn't alarm Yugi or worse, provoke him to do the unthinkable. He inhaled hard and deeply to calm his heart rate because he was sure to collapse from all the stress if this kept up.

"Yugi?" Yami said, his voice being reduced to that of a small infant or toddler. "Please answer me. Please?"

On the other end of the phone, Yami could hear a very light tapping, almost like something being hit repeatedly against Yugi's head. He couldn't still possibly have that gun in his hand. Yami felt his heart speed up again. His head began to hurt and his palm was sweaty from holding the doorknob for so long. Sweat trickled down his face and to his chin, and the air around him seemed to choke. Yami could feel a panic attack creeping up on him. His voice became more frantic as he continued to beg Yugi to open the door.

"Go away," Yugi moaned into the phone, after Yami wouldn't stop pleading and begging to be let in. He had the gun in one hand with his finger on the trigger. He dropped the phone on the ground, but Yami's voice was so loud, Yugi could still hear him.

"Yugi! If you don't let me in, I'll have to force my way in, and I don't want to have to do that," Yami warned. But it was evident that it was the only other option. Yugi wasn't budging one inch.

"Go ahead and try, hehehe," Yugi sneered, almost taunting Yami, daring him to try the impossible. "You can't get to me!"

Yami was taken aback by Yugi's change in attitude. Something had to be wrong, very wrong. This wasn't the sweet, loving, caring, adorable boy that he had grown to know and love over the last month and a half. Something had taken him over.

He jiggled the door handle once again. "Yugi, please…"

"Shut up!" Yugi said sharply, interrupting him, then lowering his voice to an eerily somber tone. "Sorry…You're too late…"

Those last three words sent a chill down Yami's spine. Almost as if those were Yugi's last words. Yami's entire face went pale, and figuratively speaking, his stomach dropped to his knees.

It fell quiet again. Awfully quiet. A horrible cramp passed through Yami's stomach, making him double over in pain, as he banged hard on the door, begging, pleading, even trying to bargain with Yugi, anything to make him change his mind about what he was about to do.

But nothing seemed to rattle the boy.

Yami pressed his ear against the door again and a sickening sound of the gun cocking filled the air. He grabbed the phone again, almost dropping it and screamed into the receiver: "YUGI, NO!" he bellowed, hearing his voice echo down the street.

"I'm sorry, Yami," Yugi said faintly. "Goodbye…" and with that the phone went dead.

"NO, NO, NO! I can't lose you, Yugi! I **WON'T" **Yami wailed hysterically, paralyzed and crippled with fear, inadvertently falling to his knees as the weight of this loss was too much for him to literally stand. He cried excessively, feeling helpless and alone, his mind went blank, he felt hot flashes all over his body and he had the strong urge to vomit, as nausea brought him even closer to collapsing onto the ground.

He tried to stand back up, but his knees were rendered too weak and useless. He fought the impending panic attack, and used the doorknob as a crutch. Yami didn't think he would ever feel so much apprehension over losing someone before, it almost felt like he himself was dying.

Time seemed to have stood still for Yami. With all of his might, he fought the staggering of his legs and stood back up on his feet and took a couple of steps away from the glass door, but his knees buckled, almost falling back down as the stabbing pain still lingered in his stomach, but he fought through the anguish. He didn't hear any loud pops or gunshots yet, so maybe that was a good sign. Still; he didn't want to take that chance.

Another crack of thunder and lightning startled him before he sprinted towards the door, picking up speed, as he got closer and closer to it. Now he was running at full speed. His skin collided with the glass as he ran right through it, immediately feeling shards cut and slice at his skin, but he ignored it. His eyes came into focus and he saw a small figure sitting in the middle of the tile floor wielding a rather large pistol. Without thinking, Yami took a leap of faith and lunged his body at Yugi's, tackling him to the ground, making him drop the gun and send it sprawling down the kitchen floor.

Yugi immediately began to scream and kick as he tried to break free from Yami's grasp and retrieve the gun. Yami held onto Yugi with all his might, hugging and squeezing around his waist as if his life depended on it. As far as he was concerned, it did.

"Yugi! Stop!" Yami screamed at the top of his lungs, as Yugi continued to try to fight out of his arms to break free. Why was he doing this? Didn't he see how much Yami loved him? How much he wanted Yugi to stay alive? How much he _needed_ him to?

Yugi grunted and groaned, trying to squirm his way away from Yami, but to no avail. Yami was too strong. His back was against Yami's chest, and he tried with all his might to crawl away on his knees, but his efforts were in vain. Yami brought an ear of Yugi's to his lips and tried to reason with him.

"Yugi! Don't you see how this is affecting me?" he hissed in the boy's ear, holding him close by his waist and hips, hugging and consoling him as Yugi continued to wriggle free. Yami was breathing so hard, he thought he might pass out, but he pressed on as much as he could. "Don't you see how much I love you, and don't want to lose you? Please Yugi, don't do this to me!"

The words seemed to physically shoot Yugi right in the heart and he stopped struggling. He then covered his ears, not wanting to hear or believe Yami's words. "No, no…" he moaned and began to shiver.

Yami squeezed him even tighter. "Did you hear me, Yugi? I said I love you."

"Stop it," Yugi pleaded softly, shaking his head, trying to get Yami's voice out of his mind. "No one loves me…"

"_I_ love you Yugi," Yami repeated. Anything to distract Yugi long enough to keep him away from that gun, but Yami couldn't deny that it's how he truly felt inside.

"Shut up!" Yugi cried, as if the words were too much for him to bear. He started to tremble and whimper under Yami's grip. He didn't want to believe that he was loved. It was more the reason to end his life and make everyone else happy that he was gone.

"I love you! I love you! I love you Yugi Mutou! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Yami shrieked right next to Yugi's ear. He kissed him right behind the ear, and his lips made Yugi want to absolutely melt in his arms. He went limp and let Yami hold him as tightly as he wanted and began to cry.

"Please don't…love me," Yugi said, sobbing. "I'm not worth it….just let me die Yami. I'm worthless! Everyone leaves me because I'm a failure. I'm a disappointment to everyone, that's why my grandpa left me. He doesn't even want to be around me. Just…let me go, Yami, please. You'll be better off without me too."

Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's waist even stronger, making the boy gasp. "I can't let you go, Yugi. _I won't,_" he insisted. "I need you here with me so bad. I…I can't imagine my life without you. You're so special, so beautiful, and so _perfect_ for me. You're worth everything in the world that I can ever give to you. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be holding right now. Yugi, please…if you leave me here, I'll die…I'll just die without you."

It was the truth. Yami couldn't keep the words in anymore before he exploded. He felt a lump in his throat, and he buried his face in the back of Yugi's neck, crying softly into it, while awarding him with a gentle peck.

Yugi just stared out into space with tears running down his face as Yami continued to cry over him. Nothing was making sense to him anymore. How could anyone love him this much? He almost couldn't believe it.

"It…it hurts me to my soul to hear you say those things about yourself, Yugi," Yami whispered. "It hurts me badly. You don't even realize how much you mean to me, and Joey, and Tristan, and Teá. We all love you so much. Please don't leave us, Yugi. I don't know what I would do without you." He squeezed Yugi tight once again and rested his chin on his shoulders. "Please." He rubbed his cheek against Yugi's, feeling the wetness of tears, but also soft, smooth baby like skin.

It was the most perfect position ever. The two were both on their knees with Yami holding Yugi from behind so close, with his chest on his back, and his arms around Yugi's waist and under his arms, refusing to ever let go, and Yugi leaning into Yami's embrace, finally succumbing to his sweet words. Deep down, he knew he could never leave Yami. The guilt would eat away at Yugi forever.

"Y-Yami. I'm sorry for everything – "

"No, no, it's okay my sweet baby. You're safe now, that's all that matters." Yami said. "Although you did scare me to death when I got here. If I was any later, it probably would've been too late."

"I'm so sorry – "

"Shhhhh…" Yami said soothingly, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "Yugi, everything is fine now, okay? I love you."

Yugi turned around so that he was facing Yami. He looked deep into his crimson eyes, still wet from tears, but still beautiful nonetheless. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, where Yugi could clearly see his pectorals protruding and black khaki bermudas. Yami looked so good. Then again, when _didn't_ he, honestly? Even though he was covered in blood and small lacerations down his arms and hands from all the shattered glass, Yugi could still find the beauty in it. After all, Yami did it to save him. Maybe it was a moment of weakness, but Yugi realized that he wanted Yami right then and there. They were completely alone, and it would've been the perfect chance for Yami to take him; the very chance that he didn't get at that party.

He caressed Yami's face in both hands, bringing it closer to his. "How…how much do you love me?" he asked, connecting his forehead with Yami's.

"Yugi…I can't – can't even begin to describe," Yami answered.

"Well then," Yugi began, slowly wrapping his arm around Yami, bringing their hips together. "Why don't you show me?" he bit his bottom lip as he looked Yami's face up and down, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Yugi," Yami replied, lowering his eyes. He knew what Yugi was getting at. "I don't know if we should – "

His sentence was cut off abruptly by Yugi's lips connecting with his in a supple kiss that sent Yami in a tizzy so fast, that it took him a second or two to figure out what just happened. Yugi's mouth overpowered his, sucking in and massaging, pressing his lips together with the other's wanting and needing to enter Yami's mouth to feel that warm and cozy cavern inside.

Yugi pushed down on Yami's body until he was on top of him, and cupped his face. The two were breathing rather hard as Yami's mental frame was still not all the way accurate as Yugi tilted his head at an angle so he could have better access into Yami's mouth. He flicked Yami's bottom lip with his tongue, as his body warmed up from being aroused, being in such close contact with Yami's.

This left Yami wondering if something was wrong with Yugi, because he had never made such a bold move on him before. He could feel Yugi's tongue tickling his lips, begging to come inside. But Yami hesitated.

"Yugi! – " he tried to say, but once again, he was cut off by the entrance of Yugi's tongue into his mouth, as Yugi pressed his lips more firm against his, perhaps to prevent him from saying anything else and just focus on kissing him.

"Please," Yugi wheezed, with his lips still partially against Yami's. "I _need_ this." He clutched Yami's face his hands, with their noses touching. Yami could feel Yugi's breath ticking his nostrils as the boy stared so deep into his eyes, almost desperate for him.

The touch and taste of Yugi's lips was achingly delicious, but it also felt weird, not physically, but mentally. When did Yugi get so brave to make a move like this? He'd _never _made any kind of move on Yami before, without Yami initiating it because of shyness, not to mention Yugi's inexperience with something like this. After all, the boy was still a virgin. Though Yami was enjoying Yugi's soft lips being against his, he had a nagging feeling deep in his gut and he needed it to come to surface before he went any further with this sensual act.

Yugi's moans that seemed to travel into Yami's mouth and down his throat were almost too much for him to handle. He gently pushed his little one up a little so that he could see his face. It was relatively dark so Yami couldn't really make out Yugi's full expression, but he could see a distinct twinkle in his little one's eyes.

"What's wrong, Yami? Don't you want me anymore?" Yugi asked in the cutest tone ever. Yami almost couldn't compose himself after that. Part of him wanted to pounce and devour Yugi with undying love, but that was going to be after he got to the bottom of this.

Yami brushed Yugi's face with the back of his hand and stared intently, directly into the boy's eyes. He couldn't help but notice that his gorgeous royal purple pupils were bigger than they usually were. They seem to almost bug out at Yami, like they were being expanded against their will. Almost, dilated even.

Wait, dilated? That definitely wasn't normal. Yami gasped sharply and stared even harder, trying to read Yugi's amethyst eyes as a horrifying revelation swept over him.

Yugi was high.

Yugi noticed the grim expression on Yami's face and blushed profusely. He shook it off and tried to push Yami down again on the kitchen floor to finish their session, but this time Yami pushed back harder, refusing.

"Yugi! Are you high? Where did you get drugs? Who gave them to you?" he demanded.

Yugi's face twisted in a confused scowl, and he distanced himself, as Yami followed, crawling towards Yugi, backing him up against a kitchen chair. "Nobody!" he said. "Th-they're not even drugs! I had a headache, okay?"

Yami shot Yugi an incredulous look and looked around the floor for some type of evidence to back up his claim. Aha! He eyed down the bag of ecstasy and LSD pills and grabbed them before Yugi could snatch them up. "What the fuck is this?!" he cried. It was the first time that Yami ever cursed at Yugi. But he would've never imagine Yugi stooping so low to ever take drugs, no matter what the reason was.

Yugi cowered at Yami's harsh tone, and whimpered like a defenseless child. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face. He hated seeing Yami upset with him.

Yami crawled closer to Yugi, still with the bag in his hands. "Yugi, where did you get this? Tell me, please," he asked a little softer, not wanting to upset his little one again with his formidable tone. "I won't get upset. Just tell me."

Yugi didn't look up at Yami. He couldn't. It would just show the guilt on his face, and Yami would know right away that it was true. His perfect image would be destroyed and Yami would more than likely walk away, and never want to be seen with him again. This made Yugi cry again, disappointed in himself that he would even stoop so low, but he only had himself to blame. D'mitri didn't force him to take the drugs, Yugi chose to, in a moment of weakness. And he was about to pay the consequences of his actions.

If only he knew how much, when there was a harsh thud on the outside wall causing the both of them to jump up and jerk away from each other. Yami looked over his shoulder and saw two talk and massive figures seemingly wearing uniforms at the now shattered glass door, but he wasn't too sure if that's what he really saw because it was so dark. He glanced back at Yugi, who had a panicked look on his face, and set a calming hand on his knee before he got up to answer the door.

When he got closer, he noticed a third figure standing behind the other two skyscrapers. This couldn't be good. Yami swallowed hard as his throat went dry, waving a shaky hand towards the individuals.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

One of the men presented a badge before Yami, and a sickening cloud of fear swept over him, part of him wanting to grab Yugi and run the other way, and the other wanting to see what was wrong.

Unfortunately, Yami chose the latter, concluding that running away from your problems only made things worse, and it wouldn't have set a good example for Yugi.

Just then, the third gruff looking fellow behind the two officers came barging in from behind them, almost knocking Yami over saying, "That's the boy! The boy who sold me the drugs!"

"_Excuse me?!" _Yugi and Yami both shouted in unison, as Yugi rushed to his feet. Yugi shot, who he now recognized as D'mitri, a death glare, his piercing gape almost making D'mitri timid, considering the absurdity of his lie.

"Sir, we were issued a search warrant to search this house after this young man called us and reported that your brother – "

"He's not my brother," Yami interjected with a sharp rasp, through clenched teeth.

" – that your _friend_ sold him illegal drug paraphernalia. This court order says that we have a right to search this house and if refused, we have the right to take your friend to jail."

Yami face palmed at the revelation. He could feel his blood pressure rising and he subconsciously grinded his teeth even harder. Yugi lied to him _again! _He stared Yugi right in the face and asked him if he was using drugs and he couldn't even…

He was suddenly bum rushed by the authorities who forced their way into the game shop, leaving D'mitri outside of the door on the welcome mat, with the fakest innocent look on his face. Yami creased an eyebrow and pondered why in the world would Yugi come in contact with such a low life. _Wait, I don't even know him. I shouldn't judge,_ Yami thought. Maybe his love for Yugi was clouded, and he ignored every flaw, inconsistency, or red flag, anything that he _shouldn't have_ ignored.

Whatever the case may be, Yami didn't like the way they barged in the house, search warrant or not. He also particularly didn't like the way they ganged up on Yugi, and immediately seized him up, one taking Yugi from behind and the other revealing a mini flashlight and prodded Yugi's eyeball open. Yami cringed, because he knew that Yugi was dead meat after that.

His eyes were still dilated, which meant he still had drugs in his system and that in turn meant that Yugi was in big trouble.

As Yugi gasped and struggled to break free, Yami instinctively ran for the officers, hating the harsh treatment they bestowed upon his little one. Guilty or not, he was still a kid, dammit. Before Yami could get to them, D'mitri grabbed him from behind and put him in a choke hold, making him lose all his senses.

D'mitri was surprisingly gifted in the muscular region, being forced to become a man at such a young age when his father abandoned him, leaving him with his mother to raise him all alone. The neighborhood they were in was desolate and practically provided no protection from violence and gangs so he trained and bulked himself up to shield his mother from any danger or turmoil that threatened them.

His grip on Yami was so strong, that it almost made the man black out. Yami watched in horror as the officers slapped handcuffs on Yugi and escorted him out of the game shop, not only that, but they found the drugs _and_ the .44 magnum that D'mitri once again claimed was stolen by Yugi from him. Yugi's fingerprints were all over the gun, so he couldn't deny the allegations. He was trapped.

D'mitri continued his grip on Yami he watched Yugi's head being lowered to the police car, with a despondent look that hurt Yami to his soul. How was he going to help Yugi now? _Could_ he? _Should_ he?

When the car sped off, D'mitri ungripped Yami and shoved his head away, running out before Yami had a chance to retaliate and fight back. His throat was sore and the headache he felt earlier now had deteriorated into a full blown migraine.

Yami fell to his knees, weak, not knowing what to do. He couldn't fathom what type of charges Yugi would have against him, but what Yami still couldn't figure out was why Yugi was taking drugs in the first place! He knew better than that.

_What has happened to my angel? Was he like this all along? If so, was everything he said to me a lie? Could I believe anything he says now? First I caught him with Rebecca and now this? Does he even….love me?_

The words seared through Yami like a torch, as he tried to use his hands for leverage and began to breath in and out rapidly. He slipped and fell on his chin because of all the sweat on his palms, which made him bite his tongue on impact. He screamed in agony, but it didn't compare to the pain of losing Yugi, now and possibly forever.

With a trembling hand, Yami reached into his pocket, and dialed the number of the only person, the first person he could think of right now that could help.

"Joey, we got a problem."


	9. Not again, Joey!

Seto Kaiba knocked solidly on the double glass doors of Yami's office. He wasn't planning on being there at all today, seeing he had his own duties as the CEO of a multi-million dollar company to worry about, but something had veered him off course - again. He had yet another letter from Yugi that had mistakenly made its way to his company mailbox instead of Yami's and he was on his way to Yami's office deliver it personally. Kaiba hated getting involved in his employees' personal affairs, but this was one he couldn't seem to avoid, no matter what he did and it was beginning to irritate the hell out of him.

He didn't even bother waiting for a response from Yami to let him in. He was the boss, he didn't need an invitation. He grabbed the cherry wood handles of the door and just strolled right in, letting the cold brisk air massage his face and comb through his hair. It felt good and was a wee bit distracting. He found Yami sitting in front of his computer, printing up a report of their latest stock, not taking his eyes off it even when Kaiba barged in.

"How many times have I told you to keep your love affairs at home?" he said, frustrated. "I'm tired of being your personal mailman." He tossed the letter on Yami's desk, and folded his arms with an intimidating scowl.

Yami looked up at Kaiba with an apologetic look on his face, and his eyes met such a piercing gaze that could've been mistaken as sheer hatred, if it was someone else.

Kaiba saw a change in Yami's features when he entered his office, as if he was putting on a pretense of some kind as soon as he saw him, wearing a mask to hide his true emotions, and everyone at Kaiba Corp knew that Seto sure hated emotions. And he hated even more seeing them displayed on his employees, and Yami knew this full well. Knowing this fact, Kaiba didn't even bother to ask Yami if something was wrong, nor did he care to. It wasn't his place to be concerned. So it was even easier for Yami to hide how he was feeling inside, which was a complete emotional wreck over missing Yugi so much.

Yami took his attention away from the printer that was circulating the data that he prompted for and looked down at the letter. It was from Yugi, again. His face flushed a little as seeing Yugi's name brought butterflies to his stomach. He avoided eye contact with Kaiba, a little embarrassed that something as simple as a piece of paper would bring this kind of reaction out of him. Kaiba wouldn't understand. He's never been in love.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he replied, shooting his hands up in his defense. "I didn't know. It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't," said Kaiba indifferently. It irritated him when trivial, unimportant matters such as this distracted his employees from doing what he was paying them to do. He stood and watched Yami's whole demeanor change, as he became more anxious and antsy in his chair. "What's bugging you?" he demanded.

"Huh? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I have to umm…go over this chart and share it with my team, that's all," Yami said shaking the cobwebs out of his head. He didn't want Kaiba to see him crumble. He had prayed that his answer would prompt Kaiba to leave, so he could be alone with his feelings.

Kaiba only offered him a furred eyebrow and shook his head. "Make this go away, Sennen." And with that he turned and vacated the room.

Yami puffed a sign of relief when he left. "If only it were that simple," he muttered. But it was anything but.

He didn't want Kaiba, or anyone else for that matter to be in the room when he read Yugi's letter. He knew he would probably have a hard time fighting back tears.

He slowly tore open the envelope, and unfolded the letter. The first ten words of the letter made his heart absolutely soar.

"I wish I was kissing you instead of missing you."

_Dear Yami,_

_This is the second letter that I've had to write you. So why haven't you written me back? Are you still angry with me? I sound like a nagging wife, but it's been bothering me that you won't talk to me at all, and I can't help but be worried. You don't accept my calls, and according to Joey, when he relays my messages to you, you just look down sadly and don't reply. I can't blame you for reacting that way, to be honest. After all, I caused you so much pain, and I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you and everyone else through. I never meant for this to happen and I never meant for it to go this far. I've talked to Tristan recently and he said that he's been in touch with you a few times and he told me over the phone that you seem distant and cold, and I could just kick myself for making you this way. Maybe if I hadn't dumped all my problems on you, you'd be a happier person. I can never do anything right. If I'm not losing those that I love, I'm pushing them away with my stupid problems. I'm such a screw up. I hate myself._

_I don't like this place, at all. I confessed to the judge in court four months ago that I tried to kill myself that night, so instead of taking me to jail, they sent me to a mental institution about two hours away from Domino City and I've been here ever since. But I'm not crazy! Why do I have to stay here? They treat me so cruel, I'm always getting evaluated and tested, and they make me take yucky medicine that gives me horrible nausea and dizziness afterwards…I don't belong here at all. It really makes me regret everything I've done, so much. I wish you would just talk to me, Yami, even though I understand why you wouldn't, but hearing your voice would make me so happy right now. It's just eating me up inside that you want nothing to do with me, or it least it seems that way. I made a huge mistake and I just want to make it up to you. Why won't you let me? I miss you so much that it hurts. I miss all my friends, but you especially. You're perfect, and the fact that I ruined everything, despite all that you've done for me, just shows how pathetic I am and I don't deserve you at all. But I still hope you'll give me a chance and come visit me or write me back, because I'm going crazy without you. I really want to leave and come back home, because this is all a mistake, and I belong with you guys. I just need you to give me one chance to explain myself and make things right between us. Please, just give me that much Yami. I don't want any more secrets or lies between us. We haven't known each other forever, but it feels like we have. You just make me feel special and alive and that I'm actually worth something. I don't want to lose that feeling, ever. I loved the attention that I got from you, the adoration, the hugs, the kisses…everything. I just want to feel that again. I think I may even need to. It kept me sane._

_I guess what I'm trying to say to you is that I wanna be with you Yami. I know you feel the same way, and deep down, I know you love me. You even said you did, and I know you wouldn't lie about that. I just know that it will take me a while to earn your trust again, but I'll do whatever it takes. I just want things to go back to normal. I want to be surrounded by people who actually care about me and love me, and not a bunch of social workers, lawyers, and psychiatric nurses who treat me like some fucking science experiment. Excuse my language, but I've had it up to here with this place. Most of the patients here aren't even mentally ill, they're just emotionally exhausted, like me. These people here can't tell the difference I guess. I've been here long enough to show that nothing is wrong with me, and four months is far too long for any normal person to be in this hell hole. I want out._

_Please write me back, Yami. Hearing from you would make staying at this place a little easier. I don't know how much longer I can go without hearing your handsome voice. Just knowing that you still care means so much to me. Joey, Tristan and Teá all tell me that they miss me, and of course I miss them just as bad, but it breaks my heart to know that you don't tell me anything. And it's all because of me. I screwed up big time. But I hope it's not too late to fix things with you. Please don't let it be. I don't know what I would do if you left me. Losing my gramps was painful enough. Please don't let me lose you too._

_Love and miss you dearly,_

_Yugi ❤_

Yami wiped latent tears from his eyes with the back of his hand that he could no longer hold in. His throat was tight, and the tears proved too heavy to hold inside anymore. Yugi's letters to him were getting more and more heart wrenching, and he didn't know how much more he could take being so far apart and not being able to hold him. Yami couldn't deny that yes, he was still a little angry with Yugi at all for everything that went down four months ago, but he acknowledged the fact that he couldn't keep this grudge against Yugi and avoid him forever. He had to confront him eventually.

But when? And how? Yami didn't even know where to begin picking up the pieces. He'd never been slammed with this kind of situation, and it was new to him. Sure, he had his fair share of drama in his life with lots of people be it friends or family, and past relationships with women, but this was a whole new ballpark.

Coincidentally enough, ever since the incident, Kaiba gave Yami more hours at the office, leaving him little to no time to contemplate some sort of plan to go see Yugi. At first Yami was angry with Kaiba, but in the end, he just knew that Kaiba didn't want to see him moping and dragging himself around work, because things needed to be done and no one was going to put their tasks on hold just to babysit Yami's emotions. In addition, Kaiba claimed this was for Yami's "own good" and in turn, would make him forget about Yugi.

But it only made Yami miss Yugi more. In between checking the percentage on sales on their newest gaming project, and company board meetings, Yami had spent idle time in his office just daydreaming, imagining the day that he and the others would reunite with Yugi and be together again. But how was that even possible? Would Yami be strong enough to face Yugi, after what he'd done? No doubt everyone makes mistakes, but sometimes those mistakes have horrible consequences that you can never recover from. Sure, Yami wanted to see Yugi again, but could they ever be together like Yugi wanted after everything that has happened? And what about what Yami wanted? He knew he could never ever block Yugi completely out of his life, it wouldn't solve anything, and it would just worsen the pain of being away from each. But after everything was said and done...maybe they were better off as friends.

Just friends? That would surely break Yugi's heart and that was the very last thing on this earth that Yami wanted to do. He wanted to make sure he thought about all the possibilities before he decided that he wanted to be 'just friends' with Yugi. Clearly, he had feelings for the young man, but there was little to no chance that they could be in a peaceful relationship now. Kaiba wouldn't allow it, Yugi was mentally unstable and Yami was afraid that something else in the future would set Yugi off again, his fault or not, and the repercussions could be catastrophic next time. In the letter, Yugi said that nothing was wrong with him, and that he wasn't "crazy". That much Yami could agree with, but from how Yugi reacted to his grandfather's death, he knew that Yugi's mental health wasn't quite compos mentis.

_I don't know what I would do if you left me._

The words echoed again and again in Yami's thoughts and it just sent him in a fretful state of mind. He didn't want Yugi to solely depend on him for happiness. That, Yami said to himself, wasn't fair to him nor Yugi. It put too much pressure on him to want to try and make Yugi happy all the time. It was mentally exhausting to even think about. This whole thing was. Yami needed more time to think about everything.

He was just about to do away with the letter and set it inside one of the drawers of his cherry wooden computer desk for safe keeping, when his front doors flew wide open. Startled, he jumped to his feet and he was confronted by his secretary and younger half brother, Jaden Yuki. The boy ran right up to Yami's desk and jumped on the table, his force causing the wind to blow the letter on the floor, much to Yami's chagrin.

"Don't you ever knock?" he said angrily scooping down to pick up the letter. But he was too slow.

Jaden snatched it before he had the chance to grab it, and he hid it behind his back, wanting to play a little hide and seek with his older brother. Yami shot Jaden an ugly scowl before he attempted to reach behind the boy and grab the letter, but Jaden backed up each time he tried, laughing as Yami missed.

"Gimme the fucking envelope!" Yami hissed with venom in his throat. He really wasn't in the mood for Jaden's bullshit today or any other day for that matter.

"Come and get it!" said Jaden with a childish laugh as he sideswiped Yami a little too quickly, making him almost scuff his very expensive Dolce & Gabbana black leather loafers in his pursuit. He composed himself before going after his little brother again, this time with more force, because he was getting extremely frustrated.

Why did I decide to hire him as my secretary again? Oh because his mother said it would be a good experience, Yami thought with a frown, now regretting his decision. Jaden was always so energetic and hyper, despite being in his early twenties. Yami wished at times that he had that kind of pep.

But now was not one of those times. He was growing increasingly angry by the minute and he had to get back to work on printing more reports so he could call a team meeting later in the week. But Jaden was preventing that.

"Get the fuck out!" he raged as he once again tried to take a go at Jaden, but the boy was too skilled in dodging and avoiding. In turn, he went for Yami's legs and lifted, sending him sprawling on the soft, pristine royal blue carpet underneath. Yami yelped as his little brother sat right on top of him and opened the letter.

Oh no.

"Hmm? Who's this guy Yugi? Your boyfriend?" he sneered.

"None of your goddamn business kid, now gimme the letter," Yami grimaced.

Jaden let go more of his weight on Yami, making him groan with discomfort as he continued to read the letter.

His eyes widened with wonder. "Wow big bro, you must've dicked this Yugi kid down real good, because he's head over heels in loooooove with you," he teased, inflecting his voice at the end. He always loved to get under his brother's skin. He took things way too seriously all the time.

Yami's face flushed, and took all his strength to push Jaden off of him, because he was beginning to crush his spleen or something. Not only that, it was getting hard to breathe! "Get the hell…off me!" he said in between breaths. With one powerful shove, he sent Jaden sprawling on the other side of the room, rolling until he hit the wall. Yami had hoped he didn't hurt the boy too much, but he gave him no choice.

Jaden just laughed as he brought himself up to one knee and rested his hands on it, as if Yami's push was nothing. "You need to lighten up man. I figured you were bored, so I decided to pay you a visit."

"Is that the only reason you're up here? What if Kaiba came in here and caught us monkeying around? You can't barge in my office acting like a damn petulant child! Quit making an ass of yourself."

"Wow, someone needs to get laid," Jaden said, suppressing a chuckle. Yami immediately felt his face go red again. "Actually, I'm here because we needed to talk about our annual family vacation. You know, the one we take every single year?"

Yami crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and tilted his head in sheer frustration. "Is that all? Because we could've talked about this after work – "

"Yo!"

Another voice penetrated the room, and once again the doors flew open, making Yami jump in place and turn his head sharply. All he saw initially was a head full of dirty strawberry blonde hair, but he knew right away who it was.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Jaden protested with a shrug. Before leaving, he snickered and handed Joey the envelope with Yugi's letter inside, patting him on the shoulder. "Have fun."

Joey emitted a confused look as Jaden jovially walked out of the office with a skip in his step, letting the doors close with a low sounding boom, which made the place quiver a little. Yami face palmed as Joey examined the letter.

"Always a bundle of laughs, that one," Yami said sarcastically shaking his head. "So how can I help you, Mr. Wheeler? What are you doing here?"

Joey didn't offer a smile, which was unlike him. He wasn't in his usual festive mood, he meant business this time. "Can we sit down? I need to discuss some things with you." His tone worried Yami a bit, but he obliged, thinking it probably had something to do with Yugi.

"Look, Joey, if this is about me not returning Yugi's phone calls and letters, I'm sorry – "

"That's not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

Joey sat slouched his shoulders down with his arms resting on his upper legs, which were slightly apart. "Well that's part of the reason, but not in the way you're thinking." He waited for a response from Yami, but all Joey got in return was a blank stare. He sighed and continued. "Yami, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell a soul? And do you promise not to freak out?"

Yami gave Joey a trepid look. He should've known he was up to something, as usual! "It depends. Joey, what did you do?" he drawled.

"Nothing, yet," he replied.

"What do you mean, yet?" Yami demanded, the tenor of his voice starting to increase a few octaves. Oh, no. He should've known Joey couldn't go very long without coming up with some insane, impossible, sometimes dangerous idea.

Joey didn't answer at first, for fear of how Yami would react to what he was about to say.

"Joey?" Yami said, concerned that whatever Joey had on his mind was an extremely big deal. "What's going on?"

Joey lifted his gaze from the floor and sat back in his seat, intertwining his fingers, but avoiding Yami's eyes. The expression on his face told Yami that something big was about to happen, and whether he liked it or not, he was going to be part of it. He hung his head down low, looking at the floor. "Joey – "

"How good are you at running away?" he asked suddenly.

Yami lifted an eyebrow of suspicion. "From what?"

"…the police."

Yami's eyes shot wide open. "And you're asking me this because?!"

"Answer the question first," Joey goaded.

Yami huffed and crossed his arms. "I wanna know why you're even inquiring about this, Joseph, because I'm not liking what I'm hearing."

"Neither am I," Joey replied above a whisper. "So I'm guessing you've never been in trouble at all. I guess you wouldn't be if you're working at a place like this," he marveled at Yami's comfy office building, before returning his eyes back to him.

"Just get to the point Joey, you're making me nervous," Yami pleaded.

Joey shook his head in protest and sucked his teeth. "You still didn't answer the question."

"I can't, because I've never done it!" Yami replied with gritted teeth. "Now, you answer my question. What does this have to do with Yugi?"

"First time for everything, I guess," Joey muttered, making Yami even more unnerved with his comment. What the hell was he up to?

Yami threw his hands up in frustration. "Joey! – "

"Okay, okay, cool your jets," Joey interjected, waving a dismissive hand at Yami. "You might wanna have a seat too."

Yami face palmed as he felt his knees go instantly weak when he sat back down in his plush office chair. "Oh God…"

"Chill out, Sennen. It's not as bad as it sounds. Now hear me out before you overreact to anything." Joey started, as Yami buried his head in his hands. "All I wanna do is get Yugi out of that place. Did you know that the judge sentenced him to a whole year there? I can't accept that man. We need to get 'im out."

Yami slowly lifted his head and gave Joey the most stern look. "What do you mean, we?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"Joey, just get to the point man. I still have work to do and – "

"We're busting in that place and getting Yugi outta there."

"Are you INSANE?!" Yami shot up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. He hovered above Joey's chair and stood over him. "We're talking about breaking and entering and kidnapping here. Not to mention evading and running from the law! Do you know what that means, Joseph Wheeler? It means first degree felonies! Years and years in prison! Which also in turn means that I'm out of a job and Seto Kaiba will have to replace me! I don't think so mister!" he was so close to Joey's face that it made him squirm in his seat and hold his hands up in defense so he wouldn't get too close for comfort. Joe eyed Yami's face from his forehead to the bottom of his narrow chin up and down. He'd never seen him overreact like this before, not that he could blame Yami. It was a pretty crazy idea.

"Are you done?" Joey asked as Yami gripped both arms of his chair, panting hard in his face, not realizing how much he was invading the boy's personal space. He was in too much shock to notice.

Yami looked at Joey in disbelief. "Did you not just hear – "

"Yeah I heard you, and I'm fully aware that our freedom and our lives are at stake here. However, just in case you didn't notice from before, Joey Wheeler doesn't give a fuck. When it comes to my friends and my sister, I don't fuck around. When they're in trouble or in need, I'm always there for them, no matter what. And they'd do the same for me, no questions asked. This time is no different. Yugi needs us, Yami. He needs you."

Yami opened up his mouth to speak but Joey interrupted again. "Had you actually took one of his phone calls, you'd know how miserable he is in that place without us, and you. He doesn't sound like himself. He's depressed and lonely. And since you've been ignoring him so much, he still wants to end it again because he thinks you don't love him anymore." Joey ended the sentence with a glare.

Yami, taken back, took refuge in his seat again. How could Yugi still feel that way after all they've been through, and he still wants to end his life? Yami couldn't let that happen. He would never have forgiven himself if Yugi killed himself because of his negligence.. "B-but I do – "

"You have a funny way of showing it," Joey retorted, rolling his eyes. "By ignoring his two letters and not taking his calls. Oh yeah. You must really love him, Yami."

"That's not fair!" Yami cried in protest. "No one's ever stopped to ask how I feel about this whole thing. I damn near had a heart attack when I saw Yugi with that gun. I saved his life! How can you say I don't love him?"

Joey brought the distance between them closer again, leaning his forearms on his thighs and looked Yami straight in the eye. "Then prove it."

Yami could barely get a coherent sentence out. "B-but Joey, we can't break the law, we just can't. I refuse to do this, there must be some other way. Maybe we can – "

"You know what? If you're not down to save the one person you claim to love more than anyone in this world, then we don't need you. I know we can get this done, with or without you. It's just a shame that when we get to Yugi, and he asks me why you're not there, I'm gonna have to tell him that the so called love of his life backed out because he was too much of a pussy to save him."

"Excuse me?!" Yami shrieked and got up from his seat again. He wasn't going to take any more blows to his manhood.

This time, Joey wasn't intimidated. He folded his arms and gave Yami a defiant look. "You heard me, I didn't stutter. But don't worry. I'll be there to lighten the blow of Yugi getting his heart broken, once again. It's a shame though because you promised you wouldn't do that to him. But I guess you're just full of shit like the rest of them."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just because he didn't want to help Joey essentially break the law, he was questioning his love for Yugi? It didn't matter who it was, the law was the law and he had to obey it! Why didn't Joey understand that?

"Joey – "

Joey put a hand up to silence Yami. "Just forget it. We'll just break Yug outta there without you, no big deal."

Who was this 'we' that Joey kept speaking of? Yami shuddered to think, but he couldn't offer a rebuttal before Joey shoved him out of the way to get up from his seat and leave the office. He shoved his hands in his denim jean pockets and lowered his head indignantly as he headed towards the door.

Joey's words kept repeating in the back of Yami's mind. "I guess you're just full of shit like the rest of them." As unfair and untrue as that statement was, it surely would become the opposite if Yami did nothing about the situation. As fucked up as Joey's proposal was, Yami couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Maybe he can even help Joe think of an alternative. Perhaps bring Yugi's case before a judge to appeal it. Kaiba Corp's legal firm would do just that. But something deep inside told Yami that Joey wouldn't be down for that and his mind was already made up, unfortunately.

When Joey made his way to the double doors, he gave Yami one more solemn look before pulling the gates open and wouldn't you know it, Seto Kaiba was standing on the other side. Of all people!

Yami gasped as Joey smirked at his reaction. He stood next to Kaiba and graced an arm on his shoulder. "Still don't wanna join us?"

This was so….weird. This couldn't be the same Seto Kaiba that, under normal circumstances, wouldn't let Yugi or any of his friends, or anyone else for that matter, except his brother, come within five feet of him without question, but he was letting Joey Wheeler, of all people, manipulate him. Up until that moment, Yami was flabbergasted at how certain Joey was about his plan, as if nothing would go wrong, but as soon as he saw Kaiba, it all came together.

No wonder he was so confident.

"Count me in," Yami finally drawled, much to Joey's elation and Kaiba's satisfaction. As they both vanished behind the doors, Yami walked over to his bathroom mirror and took a deep hard look at his reflection.

What in the world did he just get himself into?


	10. Planting the Seed

Regalshipping is introduced in this chapter. Hehe, yeah I know I'm evil :')

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its counterparts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yami couldn't help but be perturbed during his entire trip to the Kaiba mansion that evening. He sat on the edge of his seat in his comfortable leather appointed chair, and had the air conditioner on full blast in his face, because he knew he would need all of the cooling down he could get.

He had been beckoned there by Joey when he was done with his work for the afternoon, even though Yami needed to stay longer and finish his presentation, but Joey insisted that he do it later, because this was "more important", and by 'this', he meant Yugi. The fact that Joey invited Yami to the _Kaiba mansion_ without one objection from Kaiba himself told Yami that Joey really had the man wrapped around his finger. How did he do it? Anyone besides Mokuba could never stir the man or entice him to do anything they wanted. Sure, Joey knew how to bring out the wild side of people and charm them into letting loose and having fun, but Kaiba was about as persuasive as a brick wall. As confusing and obscure as their story sounded, nobody wanted to even know how Joey did it. It probably would've been too graphic for their liking.

Yami had Yugi's two letters in his glove compartment for safe keeping, not that Yami really wanted to keep reading them to be reminded of the sad state of affairs that Yugi was in. Though the letters were sad and depressing in nature, Yami couldn't bring himself to throw them away. Yugi would probably never forgive him after that.

To be honest, Yami didn't know what to feel. Part of him wanted to be with Yugi and hold him in his arms, tell him that everything would be okay, cuddle him, kiss him, play with him, make love to him, and have him forever. Yami couldn't lie, that would probably be the best feeling in the world. Yugi set a fire deep down inside of him that burned with such passion, that as soon as he saw him, Yami would probably tackle him then and there and drown him with hugs, kisses and adoration that Yugi could only dream of. He couldn't help it. Yugi was like the missing piece of Yami's puzzle…Yami's heart.

The other part of Yami was conflicting. He'd never been confronted with such an emotional rollercoaster before. It was as if he was being taken on a runaway freight train with no destination and no way to stop it, and Yugi was the conductor. It was beginning to take a toll on his work performance and his sleep quality. He had lost a little weight from all the stress of losing Yugi, especially right after Yugi was arrested, and he definitely couldn't eat like he wanted to. His appetite was shot. Yugi was on his mind too much, and he was under a lot of pressure. It made Yami wonder if this was even worth it in the end, if losing his appetite and losing weight just to have Yugi back in his life was worth losing his own sanity for.

_But I love Yugi,_ he thought to himself. The words felt so right coming out of his mouth, and it felt so natural. He couldn't deny his feelings if he wanted to. But still…his doubts lingered, he had some serious decision making to do, and not a whole lot of time to do it.

Thinking about Yugi and Joey and this diabolical plan to break into the institution that held Yugi to rescue him just made his body temperature and stress level rise and Yami adjusted the air to full blast, the icy cold wind blowing his tri colored hair backwards as he felt himself calming, at least for the moment as he continued his way to the Kaiba mansion. Yami didn't even know who else was involved in this besides Joey and Kaiba. He safely assumed that Mokuba would be somewhere in the mix. Kaiba wouldn't dare leave to travel two hours away without his little brother; he was his only guardian. If Mokuba did come, he would at least just keep Seto company or something or be a look out when they got there. Furthermore, Yami was almost certain that Joey dragged Tristan into this whole thing as well, seeing as they were best friends and one never went without the other. Even when he didn't want to sometimes, Tristan always had Joey's back. And that of course left Teá, which Yami knew would never be down for a cause like this, even when it meant saving Yugi. Teá was the realistic, maternal one out of the group and if something didn't sit right with her, she would be the first one to speak on it, and remove herself from the situation right away. She would never actually admit how she really felt though, being around Yugi still made her feel a little uneasy.

That night when she kissed Yugi after his break up with Rebecca, she said that it was a mistake, when deep down, she knew it wasn't. She meant to kiss him, but felt that it was too soon to make a move on him, seeing as he was still hurt and reeling over the heartbreak over losing Rebecca and Teá didn't want Yugi to think that she was taking advantage of his vulnerability, which she wasn't. But deep down, she was happy that they broke up, and her feelings got the best of her that night. Yugi just looked so cute and Teá couldn't resist that little cherubic face. But in the end, she knew she was wrong for her actions and apologized to her best friend. He said he had forgiven her, but ever since that night, their relationship hasn't been as strong as it once was, and Yugi was subconsciously clinging more to Joey and Tristan as the months went by. The three of them would sometimes go out to the movies or arcade without telling her, and she didn't know why at first, but being around Yugi brought a new sense of discomfort in Teá as well, and she could bet that he was feeling it too, and probably told Joey and Tristan about it. She wasn't sure. She never could bring herself to ask what was going on, because she didn't want to cause any problems, so she just let it go, thinking that the situation would pass.

But it never did. Teá was beginning to reap the consequences of her actions. Although they all did still hang out at school during lunch in the past, Yugi was very distant, barely talking to her, and diverting most of his attention on Joey or Tristan or even Ryou when he was around. At least in Teá's mind, it was as if Yugi was purposely distancing himself emotionally from her after what she did, and after he said he'd forgiven her. But it was beginning to become obvious that maybe he never did, and Teá couldn't blame him. She would just have to live with what she did and accept his decision.

Meanwhile as Yami approached the Kaiba mansion, the first thing he couldn't help but notice were two shiny black Cadillac Escalades inside the gate on the pristine freshly cut green lawn on either side of the huge water fountain in the front. He didn't remember seeing them the last time he was there, although he knew Kaiba could afford anything in this world, but it still struck him as odd. Mokuba wasn't old enough to drive, so Yami knew one of the trucks weren't for him, at least for the time being. Yami parked outside of the gate and kept his truck on to keep the cold air blowing in his face. He rested his arms on the steering wheel and buried his head and face on top, closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. His stomach rumbled like crazy, which he tried to ignore, but he hadn't eaten all day, because of his preoccupation with work and Yugi, and Joey and just about everything else in the world. What Yami wouldn't do for a shrimp cocktail platter or steak and potatoes at that very moment.

He somewhat started to drift off to sleep when he felt his eyes getting heavy and he was torn between taking a nap in the cozy truck, and scurrying off and knocking on the door to Kaiba's house. The latter seemed to be outweighed however, as Yami quickly began to slip into dreamland.

* * *

_The dark, elongated hallway emitted nothing but a dark and heavy air, but I was pretty sure that I knew where I was. Yugi was getting us some food, and while his back was turned, mother nature called, and my bladder wasn't too good at holding urine for a very long time so I rushed up the long, spiraled staircase looking for a restroom. I was sure Kaiba had plenty up here. But when I was finished, low and behold, I got lost. _

_Why did Kaiba need so many damn rooms, if it was just he and Mokuba who lived here? I mean sure he had maids and butlers, but this was a bit much. I griped as I looked for the staircase again so that I could rejoin Yugi downstairs at the party and he wouldn't be worried about me. There were so many people at this point, and it would be too easy to get lost in the crowd. But even then, I was sure I'd be able to find my little one. Even after Joey's unconventional method of getting us in here freaked Yugi out a bit, he was still happy to be there. I would like to hazard a guess and say that was partly because of me. I was happy too. I would get to spend the entire night with my little Yugi, talking and dancing, eating and drinking, laughing and joking and just spending much needed time together. _

_Secretly, on the inside, I was hoping that the long night of being so close to Yugi would lead to one of Kaiba's bedrooms. He had plenty of them upstairs, and no one would hear a thing. It sounds sleazy, but to me it was anything but. I would seduce Yugi, yes, but only because I loved him in every way possible, and I wanted to show my love in a different way that night. I wanted it more than anything in world and I was going to make sure that Yugi felt every single ounce of my feelings for him. It seemed crazy, but I feel like making love to Yugi would make me complete. Like it would finally piece together that puzzle that I've been trying to solve for years. To an outsider, it would appear as if I was just trying to get into Yugi's pants, but no one understands our relationship like we do, and I don't need anyone else to. Sex or no sex, I would respect Yugi no matter what and do everything in my power to keep him in my life._

_If only I could find him first! This hall had no light switches on the wall that I knew of, nor could I feel in the dark for one either. They seemed to be deliberately hidden or something. Ugh. I wasn't going to fret over it, there were more important matters at hand, like finding Yugi and making him officially mine that night. The thought of waking up to that little cherub face every morning lifted my spirits up so high. I've never been any happier than that very moment._

_I was near the end of the hall, when I passed by a door that was slightly ajar, and I couldn't help but hear some faint sounds on the other side of it. My face scrunched up, and I assumed it was just two people getting it on in there. Jeez, couldn't they at least close the door and lock it? This wasn't some sex party._

_The closer I got to passing the door, however, the louder the moans became and I could even somewhat make out the voices on the other side. I'm no eavesdropper by any means of the word, but curiosity got the best of me that time. I silently scolded myself, but at the same time, stood right behind the crack of the door so I wouldn't be seen and honed in on what the noises were._

_One of the voices sounded achingly familiar, a little too familiar. Obviously there was a boy and a girl in this room having sex, but the said boy's voice couldn't escape my ears. Could it be….? No, it couldn't. I wasn't even gone for that long. How could this have happened so fast…unless?_

_He was planning this? No. That's silly. He would at least have the decency to tell me that he was meeting someone else at this party. Yugi wouldn't lie to me…would he? No! I refuse to believe that he would hurt me like this. We care about each other too much to do that. He's here with me, not this mystery person that's in the room._

_My worse fears were confirmed though, when the girl's moans got louder and louder and she uttered a familiar name. "Yugi…" was what I heard come out of her mouth. There was no doubt now. Yugi was having sex with this girl in this room. Behind my back. Despite claiming before how much he cared for me and enjoyed being with me, I guess that was all bullshit now. I felt my throat tighten up, it was inevitable, as my eyes fought back the tears that were trying to break through. I felt myself falling apart even more when I heard the squeaking of the bed, which in turn made the girl moan and scream even louder. After that, I lost the plot. I've heard enough after that._

_I had no second thoughts about busting down that door and catching them in the act. Right before I entered, they both heard the door opening and I suppose Yugi pushed the young lady off of him, and she ran into the dresser. But I already knew what they were doing. Her dress was down, exposing her breasts, and Yugi was lying down on the bed, resting on his elbows. But now they were both staring at me in horror, more so Yugi, because he knew at that point that everything that we built together as friends and potential lovers had been destroyed. Just like that. And it was sad that it didn't take much to crumble, I guess what I've done for him wasn't enough and never would be, if he had to seek affection in someone else's bed._

_But, whatever. I've seen enough to know that Yugi and I didn't have the same thing in mind that night. He just wanted a ride here so he could meet this young lady, obviously! He was just using me and even the apologetic look on his face couldn't tell me otherwise. I think it was safe to say that the party was over at that point._

_I was actually expecting Yugi to sit up and leave the room or come chase after me or something, but that was not to be achieved. Instead his facial expression changed from full of regret to a down right scowl, and he got up and walked over to the young lady and grabbed her hand. She looked delighted and she had a right to, because Yugi was choosing her over me, seemingly. He walked to the door where I was still standing, with burning tears now streaming down my cheeks, and said nothing. He just shrugged and a smirk crept upon his face, and to my sadness, slammed the door with all of his force. If I had been standing one inch closer, it would've hit me right in the face. The wind from the force did however, as it was so strong, that it caused me to stagger backwards until I felt the other side of the wall greet my back. I couldn't do anything but stand there, as Yugi probably rejoined the young lady in bed again, as I heard laughter on the other side of the door. _

_By then I was a defeated man, and there was nothing else I could do or say to win Yugi back at that point. His mind, and his heart were already made up, and I didn't want to interfere. His happiness meant the most to me, and if being with her made him happy then well…who am I to try and change that?_

_It didn't make my heart any less broken, but I had to accept that it wasn't meant to be after all. Yugi wasn't who I thought he was, and it was my fault for being so blind. As I slumped my shoulders and headed my way downstairs to leave, the banging of the headboard on the wall and the squeaking of the bed started up again, as well as the moaning and groaning, and it make my stomach churn. How could I ever recover from this now? I ask myself as I made my way down the hall, running into the staircase and towards the kitchen to leave through the side door. Yugi didn't love me and he never did. That very sentence alone was enough to break my spirit and destroy my soul. And –_

* * *

THUMP! THUMP! "Yami, there you are, wake up man!"

The sudden noise on his window started Yami so much that it made him cry out in surprise. He shot his head up and realized that he was still sitting in the truck, gripping the steering wheel. Did he fall into a deep sleep? That dream felt so real. It was almost as if he was replaying those moments back at the party four months ago. And when he opened his eyes, his heart was pounding and racing a mile a minute, no doubt from the raw emotions he felt from that dream, and the intrusion of his fantasy made it even worse with that thumping noise. He damn near had a heart attack.

He turned his head and discovered that Joey was standing outside of the door, beating on the window with a look of concern on his face. Disoriented, Yami glanced down at his radio to check the time. How long had be been asleep? It was just a little catnap, or so Yami assumed. But he felt groggy and he probably slept longer than he was planning to, and on top of that, he wasn't anticipating on dreaming about Yugi. After all, he was just resting his eyes.

"Come on man, time is money! We're all waiting for you," Joey exclaimed, tugging on the door handle, indicating to Yami that he should unlock it.

There was that 'we' phrase again. Yami groaned as he turned the truck off and removed the key, as Joey impatiently pulled at the handle. If he kept at it, Yami was sure he would break it. "Will you chill?" he frowned as he pressed the power lock button and unlocked the door. Joey didn't even give him time to compose himself and he grabbed Yami's arm and yanked him from the truck. "You're taking too much time man, hurry up before we start without you."

"We?" Yami repeated, looking up at Joey, who had a glint of mischief mixed with determination in his eyes. The sun beamed in Yami's eyes so he flinched and directed his eyes towards the ground.

Joey just huffed and dragged Yami's arm and the rest of his body with him inside the mansion gates. He had no time to explain to Yami then and there. Everything would come to surface when they got inside. Everyone was already waiting on him to show up. They were behind schedule.

Yami increasingly began to worry as he and Joey walked through the gate and up the rampway. He noticed the birds in the fountain playing in the water and for a second there, Yami wished he was one of those birds, so he could easily fly away from this place. What he was about to be acquainted with would make anyone want to scatter. Yami wasn't even sure if he was strong enough to go through with this; but strong or not, Joey was going to make sure he didn't miss out on a second of this action.

When they entered the doors, Yami stood behind Joey, sort of cowering behind his back and clinging to his shirt. When the doors shut behind them, Yami heard a familiar voice to his far left. "It's about time you got here!" it was Tristan.

Joey chuckled a bit. "Yeah," he replied, reaching behind his back and patting Yami on the shoulder. "I caught him napping in his truck. Poor guy."

"Have a seat," Kaiba said plainly and of course Joey obliged. Yami followed and he could see, as Joey distanced himself going to his seat that there were three men in sunglasses, black slacks and blazers, all standing at attention like solders in the back of the room near the stereo. Yami squinted his eyes as he occupied the seat next to Joey. He examined the room and saw Tristan, Mokuba, Kaiba, Roland (Kaiba's assistant), and an unidentifiable woman wearing a very low cut one sleeved lavender blouse that complimented her voluptuous breasts and flat stomach, and a medium length black pencil skirt that accentuated her curves that stopped just above her knees. She topped off her outfit with black suede Gucci stiletto platforms that her feet were probably used to, and of course diamonds and pearls. Her golden locks were straight as a bone and flowed down to her ass like a wave in an ocean. In a word, this woman looked perfect.

She noticed that Yami and especially Joey were checking her out a little too hard, which made her flush a little and snicker. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mai Kujaku," she said politely, offering her hand to Yami, since Joey had already met her. But she was such a beauty to look at, it was hard not to stare.

Yami cleared his throat to remove the dryness and extended his hand towards hers, meeting them in a handshake. "Pleasure is all mine, miss," he replied. "I'm Yami Sennen." He noticed her breasts bouncing as they shook hands, making Yami's face turn a crimson red as he quickly took his seat again before Mai could notice that he was staring.

As far as Yami was concerned, he was a single man, so he had the right to look at whoever he wanted. It made him glad that Kaiba got some eye candy for this dangerous road they were about to take.

Mokuba suddenly entered the room from the kitchen with a metal tray of finger sandwiches and went straight to Yami. "You look like you could use a few," he said, looking at Yami with sheer pity. Honestly, the man could use a meal or two. He was sulking. Secretly, Yami was thankful that Mokuba came to break the tension, because if he had come any later, Yami would've been absolutely drooling over Ms. Kujaku. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Okay, let's get down to business," Kaiba said, after Yami took a few bites of his sandwich. He set a rather long and thick brown envelope on the table that sat in the middle of the entire entourage. Kaiba set his eyes on Yami, who was looking at the envelope and inching off of his seat towards the table rather cautiously. "Open it," he urged. "Everything will be explained in there."

Yami submitted, unraveling the white string that encircled the envelope, growing more anxious as he got closer to opening it. He decided to just dump everything out on the table, just in case someone else needed to see it as well.

The first thing he spotted was a dark blue transparent sheet with white lines strewn about it. Roland pulled out an overhead projector from the closet, and took the sheet and placed it atop the clear space. He switched the knob and Yami saw on the wall what appeared to be a blueprint, with the words "Circles of Care" at the top in big capital letters. A blueprint meant the drawing or sketch of the entire building, which in turn meant that they would know hidden doorways and passageways to enter so that they could get Yugi out of there without a hint of detection. But Yami still had his doubts, naturally. That place was sure to be fortified up the ass, and even with Kaiba's stealthy skills, he wasn't sure how far they would be able to get in. But Yami didn't object – not yet anyway.

Mai got up from her seat and made her way to the projector. Yami tried not to stare but her ass was so firm in that skirt, it made his pants tighten a little. He adjusted in his seat to calm himself. He needed to act professional and not like a sex-deprived horndog. Mai probably wasn't interested in him anyways.

"Okay everyone, the reason I'm here is by request of Mr. Kaiba. In case you haven't met me before, I work as the head nurse of his medical facility at the Motor City location. My name is Mai Kujaku," she said with such articulation and grace, it impressed every man in the room. "What I'm going to do, when we go and rescue Yugi, is act as a decoy, a distraction if you will. While I have the attention of the staff, the men in particular, Joey and Tristan will sneak in and grab Yugi, and hopefully he doesn't make too much of a fuss while this happens so he doesn't draw attention to them." She then pointed to lower left portion of the blueprint. "Joey and Tristan, this is where you will sneak in. Yugi's room is said to be above the floor of that basement that you're going to enter, and he'll be to the second room from the last before you hit the exit door. Mr. Kaiba will give you two the signal before he disarms their security system for that door so that you won't need to break it in, but his device can only disable the system for two minutes, so you guys will have to hurry and grab Yugi before time is up, because if you don't…." Mai's voice trailed off, and she rubbed her lower arm with her hand, as if not wanting to even think about the consequences.

"Don't you worry. Even if that happens, I have a back-up plan," Joey said so nonchalantly leaning back in his cushioned seat, it was as if ice was in his blood.

"Care to discuss this back-up plan with the rest of the class?" Tristan asked warily, folding his arms. He knew where this was going. He knew Joey too well.

Yami looked attentively at Joey, as did everybody, waiting for an answer. Joey returned the favor with a smug smile. He took a sip of his juice before speaking. "Before, I answer," he said turning his attention towards Mai. "What exactly are you going to do to distract everyone?"

For some reason, Joey's question made Mai's face turn a tomato red and she shyly brought her attention to the floor. "I'm not really inclined to answer that, I'm afraid," she replied, shooting Kaiba a quick glance.

Joey darted his eyes from Mai's head to her toes and he could probably figure out what Kaiba ordered her to do, though he couldn't blame the guy, Mai was an absolutely bombshell, and her looks probably got her far in life – with tons of men. He didn't want to probe her any longer though, so he let the issue go for now and continued. "Okay, fair enough, I can respect that." He took another sip of his drink.

Tristan hated this part. Joey would always keep everyone in suspense when it came to his ideas. It drove him crazy. "Just fucking spill it man!" he exclaimed.

"There's nothing to tell, really," he answered calmly. "If we can't get Yugi out in those two minutes, then Kaiba will drive one of those lovely trucks out there into the building, and we'll take Yugi that way,"

"Which in turn will totally negate Mai's plan," Yami interjected. He had been quiet up to this point, but like Tristan, he didn't like Joey's ideas either for the most part.

"Not necessarily," Joey replied. "That's only if we take more than two minutes."

"So you're talking about a demolition derby here," Tristan scowled, not really liking the idea, along with Yami. "I'm gonna need a drink too." He beckoned a maid who then brought him a glass of sparkling lemonade. The sweet, cold, and tangy liquid hit the spot as he reclined back in his chair. He was about to take another gulp when Joey snatched his glass away from him. "Hey!"

Joey took it upon himself to indulge in Tristan's drink before returning it back to him. Tristan waved a disgusted hand at his best friend. "You can have it," he grimaced.

"In addition," Mai continued after being slightly amused by the boys' antics. "With the exception of myself and Mr. Kaiba of course, you are all required to wear these ski masks." She turned everyone's attention to her right, as another maid rolled in a metal cart with a cardboard box on top of it. "Help yourselves."

Joey was the first to burst out of his seat as he almost knocked the box over, trying to get inside of it. "Cool!" he beamed as he took on a black ski mask that had holes where the eyes, nose, and mouth were. He was like a kid in a candy store.

Yami was second to reach into the box. Mai watched as discreetly as possible, but she couldn't help but notice Yami's slender figure, yet toned and muscular frame in all the right places, specifically his arms and chest. Even with his rolled up blue, black and white plaid dress shirt, with a black blazer to compliment, his muscles seemed to exude dominance over them, almost as if they wanted to tear out of that shirt. She eyeballed him up and down and she found herself a tiny bit infatuated with the man, admiring his polished shape, and creamy smooth skin.

Too bad Mai was married though. Separated and estranged, but still legally married. But still, Mai couldn't help but wonder what it would be like…

To be with a real man.

Her husband, Jean Claude Magnum, was every sense of a sorry excuse for a man. He failed in taking care of Mai's emotional, physical, and sexual needs to pursue a movie career in Hollywood, and failed miserably. Instead of just coming back home to her in Motor City to lick his wounds, he stayed there in a slump, even when he couldn't find a job or a break, and for three years fed Mai nothing but empty promises and lies about when he would come back home to tend to her. She gave him an ultimatum in the end. It was either her, or his so called movie career. Jean swore that a "real woman" wouldn't make him choose, so he saw to it that she was put second from now on.

And that was the end of it. Four years of marriage down the drain. Four years that Mai would never get back. The only saving grace is that she didn't have any of his babies, so she could just divorce him quickly, no questions asked, and have her own last name back. Fortunately for her, working for Kaiba Corp made the process easier as his legal firm would be able to help her and any other of Kaiba's employees free of charge, again with no questions asked.

Mai actually would've been able to finalize the divorce if her boss hadn't beckoned her to his own office, fifteen miles away in Domino City, for a top-secret meeting. Mai couldn't understand it at first, and Kaiba refused to tell her anything on the phone. When she got to his office, Kaiba laid it all out for her. He told her that she was one of his more attractive, hard working, persuative, take-no-bullshit nurses in his medical ward, and she would be perfect for his "job". He even offered Mai a bonus if she agreed to do it.

Of course, she couldn't resist that kind of proposal.

Which brought Mai to the present situation. She was to act as a beautiful diversion while Joey and Tristan penetrated the back of the facility long enough to grab Yugi, and get out of there. Sounded dangerous and illegal, but Mai was taught to never be afraid of anything.

When everyone gathered their ski masks, Mai then introduced them to other things they would need to prevent them from being recognized, and to help in transporting Yugi, just in case he was uncooperative:

Voice inflectors/changers

Gloves (that were to be burned and charred later)

Rope

Duct tape

Blindfolds

Paint ball guns

Walkie-talkies

The list made Mai sort of cringe, it made her feel like she was nothing more than a common criminal, but Seto Kaiba was her boss, and her job could depend on her cooperation in this mission. So she had no choice in the matter after she already agreed to help.

Everyone gathered in their seats again while Roland did away with the overhead projection, and Kaiba stood at the head of the living room, crossing his arms in authority.

"I hope everyone knows the magnitude of this mission. If this backfires, we could all be looking at twenty years to life in prison. If that scares you, then maybe you should leave now."

Tristan was mortified at the thought of spending time in prison. That wasn't part of the deal! He went to get up from his seat to walk out, but Joey held an arm out to stop him, and pushed him back in his seat. "Don't pull a Teá on me dude," he muttered. "You said you wanted to help Yug, right? Don't pussy out now." He shot Tristan a stern but determined look. "We'll be fine."

Tristan returned Joey's look with an equally grim one. "How is everyone so sure about this? This plan isn't foolproof and anything could go wrong."

Yami couldn't help but agree. If Kaiba weren't the brains of this operation, he would be sure to lose his job, so he was lucky in that aspect. But that's where his luck ended unfortunately. He was still looking at life in prison if this mission bombed. He wasn't really prepared to live a life without Yugi by his side.

"Because we have a plan C," Kaiba said. "If the first two plans don't follow through, this will be our ultimate recourse, guaranteed to work."

"And if it doesn't?" Yami asked warily. He glanced over at Mai, who was looking somewhat chary as well. She seemed like a confident woman, but she knew where to draw the line at realism.

"Sennen, you worry too much for your own good," Kaiba said, chuckling and shaking his head. "I think you may be delighted at the result though."

Yami shuddered at Kaiba's blasé attitude. Such a dire, _illegal_ mission, and yet he seemed so calm about it. Reminded him of Joey. But Yami couldn't offer a rebuttal, so he just relaxed back in his seat, scarfing down another delicious finger sandwich. Ah, that hit the spot.

"Okay, I think we can call this meeting adjourned, yes? Everyone knows what they're supposed to do?" Kaiba said.

Yami raised his finger to get his boss's attention. "Objection, your honor. You never told me what I'm supposed to do."

"You're staying with me," Kaiba replied. "Mai, Joey, and Tristan will do the honors of getting Yugi out of there. And of course, we have these nice gentlemen in the back to handle any sticky situations," he made reference to the three men in black suits that hadn't said anything this entire time and just stood there like statues. "I can't risk losing one of my best employees."

Yami's face flushed at Kaiba's unexpected flattering remark. He could only offer a nod of gratitude since he suddenly couldn't find his voice. That was the nicest thing Kaiba ever said about him. Maybe he was going soft. Good job, Joey.

"Okay everyone, it's getting late, and we're leaving first thing in the morning, so I need you all to get a good night sleep, especially you two," Mai said giving Joey and Tristan stern looks. Her devilish red lipstick thinned across her lips in a small pout, and Yami could feel his pants tightening again.

He felt guilty for being attracted to Mrs. Kujaku because of Yugi, but there was nothing wrong with just looking right? She was a beautiful and lovely woman. But surely, nothing would happen from this small little innocent infatuation, at least that's what Yami hoped.

Everyone soon dispersed outside to get in their vehicles, but to their dismay, it was beginning to rain. Mai groaned in vexation as she removed her stiletto heels to run to her car. Yami saw this and quickly removed his blazer to offer to her.

"You're so sweet," she grinned, exposing two deep dimples on either side of her face. Yami couldn't help but blush again at the site of them. They complimented her beauty even more. He found himself at a lost for words as he could only return her compliment with a smile.

She offered him another handshake and he followed suit, taking her soft delicate hand and squeezing gently. Mai blushed at the gesture.

_This guy's gonna be hard to forget_, she thought as she flashed him one more smile before their hands separated, very slowly as if neither of them wanted to let go, and made her way to her car.


	11. Fruition Part 1

This chapter was so fucking long, I had to split it into **two** parts! Otherwise you guys would've had to read 12,000+ words altogether. This first part is somewhat filler, but it contains a lemon, lots of angst and a self harm scene. You've been warned!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Y-Yami? Wh-what are you d-doing down there?"_

_The sweet angelic voice invaded my ears, although somewhat muffled because I was under the sheets below him, sounded so feeble and afraid, I almost didn't want to do it, for fear of breaking that innocence. If it weren't for his consent, I would have never gone through with it. I just knew he wasn't used to the touch. I felt his fingers ruffle my bangs and the rest of my tri colored hair, gripping tighter as I slid lower down his body, being careful to kiss every single inch as I made my way down. I heard the faint whimpers of my angel, and I felt him tugging even tighter at my locks, perhaps startled at his sudden growth in his nether region, indicating that his body enjoyed the sensation of my lips to his supple skin. I grinned and introduced my tongue to his bellybutton, and kissed ever so gently, and his grip tighten even more and his breathing hitched. I felt one of his legs go around mine, as if he wanted more contact, more closeness with me. I flicked my tongue inside his belly button and made it swirl, and my baby hissed at this sensation, arching his back and letting a few chaste moans escape from his mouth._

"_Y-Y-Yami," was all he could manage to utter. "I can't – "_

_I couldn't help but smile at his precious state of mind. "Can't what, my love?" I replied back smugly, as if I didn't already know. My teasing was beginning to be too much for him. Evidence of that provided by the increasing bulge in between his legs, swelling up as the seconds passed by. It looked so beautiful to watch, and made me proud that I was able to bring my aibou to that point But enough was enough._

_I rested my chin gently on his stomach being careful not to cut off his supply of oxygen, and cupped both sides of his hips, grazing them ever so gently. This also meant that his member was right under my chest, and I anticipated the wanton whines in his voice because of the weight that bore down on it, but I never got to hear them. I sure did feel it though. The white sheets of the bed were over my head, but I can imagine the expressions on his face; longing, anxiousness, and maybe even lust. But who knew if Yugi was that naughty. _

_I could hear his breathing pick up the pace, as well as his throbbing member underneath me, and nothing could've made me more satisfied than at that moment. That familiar grip to my hair welcomed me again, but this time, it pushed my face down against his stomach. I could see that my love's patience was wearing thin._

"_I c-c-can't t-take it anymore," he moaned, and I could hear the adorable frustration in his voice. My little one had never been impatient with me before, but then again, we'd never been in this position before either. It just began as an innocent kiss that originated in the kitchen, against the refrigerator and somehow ended on this here bed. I wasn't sure if he was up to par with what I was about to do to him, because I would be sure to leave him in absolute orgasmic bliss, but he insisted that I take him and that I take him now. He emphasized that by pushing me on the bed, getting on top of me, and making our lips one._

_I had overpowered him of course, and flipped the script, seeing that this was his first time, and I knew that he wouldn't know how to move his hips in conjunction with mine, nor would he know how to thrust or hit any of my pleasure spots, because he didn't know where they were. I had more experience though._

_My little one whined once again, squirming his hips in frustration, as if to make me put more pressure on his love spots. "Y-Yami, just! – " he squealed. It seemed as though he was too shy to say what he really wanted. I found it extremely cute._

_I decided that that was enough teasing and slid my body up closely against his, and I immediately felt that bulge grow, even more when I came from under the sheets up to his level and we were eye to eye. Yugi looked at me, almost with desperation in his eyes, but also somewhat resentful for teasing him so much, when he was past ready for me to just put myself inside him. He grinded his now leaking cock against mine and I won't lie, it excited me to no end, it almost felt like a bolt of lightning; it tingled so badly; an uncontrolled moan ran through my lips before I could catch myself._

"_Now you know how it feels," he said smirking at me so adorably, that I couldn't even be upset at his retaliation. I felt his legs wrap around my waist, a little too tightly that it made me grunt, but that also meant that his erection was also pushed harder against mine. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and I knew that it was time. I lifted myself up a little by my arms and leaned on them and straightened them, trapping his head on either side, so I could get a better view of his face. My torso bared the most weight on him down below and the pressure made Yugi hiss and arch his head back and wrap his hands around the back of my neck._

"_St-stop teasing me," he whimpered, shutting his eyes closed and hissing again. "Please…I'm gonna – "_

"_Come?" I said, finishing his sentence with a sly smirk. I saw a light pink blush spread across Yugi's face. So cute. I knew he wasn't used to talking dirty. I was going to change that._

_I lifted my weight a little off him, and I saw his face grow sour; he didn't like the small space between our bodies. "No, no don't go," he pleaded, trying to push me back on top of him. His voice was filled with anguish and despair. It almost made me regret creating the space, if it meant not seeing that look on his precious face again. But I was going to make it up to him._

"_Relax cutie," I said to reassure him. The comment made him blush even more. I grazed my finger down the middle of his chest to his tummy and it made him shiver. I felt it. It only made him angry with me, however. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face down to his, allowing his breathe to invade my nose._

"_Please Yami, just fuck me!" he growled, and I was taken back at his brutal honesty, and apparently so was he. Yugi began to blush again and turned his head away in shame. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes as tears began to form. "I didn't mean…" his voice trailed off._

_I couldn't do anything but smile at his selfishness. It made me happy that the little one wanted me and only me. I rewarded his request and buried my face in the crook of his neck, and he cried out a little, not expecting my haste, but I nipped at the crook, and Yugi opened his arms and wrapped them around my neck. "Come on," he said anxiously, twitching at the feels of my lips on his neck. "Yami, please! – " I could hear the hurt in his voice and he began to cry._

_Okay, it was time to come in for the home stretch. I didn't mean to make Yugi cry, but now I could see that he could bear any more foreplay and neither could I. I just wanted him to be aroused enough so that he could be ready for me to come inside. I spread his legs wide open, and then licked three fingers._

"_No, no…no," he panted heavily, and I could see the insanity in his eyes, as if he was about to explode. "Just put yourself inside me and go crazy!"_

_Though I could understand Yugi's rush, I certainly wasn't going to oblige to it. As much as I wanted to do that, it would bring nothing but excruciating pain to my little one, and mental scars that he would probably never be able to erase, and I'd never forgive myself if that happened. "Be patient, my Yugi – "_

"_No no! I've been patient long enough, do you see how swollen I am down there? You need to do something about it, Yami. Don't torture me like this, it's so mean!" he was beginning to sound irritated and annoyed but for some reason, I still found this cute and adorable. However, I felt overwhelming guilt for teasing him this badly. But I just wanted him to feel good. I guess it backfired._

_I emitted a deep sigh before I spread his legs and his cheeks, as I sat up on my knees preparing to enter him. I looked up at Yugi and he looked very agitated and distressed, almost as if he needed this to happen. I didn't realize how far my teasing had went, nor did I know how it affected him._

_I slid my member slowly inside him. I immediately felt warmth and slickness. God, it felt good. I felt tingly and it took everything in me not to ram the rest of myself in there, hard. But I wouldn't even dream of harming Yugi like that._

"_Faster," he moaned as he tightened the grip on my shoulders. But I wasn't even in all the way yet. I pushed a little bit more of myself in and groaned at the thrilling sensation I felt. I closed my eyes and with one final thrust, I was all the way in. My erection seemed increased ten fold. I couldn't hold myself back anymore at that point._

"_Yami, you're taking too much time, please! I'm begging you just – fuck me!" Yugi cried, my slow thrusts driving him crazy. He knew the pain he was about to endure, but he obviously didn't care. I did, however._

_I slowly removed myself from inside him and right away, I heard Yugi whimpering. He hated having any kind of space or air between us, I found out, and he was beginning to sound like a deprived child, in need of love and affection. I didn't make him wait long. With one deep breath, I dove back in, much faster this time, and immediately I felt Yugi's cavern tense up. Dammit, why did I do that? I expected to hear bouts of cries of pain coming from Yugi pretty soon._

_But to my amazement, I didn't. Instead, I heard such a deep throated moan escape from Yugi's mouth, as the threw his head back and said, "Faster, Yami, faster!"_

_His cute noises were such an inspiration to me. I couldn't resist holding back my energy anymore, and I slammed once again inside of Yugi, making him cry out and move his hips against mine to create more friction. "Harder!" he now panted, and I obeyed. I started striking his special spot faster and intense, more tenacious with each thrust making his voice rise higher and higher, not that he could help it, and he brought his arms to my back, pushing our chests together, and his legs around my waist once again._

_I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see were spots clouding my vision. Yugi's thrusts were starting to be just as powerful as mine._

"_Help…me," Yugi gasped into my ear, as I continued to fill him with back-to-back thrusts, never stopping my pace. I didn't know what he meant by that. But I kept on thrusting and slamming his prostate and each movement brought him closer and closer to that breaking point. My face was completely buried in his neck, and my labored breath taking refuge in his ear, the bed rocked under our rough movements._

_Other than the occasional 'ahhs' and 'oohs' that came from Yugi, our session was pretty quiet. I was able to keep myself together, but then I noticed that Yugi's hips started to sway faster under me as if propositioning me to do the same because he was about to orgasm. I lost it after that._

_I groaned and grunted in his ear, sometimes uncontrollably, as sweat began to build between our bodies and the room felt hot, and Yugi inevitably started to moan louder and louder, saying my name._

_His voice was inflected somewhat, but he did still sound like Yugi, so I didn't think too much of it, because he felt so good and I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Our rhythmic thrust against each other continued and the more it did, the higher his moaning got. It was at that point that something didn't seem right._

_I knew it felt good to Yugi, but what was up with the voice change? Was I hitting all the right spots each time? It's probably nothing, I thought, as I continued to bring pleasure to my little one, determined to bring him to the brink of climax and beyond it._

"_Ohhh, that's the spot…right there! Ahhh!"_

_Wait a minute. This doesn't sound like Yugi anymore. It sounded way more feminine! I brought my face up from his neck, hoping it was just my imagination, but to my dismay and horror, it wasn't._

"_Why did you stop? Keep going Yami!"_

"_Mai!" I yelled from the top of my lungs. How in the hell did she and Yugi switch places? I could've sworn that it was Yugi that I was making love to, not Ms. Kujaku! What the hell kind of supernatural shit was this?_

"_Babe, you have to keep going, I was about to come," she moaned in my ear. Damn her seductive voice. But this wasn't right, I had to find out what hapepened to Yugi!_

_I tried to get up, but she just took my arms aggressively and switched positions, pinning me down to the bed. She shoved my dick inside her and she howled, and I couldn't help but feel her warmth and wetness, but why was this happening? Where was Yugi?_

_She started fucking me right away without saying another word, and I could feel my erection tightening badly inside her vagina and I couldn't stand it. It didn't feel right if it wasn't Yugi. But for some reason, my hips wouldn't stop moving in and out of her. It was like they were slamming against hers beyond my control._

_Mai screamed in absolute satisfaction as the bed began to fill with her juices and she quickened her pace, feeling her release coming. I tried with all my might to stop this, but my arms and legs were no longer in my control, as if someone else was guiding me, and my stomach began to tighten._

_Why was this happening to me? Why was I now having sex with Mai instead of Yugi? This has to be a dream. It was the only logical explanation. I wriggled my arms from underneath hers as I tried to stop her from slamming into me, because I would come soon if she didn't, but Mai was too strong. She tightened her grip on my wrists and thrusted into me as hard as she could and I felt her insides contracting and expanding._

"_I'm gonna come!" she screamed, which was not music to my ears, because my stomach soon then expanded as well, and I climaxed soon after she did. I tried pulling out, but she forced my member inside of her and my seed gushed inside her completely, running down her inner thighs and legs._

_Mai panted and stared me deeply in the eye, and I cowered under her, still not understanding what was going on. I felt immediate guilt and shame and thought that maybe it was Mai this whole time that was under me, and not Yugi. But how could I have missed it? Their looks were very distinct so I would've notice a change in face and hair and everything else. No. Something was very wrong here._

_Mai noticed my awkward expression and gave me an equally steely look. "What's bugging you?" she demanded. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."_

_Truth is, I did. The physical side of me did. But my head and heart was flipped to parts unknown. I was still very upset that it wasn't Yugi that I didn't bring to an orgasmic state, and I had to settle for Mai. I needed to get a way to push her off of me and go find Yugi._

_But I didn't need to._

_There was a very faint gasp at the doorway and we both turned and to my distress, there stood Yugi in a cute baby blue one piece pajama suit, holding a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a DVD in the other._

"_What the – " _

_What was he doing standing there?! Wasn't he just under me, and I over him, giving him the most gratifying sexual experience of his life? How did he and Mai switch places? And why?!_

_Yugi just stood there staring at us, with sad, tormented eyes and it wasn't long before he began to cry. "How could you, Yami?" he sobbed. "I thought you loved me."_

"_Yugi! Wait! – " I cried, and tried to push Mai from above me with all of my might. This was not happening to me! I couldn't let Yugi get away. I had to grab him before he left the room. I can't lose him._

"_No! You're staying here!" Mai insisted and tried to lean down for a kiss, but I mushed her face with my hand and sent her sprawling off the bed._

_By the time she was off me, Yugi had left the room, so I scrambled to my feet after rolling off the bed and dashed towards the door. I didn't get very far though._

_There at the entrance stood Yugi and Rebecca in a tight embrace that made my insides cringe. His face was buried in her chest staining her shirt with tears, as she shot me an awfully ugly scowl._

"_Bastard…now you'll never hurt him again," she sneered as she reached for the door and slammed it in my face._

"_YUGI!"_

* * *

"Yugi….Yugi…."

Yami continued to repeat Yugi's name over and over again in his sleep, tossing and turning in his king sized bed, unknowingly masturbating and making a mess out of his sheets during the wet dream he was having. It was so erotic and sensual except during the end when Mai showed up, that Yami almost overslept, and he would've been in big trouble with Kaiba and everyone else that he was meeting for the big day this morning, including Mai.

Mai. How could Yami face her now, knowing the dream he just had about her? Yami shot his eyes open and lay flat on his back facing the ceiling of his room. He was naked from the waist up and his lower region was still throbbing and he had to get it under control before he left the house. He just needed to get himself together completely before the day's events, because he had to focus and have laser like senses, just in case Kaiba suddenly asked him to do something. Even though his boss told him that he would stay with him, anything could go haywire, so Yami had to mentally get ready for that.

He took one deep breath after another, and rolled onto his side, only to be greeted by a pair of deep chocolate eyes, smack dab in his face. Yami screeched in horror and jumped to the other side of the bed, falling off of it. As he hit the floor with a thud, a wave of pain swept through his head as he groaned with discomfort and attempted to massage the pain away.

"Ugh, Joey! How'd you get in my house?" he demanded wryly.

"Your brother let me in," Joey replied cheerfully. Yami knew why Joey was in such a good mood, and at five in the morning no less. But it didn't make his intrusion any less annoying.

"I'll have to kick Jaden's ass before I leave," Yami grimaced, still rubbing his head from the thump. He had forgotten that he let his younger brother sleep over the previous night. He hadn't been getting along with their father lately, and Jaden's mother was the indifferent one out of the family. But Yami never tried to interfere with any of their family tussles. It wasn't his business. But Jaden would swear that when he was older, he'd move out on his own, because he couldn't stand living at home anymore, and he'd told Yami that things just got worse when he left years ago. So Yami offered Jaden a place to stay whenever he got into it with their dad and Jaden's mom.

Yami sat on the ivory colored carpet floor with his back towards Joey and sighed. He didn't have time to fret over Jaden now, there were more dangerous issues at hand. Joey inched towards the head of the bed in Yami's direction and lay on his stomach. He knew Yami had a lot on his mind and wondered if he should probe or not. He figured it wouldn't hurt.

"You're worried, aren't cha?" he asked quietly. "About Yugi?"

"Does it show?" Yami replied with a sigh. "Everyone is just so sure about everything, I wish I could be too. And Kaiba never even told us what this plan C was. Did he tell you?"

"Nehh," Joey said with a passive shrug. "Doesn't really make a difference to me what it is. As long as it works and keeps us out of prison."

"But how can Kaiba guarantee something like that? I mean sure, he has a lot of pull in this town, but he can't get everything he wants, right?" Yami said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"This is Seto Kaiba we're talking about, Yami. Don't underestimate him. Or me for that matter," Joey smirked. "But hey, maybe I can get the information out of his the old fashioned way."

Yami's face scrunched up in a disgusted scowl. "Not that again," he griped, covering his face with his hand. He didn't even want to imagine Joey and Kaiba in bed together.

Joey roared in laughter and pulled Yami's fingers apart to expose his eyes. "Now don't act like you've never thought about getting in Yugi's pants. You've known him long enough, I'm sure it's crossed your mind." He gave Yami a wink that made his face flush in a deep crimson red.

"That's absurd!" Yami exclaimed, pulling his hand back from Joey. "I would never think of sweet little Yugi that way. He's pure." He darted his eyes towards the floor to avoid Joey's incredulous expression.

"Pfft, sure, whatever," Joey scoffed, removing himself from Yami's bed. "Now get up and get ready, we got shit to do today. He threw a pillow at Yami before Yami could retaliate and ran out of the bedroom.

Shit to do indeed. Yami supposed that he could start with a shower first. That usually helps him clear his mind before work or before some other stressful event. And this one took the cake. It would've been a miracle if Yami came out of this with his sanity intact, much less Yugi and everyone else.

As he stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but see Yugi in his reflection. His spiky multicolored hair and golden yellow bangs reminded him too much of the younger. Sure, Yami's shoulders were more broad and husky from vigorous physical activity, and he was a little taller than Yugi, but other than that, and a few other discrepancies, he was practically Yugi's twin. Yami had to look away from the mirror because of that fact that it was getting almost too painful to even look at himself now. He was beginning to see nothing but Yugi in his image. He missed him so much.

But Yami couldn't deny his subtle feelings towards Mai. Though, it was probably just a physical attraction because he knew nothing about the woman. Maybe that was why Yami dreamt about her. Sure, he oogled her at Kaiba's house last night, but the woman showed off her best assets and naturally being a man, Yami was going to look. But he had to chastise himself, because she still was a human being and deserved to be treated as so. With that in mind, Yami decided that he was going to stay as professional as possible.

Yami exited the shower, got dressed and met Joey and Jaden downstairs for breakfast, even though he could barely eat anything with all that was on his mind, but Jaden wouldn't let him leave until he took a bite of _something._

"Bro, you're too high strung these days," he said, tossing a blueberry muffin at him. "If you don't calm down, you won't be able to present with a clear mind today at work."

Yami dodged the muffin and paused, with his fork of eggs halfway to his mouth, while Joey looked down at his food and cleared his throat. Oh, that's right. Jaden didn't know about the big plan. And Yami wasn't about to tell him either. Being as jumpy and antsy Jaden he always was, he would probably be better off not knowing. Jaden couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Umm yeah," Yami replied, filling his mouth with eggs. "I'll be fine Jaden." And with that he continued to eat the rest of his fill in silence.

* * *

Seto Kaiba set three briefcases on his double king sized bed and ran a tired hand through his hair. He had to make sure everything was organized and prepared for the day's events. He kept checking in with his team, who was two hours away in Melrose Park keeping the mental facility that Yugi was being held in under surveillance. So far so good.

He had them set up small video cameras in the most discreet places, places that Kaiba didn't think the staff or the police would look to find. He had especially set one up right above Yugi's room, to keep an eye out for when Joey and Tristan infiltrated the place, and also the front door where Mai was to enter and distract everyone. Seto just hoped that she was as persuasive as she claimed.

He couldn't help but notice last night that both Joey and Yami had their eyes glued to Ms. Kujaku for most of their meeting and Kaiba felt a weird strain in his gut. Almost an uncomfortable cramp in his stomach when he thought of Joey's eyes on someone else. Was it jealousy? Kaiba wasn't sure. But he damn sure was not going to admit any type of jealousy or envy of someone else. Being at his stature, people should've been jealous of him! But Kaiba couldn't deny the unsettling feeling.

He admitted that Joey Wheeler could convince him to do lots of things with his dick. His sex was tantalizing and amazing for someone so young, but that's as far as Kaiba was willing to go. Sex didn't have to involve emotions. And Seto wasn't going to let it. So jealousy was out of the question.

He shook his head of the cobwebs and focused back on his three briefcases, before Mokuba walked in his room – without knocking which Seto hated – lugging some unusually heavy suitcases. Kaiba watched as his younger brother struggled to pull them in, and even began to drag them on the floor, as they were starting to hurt his arm.

"A little help here!" Mokuba spat as he grunted and groaned trying to bring the suitcases towards his brother. It was Seto's idea to pack all of this shit anyways, why wasn't he helping?

"Just keep it there for now," Kaiba replied, bringing a closed fist to his lips as he continued his process of deciding where to put his things in which briefcase.

"Oh," Mokuba added, handing his brother a thick folder. "I printed the reservations. But don't you think two months is a bit long?"

"Not in the situation we're about to be in," Seto replied deadpanned.

Mokuba shivered at his brother's seemingly impassive tone. "Aren't you scared at all Seto?" he walked closer to his big brother to get a better look of his face to find any sign of an emotion. Of course, there was none. There never was.

Seto looked down at his baby brother, who was obviously very apprehensive. But he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. "Have you ever known me to be scared of anything or anyone?"

Mokuba curled his lips, then shook his head no.

"You know I always come prepared, Mokuba. Stop worrying. Everything will go according to plan. And if it doesn't…" Kaiba's voice trailed and he shook the light tan folder than his brother handed him for emphasis and placed it in one of the black briefcases. He then put a laptop in one, and a highly sensitive detonator in the last. Just in case he would have to go to extreme measures. But he'd hope he wouldn't.

Mokuba cringed at the detonator and offered his brother a concerned glance. "We're not getting away with that bro," he drawled anxiously.

"Well that's why I made those reservations, right?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I guess. I just hope everyone else is okay with it."

"With what, the bomb?"

"No!" Mokuba shrieked, making his brother draw back a little. "To your Plan C."

"They're gonna have to be if they wanna stay out of prison."

Mokuba couldn't do anything but look at his brother warily as he struggled to get mentally prepared for what was about to happen.

The two heard a faint knock at the door from downstairs. They didn't bother to get it because a maid or butler was probably in proximity, so they didn't waste energy. Seto continued to pack more knick-knacks into his suitcase with Mokuba's help when footsteps invaded their ears seconds later. Seto instinctively grabbed Mokuba and put his little brother behind him for protection before a slender figure peeked around the door.

"Mr. Kaiba? Good morning." It was only Mai.

"Oh," Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. "Is everyone here?" his disposition changed when he saw Mai's face.

Mai lowered her gaze towards the clean ivory carpet and slowly shook her head. "No, sir. Mr. Sennen and Mr. Wheeler have yet to arrive."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. "You gotta be kidding me," he snarled, face palming. He then looked at Mai, almost apologetically and sighed. "Do you mind picking them up for me? That Circles of Care facility opens in three hours and I'm not gonna let those two screw it up for me. We only have an hour to prepare when we get there because it's a two hour drive."

Mai nodded in agreement and with no more words said, she returned back downstairs and out of the mansion to leave.

* * *

It was cold, blustery, and hollow. The room was completely white, and so were the bed, sheets, blanket, pillow – everything, including the walls. It was so bland.

Why did they have to keep it so cold in here? Yugi couldn't stop shivering, even under his blanket, and the uniform they gave him to wear was so paper-thin that he felt naked, even with it on. He lay in a fetal position on the bed, praying that would bring him comfort, but he wasn't very fortuitous in that manner.

He pretty much lay in bed all day, with only the pristine white walls to stare at, and a desk to sit and write letters or read, which couldn't really distract him from the freezing cold air, but it did help in some ways, especially when his mind wandered on Yami.

He was doing just that when Yugi decided to get up and write another letter to Yami. It was killing him that Yami was ignoring him and not writing him back, but Yugi tried to bargain within himself and think of reasons and excuses, because it could've been anything. He didn't want to believe that Yami was blatantly ignoring or neglecting his pleads for help. Why would he?

Joey had told him that Yami had to work extra hours at his job, for whatever reason, but what was Yami doing at home, Yugi wondered? Why wasn't he writing back? And why wasn't he taking his calls?

Maybe he met someone else?

Yugi winced and cringed at the thought. After all they've been through, no way could Yami given up on him and found someone else to love. He just couldn't…

He held himself around the waist and began to tremble. Somehow, it wasn't the cold air that was making him shake this time. It was the thought of losing Yami.

Yugi scooted his chair away from the desk, making it emit a loud creek from scraping against the floor. His legs began to tremble and his breathing hitched, not to mention his increasing heart rate. No. Yami wouldn't leave him for someone else. Yami loved him.

"He loves me," Yugi said with a shaky breath. "_And I love him_." He began to take in deep breaths as all of a sudden it became hard to breathe. Sweat trickled down his face, and his stomach cramped up, making him double over in pain. Trying to ignore it, he attempted to stand up to fend off the imminent panic attack, but all he felt was dizziness and faintness and Yugi stumbled onto the floor with a sickening thud.

He knew this feeling all too well. He felt it the night his grandfather passed away, and also when he took those drugs. Ever since then, the smallest things triggered Yugi off, and he was now starting to regret it, because it landed him in this desolate place, but it was too late to fight the feeling now.

He shut his eyes tight and opened them again, but all he saw was a blur. Panting, heaving, and humming that turned into feeble moans and desperate for the feeling to go away, he reached under his mattress in between the bed frame, and pulled out a razor. He, one day while visiting another patient, secretly took it behind their back when they weren't looking. Shameful, but true. Weapons of any kind weren't allowed for obvious reasons.

Yugi had familiar scars on his arms and legs already, but they were beginning to fade. He _thought_ he was getting better, but the mere mental image of Yami with someone else and/or Yami not being in his life in general, sent Yugi over the edge once again.

"Just…one…cut," he gasped, as he lifted his sleeve, closed his eyes and let the sharp razor pierce through his forearm. Yugi moaned as he felt a prickling sharp pain enter his arm, but it brought such a sudden relief that he pressed the razor even deeper and bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming. He didn't want anyone to come in here and catch him in the act.

The pain was throbbing, but it felt so good. The rush of blood and achiness was such a sudden high for Yugi and he threw his head back and cut another spot on his arm and let the process repeat. It couldn't be explained other than the feeling was orgasmic and it brought Yugi's anxiety down, way down, faltering under the distracting stinging cuts. He sat on the cold tile floor with his legs under him, head still thrown back with his eyes closed, breathing in air like he never had before, feeling nothing but peace as blood dripped down his arm like a river. That was exactly what Yugi needed at the moment. He was beginning to realize that since Yami was no longer there for him and didn't love him anymore, maybe this razor blade could replace that love.

"Yami….I need you…" he mewled, letting the desperation escape his throat, no longer able to keep his despondent emotions in anymore.


	12. Fruition Part 2

Lots of action and ass kicking in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

On the interstate, the two black escalades careened pretty quickly down the highway on the way to Melrose Park. Careful not to set off any highway sheriff signals, Seto Kaiba disabled them all once the trucks drove by, not being detected at all.

Everyone was amazed at all of the gadgets that he had at his disposal, but none more impressed than Joey Wheeler.

"Do you work for the CIA or something, Kaiba?" he said with an arched eyebrow. "There's no way a normal person outside of their quarters has those things at their disposal."

Kaiba opened his briefcase that contained his laptop and turned it on before he answered. "I'm far from normal Joseph," he drawled, offering the blonde a wink before averting his attention down to the screen. Joey's face flushed a tomato red before he huffed and looked outside of the window.

Kaiba could never give anyone a straight answer, not even to his own brother, though he was the only person in this world that he trusted. He was always such a mystery wrapped in an enigma, hard to read and even harder to figure out.

Maybe that was why Joey liked him so much. He liked a challenge.

He, Tristan and Mokuba were in one of the trucks with Kaiba while Yami sat in the other one with Mai, and Kaiba's three henchmen. That truck was pretty silent, as Yami was way too lost in thought to even pay attention to what was around him.

Mai only knew little of Yami and Yugi's relationship, but she didn't know everything and Yami wasn't about to disclose such personal information, at least not yet.

He seemed so perplexing and evasive, yet benevolent and amorous, almost like two sides of a coin. And Mai couldn't deny how handsome Yami was, with his simple black polo shirt that hugged his chest and arms – those lean and sexy arms - and khaki Bermuda shorts. He shaved his legs and they seemed to be as smooth and creamy. His dimples only accentuated his high cheekbones and his skin seemed as clear as porcelain. Mai found his statuesque features to be a little too gorgeous and perfect.

But Yami's lips were pursed down to a frown and Mai couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. This Yugi person seemed to be very important to him. She wanted to know how important.

"Hey," she said, breaking Yami out of his trance. He blinked his eyes a few times and turned his head in her direction. "Are you going to be okay?"

Yami sighed. "I guess," he drawled. He wasn't even sure if he believed his own words.

Mai placed a gentle hand on Yami's shoulder, making him jump inward. He kept his cool. "Look, this may not seem like best idea to you. Hell, it isn't to me, either. But Mr. Kaiba knows what he's doing. I don't think he would go to these lengths if he knew he was putting us in danger."

"Mr. Kaiba," Yami repeated, chucking lightly. "It's so weird hearing people call him that, when I just call him Kaiba."

Mai's eyebrows arched. "He _lets_ you call him that?"

Yami nodded shyly, looking away with a light blush. Mai still had her hand on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but feel a bit boyish. Plus her mini skirt that showed off most of her toned thighs that glistened in the in the morning sun didn't help much either. She also had on a light green tube top shirt that was covered by a black blazer, and her cleavage was seemingly pouring over it. Yami was beginning to think that he had that dream for a reason. Maybe his unconscious carnal desires for Mai came to life in that dream. But Yami still had to keep his hormones under wrap. This wasn't about how he secretly felt about Mai. This was about kidnapping Yugi and somehow getting away with it.

Mai's walkie talkie made a crackling sound and she pressed the top button to answer it. "This is Mai, over."

"We're about thirty minutes away guys, are we clear about everything?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba."

Yami then heard the same familiar noise on his walkie-talkie.

"Sennen, when we show up, you come to my truck and sit with Mokuba and me."

"Y-yes," was all Yami could manage to utter.

"Put some bass in your voice man, this is no time to bitch out," Kaiba spat sharply and Yami nodded, as if Kaiba could see him.

Mai rolled her eyes and placed a comforting and sympathetic hand on Yami's knee. It took everything in him not to jump. His pants did unfortunately grow tighter. How long has it been since he had sex?

Oh yeah, two years.

Maybe that's why he'd been so horned up around Mai, and missing Yugi wasn't making things better.

Yami shook the cobwebs as Joey's voice penetrated the speaker. "Yami! Are you still with us?" Apparently he had been trying to get his attention for a minute now. Mai squeezed his knee gently when he wasn't answering.

"Oh, oh y-y-yes I'm here," he stammered, trying to deal with the fact that Mai was practically molesting him and he was getting aroused from it. _Get it together, Yami,_ he said inwardly.

The rest of the thirty-minute trip was quiet and tense, and Kaiba kept going over the plan until everyone practically memorized everything that he said. Meanwhile, Mai took it upon herself to "calm" Yami down with her constant touching. It did anything but. He was really thankful when they arrived at the facility, because he would've creamed his pants if they didn't.

It was surrounded by barb wired fences, which came as no surprise; the damn place looked like a prison, barely any trees anywhere, and the roads were chalky colored and dusty. Kaiba's truck with parked around the left side of the building, as close to Yugi's side as they could be, so Joey and Tristan could easily transport him inside the truck. They'd only hoped that he was in his room and not out in the hallway somewhere.

The other truck parked near the regular parking lot. Mai took off her blazer and adjusted her tube top down when she got out of the truck, exposing more of her breasts, which Yami quickly turned away from because she would probably catch him staring and that would've turned out way too awkward. She checked herself in her mini mirror that she kept in her purse, pulling her lips in a pucker and fixing her hair before tossing it back inside. Finally, she placed an earpiece into her ear so that she could know when to leave or even run out when the mission was complete.

"Well, what do you think, do I look skanky enough?" she asked, amused, trying to lighten up the glum mood that everyone was in.

Yami dare not answer that. He tried a more softer approach. "You look lovely," he said, pulling his lips into a warm smile.

Mai blushed at his compliment and pulled some hair behind her ears. "Well, thank you," she beamed. Yami was definitely growing on her.

"Okay, Kujaku, we've no time to waste, get in there and do what we rehearsed," Kaiba ordered over the walkie talkie.

"Ten-four," Mai replied. She took a few deep breaths, increasing the volume of her breasts, which once again made Yami's pants tight, and walked towards the entrance of the facility. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Yugi had been bleeding so much from the two deep self-inflicted cuts on his arm that he ended up passing out on the floor. It was a miracle that no one came in and found him. It was an even bigger miracle that he didn't die from the injuries.

The frigid cold air awoken him again, and he stirred slowly and felt that his arm was numb. Groaning in pain, he slowly lifted his head and waited for his eyes to adjust before looking down at the floor.

Yugi gasped. There was so much blood everywhere and no way to clean it up! He didn't have any napkins or tissues or towels in his room. That was all in the washroom down the hall, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to go there without being noticed. He groaned in frustration and stood up, of course feeling dizzy and lightheaded from all the blood loss and fell back into his bed before he fainted again.

The ceiling spun and white dots were everywhere. Yugi tried to blink several times to clear his vision, but it just seemed to make it worse. He tried sitting up at least, but all that did was bring on a sudden bout of nausea. Yugi rolled off the bed and tried to make it to the trash can, but the dizziness was too overwhelming and he fell again back on the cold hard ground, with a thick smack.

_It'll be amazing if someone finds me alive in here,_ he thought as he put an exhausted hand to his forehead. It felt somewhat cool. The puddle of blood on the floor had been smeared all around, making Yugi's room look like a horror scene from the movie _Saw. _He was too dizzy to even care at that point.

He was about to doze off to sleep when he heard a noise at his door, as if someone was inserting a key inside to open it.

Uh oh.

There was blood all over the floor and the bed and Yugi had no explanation for it, other than the razor obviously, to why it was so messy. He couldn't clean everything up in a flash or explain the mess, so instead he just lay there on the floor and played dead. Maybe if everyone thought he was dead, he'd be taken to a city morgue where he could escape somehow and run away forever.

The door was only halfway open before it shut right back again. The person behind it suddenly was beckoned to the front lobby because of a "disturbance", at least that's what Yugi thought he heard on the person's 2-way.

* * *

A huge crowd gathered, surrounding a rather beautiful, curvy and sultry woman, wearing the skimpiest outfit ever, making a fit at the reception desk. Apparently, her son was here and she wanted to check him out, but refused to reveal the name of her son and threw a fit when the staff told her that she couldn't take him without giving them a name.

"Why should I?! You people have already done enough by taking my precious baby from me, bastards! I know what he looks like! Just let me go see him!"

One of the security guards tried to come near her, but she just took off one of her stiletto shoes and fake threw it at him, making him lunge back in his place. "Hey, calm down lady," he exclaimed.

"Don't you tell me shit! You mother fuckers are gonna tell me where my baby is now, or I'll burn this mother fucker down to the ground!"

By now, a bigger crowd began to surround her and she became more hostile. She hesitated for a moment and listened intently in her earpiece, hoping to hear something from her outside source, but still nothing. So she had to stall more.

Another security guard grabbed her from behind during her brief moment of distraction and she screamed. "Let me go you asshole! You can't make me leave! I'm taking my child with me! Let me go you fruit cake!"

The commotion now had the attention of all of the staff, including the psychiatric nurses and patients, and they all but watched, some in amusement because they hated this place and was glad to finally see some action, and others too frozen or scared to make a move.

The woman then took her leg and kicked behind and between the guard's legs, hitting his balls and he screamed out in pain as his grip loosened on her, and he fell backwards; she caught the attention of even more guards, who now came at her. She took off her other heel, so she wouldn't damage it. She gripped the shoes to ready herself for anyone else that tried to come at her.

Another guard stepped forward, though cautiously. "Lady, are you crazy?"

A sly grin crept across Mai's face. "Bitch, I might be."

* * *

"Now remember, you guys only have a two minute window, after that you're on your own."

Joey and Tristan shared concerned looks after Kaiba's eerie announcement. "What do you _mean_ on our own?" Tristan demanded.

"_Meaning_, you're going to have to find your own way out, after that alarm goes off, with Yugi at your side," Seto answered quite firmly. "By then, the police will probably be here, and after that, there's no way we're escaping if you guys don't leave on time." He pulled out two stopwatches and handed it to the boys. "Watch these things like a hawk. Two minutes will go by before you know it."

An uncomfortable feeling swept over Tristan. He took a glance at Joey, who was surprisingly not nervous at all. He stuck his chest out and confidently slipped the ski mask over his face. Tristan did the same. They then took the rope, blindfolds, voice changers, walkie talkies, and duct tape, and placed it in a small gym bag. They put all but their walkie talkies in there. Tristan and Joey gave one more glance at Kaiba, and then to Mokuba who had a very unsettling, uneasy expression across his face. Being only fourteen, it was a lot to take in. Watching your big brother, the only person who's ever really raised you, essentially become a criminal had to be hard for Mokuba to witness. But he knew Seto's heart was in the right place.

"Okay, let's not waste any more time. You guys stand by the door and wait for my signal," Kaiba said. "Go, go!"

The boys didn't object and they quickly made a run for the door. The sun beamed down on them until they ran passed the wall and were greeted by the shade. Joey looked up at the top of the door and to his dismay, saw a motioned sensor camera attached to the space above it. He jerked Tristan back with his forearm towards the wall far enough where the camera's angle didn't catch them.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. They weren't even inside and he was already having heart attacks. But that was a close call.

Joey looked to his right at the truck where they left Kaiba. Shockingly the truck vanished! Joey's heart sank and he grabbed his walkie talkie. "The hell did you go?" he demanded.

He listened for a response but got none. Oh no, this wasn't good.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tristan griped. "We've only been here for a minute!"

So much for not getting caught.

The door unexpectedly flung wide open and the boys tried making their bodies completely flat behind it – as if that were physically possible. There was a small window in the middle of the door where Joey stood on his toes and could see a rather large figure walking out of the door. Joey held his breath and covered Tristan's mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Yeah, yeah we've already called the cops, this crazy bitch- no no no, we don't need backup we can handle it - yes. Yes, we – what? What black truck? I don't see no black truck out here – you sure you not going nuts? I don't see nobody out here man – "

Joey stole the opportunity to somehow pickpocket the keys from the man's belt buckle without him feeling a thing – _Kaiba must have taught him that, Tristan thought_ - grab his best friend by the shirt and sneak in the door while the husky man was distracted by his telephone call. When he turned around, however, he saw that the door was shut and he immediately paged his other fellow guards to alert them that there was a _Code Yellow_ – criminal activity.

_Dammit, where's Kaiba?_ Joey thought angrily as he and Tristan ducked behind the door so they wouldn't be seen through the little square window until the guard vanished around the corner, probably to come back in from the front entrance, so Joey and Tristan had to hurry and find Yugi's room, and lucky for them, they had keys now.

Yugi's room was the second door away from the entrance from where they just came in, so they rushed to that door. Joey fumbled for the key, but unfortunately he didn't know which one was the right one, so he had to sample _all_ of them. Tristan was behind him whispering words of encouragement, more to himself than Joey, because he was scared shitless. Everyone by now knew they were there, and were on the hunt for them.

"Shit, I think I hear someone," Tristan whispered nervously. "Come on Joe, hurry up." his foot tapped nervously on the floor.

"None of these fucking keys work, and you need to pipe down!" Joey hissed, barely being able to insert a key inside because his hands were shaking so badly, not to mention his pounding heart and hot flashes throughout his body. And the dimly lit hallway didn't help matters either. "Fucking fuck!" distress was obvious in Joey's voice.

Footsteps were approaching.

Tristan put his hands on Joey's shoulders and hopped up and down like an impatient child. "Someone's coming!" he drawled behind gritted teeth, as the footsteps became more closer and heavier. Tristan to his horror, saw three dark shadows coming towards them. Thank God the halls were dark so they wouldn't be identified. But if they didn't get in that damn room soon, they would be!

"Joey!"

"I'm trying dude! I can't - Oh God!" None of the keys were working!

Miraculously, just as they were about to be seen, Joey found the right key, which was the very last one - it figures - just when hope seemed lost, and they rushed in the door - more like Tristan pushing Joey in with his own body when the door unlocked, right when the shadows were about five more steps away. The door slammed and the two boys ducked below the square box window when the shadowy figures peeked their heads in. They didn't see anyone in there. They moved on and continued their search.

That was way too fucking close.

The boys gripped at their chests to slow down their racing heartbeats and heavy breathing, as Tristan stood up and tried to search in the dark for a light switch. Joey grabbed his arm and yanked him back down to the floor. "You idiot, they'll find us! Keep the light off."

"Shh!" Tristan abruptly cut Joey off. "You hear that?"

Joey swallowed hard. "Hear what?" he tried to search the room as much as he could, but his damn eyes couldn't adjust to the dark.

Now it was Tristan's turn to cup Joey's lips with his hand. He moved in front of his best friend towards the sound of the strange noise he was hearing. It almost sounded like a….

Human?

Tristan crawled more and more in the direction of the unknown sounds and bumped into a mysterious object unexpectedly. "Ahh – " he almost started to scream, but Joey instinctively covered his mouth. Joey brought his lips to Tristan's ear so he wouldn't have to yell. "What's your problem – oof!"

There was a foreign object blocking their path on the floor, a rather large one. Definitely something that was alive, but not moving. Joey crawled in front of Tristan to examine it. He slowly moved his hand toward it, ever so discreetly, and Joey could barely take in a deep breath from being so unnerved.

His cell phone rang and went off, much to his chagrin, and he and Tristan both jumped up and back. Unfortunately so did the unidentified object.

Joe fumbled his phone, almost dropping it twice. "What?!" he hissed. "Kaiba where the fuck – oh my god, Yugi!" Joey's attention was divided between talking to Kaiba and looking down at Yugi. "No Kaiba, we found Yugi, where are y – oh my God are you serious, no – We're trapped in this room with – you never gave us the signal! I'll explain later! Shit, someone's coming, bye!"

There was a faint whimper under Joey when he hung up the phone, and on top of that more footsteps approaching! When was this going to end?

"Shit, come on!" he spat, grabbing Tristan's collar and fleeing under the bed. Tristan grabbed Yugi's leg and pulled him under the bed with them too. Good thing he was small.

The three of them huddled under the bed as the door swung wide open, and three sets of legs entered and the lights were turned on. One of them cursed as they discovered all the now dried up blood on the floor and paged for a housekeeper to come clean it up.

Joey and Tristan both stared in unified horror at their best friend under the bed, barely alive, dark circles under his eyes, malnourished looking, with cuts and lacerations all over his arms. Yugi looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks! Some of the cuts on his body looked fresh while the others looked scarred and a little older. Joey couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he embraced Yugi in a tight squeeze, feeling such remorse, and overwhelming sympathy and grief. He hated himself for not coming here sooner.

He tried to stifle his sobs and it was hard to breathe under his ski mask. With bated breath, he and Tristan waited impatiently for the three large figures to leave so they could get Yugi out of there.

Joey lifted his ski mask because he couldn't see anything from all the tears that were in his eyes, and a few moments later, the room was empty again. The two boys rolled from under the bed and pulled Yugi behind them. He barely had his eyes open.

"Yug!" Joey whispered above a hiss, and cupped Yugi's face, pecking his frail cheek. His lips felt nothing but cold skin. At this point, he didn't care what it took, he wanted so desperately for Yugi to wake up.

"Joey, someone's gonna come back to clean this room, so we need to get outta here before that happens," Tristan said.

Joey moaned in aggravation. "I know, but I don't even know where Kaiba is so he can't disable that door. We can't get out!"

"Page him," Tristan suggested. "Maybe he was in a scuffle before and couldn't answer you right then."

Joey hoped Tristan was right. He reached into his pocket for his walkie talkie and pressed the button. "Kaiba?"

Like before, no answer. _Then how was he able to call my phone?_ Joey thought. Joey then decided to contact Yami. He'd been awfully quiet through this whole ordeal. "Yami?"

No answer from him either.

In frustration, Joey switched the device completely off. What was the point of having these things when no one would ever answer? But that did bring up the possibility of something going terribly wrong. Other than that, why else wouldn't they respond?

* * *

_Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack._

"Move on my signal."

Kaiba had to abandon his original plans with Tristan and Joey, because Mai was causing a little too much mayhem in the front, and he had to go bail her out. She had taken the receptionist hostage behind the desk and threatened to beat her with her stiletto if the staff didn't let her go.

His three assistants all held sniper rifles of their own, but they were filled with red paint instead of actual bullets. Yami and Mokuba sat in the truck while Kaiba lead the three to the main entrance.

It was a miracle that the police hadn't shown up yet, but it was evident that the workers knew they were under attack and was being infiltrated and taken over, and Kaiba knew it was only a matter of time before they did show up, so he had to hurry up and get not only Mai, but Joey, Yugi, and Tristan out of there.

He gave both Yami and especially Mokuba stern looks before leaving the truck. "You two stay here."

Both nodded in agreement.

Yami squirmed uncomfortably in the leather seat after Kaiba walked off. Mokuba inched closer to him and offered a comforting hand on his shoulder. "This will all be over soon." He murmured. Yami glanced down at the younger Kaiba and soon realized that Mokuba wasn't even sure if his words were certain.

Inside the main lobby, everyone was screaming and yelling and even hurling insults towards Mai as she, exhaustedly, held a stiletto around the receptionist's neck, threatening to slice her open. Mai was growing tired and wondering if Kaiba or _anyone _was coming to save her, because she couldn't fend the guards off for much longer.

Her prayers were seemingly answered when there was a buzz at the front door. But it could've gone both ways because it could've been anyone, much less her boss. Mai held her breath as the door opened and she saw, to her disappointment and horror, two armed police officers pass the gate.

Now, she was in big trouble.

* * *

Joey and Tristan searched frantically for any of Yugi's belongings before they attempted to leave the room. But it was so dark, you could barely see your hand in front of your face. The boys kept tripping over each other, while Yugi was on the bed, still half conscious, struggling to wake up. Aside from the occasional feeble moans, Yugi barely made a sound.

Joey fought to keep the tears from falling again, but his throat faltered under such emotion. "We gotta get him some medical attention when we leave here," he said sadly.

"_If_ we leave here," Tristan corrected, frowning and searching. He was still so convinced that they would get caught soon.

Joey offered him a sour look. "Don't jinx us, you sour puss. We've done okay so far. We just need Kaiba to unlock that damn door."

Tristan sighed deeply, but didn't respond, and continued the blind search.

When they couldn't find anything but Yugi's signature navy jacket, Tristan carried Yugi bridal style towards the door behind Joey. Joe peeked through the square window and initially saw nothing. He looked back at Tristan who then looked down at Yugi, who had fallen asleep. _As long as he's still breathing, I guess,_ Joey thought.

Tristan's eyes widened at Joey when he looked up again and he stared beyond him at the door in fright. Joey turned his head sharply and three brute looking ugly snarls stared back at them through the window.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Kaiba cursed repeatedly under his breath, because the police had gotten to the front door before he could, and he had to take his men and hide around the side of the building again. He glanced over to the truck where his brother and Yami sat and took out his walkie talkie.

"Mokuba, you and Yami come here, quick!"

Mokuba tensed at the strain in his brother's voice but he forced a reply. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all," Kaiba lied straight through his teeth. "I would just feel better if you guys were near us. Hurry up."

Mokuba knew better than that. They were initially told to stay in the truck at all times, but now all of a sudden they were beckoned _out _of the truck? His brother wasn't a very good liar.

Nevertheless, the two of them joined Kaiba and the three henchmen within two minutes of his command. Kaiba had to figure out a way to gather everyone back to the two trucks and get out of there.

But how?

"I think I may need some more assistance," he admitted.

"Why don't we just split up? I get Joey, Tristan and Yugi out of the back, while you guys save Mai? Assuming that those three haven't gotten caught yet." Yami suggested, secretly hoping that Kaiba would let him. He wanted to see Yugi so bad.

"But you don't even know how to use this thing," Kaiba insisted, showing Yami the deactivation device that looked like a hockey puck with letters and numbers in the middle.

"I'm a fast learner," Yami retorted. Just show me and I can memorize the codes long enough to get them outta there."

Kaiba sighed deeply, and reluctantly showed Yami how to work the thing. It's not that it was complicated, but with everything that was going on, Kaiba was worried that Yami wouldn't be able to open the door under such pressure.

But there was no time to waste. It was now or never.

Kaiba showed him twice how to do it, and Yami nodded, promising that he was going to remember the 'decipher mode' as Kaiba called it. He scuttled past the entrance to the other side of the building.

He almost tripped over his own feet when two empty police vehicles that blocked his way to the side door confronted him. "Dammit," he snapped. He was so close! No wonder Kaiba wanted them out of the truck, the police was here! Yami reached into his pocket to retrieve his walkie talkie, only to realize that he didn't have it. He face palmed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves and decided to just wing it without telling Kaiba about the cars. At least there was nobody inside.

Yami drove his foot hard into the window of one of the cars, breaking it, and unlocked the door from inside. He then entered and looked for a set of keys, praying for some luck, but unfortunately he had none.

"I hope the gods forgive me for this," he murmured as he took apart the steering wheel and exposed the wires. He had done this before a lot as a teenager just for fun, but now this was the real deal.

Yami put the red and blue wires together, causing a spark, but the car wouldn't start up. He kept doing it though, hoping for a miracle, but to his frustration, damned thing wouldn't turn on. He was so concentrated on the task at hand that he didn't notice the gun that was aimed at his head until it was too late and pressed against his temple.

"Freeze, you piece of shit."

* * *

Mai didn't have much time to stand there before the officers took charge at her. She pushed the receptionist that she took hostage towards them as they came around the corner to her side of the desk, and took off running towards a door that only facility personnel could enter through. On the other side there was a double cased window to her right that bared an office – probably the security office, Mai wasn't sure – and straight ahead of her was another exit door. But who knew what was on the other side? Mai had no choice, she couldn't backtrack because cops were on her tail, and Kaiba was nowhere to be found. She mad dashed towards the exit when she heard the door behind her open.

One of the cops managed to grab her by the arm and bring another one to her neck, but she bit down on it, making the guy cry out in pain and loosen his grip as Mai elbowed him in the stomach before running off again.

The hall was long and narrow and the walls were an ugly off white color, which made Mai somewhat claustrophobic. She looked behind her and yelled out as the officer was back on his feet. She pushed herself through the door, but it wouldn't open. Instead, it just made a loud beep when she kept trying to open it. It wouldn't without a code! "Fuck!" she screamed as she felt a strong force push into her, slamming her head against the door, sending a spell of pain through her ears.

The man pinned Mai against the door, with an ugly scowl on his face. His rancid breath invaded Mai's nose and she gagged trying to find some air. He gripped her cheek hard with one hand and groped her breast with the other.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed, but the man was too strong and thick to be pushed down. To Mai's disgust, the man fondled under her skirt and began to play with her and she became squeamish and sick to her stomach. She whined as the officer continued to molest her and cover her mouth so she couldn't yell for help.

The more he fondled her, the angrier she became. How dare this asshole think his position of power meant he could do whatever he wanted to her or anyone else for that matter? She took her manicured fingernails and dug them into the man's eyes, making him cry out and remove his hands from under her and then she took her stiletto heel and gave him a swift hard smack across his face with the heel slicing him open, making him bleed. "That'll teach you, mother fucker!" she sneered, spitting on him for good measure. She knew she had to open that door though, because he wouldn't be down for long.

"Need some help guys?"

An unfamiliar voice to Mai came over the intercom system and the door unlocked, and she saw green orbs of light over the padlock indicating that it was open. She flung the door and threw herself outside, happy to see the sunlight.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Joey whispered in a hiss beside him to Tristan. "It sounded like Jaden!"

He and Tristan struggled to keep the three members of the brute squad from coming into Yugi's room and subduing them, but they had a spare key and nothing would stop them from coming inside. But Joey and Tristan wouldn't let that happen.

"Jaden who?" Tristan asked with a strained voice as he pushed as hard as he could against the door.

"Yami's younger…brother," Joey said breathlessly. "He must have found us here!"

"But-but how?" Tristan cried.

"Who c-c-cares, we just need to get these clowns away from us!"

Unfortunately for the two, they were outnumbered and outmanned, and the three guards pushed one last final time against the steel door hard, making Joey and Tristan flail backwards on the floor. Yugi was sitting on the bed, knees to his chest, watching the whole thing, scared for his life. He was still too weak to move, and his dried up blood made him look like a car accident survivor.

"Guys! – " his voice quivered so bad and it hurt to talk. His ribs felt like they were about to cave in on his heart and he would die at any second.

Joey ran to Yugi's side and took him in his arms. "It's okay, buddy," he consoled. But it was far from okay.

Tristan joined them on the bed as the three men entered the room with stun guns. They looked so menacing and murderous, like they planned on doing far more to them than just using those stunners. The boys huddled close together, with Yugi whimpering in the middle.

Joey could see a dark figure appearing past them, and another much shorter one, but couldn't make out the faces. He saw the unknown taller person raise an arm and strike the man in the middle in the back of the head with something – Joey didn't know what it was – and the man fell to the ground. The other two jumped in surprise, but didn't have enough time to react as one of them were struck right in the gut, and the other square in the face.

It was still oh so dark, but the mysterious person said to the three of them, "Let's go!"

Joey breathed a sigh of relief to hear that it was Kaiba's voice. Mokuba must have been behind him. But where was Yami, Jaden and Mai? Joey asked Tristan to put Yugi on his back and he obliged, and they followed Kaiba outside of the door.

Seto stood at the doorway with his arms out to stop anyone from coming through at first. He looked to his right down the hall near the main lobby and found it empty. That was odd. It was full of people a few minutes ago.

That could've only meant that the police were here, or worse, the FBI.

Seto went the opposite way and the others followed suit. When he reached the door, Seto tried to page Yami from his walkie talkie, but there was no reply on the other end.

"Oh, now you have that shit with you," Joey drawled sarcastically. "Sure didn't have it when I tried to call you!"

"Shh, puppy. Now is not the time," Kaiba scolded. Joey folded his arms and pulled his lips into a pout. Mokuba couldn't help but find this little spat kind of adorable.

"Yami, come in!" Kaiba hissed into the speaker. But Yami wouldn't respond. What was up with people not replying to their pages?

Kaiba was tall enough so he peered through the squared window and saw Yami outside – with a police officer being handcuffed. The guy had Yami's head buried into the hood of the car, struggling to get him inside it.

"Son of a bitch!" Kaiba growled. Yami still had the deactivation switch, so Kaiba wasn't able to unlock the door. He switched the channel of the walkie talkie to a different one. "Now Jaden!"

It only took a few seconds for Jaden and Mai to appear around the corner with a sphere shaped object in his hand. "Yoohoooo! Over here asshole!" he yelled to get the officer's attention and Yami's head was turned the other way, but he immediately could recognize his brother's voice. He felt the officer's grip on him loosen and he went after Jaden. Mai ran the other way towards Yami. When they were far enough away from the building, Jaden threw the sphere at the officer and there was a thick cloud of smoke that filled the air around him. Jaden immediately ducked to the ground and crawled away, but not before stealing the keys, and buried his nose in his t-shirt while the officer choked on the thick, and gaseous cloud. Jaden then rejoined his brother and Mai and uncuffed him.

Kaiba still stood at the window and knocked on it, getting their attention. Yami reached in his pocket to get the device and put it in decipher mode again. He almost forgot the code twice, but Kaiba had to repeat the code for him to finally unlock the door and open it.

Seto, Mokuba, Joey (with Yugi on his back), and Tristan all exited in sequence, looking tired and spent, but all in all unharmed. Except for one person.

Yami could swear he could feel his heart breaking when he saw Yugi. He was so fragile, beaten up, and pale. He looked like he'd been abused and neglected and Yami couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault.

"Let's go dorks! No time to waste!" Kaiba commanded, breaking Yami's trance from Yugi, taking off, and everyone followed him.

Kaiba didn't think that they would be able to rescue Yugi without getting caught. That's why he packed so many things this morning, along with his brother, to last for at least two months, and advised every else to do the same. Also why he made the reservations at a very expensive hotel resort for the same amount of time for he and everyone else to stay in until everything died down, and he could pull some strings and jump through a loophole with the law, as he'd done so in the past, for his own reasons. Then, when everything was back to normal again, Kaiba didn't really care what the others did at that point.

"Seto," Mokuba said running out of breath when they got around the corner to the front of the building. "We can't – get away in the trucks – the FBI…is coming. We won't make it!"

Instead of panicking, Seto simply grinned. "No problem," he smirked, stopping his footsteps in the middle of the parkway.

Everyone stared at him in bewilderment. What was he so happy about?

"Kaiba what the hell?" Joey snapped, trying to catch his breath. "They're gonna catch us!"

Kaiba didn't answer. Instead he crossed his arms so smug and smirked, closing his eyes. Just a few more moments and…

"Kaiba, you dunce, we need to go!" Tristan yelled, grabbing his collar. It was like Kaiba wasn't taking this seriously anymore. Instead of fighting him back, Kaiba cupped his cheeks and looked to the sky. Tristan followed.

Everyone gasped. It was one of Kaiba's helicopters lowering down to the ground to greet them! No wonder he was so calm.

Everybody stood back as the copter reached the ground. When the doors opened, everyone stood behind Kaiba in awe as the cool air was inviting and relaxing. This must have been the Plan C that he was talking about. But Yami could only imagine where Kaiba would be taking them. Surely none of them could go back home at this point. At least this would give him a chance to talk to Yugi.

Yugi was still pretty knocked out on Joey's back, but he also felt the cold air and he shivered. His frail body couldn't really afford to feel any more harsh winds. Yami stood behind Joey and hugged Yugi from the back.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," he whispered in Yugi's ear. The little one didn't reply. Yami's voice did bring a chill to his spine however, the good kind, and it also seemed to bring a little bit of life back into Yugi.

Yami didn't know about Yugi's scars because his jacket was over him, and he wore long white flared pants, but he would be in for a heartbreaking revelation soon. Joey secretly wondered how Yami would react to such a discovery. Whatever it was going to be, he as well as Tristan would be there no matter what, to support him and Yugi through the ordeal and get Yugi some _real_ help.

Kaiba turned to everyone with a boastful look of accomplishment on his face. "Well dorks? All aboard!" and with that, he entered the helicopter while everyone else looked at each other, shrugged and smiled, and followed suit behind him.


	13. Farewell Domino

**FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFFY GOODNESS!** I love writing these. Enjoy!

* * *

Domino City was a fairly populated metropolis; it was highly business oriented which allowed the city to grow as fast as it did thanks in large to the important districts in the area. The school systems were excellent and students were given vast opportunities to succeed in whatever branch of study they wanted to choose. You could really climb the ladder of wealth in this city.

Yugi Mutou planned to do just that after he graduated high school. He already had plans to join Kaiba Corp and apply for the internship in the marketing department. He would get the job (he was that determined), rise to higher ranks, and eventually become a highly paid supervisor, making enough money so that he could take care of his grandpa and he wouldn't have to work anymore.

But that ship has been sunk by a fate worse than that of the Titanic.

He was now inside a getaway helicopter with six other people after they broke in and helped him escape an insane asylum that he essentially put himself in because he tried to commit suicide. When did Yugi's life get so out of control?

He didn't even know anymore.

Kaiba's helicopters weren't like normal ones, this one was almost shaped like an éclair donut, all black with seats going all the way to the very back on each side, probably for his many employees that gods knew how many Kaiba had. Everyone was sitting near the center of the aircraft. Yugi was sitting next to Joey resting on his shoulder. Yami was sitting straight across, his eyes glued to the boy.

He couldn't help but notice Yugi's constant shivering and pale skin. Just what exactly happened to him in that place? Did they abuse him? No. The staff would get arrested for that and the place would get shut down. So what happened?

_I need to talk to him,_ Yami thought. He wanted to tell Yugi everything that he was feeling inside, and he also wanted Yugi to do the same for him. He wanted to be the one holding him, touching him, squeezing him. But he wasn't even sure if Yugi wanted him to do that. He was still probably upset at Yami for not returning his phone calls or letters. Yami was going to offer a heavy apology for that. But he honestly wanted to talk to Yugi alone, with no one around so that he could fully express himself without looking like a fool, and for the time being, that wasn't possible.

"I'm hungry." the small voice came from Yugi and it was barely a whisper but he managed to get it out. He felt so weak and frail, and his stomach wouldn't stop growling.

He got everyone's attention, especially Yami's. He reached a hand to touch Yugi's knee. Yugi whined a little but didn't object to the touch. Yami didn't want to hurt the little one, but was afraid that he did. He felt so fragile.

Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi and squeezed a little, not so hard that he would hurt the poor little guy, but just enough to show that he cared. "I'm so sorry about all of this Yugi," he said softly. "But we're gonna make it better. We're gonna take care of you, okay?" He glanced over at Tristan and Yami who both showed looks of agreement. Even Mokuba couldn't help but feel sympathetic. Mai and Jaden both had a glint of worry in their eyes but didn't say anything. Everyone was really mentally exhausted from what they just did, and needed rest.

Yugi just offered them a weak smile before sighing and leaning more into Joey's embrace. If he could just get something to eat, maybe he could gain some energy back. He felt so tired and defeated.

The Kaiba copter flew over a couple of more buildings - probably restaurants, malls, car dealerships, it was hard to tell from above - before it hit over the city's water supply headquarters. Everyone stared outside of their windows and soon realized that they were leaving the city limits. They knew that none of them could go home now or anytime soon, but what was Kaiba up to? Where was he taking them? It was a miracle that no one law enforcement caught up to them, whether it be on land or in the air, but that would soon change. So wherever Kaiba was taking everyone had to be somewhere safe and discreet. But soon, the whole entire city would be looking for them, where would they hide?

Joey seemed to be reading everyone's minds and he was the first to speak up. "Kaiba where the hell are we going?" he demanded.

No response. Kaiba was too distracted by the computer in his lap, vigorously typing something on the screen, clicking his mouse, and pressing keys to pay attention to what was around him.

"Kaiba, I said – "

"Airport," he said with an annoyed grunt, before returning to the task at hand.

Everyone gasped. That was probably the worse place to hide! As soon as they checked in, they would be identified and the police would be there to arrest them. What was Kaiba thinking?

"Have you lost your mind?" Joey wailed, making Yugi wince next to him from the high pitch of his voice. Even loud sounds made his ears hurt. He felt like he was having a hangover. "We'll get caught for sure! Idiot! Think with your brain for once in your life!"

Kaiba shot Joey a menacing glare that pierced through his veins, but didn't reply. He continued typing on his computer instead. He didn't need to prove to Joey or anyone else that he knew what he was doing. But Joey got agitated at Kaiba's lack of attention, partly because he liked the guy deep down.

"Joey, please chill," Mokuba pleaded in his brother's defense. "We'll be fine, I promise."

Joey crossed his arms and legs and blew air sharply from his nose. "We better be."

Nobody was aware of it at the time, but Mokuba knew exactly where they were going, but his brother told him not to say anything to anyone until they got on board at the airport and they were safe and sound. Which they weren't for the time being. So he kept quiet.

The copter landed in a remote area of the airport, separate from the rest of the regular planes in the strip for obvious reasons. No one was supposed to know they were there. Everyone was on edge when they exited the aircraft, afraid that they would be caught, but they were only to be greeted by a much larger aircraft. Kaiba's exclusive private Learjet looked even bigger than a regular 747, and most of them were usually smaller. Joey beamed as the jet came into view and hurriedly told Tristan to put Yugi on his back again so he could be the first one inside.

"Hurry up everyone, we can't waste time looking and gawking," said Mokuba sternly when he noticed that they were admiring the make of the jet. It was a pretty pristine blue and white color with chromed wheels, that Kaiba probably had custom made himself. The wings looked intimidating as well as the back spoiler.

The inside looked even better. White leather recliner seats with cup holders and a phone charger on the nearby wall, the seats all spaced apart for leg and arm room, with equally spotless ivory soft carpet that felt like a cloud against your feet. Each seat came with retractable and portable trays for breakfast, lunch, and dinner; an entertainment system that included a 10-disc CD/DVD player, LCD monitors, satellite radio, stereo system with beats headphones for each person, wifi internet, dual-channel telephones, a microwave _and_ microwave oven, refrigerator, freezer, cabin seat storage drawers, shelves that flipped down for baggage – all in all, this jet was completely lavish and just what everyone needed after such a stressful and emotionally charged mission.

As soon as everyone boarded, Kaiba ordered the pilot to take off immediately, as they had no time to waste, because surely law enforcement knew they were there by now. The pilot obeyed and in five minutes, they were in the air, about 20,000 feet to be exact, on the way to who knows where. At that point, it didn't matter, as long as they were far away from the police.

Everyone was starving, but none more than Yugi. Menus were brought to their seats by the flight attendants and Joey assisted Yugi in ordering his food. Yami suggested that Yugi eat something with lots of protein to build up his strength again, so Yugi asked Joey to order for him some baked chicken with a side of yellow rice, corn, mashed potatoes and sweet potato pie for dessert. In about thirty minutes, everyone was chowing down.

It was pretty quiet aside from the jet engine outside, but inside Yugi's head, it couldn't be louder. He regained his energy from his food, and he could think clearer, and he couldn't stop replaying the events from earlier. All of the cuts and lacerations on his arms were still invisible thanks to his navy jacket, and it still stung from the fabric rubbing against his skin. He knew that Yami would confront him soon and talk about everything and Yugi would have to show him the scars, perhaps to show him how badly his negligence affected Yugi. It would be cruel, but Yugi wasn't going to hold back his feelings anymore. Yami had to know what he did.

They sat across from each other and kept stealing glances, looking away when one caught the other looking out of shyness. Even when Yugi was upset with Yami, he couldn't help but notice his soft yet ruggedly good looks. And his crimson eyes made Yugi melt every time he looked into them. It was going to be hard to be angry with Yami, but it had to be done.

Yugi's skin jumped when he felt a gentle hand on top of his. He turned and saw that it was Yami. He wasn't even done with his food, but it seemed as though he had other things on his mind. "Yugi, can we talk?" he asked politely, with softness and hope in his voice. Yugi couldn't say no; he couldn't avoid this forever.

"After I finish my lunch?" Yugi whispered, giving Yami slight puppy dog eyes. Yami's heart sank and he fell in love with Yugi all over again. That adorable cherubic angelic face was so hard to resist and it took everything in Yami not to grab Yugi and kiss him. He took deep breaths and smiled and nodded and went back to his seat.

Mai was sitting right behind them, watching, observing, and it didn't take long for ideas to pop in her head. Maybe this Yugi boy was more than a friend to Yami. Ever since they rescued him, Yami had been giving Yugi the gaga eyes, as if he was infatuated with the boy or something. Mai couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous. She hadn't known Yami but for two days, but she felt some sort of connection with him. But maybe he hadn't. Mai had guessed that her 'comforting' in the truck on the way to Melrose Park wasn't enough to sway him. Perhaps she needed a different approach. She wasn't one to break up relationships, but she was sure that Yami and Yugi weren't dating, so what harm could some innocent flirting do?

When Yugi was finished eating – quicker than normal because he was anxious to talk to Yami – they both walked to the back of the jet, behind the privacy curtain. Joey and Tristan watched the curtain close and Joey smirked, thinking that something hot and steamy was going to happen behind it. Tristan elbowed him and told him to mind his own business, but couldn't help but wonder either.

* * *

"So…how are you doing, Yugi?"

Yugi sat on the plush leather seat, while Yami sat on his knees in front of him, holding Yugi's hands inside of his and caressing them. Yami had a seat that he could sit down on as well, but he didn't want any distance between them. He wanted to hold Yugi so badly and tell him that everything was okay.

Yugi shyly looked down at the floor, and a tint of pink flushed on his cheeks. "I-I'm fine," he replied, barely finding his voice. Yami, for some reason, still made him so nervous after all this time.

"We both know that's not true," Yami said, holding Yugi's hands a little more tighter. "Can you please talk to me? Tell me how you've been?"

Yugi felt a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't help but think about all the times Yami ignored him for the entire four months that he was gone, and now all of a sudden he shows concern? But Yugi held back his frustration, at least for now. "I've…been better I guess, but…I'm fine now Yami, thank you."

He didn't sound very convincing.

Yami was a little offended and hurt that Yugi agreed to talk to him, but wouldn't fully open up to how he was really feeling. It reminded Yami of when they first met, and Yugi would close his heart off from Yami, refusing to let him in. Yami was praying that that wasn't happening again. It was so hard the first time around to get close to Yugi. Imagine how hard it would be this time.

"Yugi, please," Yami tried to hold Yugi's chin and turn his face towards his, but Yugi resisted and whimpered as he turned his head back to the floor. It was just as Yami feared. Yugi was upset with him. "Yugi, please, look at me?"

Yugi didn't respond. The lump in his throat was growing bigger and it was harder to fight back any sign of an emotion, much less sadness. He leaned back in his seat to create some distance.

"Yugi – " Yami leaned forward, or tried to, but Yugi held his arm out to stop him.

"Please don't," Yugi pleaded faintly, closing his eyes. The tears were burning, but he refused to let them fall. He didn't want Yami to see him so broken.

"Why can't I touch you, Yugi?" Yami asked with a voice so sweet it almost made Yugi tremble if he didn't catch himself. "Don't you trust me?"

Trust was completely out of the question. It wasn't that Yugi didn't trust Yami, but he was just still harboring hurt and ill feelings from being ignored by the person that he loved and cared for so much, the person whose attention meant more to him than anything. He just didn't know how to formulate the words and say them. It seemed to physically hurt too much to try. As strong and courageous as Yami was, Yugi knew that he could easily bring him to his knees and make him weak, and he _didn't_ want to do that. So he kept quiet.

While his arms were still straight out to prevent Yami from coming closer, Yugi totally forgot about the injuries and his sleeve rolled up, exposing all of his fresh cuts and scars. He gasped sharply and tried to roll them back down before Yami noticed, but it was too late. It was hard not to notice.

Yami's eyes arched so high, they could've fallen right out of the sockets. The air around him seemed to choke him, and he felt his heart leap in his throat. He couldn't believe what he just saw! He grabbed Yugi's sleeve and tried to roll it back up, but Yugi snatched his arm away and pushed Yami's shoulders back. "Stop it," he cried. "You didn't see anything!"

"The hell I didn't!" Yami exclaimed, trying to grab onto Yugi's other arm to check for scars but the boy was so resistant. "Yugi! Are you cutting yourself?" he kept trying to grab onto Yugi arm, but the boy kept pulling away.

"No," Yugi whined, trying to break himself from Yami's grip. "I just had a few accidents, okay?"

Yami's blood began to boil, he _hated_ when Yugi lied to him. It pissed him off more than anything. It hurt when he didn't think Yugi could trust him enough with his feelings.

When he couldn't take it anymore, his adrenaline pumped him up and Yami took both of Yugi's hands into his own and with the other one, rolled his sleeve down again. He gasped in air so sharply it hurt his chest. What he saw was astounding.

Cuts, scrapes, gashes were everywhere on Yugi's arm. Some were faded, which meant scarring, but others seemed to have been recently made. Yami couldn't breathe. His eyes began to dilate and the room seemed to spin. He swallowed hard, trying to find the words, blinking a few times to clear his mind. "Wh-why did you do this to yourself, Yugi?" he could barely ask.

Yugi could no longer hold back the tears that were fighting to get out, and he let them roll down his cheek. He began to feel hot. "You ignore me for four months and you ask me why I hurt myself? I was alone! I had nothing and I had nobody! No one was there to ease my pain so I started to cut myself. It made me feel better! I was going insane without you, Yami. I thought –" he cut himself off before finishing his sentence.

With both hands, Yami cupped Yugi's cheeks and brought their foreheads together. This time Yugi didn't resist. "Thought what, Yugi? Come on, don't do this to me! I can't take much more of this, talk to me, please!"

Yugi pushed Yami's hands away from his face. "I thought you didn't love me anymore, okay? I thought you forgot about me and decided to be with someone else! I thought you decided that I was just too hard to love, and gave up on me! I….I….I can't…Yami, I can't! – " Yugi couldn't find the strength to finish his sentence. It was too much to say, even for him.

Despite his previous resisting before, Yami grabbed Yugi's face again and brought it close to his, letting his breath tickle Yugi's nose. "Yugi, I need you to tell me what you're feeling, even if it hurts me. Don't hold back anymore. It's not healthy, little one. If you feel weak, let me be strong for you. Let me be your backbone. Please…I need you to be okay. I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most. You were in a bad place, and I couldn't be there to save you. But I need you to forgive me, please Yugi. _Please._" He was panting and pretty soon Yugi was too. They stared into each other's eyes, filled with sadness, despair, weakness, strength, love, passion, confusion, so desperate to be what the other one needed. Their lips were in close proximity, and they could've kissed if they wanted, but Yami had other things on his mind. He wanted, no – _needed_ Yugi to feel better again. If it would take him all night to ease every single ache that Yugi felt in his heart, then so be it.

"Yami," Yugi whispered breathlessly under Yami's touch, enjoying his soft and protective hands being against his face. He brought a hand up to Yami's face as well and brushed his thumb across his cheek, making Yami's face light up in a pink blush. "I don't think…-"

"Don't think what, little one?" Yami's heart began to beat so hard in his chest he was afraid Yugi would hear it.

"I don't think - ," Yugi repeated and closed his eyes and more tears escaped down his cheek. " - that I can live without you."

Yami brought his lips to Yugi's forehead and kissed gently, making Yugi shudder a little. His words were powerful, but Yami was sure that he would never let Yugi's worse fears become a nightmare, because deep down, he didn't think he could live without Yugi either.

"You won't have to, my little one. I promise," he said into Yugi's ear. It sent such a chill down Yugi's spine and Yami saw it. He kissed Yugi's earlobe and he moaned a little in Yami's own ear. He then brought his lips down to Yugi's neck, as Yugi threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Yami, angling his head so that Yami could have better access. The touch of Yami's full and soft lips to his exposed neck drove Yugi insane, but this time in a good way. Yugi half giggled and half moaned when Yami sucked his skin inward into his mouth as it tickled him a bit.

Yami then lifted Yugi's sleeves up again, exposing his horrible scars and cuts. He looked up at Yugi who was wincing and flashed Yami a sad grin, but Yami smiled and began to gently rub and caress Yugi's arms. Confused, Yugi wondered what Yami was about to do.

Before he could ask, Yami bent down and began to kiss Yugi's arms, starting from his wrists and up to his elbow. He kept kissing and kissing and kissing and Yugi was frozen in amazement, not believing what was taking place. He could hardly find his voice to speak.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Yugi asked meekly, somewhat afraid. He knew Yami wasn't trying to hurt him though.

After Yami kissed one more place, he turned his head up and looked at Yugi with such love in his eyes. "I'm kissing the pain away," he said. "I'm going to kiss them until you feel better." Despite the fact that there was dried up blood on Yugi's arms, it didn't affect Yami at all. He continued kissing.

Yugi couldn't have loved Yami any more than that very moment. He was suddenly overwhelmed with confusing and conflicting feelings and emotions, mainly from never experiencing so much attachment and affection before, but one thing was for certain. He and Yami were meant to be and nobody was going to break them apart. Nobody.

"I love you, Yami," Yugi said under his breath, but Yami still heard him.

"I love you more," Yami replied and continued kissing his damaged arms much to Yugi's delight. They didn't seem so damaged now.

* * *

Kaiba still had his face buried in that laptop of his, but it was for good reason. He wanted to make sure they weren't being followed and that his reservation to the hotel resort was still in tact. It was to his satisfaction.

Mokuba had fallen asleep in his chair, and luckily it was recline-able, so Kaiba pressed the side handle to make his brother's seat steep back so he could lie down in a more comfortable position.

Joey was a little irritated that Kaiba hadn't been paying him that much attention, maybe the immature selfish side of him, and he decided to bother him for his own personal amusement.

"Psst, aye Kaiba," he said, sitting in the seat across from him. "Mind telling me where we're going now?"

Silence.

Joey pouted inwardly. This couldn't be the same guy that he got into bed with. He was so easy to please in that aspect, not to mention, a total freak of nature in between the sheets! Unfortunately that's where it ended. Kaiba sure was easy to seduce but hard to crack in any other way.

"Kaibaaaaaaa…" Joey said in a childish sing songy voice, putting his hand on Kaiba's knee and shaking his leg back and forth. But all he got for all his efforts was a shallow grunt.

Kaiba could see Joey from the corner of his eye grinning ear to ear, and he'd never say it out loud, but he kind of liked this annoying side of him. He found it cute. It would take some getting used to, but as long as Joey kept his silly shenanigans under wraps, Kaiba could tolerate him.

Joey's next move caught Kaiba off guard, when he got up and jumped in Kaiba's lap, making the computer fall on the floor. Kaiba groaned in frustration and gave Joey such an angry glare, but Joey wasn't moved by it at all. He simply wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and squeezed their cheeks together. "Now, do you wanna tell me?" he chuckled.

Tristan and Jaden couldn't hold their laughter in any longer in the back while they were watching them, and Kaiba grimaced as he heard their bouts of chuckles and snickers.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Joey, his orbs of chocolate milk meeting his own gaze. "We're going to Egypt."


	14. Hello Egypt

This chapter is extremely short compared to the previous ones, but I'm pressed for time and I wanted to publish _something._ I'll make up for it in the future! Anyways, enjoy! :-)

* * *

Atemu Ishtar adjusted his mirror in the visor of the front seat of his very own stretch limo Hummer H3. His windows were tinted, but not shaded enough that he couldn't see the plethora of screaming fans tapping and beating on his door. He slid his sunglasses up to hide his crimson eyes, not wanting the girls to see the look of disdain on his face. He knew why they were so excited to see him, but that didn't mean he couldn't be annoyed about it. The constant flash of cameras and phones were all he could take to bear and he buried his face in his hands.

"You knew this would happen when we got here," said his cousin Marik Ishtar from the backseat. "Your big movie premier is tonight. Can you at least _try_ to make the best of it?"

Atemu knew his cousin was right – as always, but he still couldn't help but feel that he was being a bit apathetic towards him. He had no idea how it felt to have tons of women and men throw themselves at you in an attempt to get you into bed or to trap you into an unwanted pregnancy or find some other way to exploit you. Marik wasn't the movie star here. How could he understand?

"Alright, alright," he drawled with a frustrated sigh. Atemu decided to try and make the best of it. He wasn't all that energetic to begin with but he did drag his cousin and his agents Seth, Bakura and Mahad along with him so that they could dabble in this affair. They were sitting in the very back on their cell phones, talking to the movie staff inside to wait on the cue for Atemu to exit the limo and take his place on the red carpet.

The sea of humanity made it even hard to find out where the carpet even was. Not that Atemu was surprised because this was an occurrence every time a new movie of his came out, but he always did find it irritating. He took a peek outside of his window and saw an army of security guards standing shoulder to shoulder a few feet away from the limo. That brought a wave of relief over Atemu. At least if something were to occur, they'd be there to protect him and the rest of his entourage from any unnecessary scuffles.

But he wasn't quite ready to leave yet. The time that he spent inside a vehicle right before entering the chaos was like the calm before the storm. Atemu could sit and meditate on anything that brought him peace – or frustration. The latter would just make him stress out even more than he needed to, so he avoided thinking about those memories at all costs.

All in all, he enjoyed his life. Being a famous movie star did have its perks. Money and fame being the most obvious, not to mention fancy cars, nice clothes, expensive upscale restaurants, having more than one house to live in, lavish vacations, maids and butlers who waited on him hand and foot, having VIP access to the most exclusive and extravagant parties in Alexandria. Not to mention being a total babe magnet, having no problem snagging and seducing whoever he wanted to his bedroom. Thanks to his good looks, Atemu could sway and charm whoever he wanted at his disposal.

But it got old after a while. Though he couldn't deny that he loved sex, sometimes Atemu just wanted to cuddle and curl up in bed with that special someone, reading a book or drinking tea or watching a movie. He'd never tell any of that to his agents or his cousin for fear of looking soft. They looked up to Atemu, and to them, he represented strength, valor and masculinity. What would they think if they really knew how he felt inside?

"The coast isn't clear yet, so we'll have to wait a couple of more minutes," Marik reported.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me."

He had no problem sitting in the car longer anyway, at least it was peaceful and he wouldn't have to worry about people groping him – for the time being anyhow. Some people got really bold and felt him up his groin in front of everyone. They didn't care about how embarrassing it was to Atemu, as long as they could cop a feel. They couldn't get enough of movie stars that frequented this city.

Being famous wasn't originally Atemu's plans while he was growing up. His father was a shareholder of the biggest wine selling company in Egypt, and he wanted Atemu to follow in his footsteps one day. Though Atemu loved drinking all types of varieties of wine at his disposal thanks to his father, he certainly didn't think it was very wise or fun to make a career out of it. So he didn't. To Aknamkanon's dismay, his son had other things on his mind.

Though immature in his father's eyes, Atemu wanted to be an actor. He didn't get much support from his dad at first, but once he made it big and added his cousin Marik and friends Seth, Bakura, and Mahad into his entourage when he started making it big, his father couldn't deny that it was Atemu's calling. After being rejected for roles plenty of times, audition after audition and never getting any call backs, his team never gave up on him. They knew Atemu had talent, and his time to shine would come when the time was right.

The rest was history. After landing his first major role, the critics were astonished at how such a rookie could act so well in an action flick. They thought Atemu was a natural – and he was. Inheriting his parents' good looks and his father's natural magnetism, it was no surprise when Atemu Ishtar became a household name.

"I don't know how you handle all this bullshit Atemu," Bakura said from behind, breaking Atemu's thoughts. Atemu looked at him through the rearview mirror and saw the look of disgust on his agent's face as he looked through the window at the screaming fans, tapping on his side of the window, trying to fight through the guards and getting pushed back on the sidewalk for their trouble.

"Easy," Atemu said, pushing his sunglasses back on over his eyes. "You ignore it."

Bakura scoffed. He, Marik, Seth and Mahad had all followed suit behind Atemu, applying their sunglasses on as well. It was like getting ready for the heat of battle and they were strapped up. Atemu hated this part, because he knew as soon as he was going to open that door, he was at the mercy of screaming and hysterical fans that wanted to get a glimpse of Atemu or anyone that was with him, scratching and clawing their way through the crowd to get there. Seth and the others weren't bad looking by any means so the fans figured if they couldn't have Atemu, they could go for the next best thing. Atemu knew it was all part of being famous, but it didn't stop him from feeling irked about it.

"All clear on this side," he heard one of the men say over the walkie talkie.

Atemu took in a few deep breaths before unlocking the door. He knew that meant that it was time to take his spotlight on the red carpet. It was his time to shine once again. "Let's get this show on the road."


	15. Twilight Zone

I don't know shit about Egypt, so not everything will be accurate in this chapter. I did do some research while writing it, but still...nobody's perfect :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Four Seasons Hotel, nor the Grand Plaza! Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine either (/.\)

* * *

The Four Seasons Hotel in Alexandria, Egypt was an unbelievably spacious agricultural landmark, with an Arabian décor and private sandy beaches on the Mediterranean Sea. The Canadian-based international luxury, five-star hotel was one of the top five in the entire world. Each hotel room or suite opens to a private equipped balcony, with panoramic views of the Mediterranean or the dazzling cityscape, not to mention classically chic decoration that was heavily influenced by traditional Egyptians.

When Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Kaiba, Mokuba and Mai entered the lobby of the hotel, they all were taken aback at the overwhelmingly breathtaking scenery. The large Arabian chandeliers and brown and white dotted marble tiled floor were connected with enormous white pillars on either side, with the check-in counter to the immediate left of them, but on the opposite side was a mini bar restaurant and spa, perhaps to help relax those who were just getting off long flights or just needed to take the edge off.

The hotel was also connected to a private beach with a Fish and Lounge Restaurant that offered casual and outdoor dining overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. If one weren't completely famished, they were free to enjoy a tasty snack in the lounge or relax beachside with a cold beverage.

Nobody was shocked that Kaiba picked this hotel to stay at. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it and Yami was certain that the staff already knew who he was – Kaiba had done business in Egypt before.

None of the staff gave Kaiba or the rest of the group suspicious looks while they stood and waited to be handed their room keys. Yami was sure that word had gotten out that they were on the run from the law, not to mention news reports on television all around the country – surely _somebody _had to recognize them. But Kaiba didn't seem to be as nervous as everyone else was. There had to be a catch. Did he know something that Yami and the rest of the crew didn't?

After the keys were all distributed, everyone went their separate ways with their respective roommates.

Not surprisingly, Kaiba and Mokuba stayed in a presidential suite located on the nineteenth floor. It had a large balcony off of the living room with a table for eight, two loungers and sitting area, indoor dining for six, which meant the others could join them for dinner if they wanted to, a master bedroom with stunning sea views, a second bedroom with city views and living room, and a third bedroom with city sights. The inside of the suite was like nothing that the Kaiba brothers had ever seen. The classic European design gave off an aesthetic fresh Mediterranean flair. The color palette of the entire area was a traditional warm blue and yellow theme. The ceilings were moulded and plush furnishings and art throughout the suite gave it a more modern setting than what was in the lobby. It had three marble bathrooms, which was a relief to Kaiba, because he knew how long he takes to get ready in the morning (he cared a lot about his looks), and didn't want to make Mokuba wait every single day just in case he needed a shower or just to simply use it. Since they had three, he could take all of the time he needed.

Last but not least, the living and dining area housed comfortable sofas, and a 32-inch LCD screen television and work area with writing desk. Kaiba didn't need a laptop because he brought his own, but he was still thankful for the extra one that the hotel provided. It gave Mokuba something to do while they were relaxing and enjoying the sites.

Mokuba was used to living luxurious back in Domino City, but he'd never come across a hotel so lush and exquisite, not to mention the sophisticated layout and overall size of their whole suite. It was probably too easy to get lost in here, because it was big enough to pass off as its own apartment. But knowing his big brother, Mokuba didn't expect any less from him. Being related to the CEO of a multi billion dollar company did always have its perks.

Yami and Jaden had a deluxe two-bedroom suite on the eighteenth floor right below the Kaiba brothers. It was a spacious living and dining room, and the two bedrooms were completely secluded from the living room area. It also came with a balcony – three of them to be exact – that gave a gorgeous view of the Grand Plaza, a sitting area, a walk in closet, a two full marble bathrooms that the two each had to themselves.

Jaden felt like royalty. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine ending up in such a lavish and expensive as fuck hotel such as this one. Imagine how much trouble he could stir up in this place. The possibilities were endless.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan all shared a Royal Suite, only because Joey begged Kaiba to upgrade their room from a two-bedroom suite. Kaiba could've cared less either way, he had unlimited funds and resources so he requested a bigger room for the three dweebs.

The Royal Suite wasn't much different than Kaiba's presidential one, except that the room was decorated with a French design, with classic fixtures, accentuated with warm Mediterranean overtones. It had a Mediterranean and city view from the bedrooms and living room areas. Of the three bedrooms in the suite, the third one even had a grandiose view of Alexandria.

Joey couldn't stop running around the room like a maniac, admiring the polished furniture and decorative tables and chairs, acting as if he'd never been in a hotel before. But this was no ordinary hotel. The three boys knew that this was more than any mere hotel, and Joey wasn't shy about exploring his new venue, while Yugi and Tristan took refuge in their king sized beds. They were tired and wondered why Joey wasn't just as tired as they were. They had just flown from Domino, Japan to Alexandria, Egypt, which was at least a twenty-hour flight. But considering all the energy that was just waiting to expel out of Joey, it was hard to tell that he'd even been on a plane.

Yugi and Tristan were jet lagged. They decided that they would explore their surroundings after a nap.

But Joey wasn't having that.

"Aww, wake up you lazy asses," he protested, jumping on Tristan's bed while he was still in it. Joey was standing over him with his feet on either side of Tristan jumping up and down and it was beginning to piss his friend off. All he wanted was some rest but Joey was acting like a petulant child who craved attention.

He grabbed Joey's ankles and flung him off the bed, making the tall blonde land on the plush forest green carpet below him. Yugi stared at his best friends acting like total clowns, and he couldn't help but laugh. It reminded him of the old days.

He really needed to be brought back to normal, considering all that he'd been through in the past few months. Yugi knew the feelings wouldn't go away overnight, but maybe being in another country would be a start.

He loved his best friends to death, but couldn't help but wish that he could share a room with Yami. Though they hadn't been separated for all but about thirty minutes, Yugi missed him like crazy. He couldn't stand being away from Yami for very long and he hated that Kaiba didn't let them share a room together. Though, when Yugi gave it a second thought, Kaiba was probably doing them a favor. If Yugi shared a huge suite alone with Yami, who knew how long Yugi would be able to keep his hands to himself around Yami before giving in to a sweet temptation. And he already knew for a fact that Yami would never deny his advances. But still…Yugi believed in his ability to control his hormones, and Yami was way too respectful to go too far with Yugi anyway with or without his consent. He was just that sweet.

"Hey, you know what I just thought of?" Joey said, after he nursed his bruises from hitting the floor and retaliating with a smack to the back of Tristan's head.

Yugi and Tristan both asked in unison, "What?"

"None of us have any clothes! We're all wearing the same shit that we wore before we even broke into that place and rescued Yugi. We have no shoes, combs, toothpaste, body wash – nothing! And I feel like an unwashed pig, I dunno about you guys. But I say we ask Kaiba to let us go on a little shopping spree."

"Nothing you do is ever 'little' Joey," Tristan said, smirking. "Even a small shopping trip could turn into a cirque du soleil if it was up to you."

"Oh, piss off," Joey spat, attempting to smack Tristan on the forehead but Tristan countered and put Joey in a headlock.

"Say I'm the best! Say it!" Tristan cackled, giving Joey a noogie on top of his blonde hair, messing up his mane. Joey managed to remove himself from Tristan's grip, and immediately tackled him, both boys sprawling to the floor from the bed, tangled in a web of each other's arms and legs, grunting and groaning, trying to get the upper hand on the other. It was too funny for words. Yugi couldn't help but laugh hysterically at his immature comrades.

He almost didn't hear the knock on the door over Joey and Tristan's yelling and cursing and Yugi walked to answer it and decided to let his friends handle their little imaginary dispute on their own. The floor felt so snug under his feet, which was a good thing because they hurt, and compared to the cold slab that he was used to walking on at that mental ward, it was such a good change.

Yugi was too short for the peephole so he called out instead. "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Hmmm." That's strange. Maybe he was hearing things. That was until Yugi heard another knock on the door.

Someone was definitely behind it. A glimmer of hope told Yugi that maybe Yami found his suite and wanted to spend some time with him. Eager at the possibility, he unlocked the door and opened it, only to find that there was no one there. Yugi slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

He was sad that it wasn't Yami but at the same time Yugi should've known better than to set his expectations too high. It would always backfire in the past, why wouldn't it now?

Dismayed, he closed the door and locked it again, figuring that maybe someone had knocked on accident thinking it was a different room. But much to Yugi's obscurity, when he closed the door, Rebecca reemerged from around the corner with a triumphant and evil grin on her face.

"I found you Yugi," she hissed under her breath.

* * *

When Yugi returned to Tristan's bedroom, he and Joey were still going at it on the floor, wrestling move after wrestling move, seemingly beating the crap out of each other or at least tiring each other out. Yugi stood above them with arms crossed, shaking his head at the two numbskulls.

"What am I gonna do with you guys?" he asked, not holding in he laugh that he held at the back of his throat.

"Let's put Joey up for adoption," Tristan said, being rewarded with Joey's arm around his neck in a reverse sleeper hold.

"Or! Or maybe we can sell Tristan on the black market, I'm sure his ass alone can get us a couple yen," Joey wailed, followed by a high pitched giggle that Yugi couldn't help but find amusing.

"Bastard!" Tristan grimaced under Joey's grip. He then started to poke Joey in his side, making his body jerk enough to let go of the hold and attempt to push his hand away. Joey hated being ticklish. He thought it was too girly of a weakness to have and Tristan took advantage of it every chance he got.

"You guys," Yugi whined. "Aren't we supposed to be going shopping? I could use a shower."

"And so could Joey!" Tristan scowled holding his nose in mock disgust. Joey actually didn't smell that bad, but Tristan just wanted to get under his skin. Joey mushed Tristan on the side of his head as payback for his comment.

"I'm gonna tell your boyfriend that you're down here flirting with me," Tristan warned, getting up on his feet to thwart Joey off of him.

"Kaiba is not my boyfriend!" Joey screeched, then covered his mouth and gasped. His voice was way too high for his liking.

"Oh sure, sure, that's why you let him open the cookie jar so easily huh?"

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, that's Kaiba's job."

Yugi couldn't hold back his series of hysterical laughter any longer. This was too damn funny and entertaining. This is what he loved the most about being with his friends. It was never a dull moment.

"Hey, maybe Yami and Jaden will wanna join us yeah? I'm sure they need some clothes too," Yugi suggested. Maybe it could even give him a chance to be alone with Yami, depending on what store they went to.

"Yeah! Ahh, yeah sure!" Joey answered with strain in his voice. Tristan had him pinned to the bed with his arms twisted behind him and a knee to his back. "Get the fuck – off meeeeee!"

"Jeez, you're gonna kill each other," Yugi chuckled, walking towards his bed on the other side of the suite. He was going to see if he could get Yami's room number from the directory or something and see if he and Jaden wanted to hang out with them. The Four Seasons had more than enough accommodations and entertainment for them all to enjoy something – even for someone as nitpicky as Joey. Maybe even Mokuba would be allowed to join them if Kaiba trusted them all enough to watch after his baby brother without him around. For the most part, he hadn't been horrible to anyone; probably largely in part because of Joey, but Yugi knew that could change at any second.

He could still hear his best friends quarreling in the far distance when he heard another knock at the door. Seeing as nobody was there the first time, Yugi didn't bother getting up. He thought it was probably some kid who was playing a joke on him and had nothing better to do.

But when the knocking became incessant, Yugi grudgingly got up from his comfy spot on the bed and went to answer it. He was ready and willing to yell at the person behind it, only to change his mind when he locked eyes with Mokuba.

"Oh," Yugi said surprised. "Mokuba, what's up?"

"Hey – " he was cut off by the loud commotion in the background. "Uhh, is everything okay in there? Sounds like someone's being executed."

Yugi laughed at Mokuba's wit. "It's just Joey and Tristan. They can't seem to act like civilized when they're around each other."

"I see. Well, I just came down here to tell you guys that if you need to go shopping or something you better come now, Seto's already in the limo."

"What?!" Yugi sprinted back inside his room without another word from the younger Kaiba and ran into his friends who somehow moved from the bed, to the floor, to the dining room table. There was a broken lamp in the alcove of the room and the fancy dinner napkins were disheveled and thrown about the floor. Not to mention all of the silverware that was now a permanent part of the windowsill.

Yugi scowled. "We're already in enough trouble in _one_ country, do you guys wanna make it two?" he growled, face palming. "Mokuba is here and he wants to know if we want to go shopping. I'm leaving with him whether you guys are done horse playing or not."

With that being said, Joey and Tristan untangled themselves from each other and grabbed Yugi by both arms and carried him out, making a hasty exit for the door, almost knocking Mokuba down in the process.

* * *

The San Stefano Grand Plaza Mall in Alexandria was a structural complex of the Four Seasons Hotel itself, so contrary to what Kaiba assumed, they didn't need any limo to drive there. The edifice of the shopping mall consists of four levels, which comprised the upper story and the first three floors of the tower. The diverse shopping mall offered a range of options on where to spend your money. Various stores throughout the place were home to the biggest brand names in the world. On top of that, the mall housed ten movie theaters that could hold almost fifteen hundred people inside. A plethora of recreational facilities awaited kids at special recreational and entertainment zones. Grand Plaza was home to several arcades, restaurants and a food court. The restaurants were ideal for families and friends alike to unwind and enjoy grand feasts that it had to offer.

It was no surprise that this extravagant mall attracted all sorts of political faces, both local and international, as well as rich businessmen and women and of course celebrities.

Atemu Ishtar, surrounded by his entourage, looked through the racks of the Gucci boutique, looking for something to wear to his grand premier party the following week. His cousin Marik, who was also with him suggested that they make it a formal dinner party, and not his typical laid back, lower standard parties that usually got out of hand. Atemu always found them fun, however.

His movie premier was a success, thanks in part to not being brutally mauled by fans and paparazzi who wanted to get a good enough picture of Atemu and his team to put in their sleazy tabloids. It was also a success because of the actual movie itself of course, a romantic comedy called _Friends with Benefits._ Atemu could relate to the movie so much, which is probably why it did so well in the reviews. The critics called him a natural. How could Atemu not do well when he was basically reenacting his entire life in the movie?

Bakura, Mahad and Seth all took refuge near the fitting room in the lounge chairs, paying more attention to their cell phones than what Atemu and Marik were doing, not really giving much thought or notion to what Atemu wanted to wear. He was usually always very up to par and thought it was rather silly of them to be there. Aside from being Atemu's bodyguards, they never recalled signing up to be the fashion police.

Marik felt differently however, he loved fashion and never griped or complained when Atemu beckoned him and the others to go shopping with him.

"What about this?" he said to his older cousin, holding out a pair of silver cufflinks with the Gucci engraving on the rim. He was fairly familiar with Atemu's style, because he'd been out with the man enough times to know what he preferred to wear. His usual was a single or double-breasted suit, fully equipped with a bow tie, cufflinks and a cummerbund.

Atemu shook his head, not really looking at the cufflinks. "Nah," he muttered. He really didn't think all of this dressing up was necessary. Maybe if he starred in an Oscar or academy award worthy film, would he find the need to dress up so ceremoniously, but come on – this was just a comedy flick. Marik was being ridiculous.

"You're not even really looking at the shit I'm picking out for you," Marik griped at his cousin.

"There's a reason for that," Atemu answered. "Why the hell are we overdressing for a stupid unnecessary dinner party? You know how much I hate those. I can never be myself. I'd rather get shit faced and forget where I left my clothes the next morning."

"Don't you get tired of that? I would rather remember how my evening went the night before."

"I swear cousin, you're too reserved for me," Atemu laughed and tried to ruffle Marik's yellow-blonde mane but was veered off course.

"Not the hair!" Marik cried out, pulling his mirror from his pocket to check for any damage.

Atemu couldn't help but roll his eyes upward. "You're such a damn pansy."

"Yeah well, look who's talking. Your ass can barely breathe in those tight leather pants."

Atemu scoffed. "Just so you know, the ladies love my ass whether it can breathe or not, especially in the bedroom – "

"OKAY! OKAY! That's enough, I didn't need the visual," Marik pretended to make vomiting noises while Atemu threw a sock at his head and missed as Marik ducked at the oncoming object. His cousin was a pain in the ass, but at least he was the easiest to talk to and joke around with out of the whole group.

Atemu and Marik had been attached at the hip since they were toddlers. Their fathers were brothers of course and no matter how hard they tried to separate the two, Atemu and Marik seemed to be destined to be a part of each other's lives no matter what. It was no surprised that when Atemu made it big as a movie star, Marik was the first person he called to ask to be a part of his squad. Of course Marik agreed, thinking about all of the money, the women, the shopping sprees, exclusive parties, movie premiers, first class trips around the world – but most importantly being able to annoy his cousin whenever he wanted.

Bakura, still sitting in the corner of the fitting room, began to grow exasperated of Atemu and Marik's shenanigans and stood up to join them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a tender family moment," he drawled sarcastically, "But we were only granted an hour and a half in this store by ourselves to shop for _you_, Atemu. Now, do you mind hurrying before mall security opens this store to the public again, and a mob of teenage girls and women make a beeline for this place in an attempt to rape and molest you?"

Atemu rested his chin under a closed fist and pondered. "Hmmm. That actually doesn't sound too bad," he mumbled, talking more to himself than Bakura.

"Bahh! Disgusting!" Bakura threw his arms up in defeat and walked back to his seat.

Marik attempted to stifle a snicker but to no avail. "I think someone needs to get laid."

Apparently his voice wasn't as quiet as he thought it was, because Bakura turned around and shot him a hard, intimidating glare before returning to his seat.

"You can't talk, cousin," Atemu teased, poking him in the ribs. "You're just as much as a prude as he is."

"Oh, sod off," Marik pouted, crossing his arms. "Just pay for this shit so we can go. I'm hungry."

"Ehhh," Atemu shrugged his shoulders before returning the cufflinks on the shelf. "There's nothing in here that I want. I still don't think throwing a formal dinner is a good idea. Why not have a party on the private beach of Four Seasons at the Stefano Marina? That's more down my alley than this pretentious, fancy shmancy, formality bullshit."

Marik pondered before asking. "Do we get to see girls in bikinis?"

"Duh. Wouldn't be a party without them."

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Mokuba and Kaiba walked down the main runway of the Grand Plaza Mall. They'd been there for an hour already and no one really found anything they liked, except for Joey. He wasn't all that picky.

Yami ended up falling asleep in his suite and Jaden left him behind. When Yugi learned of this, he was sad but tried to keep his emotions to himself so he wouldn't ruin everyone else's mood. He tried his best to have a good time, but he couldn't stop thinking about Yami. He wanted to see him so bad.

As for Mai, she disappeared as soon as she knew what room she was assigned to, and she hadn't been seen since. Everyone just assumed that she wanted to go tan or whatever girls liked to do in their free time.

As usual, Joey and Tristan wouldn't stop play fighting and even Jaden got in on the action. Jaden was the total opposite of his older half brother Yami; hyper, energetic, and spontaneous while Yami was more of a laid back, chill type of guy. It made Yugi wonder who the hell pissed in their gene pool.

The Kaiba brothers were on the opposite side of the walkway, on the other side of the decorative indoor plants that stood in the middle of the mall, mainly because the majority of the group was getting on Kaiba's nerves and he needed to answer a few emails on his phone and make a few calls. The geek squad wasn't making his headache any less easy to deal with.

"Hey look! Gucci!" Joey exclaimed, pointing to the boutique.

"Can you even spell Gucci?" Tristan teased, playfully shoving him.

"Can you spell suck-my-dick?" Joey retorted, shoving him back harder.

"Again Joey, that's Kaiba's job," Tristan taunted, putting Joey in that familiar headlock again.

Jaden spit out his lemonade, caught off guard by Tristan's banter and nearly choked on his drink. Yugi couldn't do anything but laugh at the three of them. Though he did miss Yami dearly, being with such a live group of guys did soften the blow.

"I'll make it your job too if you don't quit flapping your gums about my sex life," Joey grumbled and wriggled free from Tristan's hold. He then proceeded to give light jabs to Tristan's abs while Tristan tried to fan Joey's arms away from him. He was skipping backwards so he didn't see where he was going and he couldn't turn his back on Joey for fear of being sneak attacked from behind.

Joey tried to trip Tristan a few times before he lunged at him again and put him in his patented sleeper hold, only this time, Joey's head was downward instead of up. Joey poked Tristan in his sides hoping that he was ticklish but to his dismay, he wasn't. Figuring there was no other way out of this chokehold, Joey pushed with all his might, making Tristan falter under the sudden speed of his tackle.

"Dude, watch out!" Jaden called out to the both of them before they collided with a different set of bodies just outside of the Gucci store.

Kaiba and Mokuba both heard the impact and Mokuba immediately ran towards the chaos as Kaiba grimaced and face palmed, regretting taking Joey and the rest of the nerd herd to the mall. It was like these people didn't have any decorum about them at all. They were total untrained dogs in public.

Yugi and Jaden stayed back away from the mayhem as Joey and Tristan were sprawled on the floor. Cell phones, walkie talkies and even a set of keys were on the floor as well as a pair of sunglasses.

"Idiots! You're not the only one in this mall, you know."

"Sorry man," Joey said while on his knees. He helped pick up the sunglasses and gave it back to the man.

Not surprisingly, he snatched them away before putting them back on and adjusting his shirt and collar to how it was before.

When Joey stood up, his mouth dropped down to his knees. This guy looked dangerously familiar. Ivory white hair, dark chocolate eyes, slightest hint of a British accent….

"R-Ryou?!"

"Who?"

Joey helped Tristan get up from the floor and dust his pants off. Since he obviously wasn't paying attention, Joey grabbed his cheeks and turned his head towards the Ryou twin. "Do you see what I see bro?"

"What the hell are you doing here in Egypt, Ryou?" Tristan demanded.

The man scoffed. "I don't know who this 'Ryou' is that you speak of, but you kids need to move. We're in a hurry."

"We?" Joey repeated.

The sound of the double glass doors swinging open caught everyone's attention. Wisps of cold air invaded the surrounding area and everyone watched as four extra men walked out of the Gucci boutique store. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Jaden, Mokuba and even Kaiba all stared in disbelief at what they saw.

Before them stood Atemu, Marik, Seth and Mahad, walking out of the store gracefully as if they were part of a photo shoot, and Atemu especially with his shoulders abroad and chin a little higher than it usually was. The cold air from the store blew through his tri colored hair as if he was in a shampoo commercial, and he loved the way it flattered his confidence. He then spread his legs out a little and straightened them from the knee and put his hands in his pockets. Atemu knew he was coming off as cocky, but he didn't care. He had an image to maintain.

He couldn't keep this act up for long however, because pretty soon he and his crew would be toppled by a mob of fans so he had to get the fuck out of dodge.

Everyone on the other side of the entourage stared in awe, especially Joey, Yugi and Tristan who thought they were seeing things.

"Holy fucking shit, I'm in the twilight zone," Joey muttered, completely frozen, not able to take his eyes off of Bakura and Atemu.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was witnessing himself. If anyone should be shocked and in disbelief, it was him. Atemu looked just like he and Yami, with the same multi colored, starfish shaped hair, except the tips were more on the auburn side and Yugi's wasn't. Neither was Yami's.

Atemu was just as handsome and muscular as Yami was, except his skin was way tanner and muscles more defined and thick, and that black v-neck t-shirt that he was wearing left nothing to the imagination, at least from the waist up. Yugi was blown away with how sex appeal just flowed through this man like it was instinct guiding him. He couldn't help but be intrigued by Atemu. It was just so uncanny the way he resembled Yami so much.

Atemu didn't notice Yugi at first because he stood behind Joey, but Marik sure did, and he had to do a double take when he locked eyes with Yugi. What the hell was going on here? Was this a joke that someone was playing? Were they being punk'd?

He wondered if Atemu noticed Yugi yet, but since the blonde knucklehead that ran into Bakura was standing in their way, Marik didn't count on it. He grabbed his cousin's arm and yanked him gently to the right and pointed down. Atemu followed his cousin's direction and took in a deep breath.

Who was this small duplication of Atemu standing before him? Was he hallucinating? If Atemu didn't know any better, he'd think Yugi was a long lost twin or at least a distant cousin, but how come he'd never met this person before if that was the case?

Yugi didn't really share Atemu's fashion sense or height, not to mention his rounder eyes and face, but the hair stood out more than anything. It was an exact replica of Atemu's and that alone made the young actor think that there was some sort of link with the petite one.

His round face made Yugi look a little too innocent, but yet cherubic and easy on the eyes. Atemu dare not share his curiosity over this boy with anyone else, especially since they didn't know each other. He was probably a foreigner on vacation and would never cross paths with Atemu after this day.

It didn't take long, however, for Atemu to find this little stranger attractive – dare say adorable, although his wardrobe could use a little sprucing up. White, long sleeved shirt that was too lengthy for his arms and paper-thin pants worn from a hospital was not a good look on Yugi. But Atemu could look past that. Yugi's cute little face made up for it.

Atemu saw the faint blush on Yugi's face and realized that he had been staring a little too long at the little one. He didn't mean to be so intrusive but he couldn't help himself. There wasn't a word on how cuddly Yugi was looking.

He wanted so bad to get closer, but before he could even take a step, he felt Marik grab his shoulder and tug him backwards, and not long after that, shrill screams of females that gathered like cockroaches around Atemu and his team. Yugi, Joey and the rest of the gang were forced in the background from being pushed and shoved out of the way. The girls were far too aggressive to let anyone else get in the way of getting a feel or even a touch of Atemu Ishtar. Tristan and Joey tried to fight their way back through, but one of the girls kicked Joey in the shin and he stumbled and fell on his ass. He proceeded to call the girls thirsty bitches as Tristan helped him up.

"So damn typical of girls to throw themselves at a guy to get some famous dick," he mumbled as he made his way back to his own entourage. He noticed that Yugi hadn't moved a muscle yet, and though he was vertically challenged, he could see the top of Atemu's hair and part of his eyebrows.

"Yug, come on, we still need to buy you some clothes," Joey said taking his hand since he wasn't moving from his spot.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Yugi replied, shaking his head as if he were in a trance or hypnotic spell. What was this sudden feeling that was coming over him? This was exactly how he felt when he first met Yami. Flustered and infatuated.

Yugi and the rest of the crew walked away from the large pool of girls that were drowning Atemu and his crew and couldn't help but keep looking back as Joey held his hand. Atemu was frantically looking around as if he'd lost something or someone, but when he'd locked eyes on Yugi again, his expression softened. The two stared at each other, totally mystified by the other, wondering if this was a dream or reality. Deep down, they'd hope it wasn't. The two stared at each other until Yugi disappeared around the corner, much to Atemu's chagrin.

Two hours later, the group returned to the hotel, with bags and bags full of clothes and shoes, toiletries, new DVD movies, board games, video games along with their consoles, and junk food to boot. The clothes would probably last them for the rest of the month, but everyone was still unsure how long they would be staying there. But for the time being, it wasn't much of an issue.

Exhausted and spent, Yugi, Joey and Tristan all walked down the long corridor to their suite. The hike seemed longer than usual, probably from the building anticipation and desire to lie down on those big comfy beds and sleep, and Joey even collapsed when they reached the door.

Tristan just laughed and called him a pussy when he finally opened the door with his copy of the room key. He was the first one in when he gasped and dropped everything he had to the ground.

Joey decided that it was a good idea to grab onto Yugi's waist and rest on his back, even though his buddy was too short and too weak to drag him, but it was a good thing they didn't have far to travel.

"Arghh, Joey!" Yugi growled when he deemed his best friend's weight too much to carry.

They saw that Tristan was still standing at the doorway looking down and Joey was getting annoyed of him blocking the entrance so he pushed him out of the way, but immediately took notice of the red roses that were on the floor. As a matter of fact, there was a path of red roses that lead from the front door, around the corner. Extremely curious, the trio made a beeline for their rooms and gasped at what they saw on Yugi's bed.

A bouquet of a dozen more roses, a huge teddy bear wearing a tuxedo and bowtie, holding a greeting card.

Yugi felt his stomach jump and his heart leap in his throat. With a shaky nervous hand, he opened the card and read it out loud to Joey and Tristan:

_Dear Yugi,_

_You've been through so much lately and you deserve to be spoiled rotten, so nothing would please me more if you would join me at the Byblos Restaurant tonight at 7:00pm sharp. I picked out a nice suit for you to wear hanging in your closet, as well as dress shoes, so all you have to bring is your appetite. I hope you like the roses and teddy bear I gave you and that you'll agree to this invitation. Please say yes._

_I love you so much. I can't wait to see you._

_Yami._


	16. Sex and Love (Part 1)

The title of the chapter is pretty self explanatory. Had to split it up into two again because it was so damn long. I'll fix any spelling or grammar errors after I get some sleep. Anyways please R&R! :-)

* * *

The time was 6:15pm.

Yugi was standing in front of his tri-mirror wearing his dark grey dress shirt and black slim fit dress pants. He was so nervous about his date with Yami, that he decided that it was too hot to wear the jacket that came with the suit, and he was already sweaty enough without it. He adjusted his necktie for about the 50th time; even though there was nothing wrong with it the first few times that he messed around with it. But he was a wreck inside.

He was still trying to recover from the unexpected presents that Yami gave him while he was away with Joey, Tristan and the others, and Yugi was just blown away by the note that Yami wrote to him. It was so sweet and thoughtful, Yugi wished he could grab Yami from inside the thing and kiss him. He was speechless and suddenly couldn't find his words. Joey and Tristan thought it was hilarious, but cute.

"Stop laughing at me, I'm already nervous enough," Yugi pouted when he heard them snickering behind him. He messed around with his necktie once again, channeling his unkempt nerves somewhere so he could release all of the anxiety he was feeling.

"Would you relax man, it's not like you don't know the guy," Joey said, trying to be serious, but still faltering under his own giggles.

Yugi attempted to throw a rose petal at Joey but it was too light to be considered a weapon, and Joey just laughed at his effort. Yugi then uttered a "hmph" and pouted as he turned around and looked at himself in the mirror again. He crossed his arms and glanced at his short figure from head to toe. He looked okay, he presumed. But no doubt Yami was probably wearing some three pieces, double-breasted Armani suit made out of gold or something. Sigh. _Why does Yami care for me so much?_ Yugi thought. _He is way out of my league, he's perfect and beautiful and he can have anyone that he wants. Yet he chose me. I'll never understand it._

"Don't look so downtrodden, Yug," Joey said, interrupting Yugi's thoughts. He stalked over to Yugi and sat on his knees. Then he took his index fingers and put them on either side of Yugi's lips and forced them into a smile. "See? Isn't that better?" he teased, earning a throaty laugh from Tristan in the back.

"Ugh!" Yugi snapped, smacking Joey's hand away. "Now I have to go brush my teeth again."

"Hey hey! I'm not that dirty," Joey protested.

"I don't know where your hands have been mister," Yugi scolded.

Tristan grinned mischievously. "Right up Kaiba's – "

"Hey!" Joey interrupted, charging towards Tristan on his bed and took him down as if he were a defensive tackler. Yugi just rolled his eyes and laughed as his two ornery friends attempted to play one-upmanship once again.

He took one last look at his phone to check the time: 6:25. The restaurant was on the third floor and Yugi only had to take the elevator, so it wasn't like he needed to hurry. Plus, he didn't want to seem too anxious to see Yami, even though he was. He hadn't seen him all day, and Yugi was growing restless. This was his first date ever – he'd never been on one with Rebecca even though they were in a relationship – and he had no idea what to even do on these things. Talking would be the most obvious first choice, but what else happened? Did you dance? Play games? Sing? Watch the sunset? The innumerable questions began to plague Yugi, causing him to overthink.

"I think I need to sit down," Yugi moaned holding his forehead, suddenly feeling dizzy. Joey and Tristan immediately stopped what they were doing as Yugi walked over to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. How was he going to get himself together in thirty minutes? His nerves wouldn't allow him to relax.

His two friends followed him with looks of fretfulness on their faces.

"Yugi?" Tristan spoke up first, though he was a bit diffident. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Lying on his back, Yugi emitted a long sigh. "That's not the issue here. I don't think you guys realize how much Yami means to me. This is our first date and I don't wanna do or say anything stupid, ya know? He went through a great deal to buy me this suit and the roses, _and _the teddy bear, not to mention making the reservations at the restaurant downstairs. I just want this night to be perfect…_I_ wanna be perfect for him."

"It's not about being perfect though, Yugi," Joey replied, sitting down next to him. "Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. I'm sure Yami doesn't even care about all that shit. He just wants to have a good time with you. That should be enough right?"

"Sometimes I think he's so impeccable that he's just a figment of my imagination," Yugi muttered. "Isn't that weird?" he laughed nervously to keep from looking and feeling silly.

"Nah," Joey said, in a blasé tone. "Everyone is perfect to _someone."_

"Like Kaiba is to you?" Tristan said, holding back a snicker.

"Go fuck yours – you know what, never mind. I've had enough of your sexual innuendoes for one day." Joey walked up to Tristan as if he was going to attack him and Tristan ran off. Joey then stood at Yugi's door leaning on it, crossing his arms. "Look, Yug. I dunno if you noticed, but ever since you met Yami, you've been happier. You smile more, you laugh more, especially since we took you away from that rathole. You were never this happy with Rebecca and you know it. Don't let that fear of getting hurt again stop you from being with Yami. The man obviously cares about you, I mean he even risked his job and his life to come save you, like the rest of us did, buddy. Believe me, you have a keeper. Just give Yami a chance."

"It's not that – " Yugi started to say. He had the words in his head but couldn't correctly unify them.

"Then what is it?" Joey asked.

"Well I….it's just that I think…."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with him, Joey."

That confession brought a chill to Yugi's spine. He all of a sudden felt very lightheaded and shaky and he lie back down and held his arms over his eyes.

"Yugi!" Joey ran over to check up on him, because he seemed to be overtaken with a sickness or something. "What's wrong?"

"I…it's nothing Joey. It was just hard for me to admit that. I'm scared of that fact. I'm scared that I'm in love with him."

"Why Yug? He obviously loves you back."

"That's the problem. I know he loves me but what if he's not _in_ love with me? There's a difference you know. If he didn't love me that way…then…I don't – "

"Yugi, no. Don't even finish that sentence." Joey interrupted, a bit shaken and taken aback by Yugi's profound words. He wrapped his arm around his smaller friend's shoulder and brought him in for a hug. "Don't overthink it so much. Just have fun and be yourself. Eat your fill. Don't set your expectations so high. Throw in a little charm and you may even get lucky tonight." He winked at Yugi, making his face flush with a scarlet red.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, playfully shoving him away and feeling his face get warm with red. "I'm not even thinking about that."

Well, he wasn't until Joey brought it up. He wondered if the night would go so well that he would end up in Yami's suite. Not that he would complain one bit, but Yugi wasn't sure if he was ready to take that next step yet. Only time would tell, he presumed. Though the notion of Yami's body being against his secretly thrilled Yugi to no end. But even if he wasn't ready or was too afraid to follow through, Yami would understand completely.

Yugi's phone buzzed in his pocket, making him jump a mile off of the ground. He struggled to slow down his heart rate. He looked at the screen and beamed when he saw Yami's name popped up.

_Hi my sweet prince,_

_I hope we're still on for tonight. I'm anxious to see you. I have a surprise for you, so I hope you can make it. I miss you._

Yugi could've melted like chocolate at that very moment if he could. His stomach was invaded by an army of butterflies and the room started to spin again. Yami was so smooth with his words that it made Yugi weak in the knees, and he was always so sincere. It was no mystery why Yugi was so in love with him.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Joey taunted in a sing song voice.

"Okay, that's enough from the peanut gallery," Yugi said with a mock scowl, pushing Joey out of his bedroom. "Go mess with your equally insane friend in the living room. I need to finish getting ready."

"Alright, fine, fine," Joey replied, ruffling Yugi's hair before running out and giving Yugi a chance to retaliate. He wanted to answer Yami's text in private in case it got too personal or even mushy.

_Surprise, huh? Well I'm actually sitting in my pajamas watching television but when I saw the word 'surprise' in your text I changed my mind about joining you. Haha, totally kidding, of course I'll be there. I miss you too my one and only._

Huh. One and only. Yugi could only wonder if Yami felt the same and if he had said too much. He was still trying to deal with all of these feelings that he had inside and if they were real or not. Maybe tonight would be a good time to tell Yami everything.

If only it were easier done than said.

Another text sent from Yami.

_Oh aren't you a funny one __ Hurry up and come down here so I can ogle at your adorable little face. I have a private room just for the two of us so we can talk without any interruptions._

Yugi blushed shamelessly at Yami's bold compliment. It was a good thing Yami couldn't see the way he was giggling to himself like a schoolgirl: _Oh you're already down there?_

Yami: _Yes. I was growing anxious and fidgety just waiting in my room and I was beginning to bug Jaden so he kicked me out, lol._

Guess Yugi wasn't the only one who was nervous. It did intrigue him why Yami was on edge though. The man was hardly tense about almost anything. Maybe something big was going to happen tonight. That idea alone made Yugi both excited and scared.

What if they did end up making love that night? Could Yugi handle it? How would Yami come on to him? Where would it happen? How much would it hurt? Could Yami be gentle? _Would_ he?

"Ow, my head," Yugi grimaced as he massaged his throbbing temples. He was thinking too much and it was 6:55. Figures he would be holding himself up with constant, nagging, unnecessary question after question. He needed to take Joey's advice and stop overthinking so much. It was beginning to make him mentally tired.

He finally walked out of his bedroom and found Tristan and Joey sitting on Joey's bed watching a movie, only Tristan was lying down and Joey found Tristan's back more comfortable to sit on than the bed or a chair. They both greeted Yugi with a goofy grin when he appeared around the corner.

"Have fun buddy, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Joey said with a toothy smile and thumbs-up.

"Yeah, that would be hardly anything," Tristan joked, grabbing a pillow and socking Joey on the side of the head because he was putting too much weight on his back.

"It's a shame that Yugi will be losing his virginity before you, doofus," Joey cackled, winking at Yugi before jumping on Tristan's back again and digging his elbows into his spine.

"Can you not?" Yugi snapped throwing the pillow that Tristan threw on the floor at Joey's head.

"Hey, hey! This is two on one, no fair," said Joey as he quickly jumped off Tristan before he was double-teamed and headed towards the door. He opened it for Yugi and gave him one last look before he let Yugi leave, doing the camera pose with his fingers.

"You look like a million bucks," he grinned.

"Thanks Joey," said Yugi, feeling that familiar blush creep across his cheeks. Oh wait! I forgot something."

He dashed back towards his room. Tristan and Joey waited for him at the door and about a minute later, Yugi reappeared around the corner with the teddy bear that Yami bought him.

"Oh are you kidding me? Take that thing back inside!" Joey griped, face palming.

"Come on man, this isn't a play date. This is some serious shit," Tristan said agreeing with Joey.

Yugi scoffed. "Oh come on, Yami isn't going to care."

"Yes – he will," Joey retorted and snatched the bear from him. "Besides, I don't think Mr. Teddy will wanna witness Yami pounding into you later on tonight and making you scream."

"GOODBYE JOEY!" Yugi screamed and hurriedly skipped towards the elevator in the lobby, refusing to hear any more perverse conversation from Joey or possibly Tristan. It was bad enough thinking about sex on his own, he didn't need his friends to amplify it.

When he got to the Byblos Restaurant on the third floor, Yugi could hardly believe his own eyes when he approached the host at the entrance. There was a wine colored canopy like shade over the entrance door, which by the way was made of double glass with golden handles decorated with Egyptian hieroglyphs. Naturally, Yugi was nervous when he approached the entrance.

"Umm, reservation for Yugi Mutou?"

The host searched her check board once up and down until she located Yugi's name. "Oh, right here, you have a private room with Yami Sennen, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Please follow me, sir."

She led Yugi inside, and the first thing he noticed were tables. Nothing but round tables covered in white cloth with seemingly millions of silverware placed on top, some of the same kind, Yugi concluded.

The restaurant exuded opulent décor, and included rich, decorative woodwork and gilded ceilings in a warmly elegant environment accented by an art glass chandelier and a crackling corner fireplace. An expansive view of the Mediterranean was the height of the place and Yugi was marveled. He'd never seen anything so sophisticatedly gorgeous before. It was a good thing Kaiba paid for this whole entire trip because without him, none of this easy living would be possible.

And speaking of gorgeous, Yugi was then lead to the back of the restaurant where there was a row full of double Victorian style doors, the private rooms, he assumed. The host stopped at the third door and opened it, where he was greeted by a table with two seats; and there sat Yami in one of them.

His face brightened when Yugi walked through the door and he stood up to greet him. Yami was wearing a two-buttoned black tuxedo with 18 karat gold cufflinks and patent leather horsebit loafers. Yugi almost forgot to breathe when he saw Yami's attire. He stood in front of him as Yami pulled him in for a hug and immediately sensed his cologne invade his nose. Yugi took in a deep breath and squeezed Yami in an embrace, burying his face in his chest, feeling his pectorals welcome his visage.

God, he felt so comforting. Yugi didn't want to let him go, but the host seemed to be a bit uncomfortable standing on the sidelines watching them hug and squeeze each other and it wasn't until she cleared her throat loudly that Yugi and Yami separated, much to their embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," Yugi muttered as he and Yami took their seats. There was a window to his left and to Yami's right that had a capacious view of the Mediterranean Sea. It was a beautiful pristine navy blue that reflected a lighter aqua color in the setting sun, and the Grand Plaza was even in view. Yugi sighed contently as he stared out of the window at the breathtaking scene and rested his chin on the back of his hand.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," said the host and with that, she left the two young men alone in the room.

It had just dawned on Yugi that he was isolated now with Yami and a cold shiver made its way down his back. As happy and elated as Yugi was to be with him, the reality had set in that he was actually now physically with him. He looked down at his silverware that was suddenly catching his interest, but in actuality, he was extremely unnerved and Yami could definitely tell.

He found it so cute when Yugi started playing with his silverware, using it as a distraction to calm his nerves. Yami was used to this behavior. Yugi had been acting this way since the first day they met.

"Yugi?" Yami said barely above a whisper. He sounded huskier, lower toned and sexier. Yugi started making music with his eating utensils turning them into drumsticks and his table into the cylinders.

Yami couldn't help but laugh so hard. "You're really that nervous huh?"

Yugi abruptly stopped his little impromptu concert, cursing internally for making his dismay look recognizable. "It's that obvious huh?"

"Yes, but you get an A for effort," Yami teased, putting his hand on top of Yugi's. Yugi half jumped up from his seat and the blush across his cheeks were as red as a tomato. Why was he so jumpy all of a sudden?

Perhaps because he was still thinking about what he told Joey in his room. About him being in love with Yami. Yugi definitely felt that he was, and it was that much harder to look Yami in his handsome face without wanting to attack him with endless kisses.

That suit he was wearing wasn't helping matters either. He looked devilishly sexy and Yami's deep crimson eyes seemed to glisten more in the evening, or maybe that was just Yugi's imagination.

_Damn, Yami looks so good. Where did he get that suit? Where did he get those eyes, those lips, that gorgeous body? God, what I wouldn't do to make him scream._

Yugi gasped. Did he just seriously conjure up those naughty words in his head? What had come over him? Was being around Yami bringing out his frisky side? What the hell was going on here?

He couldn't help it though. Yami looked absolutely flawless, as usual. The man could do no wrong. Yugi stole a small glance from him and he curled his lips into a warm smile. Yugi couldn't catch his breath after that.

When did he get even more beautiful, more handsome, more pretty? When did his face get smoother? His hair get sharper?

_God, I wanna kiss him so bad right now,_ Yugi thought, adjusting in his seat, breaking his gaze with the man across from him. His stunning attributes were starting to be too much to take in all at once. Yami arched his eyebrows. Yugi was unnerved as hell now, he definitely could see it.

"Is there something on your mind, Yugi?" he asked. "You've been acting very fidgety since you got here, kinda like how I was acting earlier in my room. Do you need to get something off your chest?"

Of course he did. But it wasn't every day that Yugi told someone that he was in love with them.

"Yugi, please. You know I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, that's the worst part."

"Excuse me?"

Before Yugi could explain his plight, the door swung open and a different person, a male, entered the room with two menus and empty wine glasses.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Otogi Ryuji and I'll be your server for the night. Could I interest you in a sample of our _Cabernet Sauvignon_?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't eat or drink anything I can't pronounce. No thanks."

Yami laughed at Yugi's repartee and told the waiter that he would like a small amount. Not too much since he had to present Yugi with the "surprise". But the more Yami thought about it, the more he could use the liquid courage. His announcement would probably change Yugi's life forever.

When the server Otogi was done pouring Yami's glass, he was told to come back in a few minutes after they've decided what they wanted order. Yami was anxious to talk to Yugi because something was obviously bothering him. Yami hoped it had nothing to do with him.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi crossed his legs under the table and glanced out of the window again. How was he going to go about telling Yami how he was feeling? This was so hard. These feelings were so new to him and he didn't know how to handle them properly. No one's ever brought out such raw emotion from him as Yami did. Rebecca never even made him feel like he was sitting on cloud nine. Now that Yugi thought about it, he was probably never even in love with her like he thought he was. Yami was the real deal.

"Sooo…ummm," Yugi said nervously, tapping his fingers on the table. He needed a distraction quick, anything to move away from the subject long enough for him to gather up his words.

"Yugi – "

"Where'd you get that suit Yami? I've been meaning to ask ever since I got here, but it looks very nice on you."

Yami narrowed his eyes and grimaced, he knew what Yugi was trying to do. He was trying to change the subject so he wouldn't have to talk about what was really on his mind. Whatever it was, it was making Yugi uneasy to no end and Yami didn't want to make him feel any more pressured than he already did so he just went along with it. But he wasn't going to let Yugi get away with avoiding the subject completely.

"The Gucci Boutique store at the Grand Plaza. I don't know if you guys passed by the store when you were out there. Do you really like it?"

"I love it," Yugi gleamed, but couldn't help but think back to that moment where he locked eyes with Atemu at the same store that Yami just mentioned. _Jeez, of all places_, he thought, squirming internally. Atemu was the furthest thing from his mind up until that point. But Yugi didn't want to spoil this special evening with the person in front of him, so he pushed the idea of Atemu way back into his unconscious mind.

"You look very handsome, Yami. Did you pick out that suit by yourself?"

Yami lowered his gaze, trying to be patient with Yugi, but the way he was stalling was a bit agitating. But he tried to understand. "Well thank you Yugi. And no," he chuckled a bit. "Someone helped me."

"Well they did a good job," said Yugi, offering Yami a shy grin. He wasn't really all that well at giving compliments without feeling stupid or lame. He broke his gaze with Yami again out of nervousness and began stirring a spoon inside of his empty wine glass. He couldn't seem to look Yami in the eye for very long without thinking about something sexual. Yugi was ashamed of this.

"I appreciate the compliment Yugi," Yami replied, genuinely flattered. "You look rather handsome yourself there."

"Who, me?" Yugi could feel his face began to heat up. "Ohh, haha, th-thanks Yami." He definitely couldn't look him in the eye after that. His face was probably as red as a tomato. Damn it, why was this so hard?

"_Don't overthink it so much. Just have fun and be yourself."_

Easy for Joey to say. He was naturally an outgoing person and never had a problem saying what was on his mind or pursuing whoever he wanted. Like Kaiba for instance. As weird as that relationship was, Joey was brave enough to pursue someone as stubborn and thick headed as Kaiba.

There was an awkward silence. It shouldn't have been, but Yugi was just so tongue tied on what to say, because he had so much to say. So did Yami. They were both confused on how to approach the root of the matter.

"Yugi, are you okay? Did something happen before you came here?" Yami asked with such concern in his tone. He'd wish that Yugi would be as comfortable with him as he was on the plane getting here.

"Well, yeah. I mean no. Well – not in the way you're thinking, maybe," Yugi muttered, wishing so badly that the waiter would hurry back to take their orders. Then Yugi wouldn't be forced to talk about it.

"Yugi, if you don't want to discuss it, we don't have to. It's totally fine with me," Yami said with a half smile, knowing deep down that he was dying to talk about it, but he was never one to make Yugi do something that he wasn't comfortable doing.

Yugi felt bad though. He felt that Yami deserved the truth, he just didn't know how to come out and say it.

"It's not that. I just –"

Once again, Otogi entered the room just as Yugi was about to pour his heart out to Yami. It caught him off guard and he cursed under his breath, even though Otogi had no clue what was going on.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" he asked gleefully.

Yugi sighed. "I haven't even looked through my menu," he confessed. He glanced over at Yami who nodded, giving Otogi an apologetic grin.

"No, it's totally fine. Take all the time you need," he said. And with that, he left the room again.

This was getting ridiculous. Yugi felt like he was messing up an otherwise perfect date because of his fear again. He was letting his past hold him back from being with Yami, something that he swore never to do. It was so easy to rehearse the lines in his head over and over again, but when it was time to actually say them, Yugi was stuck on stupid. He hated this. He hated not being able to allow Yami to make him happy because of his stubborn hesitation. He could've probably made Yugi the happiest boy in the world, spoiled him rotten, someone to confide in, someone to be there for him, listen to him, hold him, take care of him, kiss him, touch him, make love to him – for all Yugi knew, Yami could be the perfect husband. They hadn't known each other for a whole year yet, but Yugi really couldn't see himself being without Yami. He just seemed to fit perfectly into his life. Maybe that's why Yugi was so afraid of what he was feeling inside.

"Maybe we should look at what kind of food they have here," Yami suggested, burying his nose in his menu. The varieties of foods at this restaurant were enormous; cold and hot mezzeh, soups, grilled items and oriental plates, each having their own sub-varieties. Yami knew it was going to take him a while to decide what he wanted.

"Sure," Yugi replied and took his menu and looked it over. After a few moments, he decided that nothing really looked very appetizing, much less easy to pronounce. "What kind of food do they serve here?"

"Lebanese."

"It figures," Yugi muttered as he skimmed his eyes through each page. After going over the menu a hundred times he sighed and ran a hand through his starfish hair in frustration. "Couldn't I settle for just a burger and some fries and a chocolate milkshake?"

Yami laughed. "I wish. The mixed seafood grill sounds good though. I think that's what I'll be getting."

Yugi shrugged, no longer wanting to search through the menu one more time. That was enough for him. "I guess I'll have that too."

"Great," Yami said slamming his menu shut. "Now that we have that established. What's on your mind?" he crossed his fingers together and rested his arms on the table, giving Yugi his full attention.

Yugi cowered in his seat, feeling as though he was being interrogated for a crime or something. It was obvious that Yami wasn't going to let the issue go until Yugi started being honest with him, and he couldn't blame the man. He'd always been honest with Yugi, why couldn't Yugi return the favor?

"Well…you are," he said, blushing right away after that, lowering his head down in complete coyness.

"Really?" Yami asked, his curiosity rising. He sat on the edge of his seat. "Talk to me, Yugi?"

"Don't you think I want to?" Yugi whined, with his head still down, looking at his shoes.

"Then come on Yugi," Yami pleaded, reaching across the table and taking his arm. "Tell me what's bothering you. Whatever it is, I promise we'll get through it – "

The door opened once again and Otogi entered with a toothy grin, hoping by now that third time was a charm and these indecisive people would hurry and order their food already. Yugi lifted his head when he heard the door creak.

"Have you gentlemen decided yet?" he asked.

Yami massaged his temples to calm his nerves. "Umm, yeah we'll both have the mixed seafood grill, please and thank you."

"And a glass of water, please," Yugi said, avoiding Yami's stare when he saw him look at him from the corner of his eye.

"Coming right up. Just let me get these out of your way and your food will be with you shortly. Thank you," said Otogi, taking his exit after gathering their menus.

Yami observed Yugi's facial expressions and noticed that he was looking extremely on edge and petrified. What was it that he was so afraid of? Yami had no choice now but to probe and probe until Yugi told him what was wrong.

"I'm not liking that look on your face, Yugi. I just don't understand why you can't talk to me. It hurts when it feels like you can't trust me, after all we've been through. Why can't you just tell me?"

Yugi gulped. "Because…."

"Because why?" Yami demanded more frantically. "Why can't you open yourself to me? Are you still afraid? Afraid that I'm the one for you? That I'm the one who can make you the happiest person on earth? Does that scare you to death? Does it?"

Yami scooted his chair around the table towards Yugi's and Yugi brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He then turned his head so that he wasn't facing Yami. He couldn't even look at him anymore from that moment on. His heart began to pound and he felt the vibration on his legs.

"I know why you can't look at me, Yugi. It's because every time you do, you see someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Someone that makes you feel alive, makes you feel wanted, makes you feel important. Someone that loves and protects you. Of course it scares the hell out of you that someone like me exists. You don't think I'll stick around. You'll think I'll hurt you like Rebecca did. Don't you? _Don't you Yugi?"_

Yugi squeezed his legs a little tighter, and buried his face between his knees. "Please st-stop – "

"No! I'm not going to stop. I'm not gonna leave this alone, nor will I leave you alone. Until you realize that I'm never going to abandon you, I'll always be in your face like this. Until you can let go of your pain and hurt and stop living in the past and see that I'm the future now. I'm what's going to be there for you in every step of the way. I'm staying with you always, Yugi. There's no way, after all you've been through – what _we've_ been through – that I'll ever leave your side. You're my other half. My aibou. How can I find someone better? I don't need anyone else but you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you just give me your heart? I'm trying so hard here, Yugi. Just give me a chance. I can be everything you need."

No response from Yugi, much to Yami's vexation. Just an awful silence. He got up from his seat and sat on his knees in front of Yugi, trying to hold him, but Yugi flinched inward even more, afraid of Yami's touch.

"Yugi…_please _– "

"I'm in love with you. There I said it." Yugi said, pushing Yami's arms away and lifting his head, eyes now full of tears. He couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't say those words right then and there, he would've spontaneously combusted.

Yami was dumbstruck. He wasn't expecting to hear those words come from Yugi's mouth. Yugi then put his head down between his knees again, terrified of Yami's response.

"Yugi…." He said softly. He heard faint cries coming from Yugi and he couldn't take hearing that. He wanted this night to be filled with happiness and joy and it was turning into a disaster. "Yugi, please? Lift your head up and talk to me. It's okay."

"No," Yugi whimpered and flinched again when Yami tried to touch him. "It's not okay. You don't feel the same way…"

"Who said I didn't?" Yami replied. "Why would I go through so much trouble to be with you if I wasn't in love with you, Yugi? Don't you realize how much you mean to me? I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you in my life. Look at me Yugi, please! I'm begging you."

Slowly but surely, Yugi did as Yami asked. His eyes were red and puffy by this time, so Yami handed him a napkin. When Yugi lay his legs back down to their normal position, Yami snaked his arms on either side of them. Yugi could feel his heart racing again, not to mention his pants getting tighter from being so close to Yami. He could almost feel his body heat.

"I was…I was scared Yami," Yugi whispered.

"That I would reject you? Not in a million years," said Yami, half smirking and brining a pink flush to Yugi's face. "God, even when you're crying, you look so beautiful."

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, his face turning a deep crimson red now, hiding in his palms. He couldn't help but smile though. He needed a laugh.

"It's true though. Everything you do is so damn cute," Yami beamed, cupping Yugi's cheeks. "I love this little face."

"Yami stop, you're gonna make me faint!" Yugi cried, his face so red, he was probably blushing all the way to his knees now.

"You'd probably be cute doing that too," Yami replied with a wink. "Beautiful, wonderful, adorable, _perfect_ Yugi." He brought their foreheads together and then Yami proceeded to nuzzle Yugi's nose with his.

"Oh gosh!" Yugi buried his face in his palms again. His cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. He was still crying somewhat, but Yugi decided that they were tears of joy instead of sorrow. He honestly didn't know what he was so afraid of. He could kick himself for trying to keep his feelings hidden when there was no need to. He knew Yami would understand.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Yami said, his demeanor suddenly changing.

Yugi was aware of this but didn't say anything. "Sure Yami, what's up?"

"Umm." Yami looked down at the floor and Yugi noticed that his hands were a bit clammy.

Yugi then lifted Yami's chin and met his gaze. "You can tell me."

"Right," Yami muttered, realizing that if he didn't tell Yugi what was on his mind that he'd be coming off as a hypocrite.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it, revealing a 10K amethyst white gold heart ring.

Yugi gasped so hard, he thought his lungs would collapse. His words were incoherent and his thoughts became flustered. "Wh-wha! – "

"Wait, wait, before you say anything, hear me out," Yami interjected, amused by Yugi's animation. "I got this ring earlier today, not being so sure if you would accept it or not. We haven't known each other for not even a year yet, but I can honestly say that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Yugi Mutou. And I don't know what I would do if I let you slip away from me. As selfish as this sounds, I don't want anyone else to have you, my sweet prince. I know that neither of us is ready for marriage yet, so with that said, would you do the honor of being my boyfriend?"


	17. Sex and Love (Part 2)

Removing the lemon from this story TEMPORARILY. It'll be back :)

* * *

"Yes, yes, oh my goodness, yes!" Yugi screamed and jumped into Yami's arms immediately planting his lips against his, and making Yami's chair topple over. Yugi entangled his hands in Yami's hair and aggressively slipped his tongue in his mouth, moaning loudly at the feel of Yami's body against his, not caring who heard him, sucking and massaging Yami's lips with his own. He could still taste the hint of wine on inside of Yami's cavern, tangy but semi sweet and Yugi was addicted. He lapped under Yami's tongue and the roof of his mouth, and angled his nose so that it was right under his. Yugi wanted no space or no room to breathe and he was getting hornier by the second.

"Yugi, Yugi," Yami wheezed, breaking their kiss, realizing that if they continued, they would end up having sex right there on the spot, and if that were to happen Yami knew deep down, he wouldn't do much to stop it. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" Yugi mewled, straddling Yami, and bringing his lips down to his neck and rewarding him with painfully soft kisses.

"Yugi, please – if you keep doing that, I won't be able to say no to you. And our food should be here soon. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not interested in eating anything except you right now," Yugi growled seductively, sucking a little on Yami's neck, making him utter a shaky gasp. God, this felt so good. But Yami was far from being an exhibitionist and he would much rather do this in the privacy in his own suite. But just in a matter of seconds, Yugi had unleashed his wild side that was sleeping dormant within him screaming to get out. Yami didn't know how much longer he'd be able to resist the little one before he succumbed to his own sinful desires.

"Yugi – I want you so bad. Trust me I do, but let's wait. I don't want Otogi to come in here and catch us. Please?"

"I don't think I can stop myself Yami. You're so _sexy,_" Yugi said with his mouth pressed against his boyfriend's neck, making Yami squirm and bite his bottom lip. He was so close to just letting Yugi have his way with him, and his erection was growing ever so hard.

"Yugi…I – "

"Shhhhh…" Yugi cooed, interrupting him and then pinning his arms down to the floor. Yami could see the dilation in Yugi's amethyst eyes; they were so starved, and he was on the menu. He then brought his lips once again on Yami's neck and very lightly bit down on him, while grinding his hips against his.

Yami let out a surprised and deep-throated moan as he felt the bundle of nerves in his erection go off like lightning and he knew that this couldn't continue here. He had to stop it before Yugi ended up making him moan and scream for more.

Just in the nick of time, the two lovers heard the knob of the door handle turn and Yugi jumped up off Yami and helped him up. He giggled when he noticed Yami's erection poking out of his pants. Yami blushed profusely, sitting down in his seat so quick before Otogi showed his face, pushing in a silver cart with two plates of food on top.

"Sorry about the wait gentlemen – " Otogi stopped when he noticed Yugi and Yami's clothes disheveled, along with their hair. And also, Yami's chair wasn't in the same position that it was in the last time he was in there. He arched an eyebrow before finishing. " – but here's your dinner. Now be careful, the plates are hot." He distributed their food to them, along with Yugi's water that he requested, and two Caesar salads on the side. "Is there anything I can get for you? More wine? Another glass of water? A condom?"

Yugi spit out his water and coughed when he heard that. Yami blushed even more and slouched down in his seat.

Otogi roared in laughter as he knowingly made his customers uncomfortable. "Don't be ashamed, I've seen way worse than what you two tried to do, trust me. You're not in any trouble."

Even so, Yami and Yugi were extremely embarrassed about being put on front street like that. The two adjusted their shirts and pants as Otogi left the room, still snickering. Yugi took another gulp of his water as he scowled.

"I'm sorry about that," he muttered. "I don't know what came over me."

Except Yugi did know. All of those months of built up sexual frustration had finally reached its peak and Yugi was at the end of his rope. He was actually surprised that he didn't take Yami then and there and if it weren't for Otogi, he probably would have. Yugi wondered then, how long he would be able to hold out before he gave himself to Yami completely.

"It's okay," Yami said, grinning as he picked up the ring from the floor. Yugi was so excited about being together with Yami that Yami never got the chance to put the ring on his finger. "May I?"

"Why yes," Yugi said flirtatiously, sticking his hand out.

Yami slipped the 10 karat ring onto his left ring finger and it fit perfectly. Yugi beamed and moved his hand around to get a different reflection and shade of the amethyst color.

"Wow, it matches my eyes," Yugi said, totally blown away. He had never been given a gift so lovely before. "Thank you so much, Yami. It's perfect."

"Not as perfect as you, aibou," Yami answered and took Yugi's hand and sat him on his lap. Yugi couldn't help himself and leaned in for a kiss and Yami gladly oblidged.

"I have another surprise for you, Yugi."

"Oh no, Yami, you've already done enough. Buying me this outfit, the roses, the teddy bear, this wonderful restaurant, this beautiful ring, asking me to be your boyfriend – I can't ask for more."

"But I want to, Yugi. I told you that you deserve to be spoiled, right?"

"Yeah but – "

"No buts, Yugi. Now, you have a birthday coming up, right?"

"Yeah, next week on the fourth."

"Well how about we have a birthday party for you on the private beach? Just you and me and Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Mokuba and Kaiba if he's even up for it."

"And what about Mai?"

"None of us know where she is. Ever since we got our rooms this morning, she's been missing in action. And nobody knows where her room is," Yami said. Though he didn't say it out loud, it sounded suspicious to him. He had hoped that Mai hadn't done anything to compromise their freedom from the law. But maybe Yami was being paranoid.

"Oh well, it probably would've been awkward for her anyway having no girls around. That's why I kind of wish Teá was here so she could keep Mai company or something and she wouldn't feel left out," Yugi murmured.

"Maybe Kaiba can fly her out here. You know he can afford it," Yami suggested with a snicker. They might as well try while Kaiba was in a good mood. Who knew if he'd ever be this generous again?

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask right?" Yugi said as he took his own seat again, wanting to eat his food before it got cold. He honestly aspired to hurry and get this dinner over with and go back upstairs to Yami's suite. He was in a frisky mood and hopefully Jaden wouldn't be there to spoil the fun.

The two sat across from each other in silence as they ate their dinner. Yami kept stealing glances at Yugi and when Yugi caught him staring, he would wink at him. Yugi would look back down at his plate blushing and smiling, and even more when Yami played footsies with him under the table. Yugi couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach every time Yami's foot made contact up and down his leg. It was turning him on so bad.

Yami leaned forward on the table, looking at Yugi with bedroom eyes. "What are you thinking about right now, aibou?" he said while moving his foot upward more on Yugi's leg.

Yugi let out an unexpected gasp at the sensation. "W-w-well – " he stuttered. Shame that he wasn't as brave as he was a few minutes ago when he jumped on Yami. Now he was back in his shell again.

"You can tell me, Yugi. I won't get grossed out," Yami said assuredly.

"I know. It's just that – I've never – I mean I don't – " Yugi couldn't even get the words out.

Yami couldn't help but laugh at his little innocent angel. "Trust me I already knew, Yugi. I just want to make sure you're ready for what's gonna happen later tonight."

Yugi gulped down his piece of shrimp a little too fast. "T-t-tonight? Yami are you saying –"

"Only if you want to, Yugi. You know I would never make you do anything that you don't want to do. But a large part of me can't contain myself anymore, I won't lie. Just like a few minutes ago, if Otogi hadn't come in and interrupted us….well…" Yami's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry about that, Yami," Yugi flushed and picked up a piece of salmon with his fork, stuffing it in his mouth.

"It's okay, really. I'm not mad. I actually enjoyed it," Yami admitted. "I like this aggressive side of you."

Yugi blushed for probably the hundredth time that night. He couldn't believe that he'd just been propositioned to the bedroom and usually something like that would offend him, but with Yami, as with everything else, he made it sound like good clean fun. Although it certainly wouldn't be that way when they were finished.

"So, tell me Yugi. What's on your mind right now?" Yami repeated, wanting to know what Yugi was thinking about his coquettish tactics. He leaned even further on the table staring Yugi square in his amethyst eyes, and then took a glance down at his new ring – his new promise ring that Yami felt proud of himself for saving up for. He didn't even ask Kaiba for the money, which was the best part.

Yugi decided to take a lean on down to Yami's eye level, knowing that he'd probably be intimidated by his fierce crimson orbs, but he took that chance. Yami licked his lips, which made Yugi's pants even tighter, and then he placed his hands on top of Yami's.

"I wanna kiss you…so fucking bad," Yugi whispered, somewhat out of character, inching closer to Yami's face.

"Then do it. I'm not going anywhere," Yami replied with a sexy growl.

Yugi leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against his boyfriend's, hearing a groan escape Yami's throat. It made his push his lips harder against his, letting his tongue play with the opening of his mouth. Yami gladly and eagerly let Yugi inside to explore his cavity.

Yami tasted so good, Yugi was beginning to lose his senses. He moved the silverware and the plates further away on the table so that he could have more contact with Yami. As a last ditch effort, Yugi actually got on top of the table, crawled over to Yami's side, and sat on his lap, straddling him. He then cupped Yami's cheeks and introduced their lips to each other once again.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and began to unbutton his shirt while they kissed. Yugi was oblivious to this until he felt cold fingers invade his chest and he let out a quivering gasp, unintentionally stopping their kiss. Yami then marked Yugi's chest as Yugi arched his head backwards and moaned softly, feeling sensitive to every peck and light touch that Yami welcomed him with.

"Y-Yami," Yugi stammered, barely able to utter a coherent word, faltering under Yami's embrace. "I….I want…I want you."

"I want – you too," Yami replied in between kissing Yugi's chest and answering him. "So, do you mind coming up to my room? I told Jaden to go hang out with Tristan and Joey, so we'll have the suite to ourselves. Plus I have a few more surprises up my sleeve."

"I…can't wait to see them," Yugi said breathlessly, planting another firm kiss on Yami's cheek. He was vastly becoming an addiction now and Yami's lips were so delicious to eat, that Yugi couldn't get enough.

They put the rest of their food in to-go boxes and after Yami paid for their meal, they made their way to the lobby elevator. Yugi could see white sand further behind the double glass doors on the other side of the hotel. _Must be the beach,_ he thought. He wondered how much planning he would have to do for his birthday party next week.

He didn't have much time to think, because Yami grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the elevator. Before Yugi could even have time to react, Yami pulled him into a kiss and held him by his waist. He then proceeded to litter Yugi with neck and shoulder kisses, much to his surprise.

The elevator had see-thru glass all around, so it was no problem for someone to catch them in the act. Yugi saw looks of disgust on people's faces as the elevator passed them, but he wasn't exactly at fault here. Yami was smothering him.

He was kissing him so tenderly that it started to prickle a bit. Yugi's knees gave out on him and he flinched each time Yami kissed him in his various weak spots.

"St-stop Yami, that t-t-t-tickles!" He giggled, sounding like a schoolgirl, but he couldn't help it. Yami was making him feel alive.

"I can't help myself around you Yugi, you're so yummy," Yami mewled as he continued to tease his younger lover with tantalizingly soft pecks against his skin.

"W-wait until we're in your room, you horndog. Gosh!" Yugi said with a mock offense, but deep down he loved that Yami's attention was solely on him.

"I don't think I can wait that long, mmm," he said against Yugi's ear and it made the boy shiver in his grip. Yami sure knew how to make Yugi lose all composure.

The elevator light was on the ninth floor and it stopped to let someone on. Yugi pushed Yami away gently because he honestly didn't want anyone watching them getting it on. When the door opened, they were surprised to see that it was Mai who entered inside.

She was wearing a black and white striped mock necktie front crop top and a black double slit maxi skirt and of course black four-inch stilettoes to match. Mai looked radiant.

But when she saw Yugi and Yami together her expression changed to an almost despondent visage. Of course she knew that something was going on between those two, but part of her didn't want to believe it because she wanted Yami for herself. But she kept on a plastered smile, just to hide her disdain.

"Well, long time no see you two," she said with a strained voice. "Having fun?"

Yami noticed the change in her demeanor but didn't want to make a fuss out of it. "As a matter of fact, we are," he said cheerfully, putting an arm around Yugi. "What about you?"

"Ehh." Was her simple reply. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. She stood to the far side of the elevator as it lit up the number 18, Yami's floor. The door opened and the two boyfriends exited.

Yugi offered her a cheerful wave. "Take care, Mai."

Mai half heartedly smiled back and didn't wave back. She just turned her attention to her phone. Rude.

Oh well. No use in being mad over someone else's temperament. She was probably just having a bad day.

Yugi felt hands go over his eyes and he gasped. "Yami, what – "

"Just trust me," he said. He guided Yugi forward to his door and he reached into his pocket for his suite key and opened it. Yugi heard the creak and he felt Yami push him gently inside.

"Yami, tell me what's going on," Yugi pleaded. He had to admit that he was pretty nervous about what Yami had up his sleeve. Would he sneak attack him from behind and throw him on the bed and make love to him?

Instead of answering him verbally, Yami removed his hand from Yugi's eyes. Yugi saw a metal tray full of strawberries and another white metal container of melted chocolate on Yami's king sized bed, not to mention, more rose petals. Yugi inhaled sharply and beamed as Yami took him over to the bed and removed his shoes. He did the same thing to himself as well and the two moved to the middle of the bed, lying side-by-side facing each other.

Yami took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and fed Yugi with it. It was so juicy and sweet and the chocolate just made it taste more irresistible. Yami held the chocolate up to Yugi's mouth until he had his fill. Then he repeated the process.

"Yami, this is perfect. How did you think of all of this stuff? And just for me? This is just amazing. Why me?"

"Because you're worth it, Yugi," Yami replied, feeding him another chocolate strawberry.

Yugi was taken aback. No one's ever said that to him before other than his grandfather. As a matter of fact, no one's ever made him feel so special, so loved before, at least romantically. Yami was just so perfect, it scared Yugi so badly that he could lose him at any time.

"Can I ask you something, Yami?"

"Of course, ask me anything?"

"What if…I was still afraid…?"

Yami arched an eyebrow. "Afraid of what, aibou?"

Yugi lowered his gaze. He lay completely flat on his back with Yami on his side facing him. He put the tray of strawberries on the table behind him. Yugi couldn't deny his racing heartbeat or how hard he was breathing but he tried to keep his cool. Yami could've easily gotten on top of him and just took over his body. Yugi wouldn't tell him to stop either.

"Just…scared of losing you. I don't want to end up being boring or uninteresting or unattractive to you or something and you end up looking elsewhere. I guess I'm just insecure. I'm sorry."

"Yugi," Yami responded, putting a hand to his cheek. "That will never happen."

"How…how do you know?"

"Because Yugi, I love you. You know that right?"

Yugi nodded looking downward, and to his shock, Yami's arm was around his waist and his hand was creeping up on the left side of his body. Not only that, but he was half straddling him, his leg on top of Yugi's leg. When did _that_ happen? How did Yugi not feel it?

"Yugi," Yami whispered, moving closer to him with his arm now on his shoulder. He was so close to his face that Yugi could hear him breathing. "Can I show you how much I love you?" he asked, hoping Yugi would get where he was going at.

The blush on Yugi's face was more than enough proof that he did.

* * *

. . . Seeing his boyfriend happy made Yami happy. He glanced down at his alarm clock and the time read 11:19 pm. Just in time for bed. Not wanting to smother Yugi during the night, he dropped beside him, turning Yugi so that his back was facing him, and pulled the blankets up over them to keep warm before wrapping an arm around Yugi, pulling him towards him and falling asleep.

* * *

Review please? :)


	18. A Small Mishap

Atemu watched his cousin Marik pacing back and forth before him in their presidential suite at the Four Seasons Hotel, wondering what the hell his problem was. He had a torn shirt at the shoulder and he even thought that one of the screaming fans that bombarded them at the mall cut a lock of his hair. So now the man was having a nervous breakdown.

"What's the big fucking deal? Your hair will grow back," he grimaced, facepalming and rubbing his temples as he thought this to be a waste of time. At least they were able to get out of that mall with all of their limbs still in tact. Marik should've been grateful.

"Do you not see how lopsided my shit is now?" Marik replied with a sigh of dejection. Sure, caring about your looks was a plus, but he was being a bit of a drama queen.

"I'm sure we can discuss this little trauma of yours later Marik, but for now, we need to go book this party before someone else does," Atemu pointed out, running a hand through his starfish shaped hair.

"As in go out in public this way? Nah! You go on without me," Marik opposed, sitting down on the sofa. "Quite honestly, you shouldn't be out and about either Atemu. You may get spotted again."

"He's right," Bakura added but then shaking his head at the thought of having to confront the public again. "You need a break from those filthy heathens. Just let me and Mahad take care of this. The rest of you guys stay here."

"Bakura – "

"Atemu! Sit back down. It's already been settled. You stay here with that primadonna cousin of yours," Bakura took a glance at Marik and sighed when he was standing at the full sized mirror examining his hair. "God, I swear he's such a woman at times."

"At least I can _get_ one," Marik leered with a snort.

"What'ju say? – "

"Okay guys chill!" Atemu cut in, creating a human barrier between Marik and Bakura who tried to charge at each other. He stood in between them and broke them apart. "Bakura, just – just go down to the lobby with Mahad and sign up to reserve the private beach, and the rest of us will work on invitations and make a guest list."

"Whom are we going to invite?" asked Seth who was sitting in the far back corner of the suite. He hadn't said much up until this point. "We don't very well get along with many other celebs, directors or producers thanks in part to…._ahem_," he nodded his head in the direction of Marik and Bakura and Atemu flinched, feeling an argument ensuing.

"It's called doing your job right, and if it weren't for me and Marik, Atemu would've been caught up in the wrong crowd. Those b-list idiots should be replaced with a Z to be honest," Bakura griped, crossing his arms.

Being as mainstream as he was, Atemu was the target of many flimsy and sketchy "movie" producers and he was a bit naïve about it at first. All he saw was the possibility of more movie deals and more money in his bank account but Bakura and Marik did a little background search, and come to find out, these so called producers and directors weren't certified at all. They were only after Atemu's money. He didn't know how they did it, but he suspected that Bakura's short and hot-blooded temper gave the frauds no alternative but to leave town. Atemu even suspected that Bakura threatened bodily harm if he saw their faces again.

That was Bakura. Rational and level headed.

"You're lucky we didn't get sued," Marik retorted rolling his eyes. "And plus, how would it look if Atemu associated himself with them anyways? He's an A-lister,"

"Does anyone else not see the obvious method here?" Atemu interrupted with a sigh. "Why do we even need an annoying film crew or news media or a bunch of other celebs and famous people we don't even like? Bring on the hot babes in skimpy bikinis and we should be set. And plus it's a private beach anyway. Wouldn't be very private if we invited everyone now would it?"

"No, I guess not," Marik said softly, tapping a finger on his chin. "I don't see anything wrong with half naked girls at a private beach."

"Of course you don't you male chauvinist whore," Bakura leered, rolling his eyes.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Gigolo," Marik countered with a chuckle. He jerked back when Bakura lunged at him.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Bakura let's go," Mahad said with a frustrated sigh. When Bakura didn't listen, he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the suite, tugging forward while Bakura was still trying to get his hands on Marik from behind. It was a miracle that these two hadn't killed each other yet.

"You know what I just thought of?" Marik said when his two fellow bodyguards left the room. "Remember those kids that we ran into at the mall? What's the deal with them? You think they came from another dimension or something? Especially the little tyke that looked like you Atemu. And what about that tall, muscular guy standing in the back wearing the white trench coat? He resembled Seth a great deal! They could almost pass off as twins."

"I've been looking into that," Seth interjected, not taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop. "Ever heard of Seto Kaiba?"

Marik's eyes widened. "Who _hasn't_ heard of Seto Kaiba? The guy runs a multi billion dollar gaming company and has branches all over the world. I even heard a rumor of plans to construct a new branch right here in Egypt."

"It does make sense," Atemu muttered. "This is where the popular game of duel monsters originated."

"I wonder what he's doing hanging out with a bunch of kids though," Marik pondered. "I hear the guy's socially inept. Unless he's trying to turn over a new leaf or something."

Atemu laughed at his cousin's mental evaluation of such a complex individual such as Kaiba. As entertaining as it was, he couldn't help but bring his thoughts back to Yugi. The more Atemu contemplated seeing the little one again, the more he wanted to. Locking eyes with him gave Atemu such a strange and eerie feeling inside, but for some reason he liked it. He wanted to know where Yugi came from, what his heritage was, what he did for a living. Maybe they could even find some common denominator and discover that they did have some kind of family ties somewhere along their ancestry.

Although if Atemu was going to be honest with himself, he was hoping that wasn't the case. Yugi was a little too cute to be considered a brother or a cousin or some other distant relative. Not like Marik who could hardly been seen that way. But Yugi sparked something inside of Atemu. He didn't know what it was yet, but he was going to find out once he caught up with Yugi again.

" – Atemu, I said did you want Seth and I to shop for the food and other shit we're going to need for the party or not?"

"Huh, wha?" Atemu garbled and he blinked hard. "What party?"

"Wow," Marik rolled his eyes heavenward and face palmed. "The fucking beach party that _you_ planned, asshole. What type of food do you want there?"

"We have hotel staff that'll take care of that," Seth intervened. "All we honestly need to do is hire a DJ and make a guest list and we should be set."

"But what if the food here is shitty?" Marik griped, flopping down on the royal blue couch.

"Then we'll ask them to make another type of dish. Don't be such a diva," Seth snorted with a side grin.

"You'd be one too if you were this pretty," Marik said with an egotistic tone, bringing his attention back to the mirror and tugging at his platinum blond locks.

Atemu exchanged an amused glance with Seth and they both laughed while shaking their heads in awe at Marik. He was a piece of work, that one.

* * *

"A party? Hell yeah!"

"Double hell yeah! At the private beach downstairs right?"

"Yup, my brother told me about it last night before his date with Yugi. He wants to make it a birthday party."

"Wow, Yami is awesome. I can't wait for this man."

"We need to invite girls. Tons of hot girls."

"Such as who, Tristan? We don't know anybody here."

"Come on, Joey think outside the box here. I'm sure your disgustingly boyish charm can lure some of these ladies to our party."

"You mean Yugi's party. Second, how can it be a private party if we invite everyone? That kinda defeats the purpose."

"I didn't say everyone," Tristan replied tossing a few peanuts into his mouth. "I said hot girls."

"I dunno…" Joey's voice trailed off.

"Oh god, don't tell me you're so hooked on Kaiba that you've totally written off the opposite sex," Tristan guffawed. "I never ever thought I'd live to see the day you'd be sprung off someone."

"Shut up," Joey mumbled hiding the scarlet blush across his face. He hated to admit it, but he did develop somewhat of a crush on Kaiba. When he didn't have his usual scowl and sneer painted on his face, he was actually quite attractive. Joey didn't know how the other man felt though, so he just kept quiet about it.

"Well we need to go book and reserve the spot before someone else takes it," Jaden announced, springing to his feet. "I hear it doesn't stay vacant for very long."

"Good point," Tristan said, mimicking Jaden's stance. "Let's go puppy," he directed at Joey, hardly hiding his amused laugh afterwards.

"Keep this up punk and you'll end up missing an arm," Joey growled as he joined Jaden and Tristan out of the door.

* * *

Mahad and Bakura were already at the kiosk in the main lobby downstairs booking their reservation for the private beach. They'd done a pretty good job of being inconspicuous for the most part, but the more keen, watchful and suspicious Bakura couldn't help but notice that he and his fellow bodyguard were being stared at. He would count on a few people there knowing that they worked for Atemu Ishtar, the famous movie star.

"Could you type a little faster?" he growled, standing behind Mahad a bit too close. "I don't wanna get mugged here."

"You're being paranoid, _as usual_," Mahad deadpanned as he ignored the heightened panic in Bakura's voice and continued to press buttons and type in the information he needed to complete the application. "How many guests are we bringing?"

Bakura shoved his hands in his denim jeans and scoffed. "Uhh, I dunno, a hundred."

"Are you sure? The machine is asking me – "

"Fine, fine, just put one fifty," Bakura hastily replied. "Whatever gets us out of here faster."

Mahad shrugged indifferently and entered the number that Bakura suggested, not really caring either way how many people were going to be there. He, Bakura, Seth and Marik were probably going to be babysitting Atemu the whole time anyway. Mahad wasn't really the partying type.

Bakura began to whistle nervously as Mahad was finishing up. His little quirks were beginning to aggravate him.

"Do you mind? You're worse than a five year old waiting to go on a kiddy ride. I'm almost done."

Bakura groaned impatiently and ran a hand through his snow ivory hair. "I should've stayed in the room, it's too nerve wracking in public without the four of us together."

"And here I thought you were the bravest of us all," Mahad teased as he typed in the date and the amount of hours that they were probably going to rent out the beach. Six would probably be enough, and knowing Atemu and Marik, they'd need the entire night to party.

"Done!" Mahad said enthusiastically, much to Bakura's delight. "Just need to print out the receipt and we can go."

"Receipt? What do we need that for?"

"For proof, dummy."

"Oh, right." Bakura looked around the lobby again for probably the umpteenth time before he saw the piece of paper in Mahad's hands and he was grateful. He grabbed his colleague's arm and proceeded to stalk off towards the lobby elevators.

They weren't watching where they were going when they turned around, and bumped right into Joey, sending the boy flying backwards into Tristan's arms, who then fell backwards onto Jaden. Bakura jerked the opposite direction and almost crashed into Mahad, but he caught him before the both of them hit the ground.

"You again!" Bakura exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet when he saw the equally irritated expression on Joey's face.

"Nice to see you too Ryou," Joey muttered, brushing his buttoned down plaid shirt of any imaginary dust from Bakura.

"For the last time you swine, my name is Bakura! I don't have time for this bullshit. Let's go Mahad."

"Jeez, someone can't take a joke," Joey muttered as Bakura intentionally shoved into his shoulder as he walked past. "Anyways, let's get this over with guys. The beach is calling us."

Bakura overheard them and stopped his tread. A cunning smirk crept on his face and he walked back towards the boys. "I'm sorry young ones, but the private beach is already booked." He grabbed the receipt from Mahad's hands and dangled the piece of paper in Joey's face.

"That's bullshit," Tristan scowled, but when Bakura highlighted the words _San Stefano Private Beach_ at the top of of the paper, all three boys groaned in unison.

"You assholes, we thought of booking this private beach first," Joey frowned, having to be restrained by Tristan and Jaden from punching Bakura's lights out.

"Idiot, you have no evidence of that. We had no idea that you wanted to book a party on the same day as well. Just book it for another time."

"No! My best friend's birthday is on the fourth and that's when we're booking it."

"I'm sorry kid, but we were here first," said Mahad apologetically.

The five of them were gaining the attention of the hotel security that was beckoned to the lobby by the check in staff because they saw the possibility of a fight breaking out. When Bakura noticed the two men approaching them, he grimaced. "Heads up," he said to Mahad.

"Is there a problem here gentleman?" one of the guards queried.

"Yeah, there's a major problem!" Joey yelled. "These self important tightwads think they can throw their weight around and do whatever they want without considering us _regular people_ and I think you need to do something about it."

"Sir," Mahad interjected, he obviously had to be the reasonable one in the group. "My friend and I were just simply booking a party on the private beach for June 4th, and these young men were too late. That's all. We weren't aware that they wanted to book a party on the same night."

* * *

Bakura discreetly sent a text to Marik and Seth telling them that they should probably come down the lobby because _"we got trouble."_

"Oh damn it to hell, we need to get downstairs guys. Apparently Bakura and Mahad got into a scuffle."

Atemu sighed deeply. "Never a dull moment."

When Atemu, Marik and Seth reached the first floor lobby, the first thing they noticed were the screeching voices. Atemu couldn't make out which one was which but when they rounded the corner, Bakura and Mahad came into view and Atemu also noticed three other boys and two men in security uniforms.

Wait a minute. Those boys looked awfully familiar. Atemu jogged his memory and tried to recall where he'd seen them before. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Joey, Tristan and Jaden were the same boys that they literally ran into at the mall. But someone was missing.

Where was the little one?

Atemu approached the brusque group of men first while Marik and Seth followed. When Joey laid eyes on Atemu, they extended in disbelief.

"Well, fancy seeing you again," he said with an amused smirk. He couldn't wait to see Yugi and Yami again to tell them about this.

"Certainly," said Atemu with a flat tone trying to hide the fact that he was disappointed that Yugi wasn't with them. "Now can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

"Just a little misunderstanding is all," Mahad quickly replied before Bakura could give his version, which would probably be distorted and far from the truth. "These young gentlemen want to book a party on the same night that we just did."

Atemu's eyebrows arched. "Interesting."

Interesting indeed. If the boys wanted to throw a party at the beach, then most likely the little one would be there too, and it would give Atemu the perfect opportunity to introduce himself and spark up a conversation. Maybe even more.

While everyone in the huddle were all shouting at the same time, hurling insults and being separated by security with the threat of an impending arrest, Atemu cleared his throat with a look of satisfaction on his face, thinking that he'd just came up with the perfect solution.

"Why don't we all just party together?"

"What?" everyone said in unison as they all shot Atemu looks of incredulity.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean why not? It makes little sense to have two separate parties on the same day when you can just combine the two and have an even bigger party."

"Atemu, you've seriously lost your damn marbles if you think I'm gonna be caught dead trying to coexist with these adolescent street thugs," Bakura spat with such venom in his tone.

"Chill out you mountain lion, you barely even know them," Marik retorted rolling his eyes. Joey fought to hide back his laugh when Marik said that. Marik looked at the boy before winking and flashing him a friendly grin. "I like Atemu's idea."

"Always count on Marik to kiss his cousin's ass – "

"That's enough Bakura!" Mahad scolded from behind him, making the taller one flinch. "If everyone agrees to these terms then I'll just rebook the reservation. I see no conflict in sharing the beach, it's big enough for all of us. Now grow up for once so we can all go back to our room. I'm quite tired."

Joey, Tristan and Jaden all shared confused glances. "Well you guys?" Joey said. "At least we'll still get to celebrate Yugi's birthday, right?"

"Yugi?" Atemu repeated. "Who's Yugi?"

"Oh, he's our best friend," Joey explained. "He was with us the day we met you guys, perhaps you remember him. He's the one with the spiky fishy shaped hair exactly like yours." He grinned at the end when he saw Atemu's shocked countenance.

Well this was a pleasant surprise. Perhaps Atemu would get his wish after all. He definitely wanted to combine parties with these boys now.

When everyone agreed to the terms, including Bakura reluctantly, Mahad reprinted two copies of the reservations and handed one to Joey. Then they all went their separate ways.

On the elevator, Atemu couldn't stop grinning. The more he thought about meeting that little creamy skin colored angel which he now knew as Yugi, the happier that he was with himself for thinking of this brilliant idea. He still couldn't put his finger on why he was so anxious to interact with him. Being a movie star, Atemu has met thousands upon thousands of fans, directors, producers, and movie critics alike, but Yugi was just….intriguing. And the fact that they had identical shaped hair must have meant that there was a connection, right? Right?

Atemu was determined to make sure that there would be.


	19. Happy Birthday Yugi (Part 1)

San Stefano Private Beach and Marina was soon to be occupied by two groups of people that reluctantly agreed to celebrate together. The beach was colossal enough that they probably wouldn't have to interact very much, but even with that piece of information, that didn't sit well with some of the guests. Bakura in particular.

Most of his griping was quite juvenile and selfish. The main reason why he didn't want to share the beach was because of some vendetta that he had against teenagers, as if he was never one before. As the rest of his ensemble sat back in their presidential suite and listened to his diction, everyone was in general quite amused by what Bakura was saying, either in a positive or negative way.

Marik was the only one in the group who actually found Bakura's rant to be hilarious. Atemu didn't really see Bakura's perspective either but he had his own agenda to worry about. Seth and Mahad could've cared less whether or not they were required to share a beach with someone else. Their job was to protect Atemu from imminent danger, not argue over something as fruitless as a party. The strange thing was Bakura had no issue with sharing a facility with another group of people before – they had been to numerous clubs and parties in the past, and they usually were never the only ones present in the building. So what was the difference?

"I think everyone is failing to grasp the concept of a _private_ beach party," said Bakura with a growl, because no one seemed to be taking him seriously.

"Who said you had to come Bakura?" Marik retorted with an eye roll. "Stop acting like a damn woman on her period. Nobody else has a problem with this but you."

"I'm not gonna sit around and babysit a bunch of preschoolers, including you Marik." And as soon as Bakura said that, Marik stood up in front of him and put him in a headlock.

"First of all," he grunted, tightening his grip around Bakura's neck as he tried to break free. "I'm not that bad at parties. Atemu is the one we really need to watch out for."

"What'dya mean?" Atemu protested with a heightened eyebrow. "Name the last time I had to be carried out of a party – hey!" Marik and Bakura's scuffle was invading his space on the bed and Atemu stood up and separated his two best friends from murdering each other.

"You guys are impossible," Mahad muttered from the sidelines. "Always acting like children."

"Well unfortunately we all can't be as reserved as you _Mahad_," Bakura retaliated with a cocky smirk. "Some of us actually like to have fun."

"Really?" Mahad had to laugh at that. "From the way you've been complaining about this beach party, I couldn't tell."

"If those punks don't irk my nerves, I can tolerate their existence," Bakura admitted. "That doesn't mean I'm still okay with this whole thing."

"Well you're gonna have to be," Atemu insisted. "These kids might not be as bad you're making out to be. At least that's what I'm hoping."

"What do you mean _hoping_? What are you up to cousin?" Marik demanded, raising an eyebrow. He knew Atemu was excited about this party for a reason.

"Since when am I ever up to anything, you guys would find out anyways," he replied with a placid voice, rolling his eyes and adjusting his cuff.

"You're being pretentious," Bakura scorned.

"Pretentious? That's a big word for you," Marik teased and ran when Bakura fake charged at him.

"That's not the only thing big on me," said Bakura with a cackle, causing everyone else in the room make a face at him, but he could care less. He could be shameless sometimes, especially when he was talking about himself.

Atemu admitted deep down that Marik was right. He _was_ up to something. It might have been evidenced by the way Atemu's eyes gleamed when he mentioned the other half of the group that was joining them at the party later on that evening, but he kept his plans to himself. He'd enjoy the company of his entourage and a few other invited guests, but it didn't really matter who was going to be there. Only one person sparked Atemu's interest ever since last week and that person was Yugi.

It had to be fate that brought them together. It had to be. Atemu believed in that kind of thing, even though it gained little support from Marik and the rest of the gang, but Atemu always had faith in something like that. A higher power that brought two forces together, whether it be people or things, because they were meant to be intertwined somehow. And that's what he believed about Yugi.

Atemu was always a hopeless romantic. Of course he could never tell his friends and cousin that, Marik and Bakura would just make fun of him and Seth and Mahad probably wouldn't understand. Atemu only acted as though he enjoyed the company of scantily clad women as a pretense – he wasn't even bisexual. He knew that he'd rather be in the arms of someone like Yugi than some woman who was only after his money.

What was this? Did Atemu have a crush on Yugi so soon? He'd only laid eyes on the little one for maybe a minute or two before it was interrupted and their little rendezvous was broken. But Yugi was so damned adorable, that much Atemu did know. It was a shallow notion, which was why he wanted to see Yugi that night to create something deeper. And what better day than on his birthday?

"I have an idea," Atemu said. "Why don't we go check this place out? See how it looks before the party."

"I think you have a tendency to forget sometimes that you're a famous as hell movie star and you can't leave your safely guarded suite on a whim just because you're bored, unless the idea of being pummeled by fans turns you on or something," Bakura replied back with a snort.

"There's an underpass that connects us straight to the beach and you can't get in unless you have an actual hotel room number. I thought you had a little bit more faith in me than that Bakura," Atemu replied with pseudo indignation.

"Hmpf." Bakura popped his collar as he stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back and saw that everyone else was still sitting down looking at him as if he had two heads. He cocked his eyebrows heavenward. "Well you heard the man, let's go!" he exclaimed.

They headed towards the underpass that Atemu had made mention of earlier, after narrowly avoiding the throng of females in the main lobby that made a desperate beeline for Atemu once they saw him. It always did irk Marik and Bakura when they heard the shrill cries of adolescent girls who were lucky enough to get a glimpse of their handsome counterpart. They didn't know how he put up with such ludicrous behavior.

"Are we there yet? Marik whined as though he were a kid on a road trip. Everyone looked at him in exasperation, especially Bakura who then smacked him in the back of his head.

"Idiot, the beach is just up this ramp way, don't get your Calvin Kleins in a bunch."

Bakura heard Marik scoff. "The fact that you know what brand of underwear I have on is all shades of creepy," he shuddered in disgust.

"I actually didn't you prissy little bitch, but now that you mention it – "

Atemu's aggravated groan interceded their ruckus. "Will both of you shut up? You're worse than two wolves fighting over a piece of meat."

"Marik has no meat," Bakura teased, plucking his suede shoe off and tossing it at Marik's head.

When he successfully dodged the bullet, Marik shot Bakura the bird. "Make one more reference to my nether region and you won't have one," he scowled, laughing once he saw the twisted frown on Bakura's face and took off once he saw the man charging at him like a bull.

Those two were impossibly immature. Everyone else wondered how Atemu could put up with them, but his mind was on something else entirely. Marik and Bakura's shenanigans were the last thing he worried about and plus, Atemu was confident that they'd resolve any "issues" they had with one another, if there were any serious ones.

Flowers and palm trees greeted them as soon as they exited the underpass. Atemu lead the way up the pattern of small steps that led to a canopy shade hoisted up by twelve large pillars. The lush green landscaping were manicured to perfection and the flowerpots accentuated the theme of the beach even more.

As they continued their tour of the beach, they noticed a children's playground, which Bakura thought it was pretty ironic and fitting for the other guests that they would be sharing, especially that blonde knucklehead Joey Wheeler.

There was also a fish restaurant and lounge and a café with large screen televisions and live music. Although Atemu anticipated the music later on that evening, but it was a nice touch.

On the actual beach, everyone took notice of the sun-bed lounge chairs – there had to be at least thirty of them – laid side by side close to the water. They were covered in towels, with a rolled-up towel placed on the head of the chair to act as a head-rest. Marik jumped at the opportunity, racing towards the chairs and taking refuge, sighing contentedly and resting his hands behind his head.

"Enjoying yourself twat?" Bakura jeered, poking Marik in the side.

"I would be if you weren't constantly forcing yourself on me you sadist," he grumbled, receiving a smack on his forehead for his trouble.

Atemu was actually happy that Bakura and Marik were getting along better these past few weeks. When he first hired them as his bodyguards, they almost couldn't stand to even breathe the same air. Both of them were cocky individuals and weren't lacking in the confidence department, and so it was hard at first to keep them civil, like trying to tame two hungry lions, mainly because both of them fought to be Atemu's favorite. Their "sibling" rivalry was something to be remembered.

But now everything was peachy keen. Their play fights were nothing more than just that – playing and Atemu, Mahad and Seth could contend with their mild foolishness, as long as the two didn't get themselves into too much trouble.

Atemu wasn't really interested in watching his younger cousin soak up the sun like a human sponge. He wanted to explore the beach some more. It was way too spacious to just sit in one spot, especially since the party was hours away and they still needed to get ready themselves and also for the other group of people that were going to join in the festivities. Atemu wondered how everyone would get along, but he was optimistic about tonight.

Reason being? He'd get to see Yugi again. Never before has Atemu laid eyes on someone so radiantly aesthetic. All of the famous actresses that he'd come across proved to be eye candy in the past, and though Atemu was formally attracted to those plastic makeup painted, low cut short dress wearing, surgically altered, lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets type of woman in the past, when he crossed paths with Yugi, Atemu suddenly wasn't interested in anyone else anymore.

Yugi was nowhere near as complex and outlandishly dressed as the people that Atemu had come across beforehand, but for some reason, he didn't even care. That stuff didn't matter to him, and although his career as a movie star required him to dress up like a mannequin most of the time, he preferred that his counterparts didn't. The simpler, the better was his motto. Just because Marik enjoyed that type of flashy, showoffy bullshit didn't mean Atemu had to.

He felt a hand abruptly grab at his arm and tug him forward, making him grunt. Bakura dragged Atemu back towards the opposite sides of the beach where he spotted more pavilions, and even an indoor pool that overlooked the street and beach; there was also a massage parlor, and a jacuzzi. The eternity pool even merged with the sea itself in the distance. There were two pavilions near the center that faced each other, each held up by six pillars, and three small ascending steps leading to the platform. Atemu and Bakura relaxed on two of the lounge chairs. The shelter didn't appear to be set up for anything except for leisure, so they thought it was fine to sit there. After all, the beach belonged to them for the rest of the day.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we got paid to lie around all day?" Bakura sighed happily. "No screaming fans, no paparazzi or media networks, no directors or critics. Just sleeping in one of these lounge chairs or even a hammock, and the only sound we hear all day is the soft current of waves slapping onto the shore or the few chirps of birds that just so happen to fly by. I will admit that sharing this paradise with another group of people wasn't on my to do list, but I think this beautiful setting can make up for it. Just as long as we don't – AHHHHH!"

Bakura's beautiful rant was interrupted by a shrill noise of a party horn right beside his head. He screamed in agony and cupped his ears on both sides and automatically fell off his chair.

Atemu scrambled on his feet to help Bakura up and as soon as he did, he heard and uproar of cackling and laughter. He shot his head up and lo and behold stood Joey, Tristan and Jaden holding their sides and screaming like banshees.

He looked at them with wide-eyed frustration, but when they didn't stop their hysterics right away, Atemu just smiled and sighed when he realized that there was no real danger. Just three kids who were looking to stir some harmless trouble.

Bakura didn't see it that way, of course. When he regained his hearing, he made a grab at Joey, who was the one that blew the horn in the first place. As he ran back towards the entryway, Atemu grabbed Bakura before he could get to Joey and yelling ensued. Bakura was spatting out curses in his native language, which did nothing but make the trio laugh even harder at him. His otherwise pale face turned to a beet red over the lack of respect these punks were giving him.

"Bakura!" Atemu hissed, who was trying to hold back a laugh himself. "Relax before you burst a blood vessel. These kids mean no harm."

"A broken blood vessel actually sounds nice right about now!" said Bakura with venom in his throat. "Better than dealing with these fools!"

"Dude, you need to get laid," Jaden sniggered and took a few steps back when Bakura attempted to lunge at him. "And fast!"

"That's hilarious, coming from a kid whose balls haven't dropped yet," retorted Bakura, trying to break free from Atemu's grip, but his friend proved to be too strong. If only those days of working out in the gym didn't help him out right about now, he'd wrap a hand around Joey's throat and squeeze with all of his might! Atemu had both arms hooked around Bakura's shoulders, but every time Joey or Tristan blew their horns in Bakura's face, he buried his own face behind his back to hide his laughter. These kids were too funny.

"You see guys," Joey snickered. "It's always the angriest one in the group who's the most sexually frustrated. Everyone else around here can take a joke, except for this _baka!"_

That did nothing but piss Bakura off even more. "How bout I make you take this d – "

"Bakura, Atemu, what the hell's going on here?"

Everyone turned to see Marik, Mahad and Seth make a beeline towards the commotion. When Marik locked eyes with Joey and the others, he shook his head. Must have had something to do with them.

"Oh hey look, it's the rest of the brute squad, what's up guys?" Joey greeted with a toothy smile.

"Hello to you too," said Mahad with slightly unamused tone, looking back and forth at a very irate Bakura with Atemu holding him back and three carefree teenagers who looked like they were looking to turn the beach upside down. "Is this how it's going to be for the rest of the night? You guys antagonizing my friend Bakura here? Because if so, none of us are gonna have a very good time, if he has anything to do with it."

"Puh! I wish he would try to spoil my best friend's party," Tristan scowled, but then cried out when Bakura tried to kick him and took a few steps back.

"It's our party too nimrod," the ivory haired man countered, now trying to push Atemu away from him. "Let me go man, I'm fine!"

"Not until that scary vein on your forehead disappears," Atemu insisted, making a face at it. He wasn't planning on anyone being killed at their celebration just because Bakura couldn't put a lid on his temper.

Since there wasn't anyone else there with them on the entire beach, no security was around, which meant that if something resembling a fight did break out, nobody could stop it. Atemu would hope that Bakura would calm down long enough for everyone to have a good time, or at least go back to the suite if he felt like he couldn't coexist with any of these kids.

"Ewww, you mean the one that looks like a dead dried out snake tattoo? Gross," Marik replied with a repulsed shiver.

"Marik!" Bakura spat so loudly, it made everyone around him jump. "You're supposed to be on my side, you cotton ball pansy!"

"I'm just saying," the platinum blonde haired man laughed with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "And speaking of soft, cuddly things, where's your friend Yugi?"

Atemu's heart thumped at the mention of Yugi's name. His eyes fixated on his cousin as if he'd just said the magic words. If Yugi were here with the others on the beach, it would be the perfect chance to corner and get acquainted with the little one. But how could Atemu leave his friends without looking suspicious?

"He's around here somewhere," Joey reported. "We actually haven't seen much of him since last week, when he lost his card and was taken to the heavens." a devious smirk crept upon his features. Tristan and Jaden noticed this and couldn't hold back a laugh at Joey's inside joke. They actually didn't know exactly what happened when Yugi went off to his date with Yami, but those two had been missing for a week since then, and everyone had a pretty good idea of what they were up to.

"I mean, if you're gonna pick out a car worth driving, you might as well ride that thing til it's wheels fall off, right?" Jaden added, holding his sides because it hurt so bad from laughter.

"That car is definitely off the lot, if you know what I mean," cackled Joey and had to hold Tristan when he leaned into him to keep him from falling. The three of them all acted like ornery pirates when they were let loose.

Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seth, and Mahad all stared at them in bewilderment. What was so damn funny?

"I'm sure he's still getting drilled like a hammer as we speak." Joey couldn't hold back a shouting roar after that one. Tears ran down his face as his face flushed a deep shade of red. He'd never laughed so hard before in his life.

Marik had to stifle his own laughter a few times, because he understood a few of the sexual innuendoes. He wasn't as ignorant as the rest of his team. Ah yes, this was going to be a very interesting party indeed.

Joey seemed to be the liveliest one out of the whole clan, and Marik couldn't help but take a liking to him. Plus he wasn't bad looking by any means of the word. And he was funny as hell. A sense of humor was always a plus in Marik's book.

He suddenly walked over towards Bakura, making everyone around them stiffen, anticipating another fall out brawl, but for some reason Joey wasn't afraid. The kid didn't seem to be afraid of anything.

"I got this man," he said to Atemu, who motioned for him to release his grip on Bakura. Surprisingly, the white haired man hadn't punched Joey in the face thus far, probably because he was so befuddled at how someone was so bold to wrap his arm around him after his life was essentially threatened. This Joey kid was a peculiar one.

"Just because I'm feeling so generous today," he started to say, patting Bakura on the chest, earning a grunt for his actions. "I asked my friend Ryou to come and join us all the way from Domino, Japan. He's on a plane as we speak. I told him that I found the perfect person for him."

"You're not serious," Bakura drawled with the most unbelievable look of incredulity on his face.

"As a heart attack," Joey replied with a wink.

"Since when did you play cupid all of sudden?" Bakura's anger and rage was now replaced with confusion and perplexity. He shot Joey the most dubious glare.

"I dabble in the art of romance," Joey bragged with faux arrogance. Tristan and Jaden cracked up at his performance.

"More like getting on people's nerves," Bakura mumbled, taking Joey's arm from around his shoulder. "Thanks but no thanks. Tell your friend Ryou that this stallion isn't on the market."

"Stallion?" Marik suddenly cut in. "When was the last time you got laid Bakura?"

Absolute silence.

"Then I've made the right decision," Joey concluded when Bakura wasn't able to formulate an answer. "Don't worry, Ryou's actually nice. And if you play your cards right, maybe you'll be able to drill him like a hammer too."

"Joey!"

"What?"

Tristan face palmed. Joey could be absolutely shameless when he had no restraint on him, as proven in the past when he made a move on Kaiba. "I think that's enough outta you right now. Save the rest for the party tonight. We need to go see what the others are doing."

"I'm pretty sure I know what Kaiba is up to," Joey muttered. "Sitting in his executive suite with his face buried in his laptop, as always."

"Aww, does someone sound a little rejected?" Jaden teased.

"No! I actually don't even care," he lied. "I didn't come here for him anyways. Tonight is Yugi's night. I'm ready to get drunk and make an ass of myself."

"As if you haven't already," Bakura sneered.

Joey stuck his tongue out at him, making Bakura lunge at him again before he ran off towards the underpass with Tristan and Jaden in tow. When the trio disappeared, Marik laughed at the annoyed scowl on Bakura's face.

"You gotta admit that Joey guy is animated," he said.

"I don't _have_ to admit anything," Bakura pouted, crossing his arms. He hated to agree with Marik, but Joey was quite the comedian and he couldn't deny the kid's outgoing, spontaneous personality, though he came off quite annoying to Bakura at first. He didn't want to admit how funny Joey actually was though.

Atemu was unusually quiet throughout the whole ordeal. He was lost in his own head, thinking of hundreds of scenarios and reasons that he could come up with to be with Yugi. It probably wouldn't be that hard to find him once the party started, but actually sitting down and talking to him after getting him alone one on one might be a bit of a challenge. But that's what made the whole thing exciting.

He decided that he would do something nice for Yugi since it was his birthday. Atemu didn't know what that was yet, but when it was near time for the party to begin, he'd think of something. He'd only hoped that Yugi was receptive and would accept Atemu's kind gesture and maybe something beautiful could blossom from that moment on. It was a long shot, but in Atemu's eyes, Yugi was worth it.

"What's with that sparkle in your eyes Atemu?" Marik queried with a curious brow. "What are you thinking about?"

Everyone was surrounding him in a circle, eyes glued on him as they waited for an answer. Atemu enveloped his arms around Marik and Bakura and his lips curled up in a gleeful smile.

"Guys, I have a feeling this party will be unforgettable."

* * *

Yugi and Yami will be back in the next chapter. I promise :-)

If you haven't already, check out the poll on my profile and vote on the next story you'd like to see written! :) there's 12 stories to choose from and I'm sure you guys will love all of the plots! Thanks for reading ❤


	20. Happy Birthday Yugi (Part 2)

**Author's note:** I'm happy to report that this story is reaching the home stretch. Just 2 or 3 more chapters and it should be done. It's been a long journey. Enjoy :-)

* * *

Yugi collapsed on the bed, arms and legs sprawled in exhaustion, his skin hot and littered with goosebumps and red marks, especially around his neck and chest area—and not to mention the sweat that beaded down his forehead making his mane stick to his skin like glue. He gasped and fought for breath, raking hands into his damp hair to pull it back away from his flushing red face. His legs felt like dead weight and no matter how much Yugi tried to move them, it was a fruitless effort. His entire body felt weak and shaky yet filled with satisfaction and pleasure, a feeling in which before this moment, Yugi had never felt before. Even though his entire being was reduced to a feeble mess, he couldn't feel more radiant.

He twitched when he sensed Yami fall on top of him. No words were said, and nothing filled the air except desperate intakes and outtakes of breath and a faint moan here and there. Yugi's legs were spread for Yami to get comfortable right in between to catch his breath and rest his exhausted body. He cradled his face against Yugi's neck, occasionally planting soft kisses and hearing the object of his desire utter a whimper for his troubles.

"I love…I love you little one," was Yami's inaudible expression. Although Yugi knew of this fact, he felt like reminding him.

Yugi felt too weak to respond back. Every ounce and shred of energy had been expelled from him through a crippling orgasm. They'd been in the suite all week long, never leaving each other's side, enjoying each other's company and making love so many times, Yugi lost count after five. They were in essence like a newlywed couple, and although housekeeping made no appearance in the suite for days via Yami's request, and the room was an absolute mess because of their tryst, Yugi didn't care. Their rendezvous had been totally interrupted for the last seven days, and Yugi soaked up every single second he'd been together with Yami. The more sex they had, the more Yugi fell deep in love—not only that, but the way Yami coddled and touched him in the right places, sensitive areas that Yugi didn't even know he had, sent him into a state of spiritual mania. It was as though Yami had transformed him into his true self, his real persona. Beforehand, Yugi never knew how to be so expressive with his feelings, especially after the terrible breakup with Rebecca. He thought it was best to just keep everything in. But Yami taught him otherwise. Now it was easy to say how much he loved his partner, because he meant every word.

"Little one? Are you hurt?" Yami whispered in his ear, sending a tender vibration down Yugi's spinal column. Although Yugi never asked him to stop during their lovemaking, Yami was always concerned if he ever went too far.

Yugi could only offer a whine in response and Yami was immediately worried. "Yugi? Talk to me, are you okay?"

Yugi's half lidded, hazy eyes looked into Yami's narrowed pools of crimson, soul searching orbs. He'd never been this tired before after they made love, but the way he felt Yami so deep inside him, it stiffened Yugi up so badly that afterwards he just felt absolutely drained of all his bodily functions. All he could do was lie there and stare up at the man he loved. But he didn't want to frighten him. Yami didn't hurt him at all, at least in a bad way.

"I'm….f-f-fine," Yugi barely could whisper. God, this was so invigorating. Even the absolute mental and physical exhaustion felt like a natural high.

"I thought I was too rough on you. Don't scare me like that, aibou," Yami mumbled and kissed his neck with tender pecks. He felt Yugi squirm under him and moan when he felt Yami's supple lips invade his skin. He was consumed with his touch and yearned for it every single minute. It was as though Yugi could never get enough of this drug.

"I'm s-s-sorry. You were—were amazing," Yugi mewled, encircling his arms under Yami's and over his shoulders. He still felt the weight of Yami's torso against his and Yugi was tempted to ask Yami for another round, but Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. He was spent.

Yami must have read his thoughts because he unexpectedly began grinding his hips against Yugi's making the younger howl in a pleasured pain.

"Oh God no," he begged. "I can't go anymore, Yami. Please, stop."

Yami felt a flooding guilt overcome him. He should've listened to his instincts as well as Yugi's fatigued appearance. He felt bad for letting his groin think for him instead of his brain.

"I'm so sorry, aibou. I wasn't thinking," he muttered. "Sometimes I get too caught up in wanting to please you at all times. I'd never try to hurt you."

"It's okay," Yugi assured his older partner, instantly forgiving him and cupping his cream colored visage housing his scarlet hues that were only passionate for him. Locked in his hypnosis, he leaned up for a kiss on Yami's addictively soft lips. Yugi savored every taste, every nook and cranny inside of Yami's mouth, moaning against his lips when he felt Yami press into him firmer. Yami then sloped his head slightly and slipped his tongue deeper into the abyss of Yugi's mouth, being rewarded with an even more audible moan. Hearing Yugi's cute noises were the best part of their time together and it motivated Yami to do even more to hear those sounds. They were a soothing melodic enticement to his ears.

Kissing and slurping Yugi up in rhythmic circles of his mouth and tongue, Yami felt Yugi's heartbeat thump against his own, as well as the pace of his breathing intensifying under his jurisdiction. Yugi verbally stated that he could no longer go, but his body seemed to say otherwise and Yami felt him grinding his hips upward against his, sending a lightning bolt of pleasure through his fibers and nerves. Yami couldn't resist; he grinded back even harder pinning Yugi's own torso to the mattress and then increasing his speed. His hardened fleshy length rubbed against Yugi's in a binding friction and the inevitable heat between their bodies forced Yugi to break their impassioned kiss.

"Yami…take me," he moaned, knowing full well that his body wouldn't have the capacity to handle another mind-blowing orgasm, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Yami to hurt him and take him to the brink of insanity and beyond. He looked up at the man that he was slowly beginning to become almost obsessed with, a desperate stare of want in need in his eyes. His forlorn expression was almost begging Yami to break every fiber in his being, every shred of purity and chastity and make it vaporize into thin air. Yugi felt like needed it so bad or else he would lose all of his rationality.

Not one to make his partner unhappy, Yami grabbed Yugi's wrists and hoisted them over his head while concealing his face in the crook of his neck, leaving faint bite marks in its place. Fuck, this felt so good. Yugi then unfurled himself from Yami's hold and gripped his ass, guiding the motion of his hips and pelvis even harder against his own throbbing member. Technically they weren't having intercourse, but this still felt just as refreshing and rewarding as the real thing. Especially when Yami sensed Yugi's orgasm approaching, evidenced by his arching back and high pitched screams that his powerful thrusts manifested.

"That's it—_that's it!_" Yugi couldn't help but squeal when his entire body twitched and stiffened, as his words coached Yami to use an unstoppable force against his writhing body that now couldn't seem to stay still under him as Yugi was about to be confronted with yet another explosive climax.

"Yami!" he screamed, clotting the man's upper torso and chest with his milky substance, moaning shamelessly loud and filling the moist air with his noises as the orgasm made his toes clench instinctively, his teeth grit, and his ab muscles tighten. It happened so quickly that it left Yugi in a fogged state of confusion, blurred vision and a feeble mentality. He felt pressure down below at his groin and heard a strained groan from Yami's throat, feeling the man's own seed spill and mix with Yugi's. He had also grabbed his wrists above his head again from either instinct or force of habit but Yugi secretly loved the way Yami dominated him like that. It turned him on in a strange way that Yugi couldn't put his finger on.

Regrettably, their quickie had come to an end. Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, swapping sweat and heaving breaths in the small amount of space between their mouths. Hot and bothered, Yami collapsed his body once again completely on top of Yugi's, and he was absolutely sure that he could no longer go, at least for a few hours of regaining their strength.

Yugi stared up at the ceiling with vacant, sleepy eyes feeling absolutely satiated, enamored, satisfied—He couldn't put a finger on how he was feeling at the moment. Each time they copulated felt greater than the last, bringing out higher and higher levels of invigorating pleasure between the two. Yugi found himself falling deeper and deeper in love because he witnessed Yami's true form. Around other people he was reserved, cool, calm and collected. But in the privacy of his suite, Yugi noted a sort of metamorphosis occurring when he and Yami first came together. He noticed how much sweeter, playful, sexual, flirtatious, attentive, and charming he was. He wondered if Yami noticed too.

"Happy birthday Yugi," Yami whispered, canoodling his neck with eighteen kisses. "You're _perfect._"

Yugi shivered at the inflection of Yami's voice at the end. It sounded so regal, so sexy, so intense and fiery that his words made Yugi tremble underneath him. He was beginning to realize the strong hold that Yami had on him. His heart belonged to him, all wrapped up in a snug bow.

"Thank you Yami," he replied with a bubbly smile. "So what's on the agenda tonight…you did promise me a party didn't you?"

"That I did," Yami said with a wink, making Yugi blush in the process. Before getting up, he kissed his little one on the forehead and a sad whimper ejected from Yugi, not wanting Yami's warm anatomy to leave his. It felt so toasty and cuddly, Yugi was certain that he could stay in that position forever. But he knew that Joey and the rest of the gang were probably growing impatient with them.

"I think we should clean up before my brother comes back," Yami snickered, taking notice of the semen stained sheets when he stood up, which he was sure was also littered with sweat and possibly dead skin cells and who knows what else. Yami could even see a half torn pillow with the stuffing hanging out of the sides. Up until then, he didn't realize how good the sex was to Yugi. It made him feel a bit more confident that _he_ was the reason for that ripped pillow.

It was about two in the afternoon. Yugi's party wouldn't start until seven or eight in the evening so they had plenty of time to freshen up and clean up and even go check out how Joey and the others decorated the beach, if they were even allowed to do so. Yami had also hoped that the three stooges were responsible enough to book the beach for the party, since Yami and Yugi were a bit—ahem—occupied for the time being. But when Yami told them, they seemed determined to let it come to fruition, so he didn't see why tonight wouldn't be perfect.

But just in case….

* * *

"Of course we booked the reservations," Jaden spat through the receiver on the phone at his half brother. "Oh and Yami, you won't believe what else happened—"

His tirade was sharply interrupted by a pointy elbow to his ribs. Yami heard Jaden howl as if he was in pain, but then he heard laughter in the background. Most likely Tristan and Joey messing around as usual.

"What happened? Jaden quit fuckin around," Yami grumbled.

"Nothing man, nothing," Jaden snickered. "We'll just see you guys tonight, then? Everything should be setup or at least in the process of getting setup downstairs."

"So wait a minute, you guys didn't help decorate?"

"Hell no," Jaden snapped. "And besides, why the hell couldn't you help out? Too busy pinning Yugi to the bed?"

Yami heard Joey and Tristan screaming in laughter in the background.

"What Yugi and I do behind closed doors is none of your concern you insolent child," Yami grimaced through clenched teeth. Bad enough it was obvious what they were doing. Yami didn't need it broadcasted everywhere. "And even if I was—"

"I don't need the visual," Jaden interrupted, making a gag face. "Anyway, it would be nice to see my big brother since he's been missing in action all week. Especially since this party was your idea in the first place."

Yami face palmed. "No duh," he grumbled, glancing down at Yugi who was still sitting on the bed, sheets covering his legs. He looked so cute sitting there watching Yami and trying not to laugh at his conversation with his brother. He was almost tempted to steal a kiss from the little one. Yami did wink at him though. Yugi blushed, as expected.

"Well," Jaden drawled. "I'm coming over to get some more of my shit. Don't worry I won't stay. I don't even wanna see what you guys have been doing."

"There's nothing to see you brat," Yami insisted. "Stay as long as you want to. I think I wanna go check out the beach with Yugi."

"Ugh. I think I'll just wait until housekeeping cleans up that mess."

"If you insist Jaden. It's not even as bad as you think."

"Yami, you haven't gotten any in like maybe a year and a half. It wouldn't surprise me if Yugi wouldn't be able to walk straight tonight."

"Will you just—"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yami told Jaden that he would just see him and the rest of the guys tonight as he hung up and approached the entryway. He looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone. Yami heard footsteps behind him and then small arms snake around his waist. Not to mention the butterflies that invaded his stomach.

"Who's there?" said Yugi with a childlike innocence. Even after doing what they did, he still seemed to maintain that virtue.

"I don't see anyone," replied Yami, but he opened the door anyway. He stuck his head out and looked to the right and the left. No bodies in sight. Just the row of full-length windows settled on either side of the forest green carpet. The hallway seemed rather quiet for it being late in the afternoon. But Yami didn't think too much into it.

"Hey, look."

Yugi pointed to the floor and Yami's eyes followed suit. He gasped when he saw the purple, yellow and black birthday card, tied up in a ribbon. Yugi and Yami exchanged puzzled glances before Yugi picked up the card, took one more look to the left and right—still not seeing anyone—and closing the door behind him.

"That was weird," Yami commented, as Yugi unraveled the ribbon and open the card. There was a picture of a donkey from Shrek on one side and a message on the other which read, "The only day in the year where you have an excuse to act like me! Happy birthday!"

Yugi grimaced. "Joey would send me something like this," he laughed. After a few minutes of looking over the card, he walked back towards the bed. Yami was lying down, hands behind his head, legs spread like an eagle. It did look persuasive, but Yugi was still recovering from the previous two times before and he still felt woozy. The idea was still tempting though. If he weren't so worn out, he'd definitely go another round.

"I'm feeling kinda dirty," he reported, raking a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna to take a shower Yami, why don't you join me?"

Yami grinned and bit a bottom lip. The invitation immediately made him hard. "I'd love to."

* * *

The celestial bodies showered and illuminated the otherwise blank canvas of the evening sky over the private beach and marina. The air was crisp and cool as invisible waves of gentle breezes oscillated the beach umbrellas, palm trees and skirts of the pavilions in a back and forth motion alongside the manicured lawn and newly pristine cut grass. The white sandy beach lead an impeccable pathway to the welcoming waters of the Mediterranean, with quiet and tranquil waves that made their presence known with an inaudible collision against the shore itself. It suggested the mood of a peaceful atmosphere, a playground of merriment and heavy socializing.

Balloons, streamers, confetti, party favors, neon strobe lights, bazookas, stickers, glitter and many more assortments flooded the main pavilion near the Fish restaurant and Lounge, which also accommodated a karaoke bar, thanks in part to Joey, Jaden and Tristan. Private showers occupied the back of the beach near the looming Four Seasons Hotel for swimming or relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Tables were even set up for massages, manicures, pedicures and facials.

In his Nike legend black poly crewneck shirt, fold over knit pants with contrast red and white stripes along the side and running sneakers to match, Atemu uprooted from the underground entrance to the beach from the hotel with the rest of his entourage in tow, immediately taking notice of the half naked girls in bikinis playing volleyball near the lounge chairs at the shore, barefoot with brisk energy feeling the warm tan sand in between their toes and against the flat of the feet. In the near distance, the DJ played "Glamorous" by Fergie that reverberated through the speakers, ricocheting the sounds through any solid foundation of the building and into everyone's ears. All in all it looked like the perfect party. Delicious food was bound to be everywhere, as well as the best alcohol this side of Egypt—Atemu made sure of that. Even through they were sharing the beach with another group of people, he was determined to have a good ass time. Well…that and something else.

He was anxious to see Yugi. None of his friends or his cousin knew just how determined he was to at least get Yugi to say hi to him. Atemu's aggression and stubbornness would make sure that would happen. He often didn't show that side of him a lot unless he had a mission that wasn't to be taken lightly. And even though he'd only met Yugi once and didn't even have the chance to cordially speak, Atemu couldn't get the vision of Yugi's sparkling amethyst irises out of his concentration. They were hypnotizing him into infatuation and curiosity, blinding him from reality and drawing him into a world that Atemu had been aching to get just a taste of. Was Yugi different from all of the plasticity that Atemu was used to being faced with on a daily basis? The fact that Yugi and his friends didn't jump on the opportunity to grab at and touch him said that they either didn't know of Atemu's status in Egypt, or they simply didn't want to get stomped by rambunctious females. It didn't matter anymore. Before the night was over, Atemu was going to find out everything.

"I wonder if the other members of the rat pack are here yet," grumbled Bakura with a snort. He'd been in a slightly better mood since the incident with Joey this morning, but that didn't mean he was willing to negotiate a truce.

"Probably," said Mahad with a shrug. "As long as they don't get in my way, I really don't care what happens tonight."

"Nor do I," Seth added.

"You guys are so damn prudent that it's frightening," Marik scoffed, pulling out a mini mirror and checking out his platinum blonde locks. He teased and tussled with his mane and took the opportunity to examine his bronze coated skin, cupping his narrowly shaped chin, practically kissing his reflection.

"Perhaps you need to be reminded of why your cousin hired you in the first place," Mahad scolded. "You're his bodyguard, not his drinking buddy."

"Tch. I can be both," Marik countered, a cocky grin prowling his features. "I don't see Atemu complaining."

"That's enough you two," Atemu half snickered, shaking his head. There were more important matters at hand. Getting some food in his stomach would be one of them.

The group gathered around the lively sea of women in bikinis playing volleyball—everyone but Atemu that is. He watched his entourage get unceremoniously get sucked up in the melee of beautiful abundance and scant assembly of physically active girls. Marik especially was enraptured in the throng of breasts, ass and thighs and Bakura took it upon himself to steal the volleyball from one of the girls, knowing that the women would chase him to get it back. He knew what he was doing. Marik got pissed when they tackled Bakura to the ground playfully, growling to himself when Bakura was getting all of the attention from the women now. He was the one that approached them first, dammit.

It was just like his best friend to hog the spotlight. They always did have an unspoken rivalry between them, whether it was for Atemu's approval or the attention of a female. Marik stood with balled fists against his hips, scowling at the pile of sexy female bodies blanketing Bakura, amidst giggling and screams of laughter and cheer, to Marik's chagrin.

Meanwhile, Atemu stalked off towards the Fish lounge, hoping to maybe find Yugi or even his friends there. They seemed to be unfashionably early to the party and it was after seven. There was no word on when the party would start but it just seemed natural for it to get started in the evening. Atemu had to admit that he was feeling anxious, butterflies in his stomach in anticipation on seeing the little one again. He couldn't put his finger on why he felt as though he needed to see Yugi so badly again. He just knew that he did.

When he approached the wooden, crescent shaped bar stand, he noticed a slim tall woman sitting on a stool wearing a black studded crop tank, blue and black striped leggings, and peep toe platform pumps. Her tank top barely left any room for imagination for her conspicuous cleavage sitting comfortably in a push up bra. Her curvaceous hips outlined the leggings, sleek and slender ascending all the way down to her petite ankles and pedicured toes. Her hair was full of volume, thick but fine as it oscillated in the wind, gently tapping her firm ass in rhythm.

She was drinking a glass of Smirnoff ice when Atemu sat next to her, clearing his throat to announce his presence. She only turned her head a quarter of the way towards him, but Atemu could see her vivid violet eyes that were highlighted by the strobe lights of the restaurant. The young lady looked as though she was waiting for something to happen—or someone to show up.

She arched an eyebrow when Atemu sat next to her, but she didn't say anything. The woman was beautiful, but seemed somewhat aloof so Atemu only offered her a smile, but unfortunately wasn't repaid with one back. Her shoulder was as cold as the arctic.

It didn't stir Atemu though. He wasn't there for her or anyone else, and he just came to get a drink anyways. Maybe when Yugi and the gang showed up eventually, he'd be less unnerved about coming face to face with the little one.

"There you are. We need to go!"

Around the corner appeared another female who looked younger than the one sitting next to Atemu, as well as a bit shorter with glasses, and long straw colored hair. As soon as she saw her other companion, she hopped up on her feet without saying a word, and scurried off around the corner, disappearing into the black shadow of the evening.

Well that was weird.

And yet, Atemu wasn't bothered by it. That wasn't the first time that a woman didn't show interest in him. A few years ago, it would've made him feel a little rejected, but his ego was big enough to brush it off. It was her loss not his. And anyway, there was a much bigger prize to be won that night. Getting the cold shoulder from a random female discouraged him not.

After having a glass of Jack Daniels, he decided to walk around the beach some more. The breeze felt so relaxing, not to mention the sound of the ocean's waves hitting the shore proved a nice melody to Atemu's ears. He'd wondered what Marik and the others were up to, but he knew his cousin could hold his own. At least he'd hope, because he wasn't very much done with his excursion. He left the bar and walked towards an opened space with the sea before him, and the party behind him. There was nothing on either side of Atemu except open air, sand, and the salty aroma of the water in front of him. He even spotted a few pelicans flying above his head. If only his life was always this peaceful.

During his muse, he didn't notice Mahad approaching him from behind. It wasn't until his friend stood next to him that Atemu broke out of his thought process.

"You okay? I saw you wander over here by yourself," he asked.

"Yeah, I was just exploring," Atemu said pensively. "The breeze feels nice. Makes you wanna sleep out here if it weren't for the sand."

"Sleep out on the beach? That sounds rather exotic," said Mahad with a laugh. It wasn't like Atemu to say something like that. What's gotten into him?

"Sometimes I get tired of sleeping on a bed, soft and cozy as they are. I've never told you this Mahad, but a beautiful scene like this makes me wonder about….well…"

"What?"

"Like what life be like if I never got into show business. Would I even be happy? Could I afford hotels and private parties like this?"

"Where is this coming from Atemu? You've been acting strange ever since last week or so. What's going on?"

With his hands in his pockets, Atemu chuckled. He didn't even know what was wrong with him. "Just an epiphany I guess."

"You're—" Mahad inched closer to him. "You're not thinking about quitting show business are you?"

Atemu side eyed his friend and smirked. "Whatever gave you that idea? Don't get me wrong, this is peaceful, but if we stay here forever, we won't be able to afford it. Don't mind me Mahad, I'm just talking jibberish."

"But you do wonder sometimes."

"Don't you?"

Mahad contemplated. "Sure, I do. But I don't think I would trade this for what I had before."

"And what would _before_ be exactly?"

"Must we go there again?" Mahad rolled his eyes and snickered. "You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I just came over to tell you that your friends are here."

Atemu's eyes widened. "And the little one too?"

"Little one?" It took Mahad a few seconds to register. "Oh, you mean the pipsqueak? Yeah him too."

Delightful. Atemu was waiting impatiently for this moment. Mahad detected the sudden gleam in his best friend's eyes, the mischievous arch of his eyebrow and the sudden smirk plastered on his thin lips.

"You're terribly chipper all of a sudden," he observed.

"Oh, am I?" Atemu muttered absent-mindedly. "Didn't even notice." He adjusted his collar and straightened out his shoulders while taking in a deep breath. "Ready to get this party started buddy?"

"No."

"That's the spirit, let's go!"

Much to Atemu's disappointment, when they reached the other side of the beach, Yugi was nowhere to be found. What they did discover however was Joey and Jaden running from a bunch of women, for whatever reason. Tristan and an unknown person, who looked dangerously familiar to Bakura was standing guard. He had the same ivory white hair, fair skin, and slim build, only this one was more on the petite side, with a much brighter appearance than his older counterpart. Perhaps this was the "friend" that Joey promised to bring Bakura to help calm his brazen personality a bit. As if anyone could.

"I thought you said the little one was here," Atemu hissed to Mahad.

"Well he _was," _replied Mahad under his breath. "He must have wandered off somewhere. Some other guy was with him too."

"Some guy? Maybe Seto Kaiba or something?"

"Neh," Mahad said. "He was a lot shorter than Kaiba. I'm sure they're around here somewhere though if you go look. Since you're so anxious to find Yugi."

Atemu lowered his face to hide the blushing scarlet. He should've suspected that Mahad knew about his little crush more than he let on. Without offering his friend a negation, he snorted and stalked off, leaving Mahad shaking his head at his friend laughing, and turning his attention towards the rambunctious group before him, namely Joey who was already turning the party inside and out with his shenanigans. Like Marik did earlier, he had stolen the volleyball from the girls and by that time, the women were getting fed up at these men. They just wanted to play and their activities were being thwarted just because these jerks didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves.

"See what you started Marik?" Bakura grimaced. "Who invited these bitches anyway?"

"You did remember?" Marik replied with a cackle, shoving Bakura into Ryou inadvertently, making him then in turn, shove into Tristan, making him fall into the grass. Bakura cursed under his breath before he jumped on Marik's back and the two of them tumbled to the ground themselves.

"I don't recall inviting one hundred half naked harlots to this party!"

"You sound annoyed? Last time I checked, you were playing for the opposite side of the team Bakura! What team are you playing for now?"

Bakura jabbed Marik in the ribs with his elbow for his smart assed remark.

What was supposed to be a good, relaxing party was turning out to be anything but. Marik and Bakura were wrestling like teenagers, Joey and Jaden were playing keep away with the women, Mahad and Seth stood off at the sidelines just laughing or face palming and conveniently after he was told that Yugi was in the premises, Atemu had disappeared. By this time, it was dark enough outside that Atemu wouldn't be spotted easily, and he had a dark outfit to boot.

The music, as well as the screams and laughter of the partygoers filled the night air. Atemu was growing hungry but he wouldn't rest until he found Yugi. Towards the entrance of the beach on the far sides were bathrooms and private showers; the tan buildings were decorated with petals hanging from the rooftops. Inside of the restroom, the sinks ran from one side of the main room to the other with oval mirror atop each sink, and cabinets underneath. There was also a corridor, which lead to a row of showers to Atemu's right and a changing room in the cul-de-sac.

But no sign of Yugi.

He could ignore his stomach no longer so Atemu headed towards the fish restaurant and lounge. Somewhat despondent but he was determined to find Yugi somewhere on the premises. After all, it was his birthday party. Why wouldn't anyone attend their own party?

He still heard everyone else in the far distance, and being as loud as they were, Atemu wasn't surprised. But he wasn't really in the mood at all to fraternize. It was weird because the old him wouldn't waste any time jumping into that sea of beautiful and voluptuous women, nor would he hesitate to hog all of them from Marik. He knew something was off about himself, but he didn't know what.

"Yami?"

Atemu froze. That voice…it sounded so youthful. Small, yet unfamiliar. He was sitting on a bar stool when he heard the noise behind him. He turned around and his eyes fell upon bright, captivating amethyst gems enclosed inside curious hollows, pale yet velvety smooth skin portrayed on the face of a cherubic angel, with the automatic faint blush upon his fairly plump cheeks when he locked eyes with man standing before him. He was wearing a Vans graphic tee with vintage striped swim trunks, but even at his own party he felt underdressed, especially compared to the man in front of him.

Yugi was looking for Yami. They had both arrived at the beach hand in hand, but they lost track of each other. Yugi approached the bar and thought he had found his boyfriend, but what he found was the last person he'd expect to run into.

Atemu's caramel skin seemed to be airbrushed over his dense, concentrated muscles. Each line bordered, paved, shaped and identified his extended biceps and even at rest, they seemed to burst through his sleeve. His lean torso was hardly inconspicuous from the leather like fabric of his shirt that traced his sturdy build. This was one handsome specimen, Yugi marveled. He could not deny that. Doing so would be stupid on his part. He wasn't a very good liar.

Atemu's jawline tightened when he met Yugi's gaze. For a minute or two, he couldn't feel his body. That same mesmerizing trance that Atemu felt last week at the mall was taking him over once again and he didn't know why. Why this stranger's aura was subduing him like a shadow blanketing the land. His heart fluttered in rhythms of waves like an ocean. His perception went numb and his eyes dilated, confusion and frenzy simultaneously taking over his senses like a wavering sickness. Why was Atemu feeling like this? Why? It was all so alien, and the ambience was one that he couldn't identify with.

Likewise, Yugi felt the same unfamiliar element of emotion that crashed into his heart like a freight train with no destination or surcease. Atemu was handsome and regal, but Yugi felt incredibly guilty about being attracted to someone else while he had someone special already, someone that he loved, adored and cherished; but something about this tanned specimen tugged at Yugi's conscience and wouldn't let go.

"I'm….I'm s-sorry, I thought you were—"

"No, no, it's okay," Atemu interrupted. His voiced sounded less resonant than usual. He cleared his throat. "You must be Yugi."

"How did you know?" Yugi's voice barely came out. His heart skipped a beat when Atemu already could identify who he was.

"I hear things," said Atemu more coolly. "I also heard that it was your birthday today. How old are you?"

"Eight…eighteen," Yugi stammered, his throat feeling drier than ten Sahara deserts.

_Perfect,_ Atemu thought. Whatever plans he had with Yugi had just been set in stone. He wasn't sure of the boy's age but Yugi had basically just given him the stamp of approval whether he knew it or not.

"Well happy birthday Yugi. May I buy you a drink?" he asked. Atemu took a seat and patted the one next to him, ushering Yugi to sit by him.

"I don't even know your name sir," he replied sheepishly.

"Atemu Ishtar."

He was greeted by a female bartender who immediately took a liking to him because of his movie star status. She beamed when she realized that she was taking orders from the famous actor and Yugi was taken back by the whole thing. Sure he was gorgeous, but the girl acted like she'd never seen a good-looking man before. But Yugi didn't dig into it.

"Let me buy you a drink. After all it is your birthday," Atemu suggested kindly when the girl walked away.

"Well…I….but I—I was kinda looking for someone—"

"Just one drink? Please?"

Yugi wished he hadn't looked Atemu in the eyes just then. Ruby red jewels enticed him like a spellbinding cobra and he suddenly didn't feel in control of his own limbs. Before he knew it, Yugi had taken the seat next to Atemu, getting lost in his eyes, his transfixing stare, feeling daggers in his throat when he tried to swallow. This feeling was all too familiar. Yugi felt this same overwhelming emotion when he first met Yami. The butterflies, the sweaty palms, labored breathing, the fluttering heart—everything. But now he was feeling the exact same thing with someone else.

Was this considered cheating? Yugi could never bring himself to actually….

He could smell Atemu's scent invade his nasal cavity, as if Yugi needed another reason to be attracted to this man. They were sitting close enough so that their shoulders were touching, and Atemu couldn't keep his eyes off him. Yugi felt his face burn a bright red and felt squeamish under Atemu's gaze.

He wasted absolutely no time making a move on the birthday boy. Atemu crossed his robust arms and rested his chin atop the crook and stared at Yugi. He could sense the little one cowering from being stared at so much, but he couldn't help it. Yugi was beautiful.

"So Yugi," he grinned. "Are you here alone?"

Certainly Atemu must have heard Yugi mention earlier that he was looking for someone. Maybe it slipped his mind.

"N-no actually," he stammered. "I'm here with—"

"A friend?"

"No, my boyfriend."

Atemu's face paled. Figures that a person would be smart enough to snatch up someone as adorable as Yugi. He didn't blame them. He'd do the same. It was too bad that now whatever Atemu had planned for Yugi was a complete and absolute bust.

Or was it?

Atemu smirked internally. Could he really go there? Cross the border, go the extra mile, take that chance and seize the moment anyway? And not give a damn afterwards?

Oh why the hell not? It's not like Yugi's "boyfriend" would ever know anyways. Atemu knew how to be slick with his actions. Hell, it was required in some of his movie roles! He'd be a professional at this.

"That's too bad," he mused, inching oh so close to Yugi. He noticed the blush on the little one's face spread down to his neck. Awesome. "I guess this boyfriend of yours must really mean a lot to you, huh Yugi?"

Yugi gulped. He hadn't noticed that he wasn't breathing for about twenty seconds. Atemu had literally taken his breath away.

Atemu moved even closer, and he could now hear Yugi's pants exiting his mouth, not to mention the heat from his elevating body temperature.

"Have you ever wondered though, what it would be like?" he asked, biting his bottom lip.

Yugi's heart leaped into his stomach it seemed. His body felt hot all over and he was sure that he'd faint any second now if he stayed in close proximity to this sexy stallion much longer.

"What….do….you mean?" he queried.

"Well…" Atemu closed the gap between their faces ever so slowly, almost painfully slow and Yugi was so absorbed, so immersed in those deep rich retinas, it was impossible to look away. His breath caught in his throat and his heart hammered against the walls of his chest so hard that Yugi could barely hear himself think. Why was this happening? What kind of spell was Atemu casting on him? Was it even a spell at all?

"To have the finer things in life," Atemu continued. "Namely me…."

His eyelids were only half open now. Atemu licked his lips before closing in on Yugi, cupping his chin and angling his head before he attempted to bring their lips together as one. Right then and there, the moment seemed perfect, and though Atemu and Yugi knew next to nothing about each other, Atemu didn't care. He wanted Yugi and nothing would stop him from getting his trophy.

However when he felt the light brush of Yugi's lips against his, he heard the little one gasp, and the hard shove of two hands against his chest pushing him away. Yugi almost fell out of his seat to the sandy terrain, panting like a dog and clutching his chest, trying desperately to catch his breath. Atemu stared at Yugi and watched him back up away from him, until another human body stopped him in his tracks.

Yugi froze. He felt someone behind him and he prayed up to the heavens that it wasn't Yami. Gods, please anyone but Yami. He couldn't believe that he was so enticed to the point of almost breaking that bond, breaking that trust, shattering everything that he ever built with Yami. How did Atemu do that so easily? It wasn't fair. Why was Yugi his target? It seemed almost criminal.

Yugi was terrified to move. Whoever was pushed up on him from behind hadn't moved either. But from the look on Atemu's face, it was probably the person that Yugi had been hoping to death that it wasn't.

"There you are little one."

Fuck. It _was_ Yami.

And the way he articulated his sentence told Yugi that he wasn't very pleased about the current situation that was now in front of him. His tone appeared ice cold, rigid, stony and none all too happy. Yugi felt the hard casing of Yami's pectoral muscles converging against his back, rising in an up and down tempo of shallow breaths, as if trying to calm himself down before speaking again.

To Yugi's horror, Yami saw the whole thing. He was watching from a distance and at first Yami was going to see how Yugi would react to it, hopefully tell the guy off. But nothing of the sort happened. His teeth clenched when he saw Atemu make a move on his Yugi; his boyfriend, his aibou. Who does this asshole think he is, trying to steal someone that was already taken?

Atemu looked unfazed. As a matter of fact, he walked right up to Yugi and Yami, a defiant smirk on his face as he approached the two. Yami's features twisted in a scowl, jaw clenched and eyes vexed as his new enemy stopped about two feet in front of them.

"Can I help you with something?" Yami asked sharply, not taking his eyes off Atemu and at the same time, slithered a protective arm around his partner. Yugi gulped and lifted his head heavenward against his better sense. From upside down, he could see how tense Yami's jaw was, as well as the fiery furnace of anger in his crimson pupils. They even seem to be dilated, from Yugi's point of view. Great. This was just great. How in the world did he get caught up in something so quickly? Yugi didn't mean for this to happen at all.

"Actually, I'm talking to my friend here—"

"_Was_," Yami corrected, taking a few steps back with Yugi when Atemu was getting too close for comfort. Yugi's heart thumped so abrasively, anticipating a brawl between the two men who were seemingly vying for his affection. He was so scared that he lost the color in his cheeks and his lips paled. He felt Yami snake another arm around his waist and squeeze tight. Yugi gasped, but then relaxed in his embrace.

"Do me a favor," Yami grumbled. "Stay away from Yugi. He's _mine_. "

"I don't think that's your decision to make," Atemu replied spitefully.

"The hell it isn't!" Yami scowled and then proceeded to grab Yugi's left hand and show Atemu the amethyst ring that he bought him just a week prior. "Peep this rock? I bought it. That means Yugi's heart belongs to _me_. I had him first. Which means he's _my_ little one. My aibou. _Not yours_. So back the fuck off."

And with that, Yami stalked off without waiting for a reply from his romantic rival, firmly grasping Yugi's hand entwined with his.

Atemu could do nothing but laugh at himself. He knew an insecure man when he saw one. And that guy was all shades of it. So he didn't like a little competition? Well that was too damn bad. Atemu was going to give him all of it, and then some. He knew Yugi was attracted to him. He knew Yugi wanted to kiss him. Atemu could practically taste the sex on the little one's breath. He could also sense the pheromones on his body. Yugi wanted him and Atemu was determined to make him show it.

Meanwhile, Yami took Yugi into the bathroom, past the corridors of showers and into the cul-de-sac. He sat down on one of wooden benches and took Yugi in his lap, snaking his arms around Yugi's waist, burying his face into his back and squeezing, never wanting to let him go.

For some reason Yami was scared. He was frightened that someone was now out to sabotage their relationship. He nearly lost it when he saw Atemu try to come in and take what belonged to him. There was no way that Yami was going to sit there and let some creep steal away the most important person in his life. Yugi meant too much to him for someone else to just snatch him up like that.

Yugi could sense that Yami was nervous. The way he was holding him from behind wasn't that of a loving, tender embrace—it was territorial. Firm and compact, like Yami was never going to let him go. It terrified Yugi so much. He didn't need to be so scared. He wanted Yami and nobody else.

He could actually feel Yami's racing heartbeat against his back. Yugi then felt a tender wet kiss on the nape of his neck. He shuddered.

"I love you," he heard Yami whisper against the back of his ear. It made Yugi shiver so bad.

"I love you too…" Yugi replied.

He wanted to talk about what just happened but didn't know how to approach it. He wanted to ease Yami's mind about the whole thing. He had nothing to worry about.

"Are you…are you okay?"

He obviously wasn't if he had to take Yugi into a restroom, away from everyone at his own party and selfishly keep him to himself. But still. He wanted to open the discussion. The silence was killing him.

"Yugi—" Yami's voice was almost choked.

"Talk to me…." Yugi replied softly. "Please?"

"I just—I don't like how that guy came onto you. I don't want anyone else to have you. You're mine Yugi. And I refuse to share you."

"I'm sorry…" was all Yugi could say. It must have felt pretty terrible for Yami to catch him in a compromising situation with someone else—_again. _It wasn't as though Yugi ever planned these things. He would never. People were just out to destroy something so precious. But he was determined now more than ever not to let that happen.

"I didn't know he was going to—"

"I know, Yugi, I know. I'm not upset at you. Could you just…stay away from him? Please? I don't trust that guy at all."

"Of course, Yami. You're the only thing that matters to me."

The two sat in silence, not knowing what else to say to each other. It was a compassionate yet tense moment, with conflicting emotions and thoughts that Yugi was still trying to sort through. What would've happened if Yami hadn't shown up? Would he have really kissed Atemu? The intention was there, obviously but he didn't want to think about what would happen if Atemu really had his way with him. Would Yugi have been strong enough to thwart him? That was probably the scariest part. Atemu had such a strong, irresistible aura, almost seemingly not even of this world and Yugi wasn't sure if he could struggle against such a force. But he'd do anything to avoid it for Yami's sake. His relationship with him was the best functional bond he'd ever have with a person so far. And Yugi wasn't going to mess that up.

There was a shuffling of feet at the door, and when Yugi turned around, Jaden was standing there catching his breath, as if he was running around the beach to find them. He seemed relieved when he lay eyes on the two.

"There you guys are!" he exclaimed. "Come out here, Joey's singing karaoke."

Yugi was relieved when he heard Yami laughing behind him. Maybe watching Joey make a drunken fool of himself would ease his troubled mind. "Well this ought to be good," he muttered.

Not relinquishing his grip on Yugi, Yami followed his brother to the karaoke bar, where everyone else, including to his surprise, Seto and Mokuba were either sitting or standing watching Joey standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand. He was obviously drunk from the way he was standing and obviously not being able to hold his balance, not to mention the glazed look in his eyes. For some odd reason, Joey had a fleece jacket sitting on top of his head, disheveling his shaggy blonde hair even more. But it wasn't even cold outside. He was really messed up.

"I'd like to dedicate this song," he slurred, "To someone here in this audience, that's very, uhhh…shall we say….gifted in the nether region."

"Lucky guess."

"Too bad I wasn't talking about you Marik!" Joey yelled back earning a roar of laughter from the audience, including Bakura, shockingly enough. Marik just snorted and crossed his arms.

Yami searched the crowd looking for Atemu, and to his relief the man was nowhere to be found. That was good. Maybe now he could finally relax and enjoy the party without worrying about him trying to prey on Yugi.

He brought his little one around him and enveloped his arms around his waist before planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. Yugi kissed him back, amethyst eyes filled with happiness before they turned back to watch Joey perform his song. This was going to be quite entertaining.

Joey wasted no time. He began to sing Jennifer Holliday's, "You're Gonna Love Me" loud and off tune.

_And I am tellin' you, I'm not goin'_

_Even though the rough times are showin'_

_There's just no way_

_There's no way_

_We're part of the same place_

_We're part of the same time, yeah_

_We both share the same blood_

_We both have the same mind_

_And time and time_

_We have so much to share_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'_

_And findin' that there's nobody there_

_Darlin' there's no way_

_No, no, no, no, way_

_I'm livin' without you_

_I'm not livin' without you_

_You see there's just no way_

_There's no way_

Alarmingly while Joey was singing this, he stalked closer and closer towards Kaiba of all people. The young CEO stood with his arms crossed, leaning against one of the pillars of the pavilion with narrowed, suspicious eyes. His cobalt blue peepers stared hard at Joey wondering what the hell he was up to. And being as fucked up as he was, that could be anything.

Joey approached Kaiba while continuing his awful singing. He stood right in front of his face while uttering the words:

_Tear down the mountains_

_Yell, scream and shout_

_You can say what you want_

_I'm not walkin' out'_

_Stop all the rivers_

_Push, strike and kill_

_I'm not gonna leave you_

_There's no way I will_

_And I am tellin' you, I'm not goin'_

_You're the best man I'll ever know_

_There's no way I can ever, ever go_

_No, no, no, no, way_

_No, no, no, no, way_

_I'm livin' without you_

_I'm not livin' without you_

_Not livin' without you_

_I don't wanna be freeeeeeeee_

He then slithered a hand around Kaiba's neck, making his breath hitch. Tristan, Jaden, and Marik all cackled like wild hyenas, and even Mokuba fought back a snicker. Everyone else was stunned, especially those that knew that Seto Kaiba wouldn't let anyone come within fifty feet of him except his brother without putting up a fight. Joey then threw his head back in a drunken frenzy, and from what Yugi guessed, a more "dramatic" effect on Kaiba. It was too funny.

_I'm stayin', I'm stayin'_

_And you, and you, and you_

_You're gonna love me_

_You're gonna love me, yes, ah_

_Ooh, ooh, love me_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh love me_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_Love me, you're gonna love me….._

His breath reeked of alcohol, but for some reason Kaiba didn't thwart Joey's advances. Instead, when Joey was done singing and everyone applauded, he abruptly pressed his lips against Kaiba's and before the man could even react, Joey recoiled, watching Kaiba's dubious and flushed reaction and all Joey could offer after that was a wink before he returned to the stage to take his bows. Joey's performance was quite….eccentric.

Kaiba didn't say anything. Instead he just cleared his throat, shook off the impending erection in his pants and returned back to his normal impassive stance. It felt so off balance to see him not lash out. Maybe Joey really was softening him up.

"I'm gonna go call housekeeping and check to see if they cleaned your room yet," Yugi told Yami after Joey was escorted off stage. "Don't worry, I won't be gone but for two minutes."

Yami curled his lip. "Well, okay…I guess." He was uncertain but he didn't really count on Atemu doing anything too drastic to Yugi or against him so he calmed himself. If the problem arose again, Yami knew what to do. Kick the guy's ass.

Two minutes would be enough time to grab a drink and come back while Yugi was making his call. With the way Yami was feeling that night, he'd definitely need it.


	21. Happy Birthday Yugi (Part 3)

**Author's rant: Guys! New poll on my profile with brand new, much better stories. Vote please if you don't mind. Fear of Falling and Unspoken Attraction will be done within the next two weeks or so. I'm gonna need something to write, right? lol, so go ahead and pick your favorite! :-)**

* * *

Why did Yami let Yugi walk off alone? He felt so much better with him here where no one could harm him. Now he was a nervous wreck because it had been more than two minutes since Yugi announced that he was making a phone call. He should've known better, especially with that pervert Atemu walking around the premises.

He decided to get a drink at the bar to calm his nerves. The music and spunky atmosphere did lift his spirits up every now and then but Yami's mind was way too preoccupied with Yugi's whereabouts to fully enjoy it. As a matter of fact, Atemu's as well. Sure everyone knew Yugi was a good catch, that's why Yami couldn't pass up the chance to take him. But if Atemu thought he could come in between something so beautiful he had another thing coming.

Atemu wasn't even invited to Yugi's party, so how did he even get access to the private beach? Was it just a coincidence that he was here? Yami had questions and he needed answers now.

He took a small sip of his Jack Daniels while when he felt the warmth of another body sit next to him. Yami turned his head and his face went ghostly white. It was Atemu! Yami could hardly believe it when the jerk had the balls to take a seat beside the person whom he was trying to rob his boyfriend from. Yami shot him an incredulous stare but then decided not to say anything, because he had much bigger things to worry about.

Atemu faced him not wanting to stir any trouble. He just wanted to apologize to Yami about what happened earlier. Truth be told, he thought Yami was quite sexy when he was mad. Only the situation at hand wouldn't allow Atemu to say that.

"What do you want?" Yami asked with harsh timbre. He felt his muscles compact just in case of a brawl.

"Take it easy," said Atemu rather calmly. "I just came over to apologize."

Why, he didn't know. It wasn't as though he knew Yugi was taken. And when he found out, Atemu was way past caring. What was the big deal? All he wanted was a small sample of what the little one tasted like. It wasn't as though Atemu was trying to get in Yugi's pants. That would probably come later.

"You're full of shit," Yami protested, taking a longer sip of his drink. He was beginning to feel buzzed and now with Atemu around, he was going to need lots of it. "You came here to crash Yugi's party and take him away from me."

"First of all I didn't even know you existed until you came and interrupted me and Yugi's—"

"There is no _you and Yugi_," Yami spat. "Listen, I've known him for months. How long have you? Half a day? And you think you're gonna take my Yugi away from me? Not without a fight." He slammed his drink down on the ground, glass shattering everywhere. It garnered the attention of Marik, Bakura and Mahad, and not to mention Joey, Tristan and Jaden who stopped whatever they were doing to surround Yami and Atemu.

"You're stupid if you think I'm actually gonna fight you. I have better things to do," Atemu said rolling his eyes. "Like enjoy this party. I came over here to apologize but I can see with all that extra hair on your head, there's rarely room for any brains."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?—"

"Okay, okay! Break it up, break it up," Joey interjected, placing himself in between the two brawlers. He tried to push them as far apart as he could but Atemu thought it would be funny to poke at Yami some more.

"Yugi sure does taste delicious though. I didn't get to kiss him all the way like I wanted but damn, I got a licking of those lips, mmm. You're a lucky man, sir."

Yami felt his entire being go into autopilot. "Fucker, I'll kill you!" he screamed.

Yami made a grab for Atemu's hair, but Joey pushed his own body against his to create enough distance and to hinder a potential squabble. Marik and Bakura both held Atemu on either side of his shoulders but he wasn't really trying to throw punches towards Yami. Instead he just stood there and laughed while Yami was seething, face as red as a tomato, snorting like a bull.

"Who are these people Joey?" Yami shouted. "Why are they at Yugi's party, the party that was _my_ idea?

"Oh your idea?" Atemu echoed. "Well I for one want to thank you then mister. You brought such a beautiful specimen into my life. He could use someone with a much better temper."

"For the last time asshole, Yugi is _mine_, and I'm not sharing him. Get your own boyfriend."

Yami was too angry for words. He wished Joey would let him go so that he can get at least one little punch in to make himself feel better. And the fact that Atemu was laughing at him made things worse.

"Joey, I'll ask you again, who are these people and where did they come from?"

Joey grinned stupidly. "Uhhh…well see what had happened Yami—"

"We all booked this party on the same day," said Mahad without fail.

"Why would you do that?" Yami drawled with a glare.

"Someone didn't want to reschedule." Mahad cleared his throat and stared directly at Joey. So did everyone else.

"Hey don't look at me," he grumbled, averting his eyes elsewhere. "I wanted to have Yugi's party directly on his birthday. It was _this_ guy's idea to combine the two!" he pointed at Atemu and soon everyone's attention was on him now.

He shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, so? I did. It doesn't make sense to have two parties on the same day."

"You know what you were doing," Yami mumbled. "You said that so you could be closer to Yugi. I'm not stupid."

"It doesn't even matter right? Yugi is yours, so what are you so worried about me for? Yami is it?"

"Umm speaking of Yugi," Jaden suddenly pitched in. "Has anyone seen him? He's been gone for a hella long time."

It was then that a sickening omen overtook Yami, and he realized that while he and Atemu were arguing and spatting, Yugi still hadn't returned.

"Shit!" he hissed and broke out of Joey's grasp, running towards the exit of the beach. Everyone gave each other one glance before they went running after Yami, all except Atemu, Marik, and Bakura who just stood there exchanging dumbfounded glances in between them.

"What the hell just happened?" said Marik. "Does that mean this party is over?"

"I guess so," Atemu muttered. His once cocky and playful spirit had vanished and he started to feel a bit bad for how he treated Yami. He was only having a little fun but he'd guessed Yami wasn't in the mood. Now they had a possible missing person on their hands at least in Yami's eyes. Or maybe he was just overreacting a little. Yugi couldn't have gone too far. It had only been about ten minutes since their run in together.

"Ahh good riddance to bad rubbish. I'm going to bed," said Bakura with a snort. He hadn't had a good time the entire night and he was tired and cranky. He headed towards the exit when Marik grabbed his hand.

"I think we better go help those guys find Yugi," he suggested. "The quicker we find them, the sooner you get to sleep."

"Puh! I don't think so," Bakura spat, shoving Marik's hand away. "That little tyke isn't my problem. You guys can go but I'm taking my ass to bed."

"Don't you wanna stay up with your little doppelganger? He seems kinda shy, maybe you can loosen him up," Marik teased.

"In case you forgot, it was Joey's idea to bring that kid here, not mine," said Bakura, snorting. "Now Marik, maybe your pansy ass has forgotten why we're here, but I haven't. You, me, Seth and Mahad were hired by your cousin, Atemu Ishtar, to be his bodyguards. Why? Because he's one of the most famous mother fuckers in Egypt. Meaning? He cannot go out in public without us because his personal safety will be at risk. That is our objective. Now, somewhere along the way, your cousin went soft on you Marik, and you went soft right back, and now you treat him more like your buddy than someone you're supposed to be protecting. Keep that in mind."

And with that, Bakura stalked off.

"Idiot." Marik huffed under his breath, and without saying a word or looking at his cousin, he followed suit behind Bakura.

"Well?" Mahad muttered, crossing his arms and standing beside Atemu. "What's the next move boss? Do we help those guys find Yugi, or do we take Bakura's advice and not worry about it?"

That was an easy question. Atemu already decided that he was going to help look for the little one. Not for Yami's benefit but maybe for his own. And whatever happens, happens. Hopefully in his favor.

* * *

Yugi inserted the key to Yami's door suite. He got no answer on his phone but he wasn't really expecting one. He needed an excuse to come up to the suite on the off chance that Yami might actually chase him up here because he didn't want to be at the party anymore. The selfish part of Yugi wanted Yami all to himself up here, playing with each other and making love again. Though he did appreciate Yami and the others booking the party, Yugi would've done without. He didn't need a silly party to enjoy his friends' and his boyfriend's company.

He would've called Yami, but that would've been too obvious if he just disappeared and ran back up to his suite. Everyone would've known they were in the room having sex. So Yugi had to be a little more discreet.

Part of him also wondered what the deal with Atemu was. Why did he try to kiss Yugi? He didn't even know Yugi before that day. But yet he made moves on him faster than Yami ever did. The attraction was so magnetic from both sides, drawn to each other like flies to a horse. Yugi wanted to pretend that he didn't feel anything for Atemu at all, but that would be a lie in itself. He found the man attractive, but that didn't mean that he was prepared to sabotage his relationship with Yami over it.

Ugh. Yugi's emotions were all over the place.

Once he got inside the suite, he decided to call Yami, despite previous thoughts against it. Two rings went by before he heard his lover's husky voice again. It sounded even sexier over the phone.

"Yugi where are you?"

"In your room," he replied. "It's all nice and clean now but I'm kinda in the mood to dirty it up again."

"Oh?" Yami immediately felt his pants get tight at Yugi's proposition. He was still in the lobby with Joey, Jaden and Tristan in tow so he couldn't talk too dirty. But he'd hope that Yugi would get the message anyway.

"Yeah," Yugi giggled playfully, leaning on the wall next to the bed. "I'm really lonely up here. Why don't you come and keep me company and—"

. . . Yami didn't hear anything after that, except a loud thwack and then a deafening silence shortly after. Naturally he began to panic.

"Yugi? Yugi? Yugi answer me!" he cried. But there was nothing on the other line. Yami approached the elevators and pressed the number nineteen button repeatedly.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Joey when he noticed Yami sprint towards the compartment. Tristan and Jaden soon caught up after.

"I was talking to Yugi and the line went dead."

Yami swallowed hard and tried to redial Yugi's number, but he never picked up. He hung up and dialed again and got the same result. The door of the elevator opened and Yami practically fell inside from the weak feeling in his knees. Joey and Jaden grabbed both sides of his shoulder before he hit the ground. Yami sat on the floor clutching the phone, now sweaty inside his palms.

"What do you mean the line went dead? Maybe his connection got bad, bro. Don't overreact," said Jaden, rubbing his shoulder.

"No, no," Yami whimpered. "I heard this loud thud, like Yugi dropping the phone to the floor or something. And then I heard nothing else after that. Something happened."

"Will you chill?" Joey chided. "I'm sure Yugi's fine. You'll see."

Yami's gut feeling was telling him that that wasn't the case. Yugi would never just abruptly end a phone call like that while he was talking. First of all it was rude and secondly, he was talking to Yami of all people. No way he wanted to disconnect such an important call.

_Just calm down Yami, Joey's probably right._

As soon as the door opened on the nineteenth floor, Yami erupted from the elevator and sprinted down the corridor to his room. Joey, Jaden and Tristan could barely keep up. When they reached the suite, Yami was already inside frantically searching every room and bathroom for Yugi but there was no sign of him. The three stared in disbelief as Yami tossed and threw everything around, breaking glasses from the dinette sets, flinging clothes from out of the closets, searching all three balconies and even under the bed, but Yugi was nowhere in site. Yami could feel his heartbeat in his ears the longer that Yugi went missing and he sensed the fear eat away at his heart and swallow it whole. He sat on his own bed when his knees rendered him too weak to stand up and tried to dial Yugi's number one more time.

As soon as Yami heard a ringing on his end, there was another ringing inside of the room. Everyone froze.

"Where is that coming from?" Joey demanded. Everyone else heard it too. Yami knew that ringtone from anywhere. Yugi's phone was inside of the suite and he wasn't attached to it. No wonder he wasn't answering.

Tristan finally found the phone under Jaden's bed and the screen read Yami's phone number on the caller ID. This was getting scary now. Yugi was talking on the phone with Yami when something bad happened, only nobody knew what it was but it caused Yugi to leave his phone behind, something that he would never do.

"I knew something was wrong," Yami mewled, pressing the end button on his phone. He looked at his other three comrades and he could tell the panic was starting to sink in, but he tried to remain calm for them. It was hard however.

"Don't beat yourself up Yami. We need to go find Yugi first. He couldn't have gotten too far, right?"

"Right…" but Yami didn't even know if he believed his own words.

They checked the suite that Yugi originally shared with Joey and Tristan when they first arrived but there was no trace of Yugi. And without his phone, Yami had no way of contacting him. This was beginning to get really scary.

After looking for Yugi failed on their floor they went up to Kaiba's suite to see if the two brothers just so happened to see Yugi passing by or hopefully noticed any suspicious activity going on that Kaiba might've picked up on in the past few days. Yami knew that his boss was good at that.

Mokuba answered the door when Joey knocked. Kaiba was sitting on the bed on his laptop as usual. It was as though the guy never stopped working like a damn robot or something. He didn't acknowledge Joey and the others when they entered the room. The only sign of life from the CEO was a perked eyebrow once Joey came into view, but he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Everyone took refuge on either a couch or chair. Joey, being the flirtatious bastard that he was, sat right next to Kaiba on the bed. The CEO only offered him a side eye and from what Joey understood, a very very slight smirk that he would've missed if he blinked. But just as soon as he saw the smirk, it disappeared and Kaiba maintained his poker face before anyone else noticed. Joey leaned back on the headboard with his hands behind his head, grinning from ear to ear. At least Kaiba hadn't kicked him off the bed. Yet.

Mokuba noticed this weird interaction between his brother and Joey. Something had really come over Kaiba if he wasn't hurling insults at people like he usually was. He didn't even seem all that angry anymore. Joey must have really put a hurtin on him if he of all people wasn't in his usual glum moods, but Mokuba was happy about it.

Yami sat on the far end of the suite, somewhat away from everyone to gather his thoughts and collect his fleeting emotions so that he didn't have a nervous breakdown in front of everyone. He especially didn't want Jaden to see him so broken. All he could think about was Yugi and where he was and if he were safe or not. That was Yami's biggest concern. If something had happened to Yugi again, he wouldn't know what to do. And he really didn't want a repeat of what happened in Domino City.

Speaking of which, Yami was beginning to wonder if they would ever return there again. They couldn't stay in Egypt and run away from their problems forever.

"Have you guys seen Yugi? He disappeared," Tristan finally said to break up the awkward silence. Everyone looked as though they were swimming in their own thoughts, absent minded to the world.

"No, wasn't he with you guys at the party?" said Mokuba.

"He was, but he was gonna come up here for Ra knows what reason, and he just vanished. It sounds really suspicious if you ask me."

Kaiba snorted. Joey glanced over at him, but didn't say anything.

"You haven't seen anything suspicious Mokuba? You didn't walk out of your suite and notice any type of funny looking activity anywhere? Such as Yugi going somewhere he had no business going? Or maybe he was with someone else?"

Yami's blood ran cold when he heard Tristan's words. No way he would've been kidnapped so fast. He was _just_ here.

"Seto and I have been in our room the whole time Tristan. I'm sorry," the younger Kaiba said apologetically.

Joey, Tristan and Jaden all sighed in unison in a dejected tone. Yami groaned lightly and covered his eyes with a forearm as he lay on his back on the plus red wine loveseat. So nobody has seen Yugi within the last twenty minutes. Yami blamed himself for getting caught up in that fight with Atemu. Maybe if he weren't, Yugi wouldn't have gotten lost or in trouble. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his little one because of his negligence.

"What happened at the party? Did Yugi just up and leave or what?" Mokuba asked.

Yami sighed, and everyone turned their attention towards him. "He said that he wanted to make a phone call and that it would only take him two minutes. I should've just stayed with him, but I trusted Yugi not to wander off. I should've known better but I didn't think he was in any danger. Aside from being molested by that damn peeping Tom, everything was alright."

"You mean Atemu?"

"Who cares what his name was?" Yami sneered. "That's the last thing I'm worried about. We need to find Yugi."

"Well sitting around here isn't going to help," Joey mumbled. He stole a glance at Kaiba again. Even though his side of the room was dark, in the far distance a light was on, probably in the bathroom, and Joey could still see how handsome Kaiba was, even more so now that he wasn't scowling or frowning all the time. The guy actually looked content.

"I don't even know where to begin," Yami repented. He brushed his hair back with both hands and rubbed his temples as he felt a stress headache on the horizon. He sensed his sanity slowly slipping away with each passing second. He couldn't stand being away from Yugi for so long, it was eating away at him like a cancer. He couldn't think logically or sit still to save his life. Yami didn't realize how emotionally attached he was to the little one up until this moment.

Jaden noticed his brother's fidgety behavior and kneeled in front of him. "Bro, please, you gotta calm down," he pleaded. "You're gonna drive yourself crazy if you keep freaking out over it."

"I'm fine," Yami said sternly. He really didn't want to express what he was really feeling because it was too heavy to talk about. But he needed Yugi so bad, he felt his muscles begin to convulse.

Mokuba sat next to Yami and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Jaden's right, don't freak out. We'll help you find him."

Yami inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. "Thanks guys," he muttered, offering a weak smile.

There was a stunned silence afterwards as no one really knew what else to say to make the situation better. Mokuba and Jaden continued to comfort Yami, Tristan sat on the arm of a chair contemplating and Joey and Kaiba were sitting on the same bed. Kaiba was doing Ra knows what on his laptop and Joey was just watching contently.

"So where do we start?" Tristan muttered. "This place is huge and Yugi could be anywhere."

"We could go back to the scene of the crime. That always helps," Mokuba suggested.

"Well we're wasting time here and Yugi could be long gone by now, so let's go," said Joey, climbing out of the bed waving his hand forward ushering everyone else to stand.

Just as they were about to leave, Kaiba cleared his throat. "Quick question, dweebs. Has anyone seen Mai lately?"

Everyone stared back at him in unison. That was probably the most off handed question anyone has asked all night.

"I saw her once," Yami answered. "The whole entire time we've been here. That was it."

"The last time I did was when we first arrived here to check in a week ago. That's pretty much it," said Joey.

Tristan, Jaden and Mokuba pretty much said the same thing. None of them had seen Mai at all since they've been here.

"Hmmm," Kaiba uttered a low hum before returning back to his laptop. "Interesting."

"What the hell is so interesting about that?" Joey demanded. But Kaiba offered him no type of explanation for the obscure statement that he just left up in the air.

He obviously didn't get it.

Yami however spiked an eyebrow when he realized just what Kaiba was insinuating. "You don't think…."

"Think what?" Mokuba asked.

No one answered him. Yami was too busy collecting theories in his head about what could've possibly happened. Joey, Jaden, Mokuba and Tristan were all confused as hell, trading puzzled glances between each other. Kaiba sat there staring at all of them with narrowed cobalt eyes, darting his glimpses from one to the other.

They couldn't possibly be that stupid could they?

"What does it matter where she was? We need to find Yugi," Joey protested breaking the silence, and he opened the door and left but not before grabbing Yami's wrist and dragging him out with him. The rest followed suit except for Kaiba of course who stayed his ass right on the bed. Mokuba looked back at his brother before arching an eyebrow.

"You're not coming bro?"

"No, and I didn't give you permission to leave either," Kaiba said wagging his index finger up and down. "Get back in here."

"But Yugi—"

"—will be fine, just relax," Kaiba said when Mokuba sat down next to him. "They're all pains in the ass, but once they put their minds together at something, a lot can get accomplished."

"Wow Seto," Mokuba beamed. "What's gotten into you? You've never said a nice thing about Yugi and his friends ever before. It's Joey isn't it?"

Kaiba shot his brother a hard glare before Mokuba burst out laughing. "It has nothing to do with that—that punk. Your brother's capable of being nice, you know."

"Not this nice," Mokuba refuted, giggling again once his brother rolled his eyes and returned back to his laptop. He'd hope that Kaiba was right though. Especially after what happened in Domino City, Mokuba would hate to be forced to flee to another country again.

Down in the lobby, Yami and the others power walked through the front entrance and out into the streets of Alexandria. It was damn near pitch dark, and the only illuminating lights came from either the headlights of passing cars or traffic lights. There were hardly any street lights, at least any that were close to each other and Yami felt the uncomfortable heat make its way to his body. Joey, Tristan, and Jaden passed Yami anxious looks, waiting for his next command.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" he asked warily.

"Waiting on your cue captain," said Joey with a smirk.

"Who put me in charge? This is a group effort here."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "But you're the smartest out of all four of us—hey!" he cried out when Tristan jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

"Listen, we're all concerned about Yugi, alright? Like Yami said, this is a group effort," said Tristan with a stern glare to Jaden who then snorted at his friend's glare.

Everyone just kind of stood around staring off in the distance, but none more than Yami. Even through looking down every hallway of each floor, tiring as it was, they still couldn't find Yugi. He wasn't in the lobby or the spa or any of the restaurants. Nor was he back at the beach like Yami would've hoped as maybe Yugi went back down there to join the party, but all the found were drunken half naked girls rummaging the place. But Yami wasn't giving up. He didn't count on Yugi running away unless someone was forcing him. That was the scary part. He didn't know what he would do then.

"Hey! You!"

Everyone spun around to the direction of the unknown voice behind them—at least it was unknown until they laid eyes on Atemu, Marik, Mahad and Seth. Yami's teeth clench when he locked eyes with the movie star and felt his entire body tense up getting ready for another confrontation.

What did this clown want with him now?

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Show-Up-When-He's-Not-Invited," Yami jeered. "What's your plan now huh? To ruin my fucking night some more?"

"Settle down, we just came to help you find Yugi," Marik replied before his cousin did. "Is that alright with you guys?"

"Hell no it isn't. Who asked for your damn help?" said Yami with a defiant smirk, wrapping both arms around Joey and Jaden. "We got it covered."

"Yeah, I can tell you guys are making progress," Atemu drawled sarcastically. "So where is Yugi now?"

"I know where my foot will be if you don't shut—"

"Guys, guys please, not this again." Joey groaned, face palming. "The time we sit here arguing could be the time we can use to look for Yugi. I don't care who helps and who doesn't. This is some serious shit and I'm not gonna waste time trying to break you two children up all night."

Yami crossed his arms and snorted. "Whatever. I'm calling a cab, whoever's joining me can join. If not, then see you the fuck later."

"That won't be necessary," Seth interrupted. "Atemu has already called his limo and it should be arriving here shortly. We can all ride inside when it gets here."

"A limo?" Yami droned rolling his eyes. "What, is Mr. Big Shot too good to sit inside of a regular car?"

"Will you put a sock in it already?" Jaden screamed at his brother, making Yami and everyone else jump up in surprise. "Quit acting like you're in high school bro. Yugi needs us. Please, come up, cease this fighting. They were nice enough to help us, now let them help! Stop being so stubborn."

After Jaden's tirade, everyone looked at Yami one by one, first starting with Seth, and ending with Atemu. Yami glared back with a fiery blaze, waiting for someone to say something else, or perhaps make a sudden move so that he could have an excuse to kick their ass.

"Listen, I know you're upset about losing Yugi but you can't take it out on us Yami. It's not right. We're your friends. We love Yugi too. Not just you. Just try to keep a level head until we find him. Relax okay?" Joey pleaded, trying to reason with the man. He put his arm around him for support.

Yami didn't reply at first. He was too angry, annoyed, frustrated, crushed, confused and scared all in one and it left him with not much to say about anything. He felt as though no one understood his sentiment. Sure they cared about Yugi but their relationship was on another level. They could never uncover how much he truly loved him. Yugi was his light, his angel, his reason for feeling so alive again. When they were together it was them against the world. Yugi brought a shimmer of happiness into Yami's dull and monotone existence. Sure, they had gotten close pretty damn quick, but Yami felt like it was fate. It would've happened regardless.

Everyone had their eyes peeled on him, waiting for a response. Joey especially did with his damned grinning and Yami made a face at him and sighed. "Fine," he muttered, bringing slight grins and smiles to everyone else when he conceded.

"Now we're cookin with gas," Atemu exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "First things first. Does Yugi have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," Yami drawled. "It's right here." He pulled out the device from his pocket and Atemu looked at his quizzically.

"Umm, so why do _you_ have it?" he asked.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "He dropped it in the hotel room."

"Dropped it?"

"Yes."

"Why would he drop it?" Atemu queried.

"I. don't. know," Yami droned. "Obviously something happened."

"Do you mind if I take a look at the phone?"

"Actually I do."

"Yami, stop it," Jaden chided, poking him with his elbow.

"It's not what you think, Romeo," Atemu confuted. "Just hand it to me." When Yami glared at him, he emitted a deep sigh. "Please."

Yami rolled his eyes and handed the phone to Atemu, harshly dropping it into his hands. The movie star winced and searched through Yugi's call log, pictures, or anywhere else trying to find clues. In the entertainment world, he always learned that sometimes the most obvious clue wasn't always in your face, and the answer would have to be searched a little more thoroughly.

"Ah," he beamed when he turned the phone around to the back. "Yami and gentlemen I found a clue. Recognize this lipstick?"

"Lipstick?" Yami repeated, snatching the phone from Atemu. It was barely there but Yami took note of a faint red smudge on the top right hand corner of the phone. How could he have missed it? It looked as though half of someone's lips had made their way to Yugi's phone—or maybe to Yugi himself and he was using the phone to block any unwanted kisses. "Who the hell?—"

"Lipstick huh? That means some kissing took place yes?" Seth said.

"I don't know, but Yugi wasn't involved. I'm not even gonna wrap my head around that," Yami replied.

"Or maybe you don't want to. Listen man, we gotta call a spade a spade here. How do you know Yugi was even kidnapped?" Mahad chipped in.

"Or maybe he ran off to meet someone else here if that's the case," Marik added.

"Don't be stupid!" Yami yelled, feeling his face grow hot. "Yugi would never…"

"Okay, okay man, don't blow a gasket. I was just saying…" Marik trailed off. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything anymore then."

"I agree. You shouldn't if you're gonna come up with asinine ideas such as the one you just came up with," grumbled Yami.

"It's a pretty damn plausible argument if you ask me," said Marik raising his voice a little. "It's his birthday, maybe he wanted to live it up a little. It's the twenty first century. Shit like that is bound to happen."

"Fuck off with your stupid ass theories." Yami couldn't take hearing such bullshit anymore. "Yugi wouldn't do something so dumb."

"Or maybe you don't know Yugi as well as you think!"

Before Yami could speak any further, Mahad interrupted. "He does have a point. Who's to say that Yugi just didn't run off with someone that he met here?"

"Because he was with me for an entire week before this stupid party—"

"—_your_ stupid party," Atemu interjected.

"Took place," Yami growled with clenched teeth. "Which means!" he clamored trying to speak over Atemu. "That there was no fucking way that he met up with someone else if he was in my suite with me the entire week. So therefore, you sir are a fucking idiot."

"And you're an emotionally disturbed twat who needs to get his head out of his ass long enough to realize that we're trying to fucking help you," Marik growled, feeling his temperature rise. "But if you're gonna be a cunt, then fuck it. I'll go back inside with Bakura."

"Good! Then go! And take your artificial highlights with you. Like I said I never asked for your help. I don't need anyone's fucking help, I'll find Yugi on my own."

Joey looked at Yami incredulously. "But dude—"

"But nothing, Joey. You guys go back inside. I'm done with this shit."

And with that, Yami stormed off down the dark streets of Alexandria, leaving everyone, especially Atemu, with stupid looks on their faces. Yami had completely lost all reserve, all couth within him, the more he thought about Yugi being away from him. His heart was skipping beats and his stomach was doing cartwheels inside his core. His face felt hot and his eyes stung, and it didn't take Yami very long to realize that he had been crying. He let the tears cascade down his face and his throat tightened with the invisible rope around his neck, the more he thought about it. He felt confused and alone, like a ship without a rudder. His emotions surged through him like the swelling of the Mediterranean Sea and no matter how many times Yami wiped the tears away, more came falling down with no relief in sight. He felt like he was losing his mind with each passing second. Yami needed Yugi. He needed him so bad and if he couldn't get him back, he felt as though he wouldn't be able to survive this world without him.

It seemed like every time that things were good between them, something would come along and interrupt their otherwise peaceful relationship. Jealousy reared its ugly head and refused to let Yugi and Yami be happy together. It happened back at the Kaiba mansion during that party when Yami caught Yugi in that room with Rebecca—

Yami stopped in his tracks. Wait a fucking minute. Was it likely that maybe . . . ?

He didn't have time to think about the possibility when red, white and blue flashing lights infected the area, drowning the soundless streets with deafening sirens and screeching tires. Yami jerked against the brick wall of an office building with both hands up on either side of his head when the plethora of identical uniforms exited the stationary vehicles, guns cocked and loaded in his direction. It was an intimidating, impregnable wall of police officers all standing at attention, making Yami incapable of a possible escape route if the notion passed his mind. His breath hitched, followed by the remote beads of sweat that descended his forehead and cheek as he swallowed sandpaper down his throat, his voice getting lost in the abyss of his gullet.

"Alexandria Police Department! You are under arrest!"

Yami's eyes dilated at the revelation. "What?!—"

Before he had a chance to react, he was overthrown by a sea of bodies tackling him to the ground, reaching for his arms and roughly pulling them behind his back. Yami cried out and screamed for mercy, his mind forming a million questions a minute when he felt the cold, unrelenting snap of metal handcuffs being fastened behind his back. He could no longer maneuver his arms, so he had to be hoisted up on his legs by the officer's ministrations. Yami could barely stand let alone walk, but he was forced onto the streets, with the entire world seemingly coming to a stop to watch him being escorted into the police car. Joey, Tristan, Jaden, Atemu, Marik, Mahad and Seth scurried to the scene and were ignominiously shoved away from the melee for their efforts, being threatened with arrest and charges of obstruction of justice themselves if they didn't vacate the vicinity. Yami was ushered into the backseat of the car, hearing the cries, pleads and screams of his friends in the background, but it all became a blur, a fog of unclear reverberations as he leaned his head against the window in a defeated fashion and closed his misty eyes, begging for this to all be a dream.

But once he heard the voices of his friends decreasing in volume as the squad car left the scene, Yami knew it wasn't.


	22. Vivid Imagination

**This chapter is somewhat filler. I'll proofread when I get some rest. And the climax is coming next chapter, because I'm honestly looking forward to ending this story soon. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Yami Sennen_

_Booking number: 42947092_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: 2/7/1992_

_Last known address: Unknown, Domino City_

_Date booked: 6/4/2013_

_Time booked: 11:02 pm_

_Number of holds: None_

_Notes: None_

_Case status: Presentenced_

_Bond Amount: 0.00_

_Police Case Number: n/a_

_Arresting Agency: Alexandria PD_

_Charge: Statutory rape (child under 18)_

* * *

Yami sat in the cold, musty, uncomfortable jail cell with his head hung low, neck cramped and his thoughts in a very dark place wearing an ugly orange and black uniform and the clothes that wore at Yugi's party in an unorganized pile on the cold concrete floor. No one was in the cell with him thankfully because if they were, he'd probably add on more charges to his case and he didn't need that. He already had enough on his mind without someone else adding on to the stress. Everything felt heavy and dense, and even the intangible emotions of despair and anguish seemed to throw all of their weight on his shoulders. The moist air felt suffocating and shortening, wrapping their unrelenting grip around his throat, choking off his oxygen supply. He threw himself on the bed, immediately feeling the metal springs blanketed by a thin white sheet; hardly comfortable. Yami turned on his back, crossed his arms and stared into the blackness of his cell, trying to recollect the last few months of his life. Trying to remember when he was actually happy, and when his life was normal and he wasn't looking over his shoulder so much. Yami should've known that he was in over his head when he met Yugi. As much joy as Yugi brought into his life, he'd also brought just as much heartache.

Statutory rape? First of all, who accused Yami of such an asinine offense? It shouldn't have mattered if Yugi was seventeen the first time they made love, right? His birthday was the week after. But maybe Yami shouldn't have thought that way. Laws were laws no matter what country he was in. He just wished someone would tell him what was going on. For starters, who pressed charges? No one in the world knew what went on in that suite except for Yugi—well his friends knew too but Yami counted on them not ratting him out to the police.

So who did it?

His head began to hurt from thinking so much, but at that point it was impossible _not_ to think. To ponder about all of the years he could possibly be spending in here. Never seeing Yugi or the rest of his friends again; never having a normal life even if he did get out. Yami would be stamped as a sexual predator forever. Which in turn would mean Kaiba would fire him and probably hire a new supervisor. Hell, he hadn't been to work in forever anyways, why wouldn't he? Kaiba was lucky that he could conduct his entire company online through that damned laptop that he was so attached to. Yami wasn't so fortunate. If Kaiba didn't take them to Egypt himself, Yami would for sure be out of a job.

The worse part of this whole ordeal was that Yugi was still out there missing. Yami contemplated telling the police about that, but what good was his word now? He spent the entire time trying to convince them that he wasn't a rapist and that the sex he had with Yugi was consensual, and he still ended up in this musty old cell. Telling them about Yugi's kidnapping would probably make it worse because they'd think he'd have something to do with it, somehow.

So for the time being, Yami just sat in his muse, sulking and moping over everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Yugi was gone and Yami felt absolutely hopeless at this point. Part of him believed that the reason he was kidnapped was because of a personal vendetta against him or even their relationship. No one seemed to want them to be together. So they got their wish, Yami presumed. The world conspired to keep them apart no matter what. And now they got what they fucking wanted from the beginning. This wasn't fair.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, but Yami quickly brushed across his face to wipe them away. Weakness was no longer an option anymore. No one was going to help him at this point nor would they bail him out. The only person who was capable was Kaiba and Yami wasn't sure how far his boss was willing to go to set him free. Even so, Yami wasn't scot-free because he had to come back at a later date for court. That would be interesting. Who would testify against Yami? There were no witnesses because no crime had been committed.

Whatever.

An annoying tap on the cell bars shook his daydream. Yami had his face resting inside of his palms and he slowly looked up with a vacant stare on his features. An unfriendly looking brusque police officer stood with such an arrogant, condescending, smug profile. He appeared as though he wanted to go toe to toe with Yami and if it weren't for his position, he probably would have with no consequence. Yami heard painful stories about what they do to child molesters in prison and it wasn't a pleasant one, so he kept his faculties about him.

"Visitor," the officer deadpanned and Yami arched an eyebrow as a response. The guy didn't say anything after that which was even more confusing and all he did was open up the cell gates and stood there waiting for Yami to follow him. It did lift Yami's spirit somewhat that someone cared enough to come see him, but who was it? Maybe it was Kaiba coming to bail him out. Or God forbid maybe Joey thought of another crazy ass scheme but this was far different than an insane asylum. This was jail and Yami knew a plan like that wouldn't work a second time.

He hung his head low to the ground with his hands cuffed behind hid back, trying his best to ignore the jeers and derogatory comments from the other cellmates as he walked with the office towards the visiting section, screaming at Yami what they'd love to do to him with some duct tape, a few feet of rope and an empty room. Yami's insides cringed at the notion. No way in hell could he stay in this place, he wouldn't survive that kind of assault.

When the officer ushered Yami into the private room, he felt such a shiver from the freezing cold draft, not to mention the lack of light in the dimly lit room, which gave off a low blue illumination. The white brick walls made up the body of the room, and there was only one other window on the opposite side of the door in which Yami entered, and another officer was standing guard beside it. The window was too small for any normal sized person to escape from it anyway so Yami thought it was pointless for him to be standing there. Whatever though.

There was a rectangular desk with two chairs on the opposite sides of each other. Yami locked eyes with his "visitor" once his shackles were unlocked and the first thing he noticed as far as reactions went was a burning sensation in the lining of his stomach. It started as a slow ache but then escalated into a full blown cramping. An angry cramp. Yami's stomach twisted in uncomfortable knots and he almost felt the urge to throw up if he didn't turn around and go back to his cell. But something tugged at him to sit at the table and find out what the hell this person was doing there.

His visitor sat with his arms crossed, wearing a black Medusa studded t-shirt and leather embellished jeans, way more fashionable than Yami's ugly orange and black striped uniform. He looked girly as hell even with a neutral color, but his shirt was tight enough to manifest his lean, stocky muscles, which Yami had to admit rivaled his own, painted with glistening caramel over the smooth canvas of fairly complex skin.

And his eyes, wow. They almost screamed 'fuck me'. They way the scarlet headlights looked Yami up and down like he was a piece of meat made the prisoner cower in intimidation. He could've sworn they smiled when Yami sat in front of him, cautiously, crossing his legs and arms and turning his body to the side, not wanting to face the man in his presence. Yami felt so uncomfortable, because he wasn't sure what this creep was doing here. He'd already done enough damage and quite frankly if the police weren't around, he would've kicked this guy's pansy ass and told him to leave, but that would only get him in even more hot water.

But part of him was curious.

After a long silence of being eye raped by this person, Yami finally spoke. "What do you want?" he deadpanned, trying not to give off any impression that he was happy about this visit.

"Is that how you're going to address me from now on?"

Yami snorted. "Fine. What do you want, _Atemu?"_

"You're impossible," said the actor, taking a small sip of water from his bottle. Yami was actually surprised that none of his lackeys were with him, much less the annoying throng of fans that were no doubt on his tail feathers as usual whenever Atemu went out in public. That must have been annoying to deal with.

"It's not like I asked you to come here," Yami retorted, shifting a little in his seat. Damn these things were uncomfortable. No cushioning at all.

"I know," said Atemu, tapping his fingernails on the table. He seemed somewhat hesitant, which made Yami even more curious. Atemu never gave off that attitude when they first met. Usually he was just a giant prick. "I don't even know why I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

Atemu sighed. He was sitting with his back leaned against the chair, and then he leaned forward and brought his hands together and entwined them before looking at Yami again. Yami could feel his face burning up. Fuck, Atemu looked so good. He hated to admit that, but the asshole was damn handsome and his face and body looked like something out of a famous magazine. Didn't change the fact that he was a douchebag though.

The more Atemu stared at Yami, the more unnerved he felt. Why did it seem like this guy was undressing him with his eyes? It was flustering.

"You know . . . you'd look way much better if you didn't always have a scowl on your face."

Yami glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying," Atemu replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "You're a good looking guy. You should let the world know it sometimes. Smile dammit."

Yami shot Atemu an incredulous stare. "My boyfriend has gone missing and I've been arrested and forced to sleep in a barren old jail cell. Forgive me for not being a ray of fucking sunshine," he drawled.

Instead of being offended at Yami's sarcasm, Atemu just smiled. "And you have a feisty little temper. I find that kinda sexy."

"Sexy?" Yami chuckled indignantly, almost insanely. After everything that's gone down, Atemu wanted to do nothing but flirt and hit on him. Unbelievable.

"Yes. Sexy. Do you find that hard to believe?" Atemu asked with a lower than normal undertone, like he was trying to put Yami in the mood. As he if could with two officers standing by watching them.

Yami opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He hesitated when he saw Atemu's waiting eyes, wanting a response, half wide in expectancy. Like he really cared or something about what Yami was going to say. Yeah right.

"No," Yami muttered. "You're a manwhore, so I expected that kind of comment from you. What I find hard to believe is why you of all people came here. I was hoping maybe Joey or my brother or even Kaiba to come bail me out. Not the person who's been trying to steal Yugi away from me since day one."

Atemu blinked numerous times while staring at Yami, and it put the man on edge. What the hell was he thinking about? It was as though Atemu was trying to read the expressions on Yami's face and recite them back to him like a book. Yami looked away, fearing that if he looked back any longer, something would happen beyond his control.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" he fussed. "It's creeping me out."

"Like what?" Atemu asked innocently.

"Like you're picturing me naked," Yami responded with a shiver, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. He really didn't know if it was the cold air or Atemu's hard stares that were making him shake.

"Maybe I am."

Wow. Yami shook his head in disbelief, laughing once again. This couldn't possibly be happening. But whether or not it was, he wasn't going to sit there and be stared at and scrutinized like a regular time whore.

"And here I was assuming you actually came to help me. What was I thinking?" he grumbled bitterly. He stood up to leave, but Atemu grabbed his arm. Yami froze and gulped hard, but didn't turn his head to look at him.

"Wait," he pleaded. "Don't leave. Please."

That was the first polite word Atemu had ever said. Yami didn't pull his arm away from Atemu's grip, but he didn't sit back down either.

"Yes?"

He felt Atemu let his hand go and for some reason Yami was disappointed. He didn't know why. He heard footsteps approach him from around the table, and for the first time, he was face to face with him now. Yami sat back on top of the table, not being able to have such a close proximity with this man, seeing as he was painfully attractive and he didn't want any type of sexual tension between them. But he felt Atemu's body heat as he approached. The two officers seemed to not even be paying them any mind now. Clearly this was some sort of violation. Yami almost wanted them to say something.

"I can get you off," Atemu muttered, digging his hands in his pockets.

"You can get me . . .?" Yami didn't register right away. When he had the slightest idea of what Atemu was trying to insinuate, he made a face.

"Not like that you dope," he spat. He took a look at the officer standing guard at the door and then at the other standing near the window. "What are you in here for anyways?"

Yami sighed. "Rape."

Atemu's eyes shot open. "_What!_—"

"_Statutory_ rape," Yami corrected before the man said anything else. "Meaning it was consensual.

"It wasn't with Yugi was it?"

Yami blushed like a schoolgirl and slightly nodded his head.

"So he isn't eighteen yet?" Atemu asked.

"He is."

"So why are they calling it rape?"

Yami rolled his eyes, really not wanting to detail anything about his sex life, but he figured it didn't matter at that point. "Because the first time Yugi and I had sex, he was still seventeen, a week before his birthday."

"And how old are you?"

"Old enough to get charged with statutory rape, otherwise I wouldn't be in here, hmm?"

"I was just asking," Atemu muttered.

"I'm twenty one."

Atemu stared at Yami once again with that damned come hither watch before he whistled. "Whew, that's some heavy shit. I've done a lot of things in my life, but sexing an underaged kid is not one of them."

"Don't you fucking judge me prick," Yami hissed, spinning himself on the table and turning his back on Atemu. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his face in between his knees and sighed. He knew Atemu wasn't going away, that wasn't his fashion. But maybe Yami could tune him out for a couple of minutes.

He gasped when he felt Atemu's hands on his shoulders. Yami cringed at the contact and lowered his legs back to their normal position.

"Why do you insist on being close to me?" Yami demanded.

"Do you not like this proximity? You've confessed to being gay, so I didn't think it would be a problem having another man in your personal space."

"It wouldn't if I knew what you were up to," Yami spat back. "I don't trust you in case you didn't notice."

"And yet here I am visiting you instead of your friends. Wonder why that is."

"There you go judging again," Yami sighed, brushing Atemu's hands off his shoulders. "You don't even know them."

"I never said I did. I was just speaking for myself."

"You 'wonder why that is'? I'd say that's basically stirring a pot that you don't even have the spoon for."

"I'm just wondering why they're not here," Atemu defended, resting his hands on either side of Yami on the table. To his dismay, Yami jerked backwards. "Do you really hate me that much that I can't come close to you at all?"

"You don't need to be close to me to talk to me. You're just trying to look for an excuse to touch me. I'm not Yugi."

"Can I help it if I find you attractive?" Atemu smirked, which made Yami's heart skip a few beats. Figures this fuckwit would have a gorgeous smile.

Yami swallowed hard before answering and Atemu noticed. This jerk didn't need any additional reasons to be cocky, but now he did. "Keep your dick in your pants. It's not happening."

"From the blush across that pretty face of yours, I'd say otherwise."

"What?—" had Yami really been blushing this entire time? Dammit. He didn't need to get into even more trouble. He pushed Atemu away, palming his ribcage and shoving him back gently. Bad move because Yami felt the hard outlining of his chest muscles and his heart ached for a better sensation. But he had to save face. He wasn't going to falter under his own dubious desires just because Atemu was putting pressure on him.

This visit was turning out to be highly unusual. Initially he thought Atemu was there to bail him out, but now Yami was thinking something else entirely. Did he really just come there to fuck him? Yami could never really figure this man out.

Now he knew how Yugi felt.

It's not like he'd do anything out of the ordinary anyways. Yami had strong willpower, and unless it was Yugi making a move on him, he could thwart off anyone else's advances.

"Listen Yami, all joking aside," Atemu said with a loud exhale. "I really do want to help you."

". . .But?" Yami replied automatically, elevating both of his eyebrows. He knew this was too good to be true and Atemu wasn't just going to lend him money without back pay.

Atemu actually looked confused. "What do you mean 'but'?"

"Yami crossed his arms, looking his "rival" in the face. Atemu offered an equally challenging glare. "Come on, give up the goods. You weren't planning on helping me without a little repayment, were you?"

"And you tell _me_ not to judge," Atemu griped, sniggering and looking down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. His head was slightly slanted to the side and Yami took note of the muscles projecting from the base of his neck. It looked far too attractive than he was willing to admit and Atemu's entire stance as a matter of fact was putting Yami's dick in the front seat of raging hormone central. He wondered if this was why it was almost impossible for Yugi to avoid his advances because his prowess was so irrepressible.

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered, feeling guilty and honestly stupid. He raised a hesitating hand to Atemu's arm and gently squeezed. Damn, he shouldn't have done that. All Yami felt was a hard, steely surface. He even sensed Atemu's muscles ripple at his touch. Yami quickly jerked his hand back, not wanting to molest the man any more than he already had. But he couldn't deny how comforting his opaque frame had felt against his skin.

"I'm getting mixed signals from you now," said Atemu, half chuckling. "First you don't want me near you, and now you're taking a grab at me. I can't figure you out."

"Ditto," Yami mumbled. He couldn't even decipher his own emotions. They were just as confusing as Atemu's earlier actions. Did he want the man or not? Wait, what he thinking, _of course_ he didn't! Yugi was his one true love. No way he could ever betray his little one like this.

"Even if you did bail me out, I'd have to come back for a trial," Yami reported. "You know how the system works, and I can't afford a lawyer."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here then huh?"

"Depends," replied Yami. "On what I have to do for you."

Atemu rolled his eyes heavenward. "Who said you had to do _anything_?" he groaned. "You're still convinced that I want something from you?"

"I just have the feeling that you didn't just come down here to bail me out unless you want it as a write off on your taxes," Yami droned. "Other than that, you're far from noble. Don't think I forgot what you tried to pull on my Yugi."

"You're still bitter about that?" Atemu whined, face palming. "God, I said I was sorry."

"You try dealing with people coming after your significant other and tell me how you feel," Yami said with a protesting tone. "You'd be jealous as hell too."

Atemu slightly lifted his shoulders. "I wouldn't know."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Someone as good looking as you has never been in a relationship?"

"No and thanks for the compliment," Atemu answered dryly. He knew where this conversation was going and he refused to tread any further than this. If he couldn't even tell Marik these things, no way in hell he'd confess to Yami about his hidden, darkest desires. He had an image to maintain after all.

Yami noticed Atemu's confident aura sudden dissipate and what was left in its place was pure, raw vulnerability. Oh shit, he could not pass this opportunity up.

He inched closer to him, coming off the table and standing in front of him. Atemu passed him a subtle glance before looking down at the floor again. Now all of a sudden Mr. Pervert didn't want to have any eye contact.

He actually started to back up against the wall with Yami in pursuit. This weird scenario was beginning to get even weirder and when Atemu felt the cold slap of hard material against his back he grimaced externally. Yami actually saw the discomfort on his face. So he decided not to corner the man, at least not now. Just because Atemu was playing mind games didn't mean he had to stoop to his level. On the other hand, he was enjoying this small little discovery he made.

"So, Mr. Big Shot is afraid to fall in love. How tragic," Yami teased, brushing his finger across the neckline of Atemu's shirt.

"Stop," the man pleaded, pushing Yami away. "Just because you have one advantage over me doesn't mean you can make fun of me for it."

"Advantage? So you _are_ looking for love," Yami grinned, moving even closer and earning an uncomfortable glare from Atemu. God, he was loving this a little too much.

"Back the hell up," Atemu snarled, feeling anger grow in his bones but he didn't want Yami to have the upper hand. "We're getting way off topic here."

"True, but I just love to see you sweat," replied Yami. Atemu just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall but didn't say anything. Maybe his own silence will shut Yami up. He refused to open himself up like a book. He was doing a pretty good job as coming across as a playboy and a manwhore and he wanted to keep it that way. He didn't count on Yami to keep this little breakthrough a secret, mainly because he couldn't stand Atemu and would probably take the first chance of making him look like an ass in front of everybody.

"Good for you Sherlock, you wanna cookie?" Atemu sneered, shoving Yami out of the way and returning to the table. Yami almost stumbled on his ass but quickly regained his composure and followed suit, taking refuge in his chair also. "Let me just pay your bail and you're good to go."

"Just like that huh? You're not even going to help me find Yugi?"

"You never asked," Atemu reproved, shrugging. "I'm concerned about Yugi's safety as much as you guys are."

"Not without a motive," Yami insisted. No way was he gonna let that go. "So what's yours Atemu? Still hell bent on taking him away?"

"No," he drawled, clenching his teeth. "For the last damn time, I have no motive."

"I call bullshit," said Yami. "Plain and simple."

"What's my motive then smartass?" Atemu snapped, flailing his arms in the air in frustration. "You seem to be so damn convinced that I have one, when I've done nothing but show up here and offer to bail you out of this place. You're the one still accusing me of jonesing after Yugi when I haven't even brought that incident up, _you_ did. I've recognized the error of my ways but you're too damn stubborn to see that. I don't even know why I came here."

"Then go!" Yami yelled. "Nobody's stopping you."

Atemu shot Yami one last incredulous look before he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the exit. For some strange reason, both of the officers had disappeared. Yami hadn't even noticed until he watched Atemu leave the room. He scoffed. If the bastard wanted to leave let him. He never even asked him to come here in the first place. Hopefully Joey or Kaiba was formulating some kind of plan to get Yami out of this place. If Joey wasn't too busy trying to fuck Kaiba that is.

He almost, almost, _almost_ let Atemu walk out of that door. Something deep within Yami's core demanded that he not let Atemu go. Where it came from, he never knew. It was as though Yami no longer had any control over his own limbs and before he knew it, he made a grab for Atemu's arm as he held the door open to leave. At first the man struggled and pulled his arm away from Yami's grip but he didn't count on Yami's own momentous strength to overpower every effort he exerted to get away. Yami pulled him right back into the room, losing his footing in the process and falling backwards until he hit the wall again. Atemu's hard body collided right up on his, making Yami groan loudly at the forceful contact. It damn near knocked the wind out of him because Atemu's body rivaled that of a body builder or just a plain old building. Yami struggled to catch his breath when he realized that Atemu was right smack dab in his face, staring hard into his eyes, with a gaze that Yami couldn't interpret, except that he looked surprised.

Yami still had a hold on his wrist, and he abruptly let go, but for some reason Atemu didn't budge away from him. The frantic breaths made his attractive chest rise up and down, against Yami's own ribcage and for a few moments, Yami fell in love with those scarlet irises that peered into his crimson retinas, but for the life of Yami, he couldn't figure out what the hell Atemu was thinking during the quiet muse. He didn't even know if he wanted to find out.

"I…" Yami began to say. When did his throat get so dry? He swallowed hard and tried again. "Don't leave. Pl-please?"

Figures that Yami would be the one begging him to stay when it was the other way around a few minutes ago.

Atemu fixed his jaw and examined Yami's face up and down, only moving his eyes. He could've sworn that he heard the man's labored breaths but maybe that was all in his imagination. Yami looked even better up close and his skin was a flawless shade of porcelain white, like an expensive art piece that someone spent hours making into a perfect masterpiece. Atemu was captivated to say the least.

"And why should I stay huh?" Atemu queried, trying not to let his admiration show. "I think you've made it quite clear that you don't like me."

"But I—" Yami had to stop before he got himself into more trouble. It's not like anyone would know, the guards had conveniently vanished. But if it meant getting out of this damned place, he'd face the consequence later.

"It's not that I don't like you . . ."

Atemu perked. "Then what is it?"

"Well—" this was getting way too hard to talk about with them being so close to each other. Yami could even smell Atemu's minty breath collide with his nostril hairs. But for some reason, the closeness didn't seem to bother him. The perv was probably getting off on it.

"When you get into a committed relationship, you'll understand."

"I really don't see that happening to me," said Atemu defensively. "So what else ya got?"

"And why is that?"

"Don't—" Atemu's tone was so raspy and deep that it made Yami jump up a little. He didn't want to uncover this subject, again. He was hoping that Yami had forgotten about it but he partially blamed himself for even taking the bait. He should've known better.

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Yami whispered, lifting Atemu's chin with the small of his hand. "Does Mr. Movie Star actually have a heart?"

"Stop it…" Atemu was almost begging, and slightly brushed Yami's hand away to look at the far wall as if it had become the most interesting thing in the world. He wasn't about to bend or break under pressure.

"What? I think it's kinda cute," Yami teased. "Everyone gets lonely sometimes. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Atemu gave Yami a sideways glance and perched an eyebrow. Was he flirting with him? Or was Atemu just hoping he was and Yami was just fucking with him? Yami was probably the hottest thing Atemu had ever seen since…well…himself. Aside from Yugi that is. But Yami was a different kind of attractive. And being this physically close to him gave off the ambience of a fuck-me sort of vibe.

"I have a cousin and three bodyguards. I don't get lonely," Atemu responded with an arrogant snort. "They're almost always with me."

"Almost," Yami countered. "I doubt they sleep in the same bed with you at night where you're alone with your thoughts and feelings—"

"Cut it out Dr. Phil," Atemu grimaced. "This shit is getting too gay for me to contend with."

"Said the guy wearing leather jeans. I think we're way past that point," Yami refuted, stifling back a chuckle.

Atemu rolled his eyes and glowered and took about two steps to the right before Yami posted his arm on the wall in front of him, preventing him from walking any further. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Away from you."

"Nah see, I don't think so. You made a promise remember?" Yami's eyes seem to be glazed over from either mental exhaustion or insanity, Atemu wasn't sure.

"I didn't promise anything," he said. "I offered to bail you out but for some reason you're still being difficult."

"You swear on everything that you're not up to something sneaky? Because if you are—"

"I'm not," Atemu interrupted before Yami could finish. But he knew that was a lie. "I mean I was but…."

Yami screamed. "I knew it! Bastard." His elevated pitch made Atemu cover his ears and shush him.

"Idiot, keep your voice down, fuck."

Yami ignored his warning. "So tell me what you wanted in exchange for you bailing me out. Tell me, tell me," he goaded, his tone mimicking that of a child at that point. "I wanna know." He even started shaking Atemu by his shoulders, making the actor cry out in frustration, yanking his arms away.

"Quit it!" he hissed. "I'm not gonna tell you because I feel bad about it. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

Yami sucked his teeth. "Yeah right, like I'd forget something like that. Now tell me dammit!"

"No…"

"I probably already know what it is anyways, knowing you."

"I doubt it."

Atemu huffed and crossed his arms again. That seemed to be the theme for the night. He really did feel bad about having an ulterior motive when he first arrived here but talking to Yami really changed his perspective of the guy. He wasn't just some hot head who thought Yugi to be his trophy boyfriend. He really cared for the little one.

"Give me a hint then," Yami suggested.

Atemu shot him a hard look. "Hell no."

"If you don't, I'll tickle you."

A glare from Atemu. "That's so fucking gay."

"As am I."

Yami moved closer again, diminishing the gap between them. Atemu didn't like that because it only made his face heat up in a scarlet flush. Fuck, what was happening to him? No one made him blush like this.

"I am too but you don't see me shitting rainbows."

"Sassy and cute. I like it."

Yami was pushing the envelope at this point and he shouldn't have been but he wanted to see how far Atemu would let him go before he snapped and told his little secret. To get a reaction, Yami put both of his hands on either side of Atemu once again and he got a scowl for his efforts. Atemu turned his entire body on his side, facing the far wall again, crossing his arms and snorting like a bull.

"I'm not telling you," he muttered.

"What happened? Did the big bad wolf finally meet his match and realize that he couldn't knock the brick house down?"

"No, but he'll stick his foot up your ass if you don't let this go Dr. Seuss."

"Wrong author," Yami replied with a snicker. "Just tell me, I won't get mad."

"Again, I doubt that."

Atemu was keeping his cool for the most part. He knew how to handle probing because he'd been confronted with it time after time again from the paparazzi, movie critics, and media reporters trying to get some sort of story from him, even if it wasn't true. In this type of situation, the best thing to do was just pretend that Yami wasn't there, until he got bored with his endless questioning.

Unfortunately, that didn't work. Yami was becoming more and more annoying with his pleads and pretentious begging that it was plucking Atemu's nerves like a guitar string. He was doing his best to block out Yami's incessant babble but nothing seemed to quell his chatter.

"Come on, what's the harm in telling me? Who am I going to spill the beans to?"

"I dunno, the whole world maybe?"

"Actually I don't know that many people," Yami giggled, knowing what Atemu meant but by this point he was having too much fun with this.

"I already feel bad enough as it is…"

"Why?" Yami asked suddenly getting serious.

"I just do…" Atemu's voice was barely higher than a whisper.

This shit must have been pretty heavy if Atemu of all people was harboring guilt from even thinking about whatever he was thinking. Yami didn't really count on him, at least until this point, to have some sort of conscience.

"Look," Yami began. "I was just ribbing you earlier, dude. You really don't have to say shit if you don't want—"

"You really wanna know?"

Yami paused and hesitated. "Well, yeah."

"No matter what it is?"

That certainly set an undertone that couldn't be ignored, but Yami chose to anyway. "Sure, try me."

After a few seconds of contemplating and musing, Atemu sighed and shrugged his shoulders. If anything negative would come from this, it would be Yami's own damn fault. He asked for it.

"Well…." Atemu drawled, coming closer and closer to Yami. Instinctively, he backed up until he was on top of the table again and he stared Atemu in the eyes as he approached him. Yami noticed that the scarlet tint in his eyes had all but disappeared, leaving a darker glow in its place. Yami swallowed hard, not knowing where else to move, and being paralyzed from Atemu's gaze.

Yami didn't realize that his legs were spread open. Atemu stood right in between them and leaned down onto Yami, forcing him backwards until he was partially on his back. Yami felt hands plant on either side of him and the undisputable heat from Atemu's body invaded Yami's personal bubble.

He felt the blush spread across his cheeks, there was no denying that. Yami wanted to recoil but for some reason, he didn't. He couldn't. Atemu closed his eyes and brought his face closer to Yami's, so dangerously close and Yami found himself transfixed on Atemu's soft looking lips. The bronze pigment on his skin looked even more magnificent from this proximity as well.

Atemu opened his eyes only half way, looking almost satisfied that Yami hadn't pulled away yet, and with one subtle bite of his bottom lip, he crashed his lips into Yami's. He felt the vibration of Yami's noises collide with his mouth and Atemu swallowed the moan as he kissed him firmer. Yami was hesitant, and his head was fogged in confusion and pleasure at the same time, not knowing what to do. Atemu's lips tasted of the sweetest wine and Yami became addicted rather quickly, replanting his lips against Atemu's gently, but at the same time, wondering why the hell he was letting this happen.

He felt Atemu graze his cheek gently and Yami's breath hitched, placing a palm on his chest as Atemu held the back of his head coaxing his tongue along the rim of Yami's mouth. It felt exciting and warm and it sent a tingle down Yami's spine and stopped at his groin and he felt pulsating throbs assault his member. Yami felt the pink muscle licking his bottom lip begging to be let inside and he melted, not wanting to keep Atemu waiting any longer so he opened his mouth and felt his cavern fill with Atemu's essence. Atemu tilted his head to the side to explore Yami's abyss even more with the appendage. Yami couldn't help it. He moaned even more.

Atemu bore his weight down on top of Yami until he was flat on his back on the table, lips still attached. The room seemed darker and even the window barely permitted any sunlight inside and Yami could no longer see anything except Atemu on top of him, gently releasing his frustrations in a way that Yami didn't even think that the man knew how to. He always saw Atemu as aggressive and pushy when the opportunity arose, but the current situation had negated his assumptions once again.

Atemu continued to lift Yami up higher with his tantalizing mouth and ministrations, coddling him with his right hand as it descended down the side of his body seductively slow. By this time Yami had both of his arms wrapped around the young actor's neck, drunk from the taste of wine on his lips and wanting to kiss him harder to savor the taste. Yami brought one hand from Atemu's neck down his back and stopped at his torso and gave a gentle squeeze. His muscles felt so stiff even during resting point and when Atemu felt Yami squeeze him, he gasped slightly, breaking the kiss. He looked Yami straight in the eye and Yami smirked at him. Atemu smiled back before they pressed their lips together again.

Yami's heart thumped against Atemu's as the two continued to explore the other's mouth with firm sucking and licking of their tongues, faint moans filling the air. Atemu held Yami by the waist and turned him around on the table so that his entire body was horizontal on the platform. He climbed on top but didn't lie completely on him right away. There was a reason for that. While distracting Yami with his sweet kisses, he lowered his hand on his chest, earning a shiver from Yami as he massaged his way down his torso. His fingers felt so cold, probably from the room, but it didn't distract Yami too much. Atemu's hands were still on the outside of his shirt, rubbing his belly as they continued to enjoy the lapping of each other's tongues, taking small breaks to breathe before going right back at it again.

By this time, Yami was so lost in Atemu's spell that he didn't care what happened afterwards. He felt Atemu's fingers sweep the rim of his pants as if he was blatantly teasing him and Yami whimpered in response. His groin felt tighter and he actually found himself wanting to be touched by Atemu even further.

"Play with me…" was Yami's feeble whisper.

He got his wish. He gasped when Atemu put his hands inside his pants, breaking their passion and throwing his head back. Atemu automatically planted kisses on his neck while he teased Yami down below. His clothed member was as hard as a rock and Atemu had to grin at the revelation. Yami moaned louder when he felt Atemu's lips pressed even further against his jawline and neck. One hand was brushing his cheek while the other was in his pants.

He was struggling to find air, his thoughts and his voice. Yami opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with a vacant look, gulping each time Atemu sucked down on him. There was hardly any blood rushing to his brain, at least enough for him to think clearly. He continued to whimper and mewl each and every time he felt the lip to skin contact against him. Damn this felt so good. It felt almost as good as when he was with . . .

His eyes shot open. Atemu began to squeeze and grip Yami's dick from inside of his pants and Yami almost screamed at the sensation. Atemu continued to pump slowly, making Yami's teeth grind, and then picking up the pace, pumping faster and faster until Yami felt like his head would explode. As good as this felt, Yami couldn't continue this any longer. The feeling of guilt plagued his insides the more he thought about what he was actually doing with someone else. But his brooding was interrupted by Atemu's aggressive hand jerking him off and Yami yelled out as he felt a release coming, recoiling and using any ounce of energy he had left to push Atemu away from him before he climaxed.

It was harder than Yami thought it would be, but once their bodies were a safe enough distance from each other, he tried to sit up, failing a few times because he couldn't fucking breathe to save his life. Gathering oxygen and returning back to normal took more time than it should've.

Atemu didn't want to stop. Yami was the best lover he'd ever come across and he found himself quickly infatuated with this guy. Atemu's hormones were raging a mile a minute and he desperately wanted to release inside of Yami. He hated that their would-be tryst ended so soon.

"Why…did you stop?" Atemu asked him, barely catching his breath and trying to recollect his thoughts.

"This is—I'm sorry, this is too much for me to handle," confessed Yami and took a deep breath. "You taste so good but—please, I can't do this."

"So why did we have to stop?" Atemu repeated, coming closer to him again, yearning to feel that confined space. "Don't lie and say you don't want it."

Yami gulped, feeling tightness in his throat and a thumping sensation in his ears. He couldn't breathe for the life of him and Atemu wasn't making it any easier being so damn close to him. The room felt warm, but he still felt a chill down his spine when Atemu's fragrance invaded Yami's nose, being reminded of how close he was to just taking him.

"I just can't," Yami replied, begging his hormones to calm down. "My mind is telling me not to do this."

"But your body screams yes," Atemu replied darkly. His lips were pale and his sexual appetite was barely satiated and he wasn't going to leave that room until he had his fill. He approached Yami once again on the table and Yami flinched but he didn't have time to escape before Atemu grabbed his wrists and pulled him off. Yami cried out when he was flung around and pushed against the wall, and Atemu's hard body pushed against him.

"Please, don't," he begged. "I can't do this to Yugi."

"But you said you wanted to know what I was thinking no matter what it was," Atemu insisted, talking right into Yami's ear. "Don't go back on your word now."

"Please…please don't."

It was honestly making Yami even more irresistible the more he begged. Atemu grinded his member against Yami's making him half scream and half moan with a shaky voice and he felt himself melting again, unable to resist or thwart off Atemu any longer. He felt so weak.

"Don't fight it," said Atemu licking Yami's ear in the process. "Just let me have you."

"I…can't…please…"

"That's right, keep begging," Atemu hummed, kissing Yami's cheek. "All it does is make me hornier."

He continued to grind more gently against Yami and he knew he felt a hard on. Yami did all he could to push the man off him, but Atemu's soft thrusts were really getting to him, and sending him into a state of mental oblivion. He wrapped a leg around his waist and Yami groaned when Atemu grinded into him even harder and he cursed, loving and hating this at the same time.

He yelped when he was suddenly turned around with his stomach against the wall and his backside exposed. Yami began to panic not knowing what Atemu was up to, but his questions were answered once he felt Atemu pulling his pants down.

"Wait—fuck!" he cried, not being mentally or emotionally ready for something like this. What if someone walked in and caught them in the act?

"I know what you're thinking and no, we won't get caught. I paid those officers to leave us here alone. Now be a good boy and hold still," Atemu said.

"What?—" Yami's sentence was cut off from Atemu's invasive fingers into his tight hole. Yami screamed out and cringed when he felt his insides being molested as Atemu threaded and kneaded the taut muscles apart, fingering and scissoring them loose while trying his best to ignore Yami's pleads for him to stop. Atemu was way past stopping at that point.

"Fuck, are you sure you've had sex before? You're so damn tight," he hissed, digging a second finger inside Yami's opening, and immediately feeling the tight tunnel clench down on his digits. It didn't matter. If the fingers didn't loosen him up, Atemu's dick surely would.

Yami couldn't respond. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his legs felt like jello. Feeling Atemu stroke him from the inside sent him into a tizzy, a grey state of fogginess that Yami couldn't decide whether was good or bad. He was drunk with desire and lust and the more Atemu fingered him, the more Yami wanted him to just take him.

He felt a brief draft of cold air behind him and then heard Atemu unzipping his pants and brushing his hard dick across Yami's loose opening. Atemu pumped himself a few times and grazed Yami's hole, which pissed him off because he saw it as blatant teasing.

"Just fuck me already!" Yami spat. "Shit…"

"What's this? A few minutes ago you were begging me not to, and now you're jonesing for my dick?" Atemu laughed at Yami's change of heart.

"I'm about to cream myself…"

"And you need that extra push. No problem."

Yami blushed, but luckily his face was towards the wall so Atemu couldn't see. He braced himself for the impending intrusion, inadvertently tensing up when he felt Atemu's dick brush at his entrance again.

"Relax…" he hummed, the low baritones of his voice tickling Yami's earlobe. He quivered. "I'm gonna have you screaming my name in a minute."

"You ain't shit." Yami wanted to challenge Atemu and see if his bite was worse than his bark this time, because it usually wasn't.

"I'm not huh? Keep talking," said Atemu, pumping himself a few times until he got hard. "Here I come…"

Without waiting for a reply from Yami, Atemu inserted himself inside, nice and slow because part of him wanted to torture Yami for what he said earlier. With every inch that disappeared inside, Yami hissed and moaned at the warm appendage, feeling himself open up even more than it did when Atemu fingered him. Since Atemu had no lubrication however, it felt a little rough even still but it wasn't as though this was Yami's first time, so he could deal with it.

His body quivered like a snake when Atemu was fully in him. Yami felt his muscles clamp down on him tightly and he heard Atemu groan slightly at the fact. The actor swallowed hard and paused as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to manifest.

"You still ain't shit," Yami mumbled, poking his ass out as if telling Atemu to get it over with already because he was taking too much time. Atemu slithered a hand around Yami's hips and held his stomach in while he held the other side of his hips with the other. He slowly pulled out and without question, thrust hard back inside making Yami shriek and the tight, warm walls envelop Atemu's thick fleshy length.

There was nothing to grip or hold on to since he was pinned against the wall so Yami resorted to just palming the surface when he felt Atemu go in and out of him again, going slow and gradually picking up speed and hearing him moan as he sped up.

"Yes…that's it….fuck!" Yami cried when Atemu began to thrust hard in and out of him at a nonstop pace, having a hard time taking in deep breaths as Atemu held his stomach down for a good grip and better aim inside his entrance. He then relinquished his hold and held Yami at both sides of his waist and struck deeper, harder inside, determined to hit that prostate and make Yami his bitch.

The hard slapping of skin against skin, not to mention the squelches and throaty moans and cries from both men filled the dank air of the room and Yami could feel his reserve slipping away with every hard and aggressive spear exhibited by Atemu's swollen erection. He felt himself melt against Yami's inviting body, wanton emotions taking him over and not having a care in the world except for the tight tunnel that he was assaulting.

Suddenly he couldn't stand being in this position anymore.

He stopped fucking Yami from behind, only to drag him onto the table swiftly and climb on top of him.

"What the fu?—"

"Shut up," Atemu mumbled dryly before Yami could finish talking, being way too horny and aroused to think rationally. He removed Yami's shirt impatiently as well as his own before he pinned Yami's arms down and shoved his dick inside him again and continued his abusive thrusts, this time going deeper since he had more leeway. Yami could do anything but shut up though, screaming and moaning when he felt Atemu slide in and out of him, smooth like butter. He arched his head back when his chest began to swell, not being able to breathe normally and Atemu took the opportunity to plaster firm kisses on Yami's neck while the lower half of his body pounded Yami's prostate with all of his might.

"Tell me something Yami," he wheezed. "Does Yugi ever fuck you like this? Does he make you moan and scream like this?"

Yami made a face. Why the hell would he bring Yugi up _now_? To fuck with him? Yami was doing his best to try to repress any thought of memory of his boyfriend to obstruct any feelings of guilt whatsoever. To make matters worse, Atemu used the force of the devil behind his next thrust for emphasis, burying his face in Yami's neck and biting down on him, which then in turn made Yami's legs automatically lock up around Atemu's waist and his arms around his neck, cocooned in his magnetism and hell bent on feeling Atemu's entire onslaught.

All common sense flew out of the window when Yami's legs were placed on Atemu's shoulders for even further access inside his body if that were even possible. Yami began to see stars at that point and he couldn't keep his legs up the longer Atemu continued to fuck him. They were shaking too bad.

"Ughhh, God!" he screamed, arching his back against Atemu, feeling his climax approaching.

"You damn right I'm God," Atemu smirked, loving the euphoric expression on Yami's face. He knew he was about to come.

"Almost there…please….don't stop," he mewled.

Atemu smiled evilly getting extra turned on by Yami's pleads again. "Never crossed my mind."

Yami's back sweat was making it hard for him to stay firm on the table, not to mention the precum that was leaking from himself and Atemu between their legs but he was desperate to come before they dealt with that. Atemu groaned loudly in his ear and Yami actually felt him stiffen inside him before he released himself. His warm, sticky essence filled Yami to the brim as he rode out the orgasmic tides. Yami grabbed his ass and continued to hump upward and Atemu followed suit, sensing that his partner was about to reach his climax as well. Yami once again arched his head and back and moaned Atemu's name loudly before he exploded all over him and showered Atemu's stomach and chest with his milky substance.

And then he passed out from exhaustion.

Naturally Atemu fell on top of him, groaning in satisfaction and kissing Yami erratically from his cheek, passing his neck and all the way down to his chest and nipples. He cringed, but didn't deny Atemu's lips the access.

Fatigue slowly blanketed Yami's head. His eyes became half lidded, as he was suddenly overwhelmed with sleepiness. The sex must have been amazing if it was putting him to sleep this soon but he wasn't complaining. His vision blurred as he drifted deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, barely taking notice of Atemu's dead weight on top of him because he could care less at this point. Rest was on the agenda now. Atemu completed his mission. And perhaps so did Yami.

* * *

_Clack, clack, clack, CLACK CLACK!_

A sharp jolt of surprise riddled Yami's stomach forcing his eyes open, and seeing nothing but darkness. He felt groggy and lazy and his throat felt dry, which only made him thirsty for water. He didn't move at first, but he did notice that there was a softer padding underneath him, not to mention and even softer one under his head.

Another _CLACK!_ scared him shitless and he sat upright and turned his head sharply towards the source of the noise and Yami's eyes widened when he locked gazes with an officer. Not only that, but the officer was standing behind the barricade of cell bars holding a nightstick.

"Get up maggot, you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Yami echoed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. But wait . . . didn't he just . . . .?

He didn't have time to think it over because the guard forced him out of his cell, tugging at his collar and sleeve—wait, when did Yami get another uniform? What the hell was going on?

Fellow inmates yelled and cursed at Yami as he was ushered down the corridor from the jail cell, verbalizing exactly what they'd do to a punk like him. Their words sounded vaguely familiar to something that Yami had heard before . . . . maybe that's why it didn't bother him a second time around.

He was escorted into a room with a dimly lit blue hue—that too seemed oddly familiar—with a rectangular shaped table in the middle and two chairs on either side.

Oh shit. Yami has definitely been inside this room before. But dammit….

He almost didn't want to go inside. He already knew who was sitting at the table: Medusa studded black shirt and leather embellished jeans; bronze colored skin coated on top of distinctly solidified muscles, firm enough to make you scream when they rubbed against you, topped off with the prettiest man-face Yami might've ever had the displeasure of knowing. Top that sandwich off with a bit of arrogance and assholeness, and the perfect description of Atemu Ishtar sat right at that table, leaned back against the chair like he owned the fuckin' place, staring Yami up and down like he was a hot piece of assmeat.

It didn't take Yami long to figure out that he was dreaming that entire tryst with Atemu before he was jolted out of his slumber. But why? And unfortunately, it appeared as though, unless he did something about it, that the dream was about to come to fruition. And he was stuck on what to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: New poll on my profile! UA and FOF are nearly done so I'll need something to write in the future so vote please ^_^**


	23. Lemon Twist

**Author's Note: I'll proofread after I get some rest! Oh and vote on the poll in my profile if you haven't already! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Fortunately for Yami, the vivid, erotic dream that he had of he and Atemu didn't come to actuality in real life. Thank God, because he didn't need to put himself in even deeper shit. Though the fantasy was nice, there was no way in hell he'd ever betray Yugi's trust like that. Yami knew that in reality, he'd never give in to anyone's advances that easily.

Just in case Atemu tried any funny shit though, Yami kept his distance and to his relief, part of the dream that he'd been hoping would come to life did just that. Atemu paid for his bail and Yami was released and when the two of them reached the outside the gates, everyone was waiting for them, even the Kaiba brothers. Yami's entourage embraced him in a group hug, all excluding Kaiba of course. He wouldn't be caught dead in one of those things. But it was fine with Yami because he was used to his boss' aloof behavior.

All of this welcomed endearment only lifted his spirits up temporarily until the heavy realization of Yugi still being missing reared its ugly head. Not to mention Yami still had to return for a court date two weeks from now so he had to find Yugi in that small amount of time.

Then again a lot could happen in two weeks.

"Any word yet on Yugi?" Yami couldn't help but ask, but everyone just basically shook their heads.

"There's no trace of him anywhere," Joey reported with despondency in his voice. "We've searched every inch of your suite, and nothing."

"No sign of forced entry either?" Yami asked.

Joey shook his head.

This was beginning to get bleaker by the minute. Yami sighed and buried his face in his hands, feeling the more helpless than he did when Yugi was first kidnapped. Or was he even kidnapped? That's the thing that made Yami ponder the most over everything else. What if Yugi just chose to run away for no reason at all? He never really had any real therapy or counseling since his grandfather passed; all everyone really tried to do was run away from the problem, not really fix it. Who knew how Yugi was really feeling inside?

Nobody knew. But once Yami and the others rescued Yugi, they were going to find out.

The sun was bright and bothersome. There was a slight breeze in the air but nothing that would cool anyone's skin enough to relax them. Especially Yami. He needed to be somewhere to think and the heat was making it almost impossible. Behind everyone were three black Cadillac Escalade ESTs, each with two men dressed in black slacks, white dress shirts and blazers, standing at attention and not moving a muscle. They looked as stiff as mannequins and as intimidating as soldiers. Yami figured that these vehicles would be taking them back to the hotel so they can think over a strategy and look for clues.

Atemu had other ideas, apparently.

"Why don't we search the city?" he suggested. "I can have my team search uptown while we search downtown."

"We?" Bakura echoed. "As in, us and them?"

He seemed disgusted at the idea. Atemu sighed and turned to face his friend and bodyguard. "Can you not act like a child for once? Someone's life is at stake here."

"Oh please," Bakura snorted, crossing his arms. "The five of us shouldn't even be getting involved in this. You have a casting call to attend soon Atemu or have you forgotten?"

"No," said Atemu under his breath. "But Yugi will be safe and sound by then."

"And if he isn't?" Marik chimed in.

Deathly, uncomfortable silence. Everyone from Yami's group and Atemu's just sort of stared at each other, hoping the other would answer Marik's question. But nobody really had one.

Kaiba was on the sidelines, leaning against one of the trucks with his brother next to him. He was vaguely paying attention to the conversation, but was too buried in his phone to give anyone else except Mokuba his full attention. The task at hand wouldn't allow it anyways. He cleared his throat loud enough to garner attention. He didn't usually do that unless something was up.

"Do you have something to say Seto Kaiba?" Seth asked firmly. He'd been looking at the opportunity to speak to the CEO for a while. Mainly because of their obvious similarities. But he also knew the man to be rather unsociable and emotionally distant, only concerned with the well being of himself and his younger brother. In his world, there was no one more important.

"I actually do have something to say," Kaiba muttered. "Everyone that boarded on my plane on the way here from Domino is present in this group right?"

Yami, Joey, Tristan, Jaden and Mokuba made a face. They couldn't really understand what Kaiba was getting at, but they nodded nonetheless.

Kaiba sighed. "See, that actually wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Joey arched an eyebrow. "Then…?"

It was becoming annoying how slow these people were at processing glaringly obvious information.

"Doesn't anyone care where Mai is, especially since she was on the plane with us to begin with? Didn't anyone notice that she hasn't been seen since the first day we came here? Am I the only intelligent person in this forsaken group?" Kaiba's voice elevated near the end of his tirade out of frustration and slight tiredness.

"I noticed she was gone, but she's always been relatively quiet and to herself so I thought that was her nature," Yami admitted. "You think she had something to do with Yugi's disappearance?"

"Is my name Seto Kaiba? Of course she had something to do with it. But I have the feeling she wasn't in this by herself. Someone else is here."

Jaden scratched his head. "Without us knowing about it? Don't you have some way of looking up someone's travel records or something Kaiba?"

"Maybe if I was a police officer with a warrant," Kaiba replied. "But I haven't let that stop me before."

"So?" Joey said. "Have you found anything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaiba replied. "Your little friend Yugi disappears and Mai is nowhere to be found either? I say there's a correlation, perhaps."

"Bro, isn't there a way to look up Mai's phone record or something? Or anything that could be traced and connected to Yugi's disappearance?" Mokuba asked him.

"I'm glad someone in the group other than myself has some common sense," Kaiba smirked, tousling his brother's hair as a reward.

He disappeared into the truck. Mokuba followed and everyone else stood outside in the glistening sun, not knowing what to do next. Yami placed his hands in his pockets and stared vacantly at the ground. He felt numb all over, his thoughts sort of drifting into various corners of his mind with no surcease. They all seemed to stop at Yugi though, plaguing and showering him with overwhelming and discomforting emotions—guilt was one of them. Yami couldn't help but to think that maybe if he were a little bit more protective, Yugi would still be at his side, making endless love under the sheets in his suite. He couldn't stop blaming himself. Yami knew there was a reason that he had to keep an eye on him. Ever since they arrived in Egypt, something nagged at him the entire time. And with good reason because technically they were still on the run. It was puzzling that he and the rest of the gang weren't caught and apprehended for what they pulled in Domino City. Or maybe Kaiba did something to prevent just that. He never seemed to be worried.

"Okay geeks, get in," said Kaiba as he opened the door, interrupting Yami's thoughts. "We're going on a little ride."

"Ride?" Yami repeated, getting in the backseat, along with the others. Atemu and his crew occupied the truck behind them and before hopping in, Yami glanced over at him. Atemu mirrored his actions, narrowing his eyes when he and Yami looked at each other. Yami felt his face heating up, thinking about that wet dream he had of him and quickly turning his head to hide the creeping blush. Atemu smirked. He couldn't help but to smirk at Yami's change of behavior around him. For some reason, he wasn't the aggressively hostile, jealous boyfriend that he was when they first met. Atemu was thankful but it made him wonder what caused the change of heart. Maybe Yami was finally beginning to see that he meant no harm and that the two had just got started off on the wrong foot. Atemu was willing to let bygones be bygones if that was the case.

The three trucks sped off, leaving a dusty, chalky trail of dirt behind them. Yami absent mindedly stared outside of the window, barely noticing the buildings of hotels, restaurants, malls and miscellaneous other plazas that he didn't too much care to look over, mainly because the trucks were moving at a pretty quick speed. Wherever they were going, Kaiba must have ordered them to get there as quickly as possible.

* * *

_Yugi inserted the key to Yami's door suite. He got no answer on his phone but he wasn't really expecting one. He needed an excuse to come up to the suite on the off chance that Yami might actually chase him up here because he didn't want to be at the party anymore. The selfish part of Yugi wanted Yami all to himself up here, playing with each other and making love again. Though he did appreciate Yami and the others booking the party, Yugi would've done without. He didn't need a silly party to enjoy his friends' and his boyfriend's company._

_He would've called Yami, but that would've been too obvious if he just disappeared and ran back up to his suite. Everyone would've known they were in the room having sex. So Yugi had to be a little more discreet._

_Part of him also wondered what the deal with Atemu was. Why did he try to kiss Yugi? He didn't even know Yugi before that day. But yet he made moves on him faster than Yami ever did. The attraction was so magnetic from both sides, drawn to each other like flies to a horse. Yugi wanted to pretend that he didn't feel anything for Atemu at all, but that would be a lie in itself. He found the man attractive, but that didn't mean that he was prepared to sabotage his relationship with Yami over it._

_Ugh. Yugi's emotions were all over the place._

_Once he got inside the suite, he decided to call Yami, despite previous thoughts against it. Two rings went by before he heard his lover's husky voice again. It sounded even sexier over the phone._

_"Yugi where are you?"_

_"In your room," he replied. "It's all nice and clean now but I'm kinda in the mood to dirty it up again."_

_"Oh?" Yami immediately felt his pants get tight at Yugi's proposition. He was still in the lobby with Joey, Jaden and Tristan in tow so he couldn't talk too dirty. But he'd hope that Yugi would get the message anyway._

_"Yeah," Yugi giggled playfully, leaning on the wall next to the bed. "I'm really lonely up here. Why don't you come and keep me company and—"_

. . . and that's the last thing Yugi remembered.

He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He couldn't move an inch, nor could he call out for help if he wanted to. Every limb was immobile and his hair was matted on his face, drenched with sweat. Wherever he was it sure was hot, and there seemed to have been no type of ventilation nearby. If there were, whoever took him had seen fit that Yugi didn't get that luxury.

His head was pounding and his stomach felt as though it was gurgling and growling incessantly. Yugi felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks and his kidnapper(s)—whoever he or she was didn't see fit to feed him anything. On top of that, Yugi smelled awful. He wasn't allowed to shower, or even freshen up. He was bound to this chair ever since they arrive at this unknown place and his ass had become numb in the process. His neck hurt from hanging it down so low for so long and his arms were also sore from being tightly secured behind his back. Everything hurt, as a matter of fact. Yugi felt weak and despondent, not to mention helpless. Part of him felt stupid for leaving the party by himself just to make a damn phone call. If he hadn't been thinking with his dick, he probably wouldn't be in this mess. The worse part is, he had no idea who snatched him up. His face was covered the whole time, and the only thing Yugi could recollect is being shoved into a vehicle before blacking out. He didn't know why he blacked out, but it probably had something to do with the ache in his head. They had to correlate somehow.

More than anything else, he missed Yami. Yugi could imagine the panic in his veins once Yami realized he was gone. If it was anything that Yugi was feeling, it was catastrophic. Yugi didn't have his phone so he couldn't call Yami or the police for that matter. Nobody knew where he was. The situation seemed quite desolate.

He tensed up badly when he heard a deafening screeching noise. It sounded like a sliding door was being opened, only it was so rusty and broken down, it couldn't help but to make a loud roar. Yugi sat upward in his chair, feeling a sharp pain travel down his back and he bit his lip down to stifle any incoming screams or cries. Yugi didn't need to give his captor or captors another reason to torture him.

He heard footsteps approaching. That didn't help ease his fear. Yugi didn't even know if this person was a male or female—not that it mattered because if they were meticulous enough to bring him there, that was enough evidence to show how dangerous they were. The creepy presence of heat invaded Yugi's space and he felt his skin crawl when he sensed the presence of another human being standing in front of him. He wished that he could see, but he had a blindfold over his eyes. Then again if he were able to see, the scene might frighten him, and Yugi wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the truth.

There was duct tape over his mouth. Whoever was in front of him placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. They then proceeded to rip the tape from his mouth without warning, making Yugi scream at the top of his lungs from the searing pain. He then gasped and gulped in air in a panicked tizzy, searching for the words to say to this person but his mouth felt like the sahara desert at the moment. Yugi tried his best to speak but the best he could do was cough and sputter because he couldn't find his voice. That's when the unknown assailant put a finger to his lips, which made Yugi's blood turn cold.

"Shhhh…."

Okay, this person was definitely feminine. The way the air cascaded from her tongue told Yugi just that. Plus her fingers felt incredibly soft. It didn't calm Yugi down though, not in the least. His body froze even more when he felt a hand on his other shoulder. She then straddled Yugi and since his arms were bound behind his back, he couldn't push her off. Nor could he use his legs as a weapon because they too were bound by a thick rope. So Yugi was at her mercy.

The girl rubbed her cheeks against Yugi's. Her hair tickled enough to make his entire body shiver. He hated these outside forces controlling his reactions. Yugi didn't move a single muscle while the girl sat on his lap. Unfortunately she seemed to have only one thing on her mind, evidenced by the way she moved her hand under his shirt and massaged his nipples.

His breath hitched. The girl slightly giggled and played with him a little more, which did nothing but heighten Yugi's aggravation and he wished that his hands were free. Who gave this girl permission to molest him like this? It was so criminal.

His flesh didn't seem to agree with his heart. The more the girl continued to touch his bare skin, the stiffer Yugi became. He grimaced when his pants grew tight while the girl was sitting right on top of his dick. Yugi groaned in frustration, feeling the girl's chest push up against his as she started to breathe a little harder.

She temporarily left the scene only for a few seconds for whatever reason, giving Yugi some time to breathe before she came right back on top of him and then began to kiss his neck.

"Please," he begged. "Don't . . ."

The girl didn't respond. Instead she began to suck Yugi's neck harder, and his body grew more excited and aroused as she moaned against his ear and combed her fingers in his hair. The way she coddled him and canoodled him felt surprisingly good, at least physically, but Yugi knew he couldn't go through with this, even against his will. He had to find some way to make her stop.

"Please!" he cried, getting desperate. "You can't do this to me."

The girl laughed evilly, taking in a deep breath and half moaning in Yugi's ear again.

"Actually . . . I should've done this a long time ago," she whispered.

Yugi gasped. That voice! No, it can't be! But why would she—of all people—dammit why her?! _Why?_

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't get to speak, as his mouth was gagged a second later and tied tightly around the back of his neck. He screamed and screamed through the gag, but it didn't seem to faze the girl at all. Yugi wriggled his body as much as he could to set himself free, but it only seemed to tighten the grip around his wrists and ankles. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Yugi felt the corner of his eyes stinging, but since they were closed and also restricted, he couldn't open them. He felt so completely powerless and feeble at this point, he didn't know if he'd survive this. God, if only Yami were here to save him.

"Now be a good little boy and relax," said the girl, snaking both of her hands under Yugi's shirt. He shivered involuntarily because her fingers were cold. She started playing with his nipples again, making them instantly grow hard to her delight, while she bit down on Yugi's neck, only slightly to leave a mark. Under her, she felt his erection grow like a tree and she know what she had to do then.

She grabbed Yugi from the collar and ripped his shirt off, not being able to get it around his arms since they were tied but it didn't matter. He flinched badly when he felt a cold draft assault his chest, and the girl wasted no time unzipping his pants. Yugi tried his hardest to squeeze his legs shut, but she grabbed his dick, making him scream out loud through the gag. Unfortunately the best Yugi could emit was a muffled cry.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. That's what Yugi kept telling himself over and over again as he felt light feathery kisses across his chest, ascending down to his tummy and stopping at his groin. The girl made sure to make her kisses all over Yugi's body extra wet and all he could do was sit there and take it. He was defenseless against her ministrations and he honestly felt like crying. Every single time he felt her lips against his skin, it made his stomach churn. Even though he was bound and gagged, Yugi still felt like he was cheating on Yami. He hated himself for not even attempting to escape while there was nobody in the room. The more exposed he was to her lips, the dirtier he felt, as though he was defiling himself like a street whore.

When his pants were down to his ankles, Yugi felt her tongue at the slit of his member. He cringed. He tried closing his legs again, but his bony erection was painfully swollen against his will. He felt another lick, this time more frank as she took a free hand massaged him at the shaft of his member and Yugi felt his muscles clench down in apprehension. He threw his head back, not in pleasure but perhaps if he tried hard enough, he could block out whatever she was trying to do.

She misinterpreted his movement. She took more of Yugi's sex past her lips and a slick stream of pre-cum dribbled into her mouth and down her throat. He tasted so sweet. She wanted more. She sucked down harder, feeling Yugi's erection increase and fill her mouth to the roof. She alternated between sucking, and groping his testicles and Yugi tried so hard not to let his body get off, but at the moment, it was betraying him. His muscles tensed so badly it hurt, and his chest swelled up as he was fighting to keep the moans from escaping his throat.

The inevitable was approaching. Yugi felt ripples of pleasure impaling through his body as the girl continued to suck him off in rhythmic slurps. He could even hear her moaning while she gave him head, pressing down on Yugi's hips whenever they automatically bucked up, not even to his knowledge. He was trying his hardest to fight the pleasure and euphoria that tore through his bones like an electrocution, but he couldn't help it. His moans began to sync with hers as Yugi felt his body stiffening up before he exploded into her mouth, milking his semen all over her face and hair most likely. He couldn't see it but he imagined the mess he made, as he showered his essence on her. Yugi's stomach muscles cramped as he tried his hardest and quickest to recover from his orgasm, breathing hard through his nose, desperate to return to normal. He wasn't even supposed to be enjoying this.

Yugi felt the girl straddling him again breathing hard in his face. Her breath smelled of semen and Yugi made a face. She chuckled and removed the gag from his mouth.

"You like that?" she asked seductively.

But before Yugi could answer, she stuck her tongue down his throat, making him almost choke from the sudden invasion and on top of that, he could taste his cum inside her mouth. Yugi coughed and spluttered trying to move his head away from her onslaught but that just caused her to grab his cheeks to keep his head still. Once again she slipped her tongue into his mouth, forcing Yugi's tongue to clash and play with hers in a sensual battle, moaning flagrantly against his lips. Distracted by the harsh kiss, she reached a hand under her pencil skirt and pulled down her panties and Yugi immediately felt her nakedness on top of his. He screamed once again in her mouth, warranting a knife to his throat that his captor gathered from inside her shoe just in case things got a little out of hand.

She brushed it against his cheek. "I'd keep quiet if I were you," she growled, lips still attached to Yugi's. "Or else this knife is gonna have a new home right down your esophagus."

That certainly shut him up. Yugi felt her tongue vacate his mouth thankfully, but he could still taste the pungent residue of semen in his mouth. He spit a few times, not liking the salty aftertaste and struggling against the bile that gathered in his throat. At this point Yugi did want to vomit but since he was gagged, he swallowed hard a few times to push the feeling away. He wasn't in the mood to choke on his own puke.

He sorta knew what was coming. It made Yugi reflexively stressed out again as he felt his assailant pump his member a few times, instantly making him hard. Fucking hell, why was his body acting against him at the worse possible time? Being tied up and gagged would've been so erotic if Yami was the one doing this to him, instead of—

He temporarily stopped breathing when the girl lifted herself up and right back down on his erection. Yugi felt his stomach muscles tighten, perhaps out of anger or pure self-hatred because he literally could do nothing about what was going to take place. He felt unduly depressed and upset that no matter what, someone was always out to get him or ruined anything good that he managed to have. Shit happened in the past, but he just never thought it would get this bad. And not with this person in the very least.

Yugi felt his fleshy organ inside of the girl as she slid back down on top of his perky erection. She had no issue verbalizing how good it felt to have his dick inside of her, throwing her head back and moaning his name as Yugi's essence thickened inside her, filling her completely. By this time he had given up trying to control himself, because his body seemed to be on autopilot, doing whatever felt natural, despite Yugi's unwillingness to go through with this.

She moved up and down vertically on him painfully slow. Maybe for torture or pleasure or even both but it was becoming a nuisance. Yugi was as stiff as a board and he could hardly sit completely flat on the chair. His rock hard penis wouldn't allow him to. Each time she sat on it, every fiber in his nervous system was set on fire, and his skin felt as though he was being pricked with a thousand needles. His toes curled against his wishes as he felt her tight, seemingly virginal walls clench down on his thickness. The tunnel felt unusually tight. Either this girl never had sex or she didn't do it very often.

She placed hands on Yugi's shoulders. He could feel her hot breath on his ear and he shied away, or at least tried to. She blew in his lobe and it made him shudder like a baby, naked and new to the world. Every single time he tried to resist, his body proved stronger than his mind. His body was overshadowed with pent up sexual frustration over being without Yami for an entire week an a half when just recently, they couldn't go two hours without making love to each other. Being that sexually filled and then suddenly going through a drought would perhaps bring anyone to their knees. Yugi just thought he'd have more willpower than this.

She started thrusting herself at a reasonable pace, deep cleansing breaths filling the uncomfortable air as if she were in a yoga session. Yugi just gritted his teeth and bared it figuring that maybe she wouldn't take long and she'd come soon. At least that's what he was hoping. He tried his damndest to block everything out while she did her thing, feeling his skin crawl with the utmost disgust when she quickened her pace on top of his dick, now shamelessly moaning and exploiting his body. She pulled her top off as well as her bra and she rubbed her chest against Yugi's. He felt her nipples clash with his in an awkward friction, as well as the friction between their legs. Add that with a little bit of heat and Yugi was caught between wet and raw emotion tugging at the base of his core, screaming to get out. Sweat poured from his forehead and his jaw tightened so bad when the girl started to literally bounce on his dick, screaming and hollering like nobody's business. It repulsed Yugi but at the same time it was like music to his ears—_why? _She had the sexiest moan he'd heard in a long time and it was causing an uphill battle in his own head. He wasn't supposed to like what she was doing to him. Being tied up and gagged, having sex against his will—she was essentially _raping_ him—but . . . but . . .

Yugi felt a little bit of erratic movement from the girl but didn't know why, obviously. It's not like he could see. She continued her upward thrusts and downward plunges and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck. He didn't know why, nor did he care to know why. It was bad enough his body was desperate to orgasm, he didn't need her all close to him when it happened.

He heard shuffling of fingers. Why? Why he wondered? Yugi tried hard to stay quiet but she was gulping and taking in breaths like she was running a marathon. On top of that her thrusts were uneven and irregular. Maybe she was multitasking.

Strange . . . why would she—

He stiffened when he heard a phone ringing. So while she was pummeling his throbbing hard on with her vaginal walls, she was making phone calls? The fuck did this girl think she was doing, trying to gather an audience? She had the speakerphone on and while the other line still rang, she picked up her pace again, pushing up and down on Yugi's length.

The phone rang three more times before someone picked up. "Who's this?"

Yugi's eyes shot open, even under his blindfolds. His heart pounded in his chest, hard and unrelenting. His breathing increased to that of an asthma attack victim.

That voice! That fucking voice! It belonged to Yami!

God, how badly Yugi wanted to scream into the receiver and beg Yami to come save him! It tore at his insides, and he felt his stomach muscles cramp up, uncomfortable gas gathering in his intestines. Adrenaline pumped throughout his veins, racing through his hyperactive nervous system, sending constant signals to his brain, his body going into fight or flight response. Yugi squirmed underneath his aggressor, praying to the heavens that his will to escape would overcome her selfish, passionate libido for him.

Why did she call? Why did she call Yami?

_Save me!_ Yugi screamed through the gag, but he was nothing but incoherent. He couldn't stop moving, though his efforts were fruitless and wearing him out, hearing Yami's voice gave him such an adrenaline rush.

To Yugi's horror, the girl began her incessant moaning again. Yugi's blood turned cold. No, she wouldn't dare . . . not on the phone!

"Ahh!" she screamed, "That's it Yugi, right there! Oh God! You're so good!"

Yugi gasped so harshly that he felt his chest caving in. This fucking evil wench! He couldn't believe his ears! She started bouncing on him fast and hard, making noises into the phone each time, just to make Yami that much more angry and jealous. He was on the other end speechless, lifeless, numbness taking over his body as he was forced to hear the lewd conduct on the opposite end of the phone.

Yugi was crying like a baby, tears cascading his face, no longer feeling sexually aroused in the least bit. He wanted to die, just crawl up in a hole and die. People had done horrible things to him in the past, but this took the fucking cake. It was the lowest of the low, most despicable slutty thing anyone could do to someone that was supposed to be their "friend." It made him sick to his stomach.

"Yugi? Where's Yugi? What have you done with him?"

No reply. The girl continued to fuck Yugi while moaning obnoxiously into the receiver. Her walls clenched down around his length, as he filled her to the top with his member and whether he liked it or not, he was going to cum.

In the truck, Yami had the call on speakerphone as well, and everyone listened into what was going on. The unknown assailant called Yugi's cell and Joey had it but he handed it to Yami, thinking that it may have been Yugi but to his horror and dismay, it wasn't. Apparently his kidnapper was having way too much "fun" with Yugi and decided to throw it in his face.

"Mmmm, Yugi's dick is buried deep inside me," she moaned. "So, so deep I just may . . . oh God Yugi right there, you're gonna make me come like that! Don't stop . . ."

Yami face palmed so hard, he nearly knocked himself out. For two reasons. The first one was quite obvious and the second was because he recognized that voice from somewhere. It belonged to someone back home in Domino.

"You know who that is right?" Joey said, reading Yami's mind.

How can anyone not know who that was? Yami had all about enough that he could take from hearing this little session, he grabbed the phone to throw it on the floor but Kaiba stopped him.

"Keep her on the line," he whispered.

Yami glared at him. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

How can he bare to hear any more of this sickening display? Yami already felt as though he was going to throw up all over the floor the more he heard this harlot breathing and mewling through the phone. It sounded fake and theatrical anyways, and Yami knew a fake moan from a real one.

Meanwhile, Yugi was continuously being confronted with longer and harder strokes, stemming from the base of his dick all the way to the tip top, feeling a bolt of pleasure stemming through his body. She hopped faster and faster, harder and harder, feeling Yugi shoot pre cum inside her, not to mention her narrow tunnels clamping down more than ever on Yugi's member. Her lower back hurt, not to mention her quivering, shaky legs, readying her for the impending orgasm.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _The words repeated and sprinted through Yugi's mind like a locomotive, desperately trying his hardest not to climax inside of this girl, but he wouldn't know how else he would release with her sitting on top of his flesh. He listened hard to see if Yami was still talking, but the phone had seemingly gone dead. Yugi lost his marbles after that. Yami had heard everything and now there was no way that they'd be together after this. Yami would never forgive him. From his point of view, Yugi was having consensual sex with someone else. He had no way of defending himself, so Yami didn't know what was really going on. He couldn't talk.

This really was just the worse day of Yugi's life. How else could he put it? What was the point in going on when the best relationship he'd ever have was ripped to shreds and the pieces tossed in the air for the wind to take it away?

Defeated, he just sat there and gave up. His assaulter humped into him a few more times before she screamed his name and Yugi actually felt her walls quiver before they clenched up one more time around him—_hard_ before she yelled out—

"I'm coming!"

—right into the receiver before she hung up.

Unfortunately, that was enough to make Yugi shoot his load right up inside her much to his chagrin, his teeth gritting and toes coiling as he filled her up with his warm milk. She rode out the euphoric waves, hissing in pleasure and giggling satirically. Yugi hated her, hated this woman for making Yami listen to this disgusting tryst. She kissed him and he tried to move his head again, but homegirl wasn't having that. She grabbed his cheeks and jerked his head back forward before shoving her tongue in his mouth.

"Damn . . . I never came so hard before in my life," she mewled.

Well, woopty doo. Have a cookie. Yugi certainly didn't feel the same way even though she did bring him to orgasm, it was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to when he made love to Yami. Absolutely nothing. It was forced and expelled out of him like an exorcism, and Yugi couldn't have felt more low than he did right then and there.

He lowered his head right before the chorus of the sliding doors demanded his attention and Yugi's entire grew stiff again, anticipating the impossible.

The girl immediately flew off his lap and stood behind Yugi wielding the knife from earlier, holding it to Yugi's throat with a shaky hand. Whoever was standing at the door must have been someone she wasn't expecting.

Yugi heard a plethora of footsteps. He lost count but his heart soared when he thought about the possibilities. But he kept his hopes low just in case. Because there was no way that—

A very, very, _very_ familiar voice tore through the thick silence.

"T-T-T-Teá? What in the living, breathing _fuck_ are you doing?"

Wait a minute. Was that Joey? _Yes it had to be!_ Which meant that Yami was definitely with them! Talk about relief. However . . .

Teá pressed the knife against Yugi's throat even harder. He heard her shallow, haggard breath aggravatingly in his ear. But that was nothing considering Yugi's pants were still down to his ankles and his limp penis was flopping, dangling between his legs, his lap smelling of sour sex. Shit was about to get ugly before it got beautiful again.

She gripped his throat with her other hand. "Come near me, and his head's gonna end up in his lap," she scowled.


	24. Farewell Egypt

A light drizzle of rain scattered and dampened the ground and surrounding buildings below them. The clouds darkened the skies of Alexandria rather quickly appearing to become the evening time sooner than it should have been. The weather seemed to have mirrored the current atmosphere at hand, and if it kept the same exact pattern, it was only going to get worse.

Tea crouched naked behind Yugi, who still had his pants down and his member limp sitting on his thigh. Semen dripped down his legs to his ankle and stopped at his foot and it felt disgusting. He felt nasty all over. He could even smell the remnants of sex in the air and it made him feel nauseous. He'd never felt this way after he made love to Yami. In fact, it was quite opposite. It reminded Yugi of why he swore off girls in the first place.

He heard Tea breathing heavily behind him and felt the knife at his throat, still. The way she was inhaling made Yugi's skin crawl, because she was still out of breath from what she'd just did. Not to mention she was probably embarrassed from having no clothes on.

Everyone that was in the first black truck was standing in the entryway: Yami, Joey, Jaden, Tristan, Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba told Yami to keep Tea on the phone to track where they were. It was amazing how technologically sound the guy was, and he had no connection to law enforcement, as far as anyone knew. Or maybe he did and preferred not to speak on it.

Atemu and his crew decided to stay in the second truck in case something else popped off. Yami and his entourage seemed to have everything under control. But in his line of business, he knew how crazy people could get, whether or not they were a fan.

The place was dark and uncomfortably warm. The air felt almost damp, as if it rained inside or something. Yami looked to the far opposite end of the abandoned building and saw a long row of rusty windows on the other side. Most of them looked broken into or damaged in some other way. He felt queasy knowing that this was where Yugi was being held all this time, and he could barely look at the compromising position he was in now. Tied up and gagged, it made Yami sick with disgust, anger filling him to the brim. But yet he didn't know what to do. There was no plan or course of action. Just . . . find Yugi. But now that they did, how in the world were they going to get him away from Tea?

And who knew that she was this crazy? Traveling all this time to take Yugi away like this when she was supposed to be his best friend? Why? There had to be some kind of connection.

"So….so you've been behind this the whole time?" Joey demanded softly, almost in disbelief. "Who would've thought…."

He couldn't wrap his head around why she would consciously betray Yugi—and everyone else like this unless there was something she wasn't telling them.

"Stay out of this," Tea snarled in response. "This doesn't concern any of you."

"The hell it doesn't!" Yami snapped before he could stop himself. He wasn't going to keep quiet anymore. "Why did you do this Tea? You have some explaining to do."

Yugi's stomach did flip flops once he heard Yami's reverberating voice. A voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

"No, I don't," Tea replied. "I don't have to answer to anyone, especially scum like you."

"Scum?" Tristan wailed. "Really? After the shit we've been through together, that's what you think of us?"

"Basically," the girl replied nonchalantly. "I mean why wouldn't I? I was always the forgotten one, the one left behind and ignored. Just because I was a girl? But yet you guys always called me your best friend. You sure didn't treat me like one though."

"That's because you _always_ made a point to exclude yourself out of everything you twit!" Joey yelled. He felt his reserve slipping. He started to walk into the building, but Kaiba held out his arm to stop him.

"Yeah, because the idea of breaking into a nut house to rescue my suicidal friend and then escaping to Egypt sounded so damn appealing to me."

Everyone just paused when she said that. No way that Tea would know what they did unless someone told her. Yugi certainly didn't and neither did Tristan or Joey. They hadn't seen or spoken to Tea since before they snuck into the Kaiba Mansion to have that graduation party.

Joey didn't really think before walking inside the building towards Yugi and Tea. She saw him when she peeked around the corner and he looked scary and menacing from where she was squatting down. Joey picked up the pace, his heavy footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls. Yugi's heart began to speed up, thumping in his chest cavity and ready to pop out like a hyperactive rabbit.

Joey only walked a few feet before something—or someone knocked him all the way to the ground, which then incited the rest of the people at the door, including Yami to run towards Joey. From outside, Atemu saw the group abruptly rush inside and he unlocked the door of the truck to follow suit just in case they need back up.

Bakura grabbed his wrist before he could exit.

"Atemu, where the hell are you going?"

"Are you dumb? Let me go!" Atemu responded with a growl, but Bakura only held onto him tighter.

"This is not our fight! We should not be here!" the snow haired bodyguard spat. "These kids apparently got themselves stuck in a situation that's entirely their fault. We need to wash our hands of this shit and leave!"

"Are you seriously that heartless?" Marik asked from behind, rolling his eyes. "Let my cousin go you tyrant."

"We're here aren't we?" said Seth, breaking into Atemu and Bakura's little sparring match. "Might as well do something besides sit here. And maybe we should call the police while we're at it."

"That's not a good idea," Atemu quickly replied before anyone else could.

"Because?" Seth asked.

"Because Yami is already due back in court, he doesn't need any extra charges filed on him."

"When did you become so soft?" Bakura scowled. "A few months ago, you wouldn't have given two donkey dicks about this shit."

"Yeah well…" Atemu's voice trailed off before his attention was on the truck's windshield and he saw a head full of black hair flowing in the wind before it disappeared inside. Must have been the younger Kaiba.

Atemu's eyes widened. Something must have happened. He exited the truck after freeing himself from Bakura's grasp. Everyone else passed over him and followed Atemu to the building, leaving the disgruntled man in the vehicle by himself except with the driver and he was no person of interest right now.

So while Bakura pouted and sat back in his seat crossing his arms, the rest of his team stalked toward the building. Atemu was first in line and he picked up the pace rather quickly the closer they got there. But once they approached the shutters, his foot almost got caught in between them as they came rushing down to the ground. Someone must have shut them once Yami and the others entered inside. Could this whole thing been planned?

Atemu jumped backwards into Marik's arms when the door was vehemently shut in front of him. He didn't want the heavy, rusty shit to fall and possibly cut his foot off. Atemu re-approached the garage door and tried lifting it from the bottom, but it wouldn't budge.

"There must be a lock inside," Marik muttered. "And not one outside."

Atemu raised an eyebrow as he was still crouched on the ground trying to open the door from the bottom. He glared up at his cousin, being blinded by the casual drops of rain in his face. Marik just offered him a casual shrug.

"I knew that," Atemu mumbled embarrassingly, brushing his sleeves off. "We need to get in there before it starts pouring."

Inside, despite the numerous windows on the far end, it had become relatively dark ever since the garage like doors were forced shut, mainly due to the grey clouds outside. Mokuba had been the last person inside the abandoned building after Joey had run in and the others followed. He quickly stood next to Kaiba, instinctively grabbing his big brother's arm out of habit. It was way too dark not to know here Kaiba was.

Joey was on the ground grimacing and clutching his stomach, groaning out loud to anyone who was in willing to hear him whine. He had taken a pretty hard blow to the stomach and then to the back when he hit the ground. Yugi heard his best friend screaming and felt totally helpless when he remembered that there was nothing he could do.

It was too dark to see. Everyone stood together about ten feet away from where Joey was lying, but whoever hit him must have disappeared into the abyss again, which was the horrifying part. Yami could feel his heartbeat in his ears; afraid to take another step without possibly getting hit himself.

"Fuck," Joey growled, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Against better judgment, Tristan walked blindly towards the sound of Joey's voice and to where he thought Yugi was sitting. But since the air was so dangerously dark, it was damn near improbable.

"Dude where are you—"

A bright flash of lightning interrupted his speech and for a brief second everyone saw the a black shadowy figure standing right above Joey, wielding something in its hand but it was unrecognizable. The unknown person raised said weapon in their hands as if they were going to hit Joey again, but this time Tristan saw it. He cried out and ran towards the figure as the room went dark again. Lunging blindly, his nose hit the side of the person's arm and it stung like hell, but Tristan successfully struck them down before they could hit Joey. Unfortunately, they also knocked Yugi down in the process and his head hit the concrete with a sickening thud.

"Someone turn on a fucking light or something!" Jaden yelled, wandering aimlessly around the warehouse for one. It was too dangerous being in this place with a madman in the dark. Everyone else dispersed, including the Kaiba brothers to find some kind of switch or something to illuminate the room. The shuffling of feet bounced off the walls, with constant back and forth movement of shadows throughout the room. It looked like a bad horror flick gone worse.

Joey and Tristan were on the ground with Yugi and the unknown assailant. When Tristan knocked into everyone, they all fell and bumped Yugi down in the process as well. Tristan had his arms around someone—he didn't know but his instincts told him to keep a firm grip on whomever he had so that they couldn't get away. The person in question felt a whole lot slimmer than Joey or Yugi would've been. Even by Yugi's standards.

Could it have possibly been another woman? And where did Tea go? She went unusually quiet when Joey approached them and more so Tristan and she seemed to have disappeared into the blinding darkness. Everyone else was randomly placed throughout the building, banging into tables and cursing when they hit another wall or empty cabinets with a body part, knees and feet in particular.

Yugi lay still on the ground, grinding his teeth and waiting for the pain in his head to stop throbbing so much. It felt like a pulse or a heartbeat and he was sure that he was slipping in and out of consciousness or maybe he was just sleepy. He wasn't sure. He heard and felt the shuffling of footsteps around him and he panicked, not knowing whose belonged to who. He felt a foot on his shoulder and he cried out when he felt the weight crush his side.

Yugi tried to scream, but the gag rendered any effort useless and Joey and Tristan seemed to have their hands tied. The pressure on his shoulder forced Yugi on his back now, hands bound behind him. It was tender and sore from the weight but Yugi was too distracted by the smacking of shoes by his head and ears and he flinched each time they got a little too close for comfort.

Meanwhile, Jaden was at the far right end of the building still searching for a light switch. He tripped over a chair and almost smacked his face right against the concrete wall but he held his hands out to protect himself. While using the wall as leverage, he accidentally grazed the light switch on.

Everyone groaned immediately as they were confronted off guard with a piercing white light. Yami was the only person still standing near the entrance, Joey and Tristan stood near Yugi, who was flat on his back, hands tied behind him, gag in his mouth, pants at his ankles, and exposed like a mofo. If Yami couldn't bear to look at him, imagine how Yugi felt. The man felt his chest swell, not knowing if he was more angry or sympathetic. They seemed to have clashed on a balance scale with equal weight inside of his head. For the first time ever, Yami felt his heart physically breaking. But thanks to his brother, everything was in clear view and as soon as the lights were in, Yami made a beeline for Yugi.

Big mistake.

He was stuck in the back of his neck. Yami screamed in pain as he crumbled to the floor cupping the nape. Everyone else ran towards the person who attacked him, holding a kendo stick. He—or she was wearing black from head to toe, face and hair covered in a ski mask. When Mokuba and his older brother approached the rest of the group, he made a face when he laid eyes on the assailant. Where had he seen that ski mask before? And those gloves? He couldn't put his finger on it.

As soon as everyone rushed in to help Yami, Joey and Tristan, the person backed up, gripping the stick in his or her hand. Any idiot could see that the figure was a woman though, if the boobs were any indication, though it was hard to see at first with all the black attire and get up. Yugi finally came to, and moaned softly, immediately catching Yami's attention. Tristan and Jaden pulled Yami up, but he wanted to take Yugi first and unhook him from that damn chair.

"Let me go!" he cried. "We need to help Yugi!"

"You'll keep your mitts off my Yugi if you know what's good for you!"

The high pitched shrill voice caught everyone off guard, but they immediately recognized who it was.

"Rebecca? Tea? Who the hell else is here?" Joey grimaced, clutching his stomach.

"_Your_ Yugi? Sorry, but you guys ended a long time ago," Yami snapped, gritting his teeth when his neck throbbed, not to mention the tense muscles in the back of his head. "You girls must be sick to fly all the way over here just to take him from us."

Yami and the others were standing on one side of Yugi while Rebecca and Tea stood on the other side. By this time, Rebecca had taken off her ski mask and Tea was now dressed in a pink robe.

"Oh don't worry," said Tea with a growl. "We didn't come here alone. We had help."

Joey arched an eyebrow. "From?"

A third slender figure emerged from the darkness, heels clashing against the concrete floor, demanding everyone's attention.

"Me."

Kaiba face palmed. "This is what happens when no one listens to me."

He already knew that Mai was the third person. He suspected Mai when they first arrived at Egypt when she disappeared as soon as they checked into the hotel. Ever since she met Yami, she was acting strange and aloof. And Kaiba had a feeling as to why. He just needed her to admit it.

_Play._

"So what's this? We've been set up by Charlie's Angels?" Joey demanded, finally able to stand on his own two feet without any assistance. He still felt the twinge in his abs though.

Tea rolled her eyes heavenward. "That's so typical of you Joey, being the class clown," she muttered. "Not to mention the center of attention. If someone else was getting the spotlight, you'd do something stupid to change that, because you couldn't handle someone else taking your glory."

"Is that what this is about?" Joey laughed, clutching his stomach. Tristan and Jaden looked around at the others, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "You traveled twenty-odd hours to kidnap and abuse your best friend because of some trivial ass shit? Wow woman. You make everything I've done in the past look like child's play."

"Oh, baby you ain't seen nothing yet," Tea sneered, raising her arms to reveal another kendo stick. Rebecca did the same while she took a couple of steps forward, forcing everyone else to take them back, and she stood right in front of Yugi with a sinister smirk. She looked down at his defeated form and laughed, and her shrill undertone made Yami's bones clench with apprehension.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his voice so small it was almost shameful.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" she giggled. "I want what belongs to me. Yugi was mine before you came and took him away from me."

"Wow kid, don't you think that's a little cliché?" Yami sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples. They were mostly thumping from irritation and tiredness but Rebecca wasn't making it any easier. "Kidnapping your ex boyfriend when he gets in a new relationship? I've seen this millions of times before."

"Yeah, only this time, the bad guys will win," she insisted. "Yugi was living a pretty good life until this bad luck charm came in and ruined that. I mean think about it. He lost his grandpa, and then got tricked into buying drugs and attempting suicide. And just to show what kind of company he was keeping, you guys broke into a mental institution and kidnapped him and you all flew here to Egypt to hide from the law. You thought you guys were gonna be safe here didn't you?"

"I have a dumb question," Jaden intervened, sticking his index finger in the air. "How'd you girls find out we were here?"

A heavy pause.

"Seto Kaiba of course."

"What?" everyone yelled and turned around in unison at the two Kaiba brothers standing near the entrance. Mokuba's eyes widened, like he'd just been caught off guard. He pushed against his brother, standing a bit behind him, almost using him as a shield as everyone stared in shocked discovery at the two.

"What in the name of horse shit is she talking about Kaiba? Because I swear to God if you set this whole thing up—"

The light went out before Joey could finalize his threat. Everyone panicked and began to scatter again about the room but Yami went down on his hands and knees, desperate to find Yugi. Thankfully, his babe wasn't too far ahead. He felt the rough texture of fabric, the pant leg of denim jeans, though extremely damp and cold, Yami was sure that he found who he was looking for. He crawled over the limp body, noticing the lack of heat coming from him, amplified by the involuntary quaking and shivering that Yugi's muscles couldn't help but execute. Yami immediately took his pants by the ankles and pulled them up. There was dried semen all over Yugi's leg and thighs and his penis was stuck to the side. Would've been a beautiful site otherwise, but now wasn't one of those moments.

On top of not being able to see due to the poor conditions, Yami's vision began to give him even more problems. The corner of his eyes stung as he lifted Yugi upwards after pulling his pants to his hips and then zipping his fly. Yugi barely moved a muscle. He looked physically and emotionally exhausted, hair disordered, breathing haggard, skin flushed, pale and clammy and he could barely keep his head up. His entire body hurt especially his head that was still raw and aching from the fall he took earlier. Yami was overwhelmed with grief. Not being able to take it anymore, he grabbed Yugi and wrapped him in an embrace that made him even shudder once their bodies touched. He felt Yugi's chest swell and contract, and then relax once no harm came to him. Figuring out pretty soon that it was Yami, Yugi turned his head to the side and rested it on Yami's shoulders, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. They burned like lava but Yugi didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there before things got worse.

Their tender moment was all but short lived when Mai and Rebecca separated them. Mai grabbed Yami by the hair and pulled aggressively, while Rebecca rolled Yugi's chair away to distance him away from her romantic rival. Yami cursed when he locked strained gazes with Mai's soulless Byzantium eyes, unrecognizable from his point of view. He didn't know who he was staring at. This wasn't the nice woman that he met at Kaiba's mansion. No. It had to be someone else.

"Unhand me woman—"

But he was cut off by a pair of unexpected lips crashing into his own into a forcible kiss, and a slippery tongue taking immediate dominion into Yami's mouth before he could react. Her sudden, brash movement caught Yami off guard and he pushed her away, but it only made her more aggressive as Mai cupped both sides of his face and angled her head to get a better taste of her love interest's dark recesses and sweet titillations.

Yami screamed in her mouth and shoved her away as hard as he could. When she was a safe enough distance after she fell on her ass, he made a beeline for Yugi and Rebecca. She had the kendo stick in her hand still but this time Yami didn't care. He was just desperate to get Yugi away from her.

"What do you want?" he demanded with venom in his tone.

"For you to stay away from Yugi!" she hissed. "Go be with Mai. She wants you more anyway."

"Bullshit!" Yami spat. "You and Tea somehow brainwashed her to go through with this. I know Mai wouldn't willingly go through something like this. She just…."

Rebecca's kendo stick interjected whatever else Yami was going to say. She swiftly swung the weapon in his direction before he leaned back and yanked it with his arm, tucking it under his armpit and leaning forward again, matrix style. Rebecca tried pulling the stick back but Yami was stronger than she was and he showed it by snatching the stick from her completely.

"Let Yugi go now," he growled through clenched teeth.

"Yami look behind you!"

He couldn't respond fast enough. Tea had jumped on his back, snaking her arms around his throat and squeezing until Yami's face was a scarlet red blood vessel about to burst. He dropped the stick in the process. She then turned Yami around while he desperately tried to catch his second wind, grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

Mai made a face and she scoffed, walking over and grabbing Tea's shoulders, spinning her around. Before Tea could ask why, she was smacked in the face.

"The fuck was that for?" Mai demanded. "That wasn't part of the plan."

Tea looked at Mai, scandalized, cupping her bruised cheek. "Plans changed, honey."

"No!" Rebecca cried, coming in between them. "The plan was to trick Kaiba into telling us where Yugi was, we take him for ransom, force Yami to break up with him and then I take Yugi back while Mai gets Yami. Tea, you were just the foot in the door."

"Ouch," Joey muttered, whistling sympathetically. "Seems like you left us because you got tired of taking backseat, only to be backseat to someone else."

"I'm not taking backseat to no fucking body," Tea scowled. She pushed past Rebecca and Mai and walked up to Yami. "You guys can have Yugi."

"I thought you wanted Yugi to yourself?" said Mai. "At least that's how I envisioned it.

Yugi internally rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being passed around and auctioned like yesterday's newspaper. He wished so bad that someone would fucking untie him already because he was becoming incredibly sore from the position he was stuck in. It was going to take forever to get the kinks out of his neck.

He squirmed in his seat and made a noise that garnered everyone's attention. Yami especially and he forced his way through the girls to get to him, but they all stood shoulder to shoulder as a road block between him and Yugi.

"Move," he scowled with a deep seeded anger that even he didn't realize he could feel. "If you don't let us go right now, I'll have the police here in five minutes."

"That's cool," Mai said calmly. "And then we'll just have to inform them that all of you are fugitives on the run. We just did you a favor by catching you."

"_You_ were on the run with us too, genius," Joey pointed out. "How are you gonna explain that?"

"Simple. I was undercover," Mai replied. "Kaiba and I were. Once he told me your plan Joey, that's when we got the FBI involved. We only kidnapped Yugi as a pretense, but as you can see," she glared at Tea, "_Someone_ got selfish along the way."

"Wait, pause. So you kidnapped Yugi just to trap us here?" Yami demanded.

"Guilty as charged," said Mai with the most evil smirk.

"But did you have to beat the little guy up?" Jaden asked. "You guys got what you wanted, just let him go."

"Oh we will, once the police get here," Rebecca responded.

Kaiba said nothing the entire time, which was odd. He stood in the background with his brother listening to what was being said about him, but he didn't do so much as to lift a finger to defend himself. Neither did Mokuba. The younger Kaiba looked up at his brother, whose face was unrecognizable, one hand in his pocket and the other playing with the touchscreen of his phone. Mokuba didn't panic too much if his brother wasn't even responding to what he was being accused of.

"Aren't you going to say something Seto?" he whispered. He gasped a little when Kaiba gave him the side eye and smirked.

"I won't need to."

Mokuba perched an eyebrow but didn't respond. He knew how his brother operated but even he was confused by his lax behavior sometimes. But he didn't question it. He figured Kaiba had bigger plans for everyone, at least he'd hope.

Silly women. Thinking Kaiba was ever on their side. He was one step ahead of everyone, _as usual_.

Everyone else was yelling back and forth, throwing insults and curses at each other. Tea and Rebecca arguing against Yami, Joey and Jaden. Tristan on the other hand saw the perfect opportunity to sneak up from behind and grab Yugi. He did just that without being detected.

Yugi was too weak to stand or walk on his own. When Tristan untied him, he picked him up bridal style and instead of walking back around in front of the three women, he tip toed towards the back of the building to the opposite end. Surely there must be a latch on this garage door. The way they came in couldn't have been the only way out as well.

And if Tristan didn't find it soon, the trio would've come after him, kendo sticks and all.

Yugi felt like dead weight in his arms, so it was twice as hard to carry him, but luckily Tristan was able to reach the door without being noticed. He placed Yugi in the corner and he immediately brought his knees to his chest, burying his face inside, making faint whimpers. Tristan made a face. He couldn't imagine Yugi going through this a second time. When was enough going to be enough?

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get this straightened out," he promised.

He must have said it a little too loud because the arguing and bickering came to a halt. Mai, Tea and Rebecca sharply turned their heads towards Tristan's voice.

"Hey!" Rebecca's voice echoed in the warehouse before they ran towards the two boys. Tristan panicked and pried his fingers under the garage door and lifted with all of his might. But it wouldn't budge.

"Fucking hell," he grimaced. He glanced over at Yugi who now lay on his side, looking at him with tired, desperate eyes. Tristan's heart thumped as he heard the girls' footsteps getting closer and closer and he cursed when he still couldn't get the damn door to open.

It unlatched without warning. Tristan felt his legs go weightless under him and he was lifted with his fingers still attached to the bottom of the door. His grip wasn't very sturdy so he was forced to let go, falling flat on his ass. On the ground though he was confronted by the blinding presence of the outside world, bringing an ache in between his eyes.

Tristan crawled quickly towards Yugi to pick him up. He was sure that this was the part where everyone got arrested. Rebecca, Tea and Mai stopped in their tracks and dropped their weapons and from the looks on their faces, it seemed as though the party was over. That was too bad.

From the other far end, Yami could distinctly notice Atemu and his group of cronies standing at the sidewalk outside of the building. He didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed but at the moment he couldn't decide on an emotion right then and there.

"Who are these clowns?" Rebecca demanded. She took a glance at Atemu, who was standing with his arms crossed, smug look on his face and his legs shoulder length apart. He was so cocky and superior, side eyeing his cousin Marik on the left, and Bakura on the right. They, along with Seth were holding semi automatic rifles.

"Shit…" Tea said under her breath. She didn't anticipate this happening at all.

Without a word exchanged at all, Atemu's bodyguards aimed their weapons at the three girls and pulled the trigger, igniting a chain reaction; Tristan clutched Yugi in his arms to protect him; Yami, Jaden, Joey, Tristan and the Kaiba brothers running towards the other side of the building where they entered. Kaiba pushed everyone out of the way so that he could open the garage door himself. It opened with ease and as soon as the thing reached its height, Atemu was standing on the other side greeting them with the silliest smile on his face. Yami took one more glance back into the building and saw that Bakura, Marik and Seth were tying the girls up with rope and duct tape. Tristan and Yugi were nowhere to be found and Yami would've asked why but Atemu saw the look on his face before he could open his mouth.

"Just get in the truck," he told everyone. "I just saw police cars down the street."

"Shit," Joey scowled under his breath. "Now we're all gonna get slammed for murder."

Atemu just smirked. That was of no concern, and when his entourage escorted Tristan and Yugi in the second vehicle, they sped off down the slick roads of Alexandria at lightning speed, zig-zagging through traffic, trying to elude anything that might be chasing them—namely law enforcement.

Yami was in the very back seat, arms folded on the headrest with his chin resting on the crook, with his eyes peeled to the rear window at the second truck that was following close from behind. He wanted so bad to be there with Yugi but he trusted Tristan to take care of him. Yami still had his phone so he couldn't call him, so the best thing he could do was sit tight and hope for the best.

"Hey," Atemu said, jolting him out of his muse when he felt his hand on his knee. "Yugi's gonna be fine."

"Is he?" Yami replied, rolling his eyes at the man. "This is getting old. He's been through enough already. I just wanna be at peace for once."

"You guys will," Atemu assured him. "Just let us get you out of here."

"Out of here?" Yami repeated. "Where the hell are we going—oh god don't tell me."

"Before you answer that, what the hell did your guys do to those women?" asked Jaden. "They're not like….dead or anything are they?"

Atemu laughed, and Yami made a face when he saw his adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Of course not! They were just paint guns. All my guys did was make a mess of those girls cute little outfits," he said.

"So why the hell are we running?" Yami queried.

"Because we'll get in trouble if we don't?" Atemu told him, his answer sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Wait, what do you mean _we_, mister movie star? Don't you have another film to make or something?"

"Yep, and I'm inviting all you to come watch a master at work," the man offered, resting his hands behind his head.

"News flash, Einstein: We're all on the run, we can't just stop by the studio to get a sneak peak of your new little movie while we're still in Egypt. We'll get caught here," Yami lamented.

Atemu cocked one eyelid open and looked at him, making both of Yami's eyebrows arch. "Who said it was in Egypt?"

* * *

I'll post a sequel for this in the future. Thanks for reading guys! :)


End file.
